This Way to my Heart
by Charbo2576
Summary: What if Harry talked to Ginny that first summer at the Burrow? Cannon event with different twists.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the rough read at first. Site wasn't recognizing my breaks. Thank you to J. Jamie Dupane for pointing that out. I have take a few minutes and edited the whole story with a couple of other little tweaks here and there. Thank you for the R/Rs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Talking Through Embarrassment**

Harry Potter sat on his bed in Ron Weasley's room lost in thought. He and the rest of the Weasleys had returned to the Burrow from Diagon Alley several hours ago, but he could not stop thinking about what happened when they were leaving the bookstore. Draco Malfoy had been his obnoxious self, as always, but Ginny's reaction to him and his comment about Ginny being his girlfriend had been weighing on his mind since. On one hand, she was his best mate's younger sister. On the other, she had a crush on him. Still he barely knew her, because she would not stay in the same room with him, except at meals, for longer then ten seconds before running away with a red face and a squeak since he had arrived at the Burrow. Yet there was something there that he was not sure what it was. From the first time he had seen her on the platform last September, and then when he arrived at the Burrow, she had intrigued him in a way he never had been before. He needed to get to the bottom of these feelings, and the only way to do that was to get Ginny to talk to him without running away.

Harry looked at Ron, who was reclined on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine. A thought occurred to him suddenly, and a plan quickly formed in his brain. He knew he couldn't tell Ron where he was going. Ron would think he had gone mental. Harry stood, thinking of an excuse quickly and said, "I gotta go to the loo."

Harry walked out as Ron just nodded at him. He walked down the stairs to the next floor, making it sound like he was on his way to the bathroom. Harry then quietly made his way down to Ginny's room. He paused at her door, and took a deep breath. It was now or never. The curiosity was killing him. He knocked and waited.

"Come in," he heard Ginny call.

Harry entered the room, quickly looking back into the hall to make sure no one was watching. He closed the door quietly and stood in front of it. Ginny was sitting at her desk and had not even looked up from her Charms book when he entered. Harry stared at her for a moment. Now that he could see her sitting there he could see her clearly. Her hair was long and fiery red, and he suddenly felt enchanted by it, and for some odd reason wanted to run his fingers through it. He shook his head to clear those thoughts for another time.

"Hi," Harry finally said. Ginny jumped, startled. The quill she had been using for practice with, came flying out of her hand, embedding in the wall next to Harry. Her head swung around quickly to look at him and immediately her face turned as red as her hair. Her expression was one of shock and terror, her eyes wide. Harry noticed her eyes were a rich chocolate brown and sparkled in the light. He smiled at her. "Calm down. I need to ask you something, and since you keep running away I figured this was the best way to do it."

Ginny squeaked, burying her face in her hands, almost falling out of her chair. Harry sighed, pulling the quill out of the wall. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Look, I'm not that boy from your books and stories," Harry said gently, being mindful of her feelings for him, carefully handing the quill back to her. "I'm just Harry. I hate all the attention I get from people. I don't like my fame. I don't really want to be famous."

Ginny slowly looked up, her face still red. She looked at him taking in his real appearance for the first time since Kings Cross last year. His messy black hair, his thin frame, those gorgeous green eyes. Then she saw him smile at her as the blush faded from her cheeks. "That's better," he said. Harry pause for a minute, staring at her. It was his first good look at her face in almost a year. "You really are quite cute, with or without the blush."

"Thank you," Ginny said shyly. She swallowed hard as she looked past all the made-up images she had of the book and story Harry that was her basis for her crush. Here was a boy, a young wizard, not much different then her or her brothers. His clothes were deplorable, but she just glanced at them. His eyes caught her yet again. Those shining emeralds were her downfall. They were so deep and expressive. She could get lost staring into those green orbs. At the moment they were full of curiosity, not longing for adventure. There was also a hollowness and sadness that went very deep into his very soul that she wanted to take away. "You have such gorgeous eyes," she said, finally in a normal voice that even surprised her.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I've been told I got them from my mum." The sadness was clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Ginny started quickly, feeling ashamed at making his voice sound so sad.

"No, it's okay," he smiled again. "Really."

"What would you like to know?" Ginny asked, changing the subject to help get the sad look off his face.

"Why did you stand up to Malfoy like that earlier?" He took a deep breath. "No one has ever done that for me before." The sad tone back in his voice, but it was not as strong.

"I think you know why," Ginny said blushing again as she looked away.

"The crush you have on the hero from your books?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "I'm not him. I'm just Harry."

"I know that now," Ginny said quietly.

"Well, then why all the red faces and running away? Even when I've tried to talk to you."

"Because I still like you," Ginny almost whispered. Harry had to smile.

"Like as in friend, or as in crush?" asked Harry still smiling at Ginny.

"Yes, as in crush," she said as her face flushed again. "At first, it was with the boy from the stories, but then I took a good look at you on the Platform when school let out and I saw, I felt, something else. And I knew I wanted to get to know the real you, but I just keep embarrassing myself."

"Like with butter dishes?" he chuckled. Ginny's head swung to face him with an angry look until she realized he was just teasing her to break the embarrassment.

"Yes. Not one of my best moments," she sighed, blushing.

"I actually found it sweet that you were so wrapped up in staring and thinking of me that you weren't paying attention to anything else," Harry smiled again. Ginny smile, blushing a little more. "Another first for me."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, looking a little confused and concerned, the blush receding slowly.

"I live with my horrible Muggle relatives, that don't care about me, let alone love me. They don't call me by my name, just 'boy' or 'freak'. For the first ten years I lived there, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs," Harry answered, not sure why he had let it all out like that. There was just something about Ginny that made him feel comfortable and safe. "They treat me like I'm a burden, but all they give me are hand-me-downs from Dudley and barely feed me. Until I met Ron and your family, I never got any gifts at Christmas, or my birthday."

Ginny gasped, her eyes widening as she felt a horrible loneliness. Tears welled in her eyes. Forgetting everything about her embarrassment, she sprang to her feet, running over to him, crushing him with a hug. She felt him stiffen and stepped back, looking at him in apprehension.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"No, it's not you, Ginny," Harry said soothingly, as he rubbed her arms. He sighed again. "It's me. You see, the only other person who has ever hugged me is your mum. I'm just not used to it."

Harry led her over to her bed, his hand on the small of her back. They both felt a tingling as he motioned for her to sit down. He pulled her desk chair over, sitting close to the bed so they could talk quietly. He could see the disappointment and concern on her face. "Really, I'm just not used to it," he paused, thinking about it for a few seconds. It had felt so right for some reason. "I did enjoy it though," he smiled at her.

Ginny smiled back at him, the disappointment fading away. "Well, I guess we'll just have to change that," she giggled. She paused looking at Harry with a curious look of her own. "Since you brought it up, I was wondering something, too."

"See, this is much better," Harry smiled at her more. Ginny giggled as she nodded. "What were you wondering?"

"You didn't tell Malfoy yes or no when he made that 'girlfriend' comment," Ginny said.

"Oh, that. I uh…" Harry said sheepishly, making Ginny giggle again. "For one thing I haven't been able to get to know you that well, yet, so I can't say either way. Second, Malfoy is a git. Either way I would have to deal with him running his mouth. He's insufferable to begin with, let alone giving him reasons to be more," Harry answered.

"Well, now that we've made this little breakthrough of ours, we can work on changing that first part, also," Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"I'd like that," Harry said smiling at her. "What class are you looking forward to the most?"

"Charms," Ginny answered. "That's what I was reading when you came in."

"Professor Flitwick is great. Don't judge him by his size."

"I've heard," replied Ginny. "How long does it take to learn the practical stuff?"

"Depends on the Charm," Harry said as he glanced at her Charms book that was still open on her desk.

Suddenly his scar prickled, then turned into a searing pain. He groaned, rubbing his scar. Ginny was up and by his side as soon as he had groaned. She had a worried look on her face.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked. Harry could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

"I've felt this kind of thing before. But this feels a little different. But it still feels like something to do with Voldemort is over here," Harry said. Ginny shuddered at the name and gasped. She thought for a second, then her eyes went wide. She went over to her desk, pulling open a drawer. She pulled a leather-bound book out gently. As the book neared Harry he groaned louder. Ginny pulled it away from him quickly, a look of horror on her face.

"That's definitely it," Harry said. "Wait, I saw Mr. Malfoy slip that into your cauldron."

"Come on, I think we should give this to my dad," Ginny said, holding the book gingerly.

"I think you're right," Harry said letting her pull him to the door by the hand. It felt so right to have her hand in his. He stopped, suddenly. "Hang on, please tell me you didn't write in that thing."

"I was going to, but I haven't yet," Ginny answered, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Good," Harry said relieved. Ginny smiled at his show of concern for her as they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Mum, is dad still home?" Ginny asked as they reached the kitchen.

"You just missed him, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned. She was surprised to see Harry standing just behind Ginny. "Oh, Harry dear, I didn't see you there." She gave them a strange look as they exchanged a look and a nod. "What can I do for you?"

"Harry felt something wrong with this," Ginny said as she gently placed the book on the table.

"What's this? Where did it come from?" she asked.

"Not sure what it is, mum, but it has something to do with You-Know-Who," Ginny started.

"And I saw Mr. Malfoy slip it into Ginny's cauldron at Flourish and Blott's," Harry finished.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She drew her wand and cast two spells on the stairs. "Leave it there, don't touch it again." She ran into the sitting room to use the fireplace.

"What was that your mum just cast?" Harry asked quietly.

"A silencing and shield charm," Ginny answered with a frown. "She only does that if she is worried about one of us hearing something we shouldn't, or to keep us safe."

"But she cast both," Harry said confused.

"That's what worries me," Ginny said taking his hand again.

Mrs. Weasley came back a few minutes later with Professor McGonagall right behind her.

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted her.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Why am I not surprised you are involved in this?" she sighed.

"Purely by chance this time, Professor," Harry answered. Ginny giggled, her brothers must have told her about his adventures of his first year. "Ginny, this is Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House and the Transfiguration teacher. Professor, Ginny Weasley, soon to be first year."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor," Ginny smiled.

"A pleasure, Miss Weasley," McGonagall nodded. "Now, is this the book in question?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. The professor waved her wand over the book. A black glow surrounded it for a few seconds. She noticed Harry reach up and rub his scar.

"Molly, I need to call Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said, turning pale. She rushed back the way she had come. She was gone for several minutes, returning with not only Professor Dumbledore, but Snape as well. Harry glared at Snape wondering why he was there.

"Can't even keep from causing trouble over the holidays, can you, Potter?" Snape sneered as his eyes fell on Harry.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Weasley growled. "No guest in my house will speak ill of Harry in my presence!"

"Or mine!" Ginny said through gritted teeth as she stepped in front of Harry. The room began to shake and the lights started to flicker. Energy started to crackle around Ginny as a breeze blew out of nowhere, flitting her hair.

"I would be mindful of who you chastise and where you do it, Severus," McGonagall said with a thin smile. Snape only gave a curt nod, as he took a step back from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Indeed, Severus. Mind your tongue," Dumbledore said. "We will speak of this later." He turned to look at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny as Harry took Ginny's hand. She instantly calmed and her display of emotional magic subsided. He just smiled slightly, his blue eyes twinkling wildly. "Now, then. You must be Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"Yes, sir," Ginny said sheepishly.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor. But please, just Ginny," she pleaded. Dumbledore chuckled as he nodded. Ginny turned to Harry expecting to see him laughing. He was just smiling at her.

"I think it's a beautiful name," he told her quietly. Ginny just smiled and blushed at his compliment. Their eyes met, each looking deep into the other. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, making both of them jump.

"Now, Harry, is this the object?" Dumbledore asked smiling at him.

"Yes, sir," he answered. Dumbledore looked at the lettering, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , and frowned. He pulled out his wand, waving it in a very complicated pattern over the book. The book again glowed a dark black, but this time it emitted a slight hiss. Harry groaned as a searing pain shot through his scar. Ginny grabbed his arm, looking at him worriedly. Dumbledore's eyes looked at Harry, concern and fear crossed over his features for a split second.

"I see," Dumbledore said at last. "Miss Weasley, I presume you have no objections to my taking this to study it further?"

"None, Professor," replied Ginny, looking up from Harry.

"Very well," nodded Dumbledore. "Severus, Minerva, a double containment spell, if you please." The two professors drew their wands, each casting a spell. "If it does indeed pertain to Voldemort, I shall find a way to dispose of it properly. I just hope it is not what I believe it to be." He turned and gave Ginny a comforting smile. "A very wise decision not to write in this diary, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, sir."

"I shall see you both on the evening of September First. Molly," Dumbledore nodded as the three professors took their leave with the diary being levitated in front of them.

"Now, it's late, off to bed with you two," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged them both.

"Night, mum," Ginny said.

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as Mrs. Weasley hugged him as well.

They walked up the stairs, hand in hand. Molly Weasley said nothing, just raised her eyebrows as they left. When they reached Ginny's door, Harry stopped. Impulse took his body before his mind could stop it.

He hugged Ginny, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "Night, Ginny."

"Night, Harry," Ginny smiled as she retuned his hug and kissed his cheek. Harry slowly turned and walked up the stairs, glancing back with a smile just before he climbed out of sight. Ginny stepped into her room and watched as Harry climbed the stairs and returned his smile. Once he was out of sight, she closed her door and leaned on it as she let out a soft happy squeal.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly. As his consciousness became more aware he heard the sounds of Ron snoring next to him. Suddenly he felt almost giddy. He wasn't sure where that feeling was coming from. It was as if it was someone else's feelings he was feeling. Harry shook his head. That just wasn't possible. At least that's what he thought at first. In the year since he had "returned" to the Wizarding World, he had found a lot of things were possible that he thought weren't.

He blinked his eyes open as he stretched. Reaching over he felt for his glasses on the night table by his bed, retrieving them and placing them on. Harry quietly left the room heading down the stairs. He paused at Ginny's door, with a smile thinking of the good night kiss and hug they had given each other. That giddy feeling struck him again. He wondered if she was up yet. He was starting to feel that she would become very important to him. Harry wondered where that thought had come from. He continued down the stairs when he heard someone coming down from the next floor up.

Harry entered the kitchen, stopping on the bottom stair, he found Mrs. Weasley humming as she cooked breakfast. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table drinking tea and reading the paper. Percy was the only other one at the table. Loud thumping behind him reminded him someone was coming down behind him. "Morning," he said as he sat down.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Harry," Mr. Weasley said glancing up with a smile. Percy just nodded with blurry eyes as he sipped on his tea.

"Good morning, all," the twins said in unison.

Everyone repeated their greetings as Harry poured himself some tea. Just as he set the teapot down, two small arms encircled his shoulders, and a light kiss was placed on his cheek. Harry smiled as he turned to Ginny and returned the greeting. The table was silent, and the crash of a plate sounded by the stove.

"Morning, Gin," Harry said, ignoring everyone else in the room except her.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said. As she sat down she turned to her parents and brothers. "What?"

"Did we miss something?" asked Percy, looking at the twins.

"We most certainly did miss something…" George started.

"But what was it we missed?" Fred finished.

"You boys aren't the only ones that missed something," Mr. Weasley said.

"Does this have something to do with what you brought down here last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh…" Harry stammered.

"Relax, Harry. I'll deal with them. I know you don't like the spotlight," Ginny said, placing a hand on his arm. "Yes, mum, it does. Our talk last night led to us finding that thing and bringing it down here." Ginny turned to her father. "You had already left for work, dad. Harry and I found some kind of dark enchanted object that belonged to or had something to do with You-Know-Who. Mum called Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore took it with him."

"But you're leaving out the most important part there, little sister," George said.

"Yeah, the part of you and young Harry Potter here actually talking, and you not running away…"

"Or knocking something over…"

"Or elbows in butter dishes!" the twins grinned. Ginny groaned. She was hoping none of them had seen that. Ginny knew the twins were never going to let her live that down.

"I cornered her in her room and we had a good chat," Harry said looking at the twins. "The subject matter is…"

"None of your business!" Ginny said glaring at her brothers. "We talked. I got over my embarrassment. That's all you need to know." Ginny placed her wand on the table, making her brothers gulp and pale. Arthur and Molly Weasley exchanged a look that said they knew this was going to happen sometime. They exchanged a nod, and a small smile.

"Boys, leave Harry and your sister alone," Mr. Weasley said. Harry and Ginny looked from each other to her father with confusion on their faces. "All in good time, you two." Then he went back to his paper and didn't say another word.

"But…" Percy said.

"But nothing, Percy, you heard your father!" Mrs. Weasley said, scowling at him, as she started placing the platters of food on the table. Percy ducked his head and remained quiet.

"Morning, everyone," Ron yawned as he stumbled to the table. He looked around at the silence of the kitchen with a confused look.

His mother was bringing food to the table, his father was folding the paper, nothing at of the ordinary. But then Ron looked at his brothers. Percy was staring at his plate, Fred and George were pale and fidgeting in their chairs. Harry was smiling at Ginny, and Ginny was smiling at Harry.

"Did I miss something?" Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Ginny snickered, trying to hide it. Soon the kitchen was filled with laughter as one by one, each of them lost the battle not to laugh.

* * *

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and smiled once again. They were in the garden weeding the vegetable patch for Mrs. Weasley. The rest of Ginny's brothers were in other parts of the garden weeding herbs, potion ingredients, and flowers. Mr. Weasley was watering the crops as Mrs. Weasley was picking anything that was ripe. Ginny giggled as Harry's hand brushed hers for the fourth time. She could tell he wasn't doing it accidently, because each time he had done it he had looked up and smiled at her.

"You really do know how to do this quickly. I'm having trouble keeping up with you," Ginny said.

"I usually do this kind of thing for my aunt," Harry said. "But she never asks, she orders. I have to do all the work for them or they don't feed me." Ginny gasped, taking his dirty hand in hers. The mix of emotions in her eyes was hard for Harry to read. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"There is no reason you should be used to it!" Ginny said with a touch of anger in her voice. "You have to tell…" There was a soft pop behind them.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry groaned. He knew that voice. With a deep breath he turned to see Dobby, the little house elf standing there wringing his hands. "Hello, Dobby."

"Dobby has come to thank the great Harry Potter. You discovered the object that was going to be used to hurt Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squealed. Suddenly he rushed over and hugged Harry, crying great tears. "Dobby also wishes to apologize to Harry Potter for keeping his mail, and dropping the pudding…"

"It's alright, Dobby," Harry said as he pulled the small elf off. "Just don't do it again."

"Wait," said Ginny. "The object?... Harry, the diary!" she said with wide eyes.

"Dobby, is your family the Malfoys?" asked Harry. Dobby looked around as if he was scared before he nodded.

"What is all the commotion over here?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over. "Oh, hello. Who's this, Harry dear?"

"This is my…uh… friend, Dobby. Dobby, this is Molly and Ginny Weasley," Harry said. Dobby smiled and looked close to tears. "He just stopped by to give me something." Dobby jumped and pulled out Harry's letters and handed them to him. Molly nodded and clucked her tongue as she walked back to the other side of the garden. Harry turned back to Dobby, as he thought of something. "Dobby, you told me you had to serve the Malfoys. Is there anyway for you to run away?"

"Oh, no, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is bound by his magic to serve my masters unless they present Dobby with clothes," Dobby answered.

"Harry, even then Dobby could die if he is unbound to a master for too long," Ginny said as gently as she could. Harry looked at her in horror. "Elf magic is tied to a family or the house of a family."

"There has to be a way," Harry said. "Dobby, if we come up with a way to free you, would you like to work for me?"

"Oooohhhh, Harry Potter is too kind!" sobbed Dobby. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir Dobby would like that."

"Alright, we will come up with a way to free you," said Harry with a smile. "No one deserves to be treated like a slave. I'll call you as soon as your free of the Malfoys."

"Thank you, Harry Potter sir," Dobby whimpered as he disappeared.

"Harry, don't you see that's what your aunt and uncle do to you?" asked Ginny.

"I know, but I don't have a choice," Harry sighed. "They're the only family I have left."

Ginny huffed. She would have to think about how to help get Harry away from his so-called relatives. She turned, about to start pulling weeds again when a thin green snake slithered by her hand. She was about to cry out when Harry placed a calming hand on her arm. He hissed at the snake. It looked up at him like it was startled.

 _"_ _Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you,"_ Harry hissed.

 _"_ _I underssstand. You are the firssst SSSpeaker I have ever met,"_ the snake hissed back.

"Harry, you're a Parselmouth?" Ginny gasped.

"Does that mean that I can talk to snakes?" he asked looking confused at her.

"Yes. It's supposed to be a Dark Art, but I think it's a talent," Ginny said still looking awestruck.

 _"_ _Pardon me,"_ the snake hissed. Harry turned back to it. _"SSSSome wizzardsssss sssay Sssspearkerssss are evil, but I can ssssee no evil in you. Fear not."_

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He agrees with you," Harry smiled. "Garden snakes eat bugs, right?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled, knowing what he was thinking. "There's a quite a few over at the other end of the tomato plants."

 _"_ _There isss a nessst of food by the red orb plantsss,"_ Harry said to the snake.

 _"_ _Thanksss,"_ it replied as it slithered in that direction.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry and Ginny turned to see him looking pale. "You…you can talk to snakes?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said sounding glum. Mr. Weasley seeing, that Harry was expecting to be in trouble or sent away, shook his head quickly.

"That is a very rare talent. When did you discover it?"

"Just before I went to Hogwarts last year," Harry answered. "I accidently set a boa on my cousin at the zoo. I was talking to the boa when Dudley pushed me out of the way. I did accidental magic and vanished the glass. Dudley fell into the tank, and the boa escaped. Then the glass reappeared and trapped Dudley inside the tank." Ginny was giggling. Harry smiled at her. Her laughter was like an angel singing into his heart. Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Well if I see any snakes from now on, I'll ask you to ask them what they need, and I'll do my best to accommodate them," Mr. Weasley said as he walked off.

"I wonder if you could talk to dragons like that?" Ginny wondered. "Charlie would go spare!" Ginny smiled, her eyes sparkling wildly.

* * *

After dinner that night, Harry joined the rest of the Weasleys in the sitting room to relax for the evening. Harry sat in one corner with Ginny away from everyone else so they could talk semi privately. Percy and Ron were playing chess on the opposite side of the room. Fred and George were talking quietly by the fireplace. Harry was quietly telling Ginny about his Invisibility Cloak that he received for Christmas. Ginny's curiosity got the better of her. Feeling emboldened by the talks they had shared so far, Ginny had to know.

"Did you come to talk to me last night because of the letter and picture I sent you for Christmas?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her confused.

"Letter?" Harry asked in return. "What letter?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. She had the same blazing look she had when they had been confronted by Malfoy. She swung her gaze across the room. " _Ronald Bilius Weasley!_ " she yelled angrily.

"What did I do?" Ron said as he paled. All of the other Weasley brothers froze staring at Ron. They all knew he was in trouble by the tone of Ginny's voice, and they were not brave enough to stand in her way. Mr. Weasley looked out from behind his paper with mild interest. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her knitting.

"More like what you _didn't do_!" Ginny yelled standing up. "Where is it? Where is the letter I wrote to Harry at Christmas for you to give to him?" Ron gulped. "For that matter, where is the gift I sent to him?"

"Umm…Urm…uh…" Ron stuttered as Ginny advanced on him. Mrs. Weasley placed a restraining hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ronald, you had best not have thrown it away," Mrs. Weasley said, irritation clear in her voice.

"N…Na…No," he said, looking even paler.

"Well, where is it?" Ginny hollered.

"And why didn't you give it to Harry at Christmas?" Mr. Weasley asked a little too calmly. Percy stood and inched his way away from Ron. Fred and George made their way over to Harry. They leaned in, one on each side of Harry. "Oh, this is gonna be good," Fred whispered in delight.

"Ronniekins is in for it now!" George whispered gleefully. Harry glanced at the twins in turn and was about to ask what they meant, but both shook their heads and looked pointedly at the scene on the other side of the room.

"It's…It's up in my trunk," Ron said weakly. "I didn't think Harry would want fan mail."

"Oh, wrong thing to say," gulped Percy as he joined Harry and the twins.

" _FAN MAIL? FAN MAIL?_ " Ginny all but screamed, struggling to get to Ron. "You are bloody well lucky my wand is in my room, Ronald!"

"Ginevra, language," admonished Mrs. Weasley. "And you, Ronald, had best get to your room and find it. You bring it straight down here, and apologize to Harry. Then off to bed with you. Your father and I will discuss your punishment tonight and tell you in the morning. I am absolutely disgusted with your behavior! Now, go!"

"But…" Ron tried to plead.

"No, Ronald," Mr. Weasley said with a glare. Harry watched as Percy and the twins gulped. From what Harry knew of Mr. Weasley, he was a kind, gentle man, but the glare he gave Ron and the gulp of his brothers told Harry that their father was not one to cross. "Do as you are told!"

Ron gulped again at his father's tone of voice and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Mrs. Weasley was quietly talking to Ginny as they waited. Fred gave a low whistle as they watched Mr. Weasley stare at the stairs waiting for Ron to return.

"Ron is in big trouble for this," Percy said, stating the obvious.

"Ya think, Percy," George said.

"What gave it away?" Fred asked.

Ron was gone for five minutes, before he came thundering down the stairs again. He glanced at his parents and Ginny who were still on the other side of the room. His ears turning pink as his mother nodded sternly at him. He approached Harry with a small flat package wrapped in red paper. On the top, Harry could see neatly written script.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled to Harry, holding out the package. Ron chanced a glance at Ginny and his parents again. His father had a look of disapproval and disappointment. Ginny still looked angry as she glared at him with her arms crossed. But scariest of all was his mother. She had her famous scowl etched on her face. His mother nodded in Harry's direction, then motioned her head to the stairs again. Ron gulped again as he handed Harry the package and made a hasty retreat back up the stairs.

Ginny took a deep breath before she rejoined Harry in their corner. A look from her was all it took for Fred, George, and Percy to vacate the area quickly. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath that they knew was coming for Ron.

"Well, go ahead. Open it," Ginny said cheerfully. Harry smiled at her as he opened the paper. He made a mental note not to get on Ginny's bad side. He looked down at a handmade frame with a picture of a shy smiling and waving Ginny in front of the Burrow. Harry's smile grew as he noticed she was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing the first time he had seen her at Kings Cross almost a year ago. "I had mum take that for you when we got home that day," Ginny said shyly. "It took two weeks to make the frame with dad's help."

"I love it! Thank you," Harry smiled up at her. "You looked very cute that day."

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly as she blushed the same shade of red as her hair, looking away. Harry took her hand and waited for her to look at him again.

"I mean it," Harry said. "I would have asked Ron more about you, but I kept getting distracted."

"Really?" Ginny squeaked.

"Really," Harry replied with a smile.

"Well, read your letter," Ginny said smiling, losing some of her blush. "Then you can answer my questions from it." Harry nodded and unfolded the letter.

 _15 December, 1991_

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I don't know if you remember me or not, but I remember you. We met, briefly, at Kings Cross. I'm Ron's younger sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley. But you can call me Ginny. And before my stupid git brothers tell you, yes, I have had a crush on you since I was five. Like most of the Wizarding world, I grew up hearing your name and what you did. I mean you are famous, you know. You have many books and stories about you in our world. And I know I'm not the only girl out there that has a crush on you, but I hope…yeah, let's leave it at that for now._

 _I begged my dad for a Harry Potter book when I turned five, but it was my oldest brother, Bill, who gave it to me for Christmas that year. I've been reading it ever since. It has a few pictures of your parents in it, and a couple of you as a baby. You were so cute._

 _Having grown up in our world, I don't know much about Muggles, except what my dad tells us. He has an obsession with them. Drives mum around the twist! Anyway, from what I could tell, your clothes were much too big. I'm sorry if that offends you, I don't mean it as a bad thing, I'm just curious as to why? None of the other Muggles I've seen wear clothes like that._

 _You have the most striking emerald green eyes! I could get lost in those gems for hours. Your eyes have always done that to me. Even in the photographs they put in the books, your eyes have always drawn my attention. Even in your baby pictures._

 _I hope I can meet you before school starts next year. I'll be a first year. Mum wants my brothers to look after me next year, but somehow, I doubt they will. Percy is too absorbed in being a prefect. Fred and George are too caught up with their pranks on people, and I'm sorry to say, but Ron and I don't really get along anymore. Sure, we used to when we were younger, but that was before he got his Hogwarts letter. Everything changed at that point. He didn't want anything to do with me after that. He even went as far as to tell me I was still a baby and he was growing up. If Bill, Charlie, the twins, or worst mum, had heard him say that, I shutter to think what would become of the little git. I'm sorry, I know he's your friend and all, but he has some jealousies and insecurities that are outrageous! And if mum or dad ever heard him say women and girls were the weak ones in our world… Sorry, just thinking about that makes me rant._

 _Anyway, about me: I love to fly (don't tell my brothers! I've been sneaking out to the broom shed since I was six. I borrowed their brooms). I taught myself how to fly, because I heard your dad was a great flyer and Quidditch player. I figured you would be too. Then Fred and George wrote mum telling us you made the Quidditch team in your first year. They said you were great! And made a spectacular catch in your first match! I was so happy for you! Anyway, maybe we can go for a fly sometime? Let's see, I like pranking just as much as the twins. My birthday is eleven days after yours (August 11). I HATE PINK! If we become friend…or more…remember that. Oh, and I have mum's fiery temper. I can already do a few spells and hexes if I get my hands on a wand. All of my brothers have been on the wrong end of a hex Bill taught me when I was eight. It's called the Bat-Bogey Hex and it hurts you for fifteen minutes. It makes the bogeys fly out of your nose, turn into bats that attack your face. Best part about it, there isn't a counter curse for it. I love Quidditch! I support the Holly Head Harpies! They're the only all-female team in the pro League. My favorite player is Gwenog Jones._

 _Anyway, another reason I'm writing to you is I've had some strange dreams with you, my brother Ron, and a girl with really frizzy hair in them lately. One was about a troll and one was about a three-headed dog. Fred wrote to mum telling her a troll had gotten into the castle on Halloween. Halloween was the night I had the troll dream. So, do you know anything about a three-headed dog in a small room standing on a trap door? I know it sounds strange, but I'm curious after Halloween._

 _Anyway, I know your family is…was (I'm so sorry!) … one of the wealthiest in England, but money means very little to me. I would rather have friends, family, and people to love, and that love me, than all the money in the world, just to let you know. My family doesn't have much money, but what we do have is love._

 _I've been avoiding asking you this the whole letter, but I have to know, for my own peace of mind. Did you find me pretty, or at least cute, when you saw me on the platform? I caught your double take when mum and I turned around. I don't know what it was, but I felt something when we looked at each other. Well, I think I need to get some sleep. Hopefully, you'll write back soon._

 _HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_

 _Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley_

 _P.S. I hope you like the picture. I made the frame myself, with a little help from my dad._

After Harry was done reading, he looked up at Ginny, leaned forward, and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Aww, ain't they cute, Fred?"

"That they are, George."

Harry and Ginny blushed at their comments, earning the twins a scowl from their mother. "Leave them alone, boys." Her tone left no room for any further comment. Fred and George looked at each other, then made a hasty retreat up the stairs. Percy nodded, then followed the twins up the stairs.

"Tea, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.

"Yes, I do think so. That sounds like a wonderful idea, my dear," Mr. Weasley said as he stood and followed his wife out of the room. Ginny watched as her family left the room, giving them some privacy. Harry looked nervous by this. It was Ginny's turn to place a reassuring hand on his hand.

With a smile she asked, "Well?"

"Oh, right," Harry said coming to his senses. "Yes, I remembered you, I just kept getting distracted to ask more about you. And I love your full name, by the way. It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled with a blush.

Harry scanned the letter again. "I think it's sweet about the crush, but like I said last night…"

"You're just Harry. I know, but I still like you," Ginny blushed a little more. Harry smiled at her.

"Is this letter why you kept running away when I got here?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly. "I was so embarrassed, and thought you were going to reject me."

Harry placed a hand on her cheek. "I just wasn't sure how to talk to you at first. If I had gotten this when I was supposed to, I would have known where to start. But after the Malfoy incident, it just all came together in my head, and here we are." Ginny smiled at him, then motioned back to the letter.

"I'd love to see that book, if you still have it. I never knew they wrote about me and my parents. And the clothes are hand-me-downs from my cousin, Dudley. Who, as you can see, is a lot bigger then I am.

"And thank you for the compliment about my eyes. I've come to take that every time I get it to heart, because I got them from my mum," Harry smiled. He looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "I like your eyes, too. They sparkle when you smile and laugh. They shine when you get upset. And I think they're gorgeous. I could get lost in your eyes, even if I tried not to." Harry blushed as he said this. It was the first time he had ever given a girl a compliment like that.

"Thank you," Ginny blushed with a shy smile.

"We'll get Ron sorted in time. Hermione, too," Harry said. "She's like a sister to me," he added quickly, seeing the look of hurt and confusion on Ginny's face.

"We'll take my Nimbus out for a fly tomorrow. How's that sound?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Brilliant!" Ginny smiled widely.

"Let's see," he muttered, consulting the letter again. "I have an idea on how to prank the twins, if you're willing?" Harry whispered. Ginny grinned evilly as she nodded. "I'll remember to get you some pink bows for your hair," he teased.

"You had better not, Harry James Potter!" Ginny glared at him. Harry burst out laughing.

"I'm only joking," said Harry. Ginny huffed, then giggled as she realized he was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"I don't have a pro team yet," Harry continued. He glanced down and gasped as he realized what the next part of the letter was about. "Yes, the troll thing happened. The girl you dreamed about is Hermione, and the dog is Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Ginny asked.

"Hagrid's three-headed dog," he answered.

"What?" Ginny said wide-eyed.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed. "I promise I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," Ginny replied weakly. She could tell it was not a pleasant memory for him, and she wouldn't push for answers.

"No, I had no idea about my family," Harry continued. "Still don't really." Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she gripped his hand. He smiled sadly, but shrugged.

"We can do some digging in the library after we get back to school," Ginny promised.

Harry smiled his thanks, then scanned the last part of the letter. "No, I found you beautiful, not pretty, and gorgeous not cute."

Ginny blushed again but smiled brightly at him.

"And, yes, I felt something," Harry smiled at Ginny again. "What we have, I don't know what it is, but I can tell it's special."

Ginny grinned as she hugged Harry tightly. She could feel him inhale deeply as he buried his nose in her hair. "I love the smell of your hair," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"All done, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the doorway. Harry and Ginny jumped apart, started. They looked at her nodding as they blushed a deep red. "Well, off to bed, then."

"Night, mum," Ginny said as she hugged her.

"Night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he was hugged by her as well.

"Good night, Harry dear."

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs hand in hand, as they had done the night before. They stopped in front of Ginny's door. Harry hugged Ginny, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Night, Gin."

Ginny returned the hug and kiss. "Night, Harry."

They smiled at each other as Harry climbed the stairs, and out of sight on his way to Ron's attic bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This Way to Hogwarts**

The three weeks between the trip to Diagon Alley and September first went by quickly. Harry and Ginny had become almost inseparable. Ron had been jealous at first, but after a very stern telling off by his mother, he relented and became more understanding. Ron was still Harry's best mate, but Ginny was becoming more than either one of them really knew or understood. Fred and George tried to prank them, but only succeeded in getting Ron. For some reason Harry and Ginny seemed to sense the pranks before they were sprung, like they could sense the small amount of magic used for each prank. However, Harry and Ginny were able to prank Fred and George on two separate occasions, much to their befuddlement and the rest of the family's amusement. Even Mrs. Weasley had laughed when Fred and George had come down to dinner with their skin a sickly green and violent purple.

Harry had disappeared the day before Ginny's birthday. Ginny had come down to breakfast expecting to see Harry and her father, but they weren't there. When Harry had arrived back at the Burrow shortly before lunch, Ginny had been upset until he said he had to shop for her birthday. Ginny had sheepishly apologized for being angry with him. The next night at Ginny's birthday party Harry had handed her his gift with a shy smile. It was actually two gifts. One was a gift certificate to get her own wand from Ollivander's. The second was a locket with a stylized "GW" on the front. Ginny was almost in tears when she saw the gold locket.

The next morning, they had gone to Diagon Alley to get Ginny's wand. Harry had also paid for a new wand for Ron. Mrs. Weasley had started to refuse until Harry made the argument about doing better in school with the right wand. Mrs. Weasley caved at that, but asked Harry not to spend all of his money on them. Harry had to assure her that was not going to happen by showing her a statement from his bank account.

On the morning of September first, the Weasleys and Harry set out for King's Cross in London to catch the Hogwarts Express. For once they were only running slightly behind. They reached the station with fifteen minutes to spare. They quickly loaded their trunks and pets onto the train and went back to the platform to say their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As Harry, Ginny, and Ron approached them, Harry and Ron heard their names being called as a bushy brown-haired girl ran toward them.

"Hermione!" Ron called. Harry and Ginny didn't miss the smile on Ron's face as he called out to her. They looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said as she hugged him quickly, then pulled away with a slight blush. "Harry!" Hermione shouted as she hugged him as well. "I was so worried! Why didn't you write me all summer?" she scolded.

"Long story," Harry said with a sigh. "You two haven't been properly introduced, Hermione Granger, this is Ron's sister, Ginny. Ginny, this is Hermione."

"Oh, the smart one you two were always talking about!" Ginny said. Hermione blushed slightly again. "Nice to meet you," she said extending her hand.

"A pleasure," Hermione smiled shaking her hand. After dropping her hand, Hermione noticed that Ginny took hold of Harry's hand as they walked toward Ron and Ginny's parents. She looked at Ron with a questioning look.

"Another long story," Ron groaned. "Maybe after we get on the train, we'll tell you about it."

After a quick round of hugs and introducing Hermione to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they all boarded the train just before it started to move. Percy went to the prefects' car, Fred and George went in search of their friend Lee Jordon. Harry, Ginny, and Ron led Hermione to the compartment they had claimed earlier and sat down for the long ride to Hogsmeade. Ginny sat next to Harry quickly, she was unsure of the other girl's feelings for Harry and didn't want to be very far away from him. Harry noticed Hermione giving him a strange smile. He raised an eyebrow to her in questioning. She pointedly looked between him and Ginny. Harry only smiled. Before she could ask, the compartment door slid open to reveal Fred and George.

"Well, hello you lot," Fred said.

"It's only been five minutes," complained Ron.

"We just stopped by to check that our baby sister was well taken care of…" George started.

"But we can see that young Harry has, as he did most of the summer…" Fred continued.

"Got it well in hand!" they said in unison, breaking into wide grins.

"Yes, Gred, Forge, I have her well in hand," Harry said as he raised their interlinked hands with a shy smile. Ginny giggled. Ron groaned again. Hermione just stared at Harry and Ginny wanting an explanation.

"You know, you two should worry less about me and Harry and more about Angelina and Alicia," Ginny said smugly. The twins turned red, especially when Harry pointed out into the hallway as the two Gryffindor Chasers walked by the open door. They had stopped to wave at Harry but Ginny had seen them and knew her older brothers had crushes on them. Fred and George quickly left, following the giggling girls. Harry and the others laughed at the twins' hasty retreat.

"That was just devious, Gin," Harry smiled.

"I try," Ginny smiled back. "An artist of blackmail has to string her victims along somehow." Harry laughed and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. Ron made a gagging noise.

"Will you two tone down the sickly sweetness?" Ron complained. Before either Harry or Ginny could retort, the compartment door opened again.

"You guys mind if I sit with you?" Neville Longbottom asked looking a little harried.

"No, not at all, Neville," Harry said. "Nev, this is Ginny. Gin, Neville Longbottom."

"Hi," Ginny said.

"How do you do?" Neville nodded as he sat next to Ron and Hermione. "I'm glad I found you guys. I was being hounded by a blonde first year with these big blue eyes. She's kinda out there. Kept talking about something called Nargalls."

"Really?" Ginny asked excitedly. "I'll be right back." Ginny stood, leaving the compartment quickly. Ron groaned.

"Sounds like someone she knows," Ron said. Ginny returned followed by a short blonde girl with large blue eyes that seemed to stare through to a person's very soul.

"Everyone, this is my best friend, Luna Lovegood," Ginny said. "Luna, that's Hermione, Neville, you know Ron, and that's Harry."

"Hello, all," Luna said dreamily as she sat next to Ginny. She remained silent for several seconds, as if studying each of the others. Finally, she turned her gaze on Harry and Ginny, and broke into a wide grin.

"What is it, Luna?" Ginny asked. "I know you. What do you see?"

"Intertwined souls," Luna smiled. "You and Harry Potter." Ginny sat speechless as her mouth fell open. Harry looked at her dumbstruck. _Could that be why we feel so connected?_ Harry thought.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "How? They barely know each other!"

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Hermione asked, confused. "There's no such thing!"

"You're a Muggle-born, aren't you?" Luna asked turning her gaze to Hermione with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes, but…"

"Wizards and witches are very different from Muggles," Luna explained. "Most of it is our Magical cores."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I haven't read anything on Magical cores yet. Please, explain further," she sat up looking very interested now. Luna smiled.

"A wizard's and a witch's soul are tied to their Magical core. Each one is unique and has a certain harmonic that is their Magical signature. Following so far?" Luna asked as if she were teaching a class. Hermione nodded. "Every so often, certain wizards and witches have such a similar Magical resinous that their magic will seek out that 'mate' and no matter what anyone says or does, they will find a way to be together. Some say it's destiny, others say it's fate. Still others say it's just the harmony of their magic that will not let those ones with such a mate be happy with anyone else."

"And this is all proven?" Hermione asked still a little skeptical.

"Oh, yes," Luna said. "When soul mates are touching, skin to skin, their power output doubles." Luna turned to Ginny with a soft smile. "Ginny, will you help me demonstrate?"

"Of course!" Ginny said at once, drawing her wand. She knew this would also prove her own suspicions about her and Harry.

"You do know _Lumos_?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded. "Cast it for our baseline, please."

" _Lumos!_ " Ginny said. Her wand tip lit up.

"Now, please take Neville's hand," Luna instructed. Neville turned slightly red as Ginny grasp his hand, making sure she was not touching Harry. There was no change to the light at the tip of her wand. "Now, take Harry's." The end of Ginny's wand flared to an almost blinding light. Harry looked slightly stunned. Hermione was shocked speechless.

"So, what you're saying, is that Ginny and I are meant to be together?" Harry asked looking amazed. Ginny just smiled as she snuggled a little closer to him.

"Yes," Luna said simply.

"Well, then," Harry cleared his suddenly dry throat as he turned to Ginny. "You know why I ask. Will you help me with this whole love thing?" Ginny grinned as she took both of his hands in hers.

"We can learn together," Ginny answered.

"Well, looks like I'm getting another brother out of this," Ron sighed.

"Well, well," sneered Malfoy from the doorway. "If it isn't Potty and his bunch of misfits, mudbloods, and weirdos? I see your girlfriend is still all over you, Potter."

"We aren't in the mood for you, Malfoy," Hermione said with venom dripping in her voice.

"Yeah, so," Ron said as he stood and stepped right in front of Malfoy. Malfoy was so surprised that he froze, too in shock to do anything. "Shove off, ferret face!" Ron picked Malfoy up by his arms and tossed him bodily into the hall, slamming the door after. "That felt good," he smiled as he sat back down.

* * *

As the time passed, the group discussed their summers. Neville told them about his grandmother and uncle taking him to the botanical gardens in London. Luna said that she spent her last summer before school at home helping her father with his paper _The Quibbler_. Hermione had spent most her time at home or at the public library. Her parents were planning to take a trip over Christmas. When it was Ron, Harry, and Ginny's turn, most of it revolved around Harry and Ginny. Ron did most of the talking as Harry and Ginny blushed and turned into each other to hide their faces.

The train soon started to slow as they approached Hogsmeade. The boys left the compartment so the girls could change into their robes, taking theirs to the restroom and changing there. After the boys returned they helped the girls with their trunks, then pulled down their own. The train slowly stopped and the moment Harry and Ginny had dreaded for the whole train ride had come.

"Firs' years, dis way. Firs' years," called Hagrid.

"We'll see you soon," Harry said as he gave Ginny a lingering hug, then kissed her cheek.

"Save me a seat?" Ginny asked as she kissed Harry's cheek.

"Of course," Harry smiled as they separated.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville took the first available carriage to the castle. As they entered the castle, Mr. Filch glared at every student. They quickly entered the Great Hall, finding seats close to the front to see the Sorting. Harry glanced around. Nothing had changed since he had been there last, but on some level, everything had changed. Ginny would be at school from now on and his friendship with Ron and Hermione would be changing more and more as the years went on with the discovery of Ginny being his soul mate.

Soon the first years were brought in by Professor McGonagall. Ginny made sure she was on the side of the procession of first years. As she walked by Harry, she grasped his hand quickly, and smiled at one another. When Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione, she was smiling knowingly at him, as Ron was rolling his eyes.

"I swear you two are gonna make me lose my appetite," Ron groaned. Hermione slapped his arm. "Ow! Whose side are you on?"

"I think they look sweet," Hermione scolded him. "Besides, weren't you listening on the train?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Ron argued.

"Hush! The Sorting is starting," Hermione said turning away from him.

The Sorting Hat sang its song, and soon names were being called. As each of the first years were sorted, Harry waited impatiently for Ginny's name to be called. Luna was just stepping up to the stool as Ron's stomach gave a loud growl. His face reddened as the people around him snickered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat finally called. Luna jumped up and thanked the hat before joining the Gryffindor table. She smiled dreamily at them as she looked at her housemates.

After another ten minutes it was finally Ginny's turn. The Hat sat on her head for all of ten seconds before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny ran over to the table, right into Harry's open arms. They hugged each other close, placing a quick kiss on the other's cheek before they sat back down. Percy, Fred, and George smiled proudly at her. Luna gave her a quick hug. Ron sighed, but said nothing. For him, change was never easy, and this was a big change he wasn't sure he was ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Not So Quiet Year**

 **September**

The month of September was a month of adjustment for everyone as they settled into the daily routines. Harry and Ginny would meet in the Common Room after waking and go down to breakfast together. Luna and Ginny's other dorm mate, Demzela Robbins would join Harry, Ron, and Hermione at meals and talk about classes or share the latest gossip. Harry would walk Ginny to her first class since it was on his way to his first lesson of the day. They would part with a hug, kiss, and a promise to see each other at lunch every day.

After morning classes, they would all meet in the Great Hall for lunch. When they finished Ginny would walk with Harry to his first afternoon class and promise to see each other after classes were done for the day. They would meet in the Common Room and start on their homework. Then they would have dinner and go back to studying for most of the evening, spending most of their free time with each other, growing closer and more comfortable with each other.

On more than one occasion, Ginny had to speak with her year mate, Colin Creevey, about pestering Harry for autographs and pictures. It came down to Ginny taking Colin aside one night in the Common Room and explaining to him that Harry hated the attention and he needed to calm down. When Colin finally realized he was making Harry more uncomfortable by being a fan boy, he backed off and asked calmly to take some pictures, promising copies of any they liked.

After Colin explained he was a Muggle-born, with very little knowledge of the Wizarding World, Harry relented but only if Ginny was in the pictures with him. Ginny had beamed at wanting to share some memories with Harry like that. Colin kept his word and respected Harry's feelings from then on, but still tried to be a good friend. He promised both Harry and Ginny to try to make sure his little brother Dennis wouldn't make the same mistake in two years when he started Hogwarts. With that promise, Harry agreed to at least meet Dennis when he started school. Harry knew what a culture shock it was to come into the Wizarding World with no knowledge of it before hand.

During the first two weeks of school, Ginny and Hermione didn't speak much, neither knowing or understanding where they stood with each other and Harry. Harry sat both of them down and told them that Hermione was like a sister to him and they were acting foolish. Ginny and Luna soon started to become friendlier with Hermione, seeing she needed some female companionship. Hermione resisted at first, but Ginny made the point that Hermione was the only girl in the original trio and knew the boys wouldn't understand how girls thought or their physical characteristics. Hermione couldn't argue with that.

Both Ginny and Hermione helped Luna through a rough week. They had noticed Luna was looking and feeling down and they pulled Luna into Hermione's dorm room to try and help her. They discovered that it was the third anniversary of her mother's death. Hermione and Ginny helped Luna grieve and try to move on. In the end, Luna started to act more normal, not claiming any mythical creatures were behind everything. They had found out that was her way of coping, but now that she had such good friends in her life, she finally started to heal.

* * *

 **October**

The month of October started slow. Finally settled into their daily routines, the students would go about their days in classes, doing homework in the evenings and spending time together. Harry kept having the feeling that the year was going too smoothly and was sure something was bound to happen sooner or later. Harry and Ginny were sitting alone in the Common Room late one evening when his feelings proved to be correct with a soft pop and an excited voice.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby cried.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is being disloyal to his family, sir. But Dobby must warn Harry Potter, sir and his Wheezys," Dobby said in tears.

"What is it, Dobby? What's happened?" Ginny asked, trying to comfort the little elf.

"My master has had one of his other house elves steal the object back from the great Headmaster, Miss," Dobby sobbed. "Dobby knows not who he gave it to, but history is to repeat itself."

"What do you mean, Dobby?" Harry asked gently.

"The Chamber of Secrets is to be opened this year at Hogwarts," Dobby said as he sobbed harder.

"We'll keep our eyes open, Dobby," Harry promised. "And we're still trying to find a way to free you. Just be patient."

"Dobby is always patient, Harry Potter, sir."

The weeks passed with no indication that anything was amiss. The only thing that any of them noticed was that Demzela was being rather quiet and not hanging around them very often. Anytime that Ginny or Luna tried to approach her about it she would deny that anything was wrong and leave quickly. By the time of the Halloween feast, Demzela was sitting alone and refusing to talk to anyone. Ginny had a feeling this had something to do with the diary that was stolen from Dumbledore but couldn't prove it.

Harry was quiet at the feast, but Ginny understood why. It was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. She did her best to try to keep his spirits up but knew it was a hard time for him. After the feast they returned to the Common Room, curling together in a secluded corner. Ginny held Harry as he cried, trying to soothe his pain. Ron and Hermione sat close by to detour any attempts by their house mates to interrupt them. Hermione noticed that Luna and Neville were huddled in a corner of their own. She thought about asking Neville about it, but by the look of pain and sorrow on his face she decided against it.

* * *

 **November**

Harry didn't think Professor Lockhart could embarrass himself more than he did the first day of classes with the Cornish pixies. He was wrong. Lockhart walked into the Great Hall on the day Gryffindor played Hufflepuff wearing a suit that was half red, half yellow. A flag for each house in his hands, he proclaimed it was school loyalty to be supportive of both teams. Harry groaned as Lockhart wished both teams luck but whispered to Harry that he was fully supporting him to win the match. Ginny had to stifle her giggles at this until Lockhart walked away. She laughed outright once he had left.

The month started quietly but that changed all in one night. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione were walking back to the Common Room from dinner, when Harry heard a strange voice that seemed to be coming from the walls. Ron slipped in a puddle on the floor of the second-floor corridor that led to a short cut back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ugh… Why is there water on the floor?" Ron complained.

"Shh! Anyone else hear that?" Harry asked walking over to the wall.

"No!" Ron said. "What are you on about, Harry?"

"Umm… Guys, you might want to see this," Hermione said from the corner. They moved to her side and stopped. On the wall were words written in what appeared to be blood.

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED!_

 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!_

"So much for a quiet year," Harry sighed.

"Harry, isn't that Filch's cat?" Neville asked.

Below the words was a black and gray cat frozen in what looked like a frightened pose. Harry approached it slowly. He was just reaching for it when the hall suddenly became noisy with students. They all froze as they saw the writing on the wall. Malfoy sneered at Harry and his friends as he read the message out loud. He pointedly looked at Hermione and said, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Mr. Filch came pushing through the other students. He looked furious. He tried to blame Harry for his cat being killed, but Dumbledore assured him that Mrs. Norris was only petrified and could be revived by Professor Sprout. Harry and his friends told the professors that they found the cat that way only minutes before the rest school got there. Professor Dumbledore had looked Harry square in the eye as he explain the events of that night. Harry felt a slight pressure in his mind but didn't know what it was. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the old professor. When they got back to the Common Room, Ginny told him she was sure Dumbledore was trying to read his mind. Harry convinced her to let it pass this time. Dumbledore needed to know he was telling the truth. Ginny agreed and kissed him good night before heading up to her dorm.

* * *

 **December**

"Slytherin made the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked Harry as they sat on a couch in the Common Room. Hermione had asked Professor Binns in History of Magic about the Chamber that afternoon. After dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sat discussing what the ghost Professor had told them.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "But he said he didn't think it was true."

"All legends have some basis in fact," Luna said.

"That's what I told him," Hermione huffed.

"He said that the school has been searched many times, but no Chamber has been found," Neville stated. "And if it was true, he didn't know what the monster could be, or if it was still alive."

"It was a thousand years ago!" Ron said. "It could be anywhere. But I doubt anything can live that long."

"Yes, they could," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But not many. I think I'll go to the library and do some research. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go with you, Hermione," Luna said. "Two heads, two brains, and four eyes are better than one. Ginny?"

"You girls go ahead. I want to spend some time with Harry," Ginny answered. Ron groaned. Ginny shot him a glare.

"Game of chess, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Sure. That way the lovebirds can have some alone time," Neville teased. Ron rolled his eyes and got up. Ginny giggled.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said.

"No problem, mate," he smiled as he joined Ron across the Common Room. Ginny snuggled into Harry as he wrapped her in his arms. It had been a busy week with homework and classes. They were both glad it was the weekend so they could rest and just enjoy being together for a day or two.

The next week was just as busy. Ginny for some reason felt like most of her classes were too easy. She wondered if it had anything to do with being Harry's soul mate. She talked to Harry about her feelings, and they decided to do some research on the subject. They had decided to keep their research between the two of them. Both of them knowing that if it became public knowledge they would have nothing but problems from many sides, least of all Ginny's brothers.

They were on their way back from the library when Harry heard the voice in the walls again. Harry moved over to the nearest wall, putting his ear close to it. He heard the voice getting farther away. They rounded the corner to find a petrified Colin Creevey in the same hallway Mrs. Norris was found in. Colin was holding his camera like he was looking through the lens. Ginny hugged Harry close as she cried into his chest.

Professor McGonagall arrived shortly after. She fussed over them and sent them back to Gryffindor Tower after being assured they were not harmed. On the way to the short cut, Ginny glanced at the floor.

"Harry," she whispered. "This is the same corridor we found Mrs. Norris in." Harry glanced around and nodded. "There's water all over the floor again, too. Do you think it's connected?"

"More than likely," Harry frowned.

News of Colin's petrification spread quickly. Malfoy seemed almost gleeful. He sneered at Harry and the others every chance he got until he was on the receiving end of a prank from Fred and George. They had placed a shrinking charm on his clothes and slipped a potion into his drink somehow to turn his hair a bright pink for a week.

Soon it was time for the Christmas holidays and a break from all the school work. Hermione, Neville, and Luna left to be with their families. Harry and the Weasleys all stayed at the school. Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy about it but understood when Ron and Ginny both sent her letters telling her they wouldn't let Harry spend Christmas alone.

Christmas morning dawned and Harry was awakened by something landing on him, crushing him in a hug with a flowery scent filling his nose.

"Happy Christmas, Gin," Harry gasped.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ginny said as she kissed his cheek. Harry returned the kiss. He sat up, looking at his watch.

"A bit early, or are you just that eager?" Harry asked cheekily. Ginny swatted his arm with a giggle.

"Maybe both," she answered just as cheeky. She grabbed Harry's pillow and threw it at Ron.

"Huh?... What?" he said sitting up after the pillow hit him in the face.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! We got presents!" Ginny shouted.

"Presents!" Ron said as he jumped out of bed and ran for the tree in the Common Room. Harry and Ginny laughed.

Fred, George, and Percy were just walking down the stairs as Harry and Ginny came out of his room.

"Ginevra! What were you doing in Harry's room?" asked Percy, incredulously.

"Waking him and Ron up, silly," she said rolling her eyes at him. Ginny turned, took Harry's hand and headed down the stairs before anything else could be said. Ginny laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs to see Ron separating the gifts into piles for each person. Harry just shook his head. If there was anything Ron loved more than food, it was presents at Christmas.

"Thanks for staying with me, everyone. Happy Christmas," Harry said as he and the Weasleys sat down to open their gifts.

"You're quite welcome, Harry," Percy said. "Happy Christmas."

"Yeah, no problem, Harry," began Fred.

"Besides, we had to keep an eye on our little sister…" continued George.

"And her budding romance!" they finished together, making both Harry and Ginny blush.

As they opened their gifts, Harry and Ginny would look up at each other with a smile or a light touch every so often. All of this did not go unobserved by Percy. He made a mental note to talk to them about how serious they were about each other.

"Harry, its beautiful!" gasped Ginny as she opened the bracelet he had given her. It was gold and silver interwoven with a small charm on the top that matched the locket he had given her for her birthday. "Thank you," she said as she hugged him tightly, placing a long kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said kissing her cheek. "Here, let me help you put it on."

"Here, open mine," Ginny said nervously. "I hope you like it."

Harry took the small rectangular gift from her and began tearing the paper off. Inside was a picture frame of silver with intricate gold corners. In the frame was a picture of him and Ginny sitting on the couch snuggling together. Ginny's face in the picture looked contented and happy. His own face mirrored those emotions. There was also something else that was shared between them, but neither one of them could or would put a name to it yet. Harry smiled up at Ginny. He saw that her face looked worried. "I love it. I know exactly where I'm going to put it."

"You do?" Ginny asked still sounding worried.

"Gin, it came from you. Of course, I love it," Harry reassured her. He set the picture aside, hugging her close and kissing her cheek sweetly. Ginny smiled brilliantly at him, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Harry, can I have a moment alone with you?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Harry said as he stood and followed Percy to the far corner of the Common Room. They sat facing each other. Percy looked more serious than usual.

"I understand you are both very young, but," Percy sighed. "As Ginny's eldest brother here, I would like to know what your intentions are with my sister?"

Harry took a deep breath. He knew this was coming sooner or later. "Promise me you'll keep this to yourself?" Percy nodded. Harry glanced at Ginny, who was watching them. "Have you ever heard of soul mates?"

"Yes, of cour…" Percy started, his eyes bulging suddenly. "Wait, you and Ginny?" he asked almost breathlessly. Harry just nodded. Percy looked at Ginny. She was smiling softly, admiring the bracelet Harry had just given her.

"You and Ron are the only ones in your family that know. We want to wait to tell everyone else until all your brothers and parents are there," Harry said.

"Agreed," Percy nodded, his mouth still open in shock. "Alright, then. Just treat her right."

"Of course," Harry said, sounding offended.

* * *

 **January**

The rest of the school had returned a week ago, and classes had resumed. Neville and Luna were spending more time with each other than they were with the rest of the group. Professor Lockhart had started a Dueling club, but most of the students saw it as a joke. Very few of the students were inclined to believe the professor after he had made a fool of himself at one time or another in each of their classes with him. Harry was starting to wonder if the man was lucky to do the things he had said he had done in his books, or if the man was a fraud and made all of his adventures up to sell them.

Harry and Ginny had met Ron and Hermione in the library for some studying and research at the end of the month. Hermione was having little success trying to figure out what the monster in the Chamber could be. Ron was no help, as he just complained about being stuck in the library for hours on end. Harry and Ginny were having only marginally more success with their own research on soul mates. They had found four references on soul mates, but nothing seemed to fit completely. It seemed that most soul mates preferred to keep the specifics of it a closely guarded secret. They thought that they may have better luck in the Restricted Section but getting a teacher to sign a slip granting them access to it would be tricky without revealing too much.

Seeing that curfew was fast approaching, they headed back to Gryffindor Tower to finish the last of their homework and relax for the rest of the night. As they entered the second-floor corridor to take the short cut once again, it was covered in water. Harry heard the voice in the wall again, and they hurried around the corner. Nearly Headless Nick was floating above a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Not again," Ron complained.

"Hermione, look at the spiders," Ginny said as they watched a long line of them crawling out of the castle through a cracked window.

"Spiders!" yelped Ron, backing away from them. Ginny grinned evilly at him.

"Watch out, Ron. Maybe they're going _up_ to Gryffindor Tower," she said. "Harry, did you leave your window open for Hedwig again?"

"That's not funny, Ginny!" Ron whined. Harry and Hermione snickered as Ron turned white, making his freckles stand out even more.

"Oh, dear!" Professor McGonagall said as she came up behind them. She took in the scene quickly. "Return to your Common Room, immediately."

Once in the Common Room, Ginny sat down with a thoughtful look. Ron and Hermione sat down opposite Harry and Ginny. "Harry, you keep hearing a voice in the walls just before we've found each victim, right?" Harry nodded. "What if the monster or creature doing this is a snake?"

"That makes perfect sense!" Harry said with wide eyes. He gave Ginny a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "You're brilliant!"

"A snake? Harry, what are you two talking about?" Hermione asked confused. Harry and Ginny glanced around quickly.

"I'm a Parselmouth," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Ron said in shock. He glanced at Hermione who still looked confused. "It means he can talk to snakes." Ron turned back to Harry and Ginny. "But isn't that considered a Dark Art?"

"Yes, but according to a garden snake I talked to at the Burrow before we left for school, I'm not evil," Harry said.

"Why is it considered a Dark Art?" Hermione asked.

"Because the last known wizards to speak it were Dark," Ron said.

"And who were they," Hermione asked impatiently.

"Salazar Slytherin and You-Know-Who," Ron answered.

"Oh," Hermione said. Her eyes suddenly flew wide. "You might be right, Ginny. I'll start looking tomorrow in the library."

* * *

 **February**

The month started off quiet with no new attacks. The Board of Governors had stated that they were losing faith in Dumbledore's ability to keep the students safe, not that he was responsible for any of the attacks on the students. Harry had a feeling it was Mr. Malfoy who was pushing for Dumbledore's removal. Soon Valentine's Day was upon them. Ginny met Harry in the Common Room that morning. She was smiling sweetly at him as he came down the stairs.

"Happy Valentine's, Harry," she said shyly as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She handed him a handmade card. "I didn't have any spare money to spend, so I had to make your present."

"Happy Valentine's, Gin," Harry said as he read the card. It was simple words of how much she cared about him and wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with him as she could. "Thank you. I love it," he said as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Yours will be here with the morning post." Ginny gave him a questioning look, but Harry only smiled. She took his hand and practically dragged him out of the Common Room. Harry chuckled at her eagerness.

They made their way down to the Great Hall hand in hand, smiling sweetly at one another every so often. Ron and Hermione were following them. Every time Harry and Ginny would turn and smile at the other, Ron would groan or grumble about them being "sickening sweet". Each time earning him a swat on the arm or head from Hermione.

"Ouch! If you don't stop that Hermione, I'm gonna be black and blue before we get to the Great Hall," complained Ron after the sixth time.

"Well if you had any knowledge of what this holiday is for you would stop your grumbling and accept it!" Hermione half yelled at him.

"And they're off," Harry said to Ginny as they glanced back at the bickering couple. Ginny giggled.

"When are they going to open their eyes to each other?" she asked.

"I'm not holding my breath," Harry said. "I'd pass out at the very least or die of lack of air before those two admit their feelings for one another." Ginny laughed.

"So true!"

They entered the Great Hall to see it decorated with red and pink floating hearts and confetti. They sat down with Neville and Luna glancing toward the door to see if Ron and Hermione had followed them in yet.

"Morning, Harry, Ginny," Neville smiled. "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Ginny smiled.

"Not again," Luna said shaking her head. Ron and Hermione came in, each looking rather cross. Hermione huffed as she sat down. Ron just grabbed the platter of eggs and started filling his plate. A screech heralded the arrival of the morning post. Ginny looked up to see Hedwig carrying something in her talons. Hedwig swooped low over Ginny, dropping a dozen roses onto her plate. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, Harry," she said as she hugged him, kissing his cheek. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Harry said, making Ginny blush.

"Thanks, you two, I've officially lost my appetite," Ron said moodily as he stood and walked out.

"Don't listen to him! I think it was very sweet," Hermione said. "At least some boys know how to treat girls," she shouted in the direction of Ron's retreating back.

The bickering between Ron and Hermione continued for two weeks after Valentine's Day. Neither one would even consider apologizing to the other. Harry just stayed out of the middle of it, he knew better than to get between his best friends when they got like this. He sat with Neville in class every chance he could, just so he wouldn't have to listen to Ron or Hermione complain about the other.

They were sitting at breakfast on the last Friday of the month when the post arrived and an unfamiliar owl landed in front of Harry. He took the note from the owl, feeding it a piece of bacon. Harry recognized the untidy scrawl of Hagrid on the note. He opened it quickly and read.

"Hagrid invited us down for a visit," Harry said. Ginny smiled. It had been a while since they had visited Hagrid.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow at noon," Harry answered.

"Luna and I have plans, but tell Hagrid we'll stop by some other time," Neville said.

"What about you and Hermione, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I'm in. Anything to get out of the castle on a Saturday," Ron answered.

"It'll be fun," Hermione said. "Unless he has another dragon egg."

"Or a three-headed dog," Harry said. Ron shuddered at the memory of Fluffy.

The next day after lunch, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to Hagrid's cabin. They knocked on the door and heard rustling and Fang barking. It took Hagrid almost a full minute to open the door.

"Come en, come en!" Hagrid said waving them in. They walked into the cabin taking seats at the large table. Ginny and Harry petted Fang as he came over to them. Ron and Hermione sat as far away from each other as they could get. They had smoothed things out, but they were always finding new things to bicker about. "Ah wanna ta talk to you lot b'fore ya hear any o' the rumors about me, dat been goin' 'round," he said as he placed a teapot on the table. After he poured each of them a cup he sat down heavily.

"What rumors?" Ginny asked.

"The stupid rumors dat I opened the Chamber o' Secrets," he said. "Ah didn't do it! No matter w'at they say!"

"What are you talking about, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Well, ya see," Hagrid sighed. "Its the reason I was expelled."

"Expelled?" they all shouted in surprise.

"Yeah," Hagrid said sagging. "Ya see, fifty year' ago, I was expelled from 'Ogwarts after a girl was killed. But I was framed, yer see. I was known for keeping pets. One o' dem was accused o' the attacks fifty year' ago. Aragog never hurt nobody! I was keepin' 'im in a trunk down in the dungeons. One the prefects dat year come in ta classroom I was keepin' Aragog in."

"Wait, Hagrid," Hermione said. "What kind of creature was Aragog?"

"An Acromantula," answered Hagrid.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I forgot ya don' 'ave Magical Creatures class yet," chuckled Hagrid. "They're the king o' the spiders."

"S…sp…spiders," Ron gulped.

"Oh, yeah! Raised 'im from an egg, I did. 'E was no bigger den a Pekinese when he were born!" Hagrid said with a smile. "He ran off dat nigh' inta Forest. Made hisself a home der. 'As lots o' kids now. 'Is body's as big as me now." Ron whimpered.

"Thanks, Hagrid, now Ron'll have nightmares for a week," Harry sighed, as Ron shivered. Ginny giggled at her brother. Harry than had a curious thought. "Do you remember the name of the prefect?"

"Oh, yeh!" Hagrid said with a growl. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," he spat in disgust.

Harry and Ginny sat straighter looking at each other. They remembered the name on the dark enchanted diary they had found. A shiver ran up Harry's spine. He and Ginny knew they needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore as soon as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into the Chamber of Secrets, The Bonding Begins**

 **March**

The next morning Harry sent a note with Hedwig to the Headmaster, asking to speak with him as soon as possible. Harry and Ginny watched the Head table as Hedwig delivered the note to Dumbledore. He read the note and motioned them to go to his office as he stood. Harry and Ginny nodded as they rose from the table. They climbed the stairs, hand in hand, to the Headmaster's office.

The stone gargoyle was already off to the side, revealing the spiral staircase to the Head office. Hugging each other as they rode the moving stairs up to the office, Harry had a feeling the year was going to get worse somehow. As they reached the top of the stairs, Harry reached to knock, but the door swung open before he could. Dumbledore stood behind his desk, motioning them in. After they had entered the door closed behind them.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore said motioning to two chairs in front of his desk. They settled on the chairs, but still held the other's hand firmly.

"Tom Riddle was or is Voldemort," Harry stated. Dumbledore looked surprised at the statement.

"I see you have your mother's keen mind, Harry," he said after a minute. "Yes, Tom Riddle did indeed become known as Lord Voldemort." A sad look crossed his face. "I had the unfortunate pleasure of teaching him while he was here at Hogwarts."

"He opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago, not Hagrid," Ginny said fiercely. "He framed Hagrid. The monster is some kind of snake."

"I know Tom framed Hagrid. That's why Hagrid works here," Dumbledore said gently. "I could sense Tom was hiding something after one of the students was killed back then. But how, may I ask do you know that the creature is some kind of snake?"

"Before we have found each victim, I've heard a voice in the walls," Harry said. "I'm a Parselmouth."

"Ah! I see," the Headmaster nodded.

"We think, or at least I do, that Demzela Robbins has the diary," Ginny said. She and Harry had discussed that the night before but were not in complete agreement about it.

"I see," Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful. He nodded. "Please watch your classmate, Ms. Weasley. We cannot do anything without proof. Also, watch your other classmates, both of you, for any odd behavior. At this juncture we can only wait and observe. Come to me if we find anything amiss with anyone, especially Ms. Robbins."

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison. They smiled as they looked at each other. Dumbledore chuckled as he dismissed them. He watched as the young couple left his office. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the portrait of the Headmaster that was before him. "How could we have been so wrong about Tom Riddle, Armando?"

"Sadly, I do not know, Albus," Armando Dippet answered with a sorrowful look and tone to his voice.

The rest of the month of March was largely uneventful. Seamus Finnigan displayed his Irish pride on Saint Patrick's Day even though it was the day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was a tight match; the Chasers were very evenly matched and both Keepers were on top of their games that day. Fred and George were, by far the better Beaters, but Ravenclaws Chasers were up to the challenge. It was up to Harry to catch the Snitch before Ravenclaw's Seeker, a pretty Asian Scot named Cho Chang.

As Harry looked over the pitch, he could feel a spike of jealous anger rise in him. He glanced over at the Gryffindor stands, seeing Ginny looking at him with a blazing look that let him know he was going to be in for a verbal assault if he thought Cho was pretty again. As he looked at Ginny he spotted the Snitch just below the Gryffindor stands. Glancing back at Cho to make sure she wasn't close to him, Harry shot his broom over to the Snitch. After he grabbed it and raised it up for Madam Hootch to see, Harry floated his broom up to the edge of the rail. Ginny was waiting for him there, with a smile on her face.

"You are much more beautiful than her," Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Glad you think so, Potter," Ginny said sweetly. Her face changed to a fierce look. "And if you ever think about looking at another girl again, I'll show you why my brothers gulp and turn pale at the mention of Bat-Bogeys."

"Yes, dear," Harry gulped, not realizing what he had called her. He took her hand, pulling her onto his broom as Oliver Wood called for the team to do a victory lap.

* * *

 **April**

April brought with it rain. Luckily the day of the Quidditch match of Gryffindor verses Slytherin dawn with no clouds and a blue sky. Harry and Ginny were ready to put the plan they had made into motion to help free Dobby. Malfoy had been extra obnoxious in the week leading up to the match, which was playing right into Harry and Ginny's plan. Harry gathered the Gryffindor team in the Common Room and asked for their help as support to talk to Malfoy. The team readily agreed "to shut the slime balls mouth" as Angelina Johnson said. The team and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall and waited just outside the doors for the Slytherin team to come up from the Dungeons. They didn't have long to wait.

"Malfoy!" Harry called as the Slytherin team approached.

"What do you want, Scarhead? Come to forfeit the match?" sneered Malfoy.

"You wish," Harry sneered back. "I have a wager for you. And with both teams here, we can be sure that whoever wins the bet follows through."

"Oh, really?" Malfoy said arrogantly. "What's the bet, Potter?"

"If Gryffindor wins by my catching the Snitch, you free your house elf named Dobby," Harry said.

"Why would I do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Because, your family can afford more elves," Ginny said. Malfoy looked thoughtful for a minute.

"And if I catch the Snitch and Slytherin wins?"

"I kiss your shoes in front of the whole school," Harry said calmly. Malfoy grinned evilly and looked at his teammates.

"Deal," he sneered, extending his hand.

"Deal," Harry said taking Malfoy's hand. Ginny drew her wand, tapping their clasped hands. Their hands glowed a light orange for a few seconds. "Just so neither of us can back out of it," Harry sneered.

"Good. I look forward to your humiliation, Potter," Malfoy sneered back. The Slytherins brushed passed the Gryffindors as they went into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Are you crazy, Harry?" Katie Bell asked. "Doing that means you have to do that if we don't win!"

"I won't lose to that arrogant prick, Katie. Especially with the freedom of a friend at stake," Harry said.

"I hope you're right," Alicia Spinnet said as the team and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were starting to eat when they heard bickering coming from the doors.

"Harry would never do that, Ronald!" Hermione half-shouted.

"You didn't overhear him and Ginny last night, Hermione," Ron was saying as they sat down.

"I am right here, you know?" Harry said.

"Harry, tell this… dunderhead, you aren't foolish enough to make a bet and seal it with the betting vow?" Hermione screeched.

"Actually, I did," Harry said calmly.

"You what? Harry, of all the reckless, irresponsible…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, it's done," Harry said. "Besides, it's more to ensure Malfoy holds up his end than me doing mine."

"Harry! I cannot believe you!" Hermione said sounding scandalized.

"Hermione, it's for a good cause," Ginny said gently. "If Harry wins, Malfoy has to set one of his house elves free." Hermione looked shocked.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I don't plan on losing," Harry said as the team stood. Harry bent down, kissing Ginny's cheek, as she kissed his.

"Good luck, it's time for ferret hunting, sweetie," Ginny said hugging him quickly. The twins smiled devilishly and clunked their bats together.

"That's our dear sister!" Fred said.

"Very true, brother of mine! Very true!" George agreed. Hermione just shook her head in amazement as the team left for the pitch.

The match was brutal, but Gryffindor was ready for the dirty tactics the Slytherins employed to try and win. Knowing the Slytherins were going to try to cheat, gave the Gryffindor team the advantage. By the time Harry saw the Snitch, Slytherin was down 150 to 40 on the scoreboard and two players. A Slytherin Beater had taken out one of his own Chasers trying to hit Katie. The same Beater was then knocked off his broom by a well-placed Bludger from Fred. Harry faked going for the Slytherin goals, Malfoy following him. Harry reversed directions so fast he was a blur to Malfoy as he careened into his own goalpost. Harry raised the Snitch high over his head with a huge smirk on his face. He landed and walked over to Malfoy, who was just standing up.

"Summon Dobby, Malfoy," Harry said. "Set him free." The rest of the Gryffindor team joined Harry as he waited for Malfoy to complete the bet. Malfoy looked at Harry with pure hate and rage.

"Dobby!" he called through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Dobby said as he appeared. Malfoy glared at Harry as he removed one of his boots, then all but ripped his sock off, throwing it at Dobby.

"You're free, you little nuisance!" Malfoy said as he stormed away. Dobby held the sock reverently and looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir has freed Dobby!" he said almost in tears with a huge smile on his face.

"I told you I would," Harry answered. "Now, how does five Galleons a month sound?"

"Oh, no, Harry Potter, sir that is too much. Dobby will not work for more than two," Dobby said.

"Fine, but two days off a month, and that's final," Harry said. "Now, how do we make this bond you were talking about?" Dobby reached out his hand, Harry took it. A soft blue glow surrounded their hands.

"Dobby is now bound to Master Harry Potter, sir."

"No master, Dobby. Just call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry sir," Dobby said.

"Since I don't have anything for you to do right now, why don't you go to the kitchens and see if they need some help," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry sir," Dobby said before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

 **May**

May brought warmer weather and the need to spend time outside of the castle. The students would take their books outside and sit in the courtyard or by the lake. Many would return outside after dinner for the last rays of sunlight before returning to their Common Room to finish homework or relax for the rest of the evening. The closer exams came the more homework the teachers seemed to give.

The attacks seemed to have stopped but mostly because teachers were roaming the halls constantly and escorting students to and from classes. Ginny was still keeping an eye on Demzela, she knew that something was just off with her. Hermione had a thought about the creature and had to check the library right after dinner near the end of the month.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled together reading and studying for the upcoming exams in the Common Room. Ron and Neville were playing chess as Luna was watching them. They were surprised when Professor McGonagall came into the Common Room asking them to follow her. They left Gryffindor Tower following their Head of House, a few times asking where they were going or what this was about. When they realized they were headed for the Hospital Wing, a cold feeling of dread settled into Harry's stomach.

As the ward door opened, Ron caught sight of bushy brown hair on one of the beds. They raced over, hoping they were wrong, but it was indeed Hermione.

"She was found in the same corridor as the others," McGonagall said. "She was found with a Ravenclaw prefect and this," she handed a small mirror to Harry. "Does this mean anything to any of you?"

"No, Professor," Harry said, a thickness in his throat.

"Well, I had hoped," she sighed. "You all may stay for a little while." McGonagall heaved a heavy sigh. "I shall return to escort you back to the Tower later. I must see to some more security measures, or the school will have but no choice but to close. With Professor Dumbledore removed from the school, I just don't see how it can stay open."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione's bed. She noticed something in the other girl's hand but waited until the Professor was gone to pry it out of Hermione's hand. "Harry, she found it. She found the answer!"

"Let's see, Ginny," Harry said taking the paper from her. He read it quickly. "It all fits."

"Are you going to tell us or keep us guessing?" asked Ron huffily.

"The creature is a basilisk. It's a giant snake. Directly looking at it leads to death, but indirect leads to petrification," Harry answered.

"That explains how you can hear it, and what it is, but not how it's getting around," said Neville.

"Hermione answered that here, too," Harry said. "The pipes."

"It's using the plumbing?" asked Ron, sounding confused.

"Wait," Ginny said with wide eyes. "What if the student that was killed fifty years ago never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle!" they chorused.

* * *

 **June**

The day started like any other day as term finals approached. Ginny woke up, dressed, met Harry in the Common Room, had breakfast with him, and Harry walking her to her first class. Ginny could sense something was going to break that day, she had the feeling it would change everything for her and her friends. She knew somehow it would change her relationship with Harry, but she wasn't sure how. Ginny sat a little distracted in her first class. She knew whatever was going to happen, it would be soon.

Ginny glanced around at her classmates. Demzela looked pale and lost. She had the look of someone trapped, as her eyes darted around at everything. Ginny decided to follow her after class was over. Something told her that Demzela was the key to all of the trouble that had happened this year. Ginny leaned over to tell Luna what she was going to do.

"Luna," Ginny said in a whisper. Luna leaned over. "I'm gonna follow Demzela. If I'm late for lunch, tell Harry."

"Okay," Luna said. "But I don't think it's a good idea." The bell rang before they could say anything further.

Ginny hurried after Demzela as she left the classroom quickly. Their next class was on the fifth floor, but Demzela was headed down the stairs. Ginny wondered why. She followed closely but just far enough back to not be noticed, she hoped. Demzela made her way to the second-floor corridor and entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny froze at the corner of the hall. _This is not good!_ she thought. Ginny took a deep breath and followed. As she entered the bathroom, Ginny could hear the sobs of Myrtle, but didn't see Demzela.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice said from behind Ginny. She turned. It was Demzela, but that was definitely not Demzela's voice. Ginny gasped as she spotted the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle in Demzela's arms. Ginny backed up as far as she could. Her back met the sinks. To her left was a narrow opening that Demzela could block easily. To her right were the toilet stalls. She was cornered. "Now, let's see what you have inside your pretty red head, shall we?"

Ginny felt an intense pressure in her mind. She tried to fight it off, but it was just too strong. She screamed as she felt her conscious self being pushed to the back of her mind. "Yesss," the voice of Tom Riddle purred from her mouth. "You are much better. Stronger. Yes, you will do nicely. What's this? Soul mate? Oh, yes, you will do nicely, indeed!" With that Ginny blacked out.

* * *

Harry was worried. Ginny never came to lunch. She never showed up for dinner. He had a splitting headache since just after first class ended, and he had a bad feeling it was connected to Ginny somehow. Luna had said Ginny was going to follow Demzela, but no one had seen either of them since their first class was over. Harry couldn't feel Ginny like he normally could. He knew she was still somewhere in the castle, but it was a long way from the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower, and some distance from the Great Hall.

"That's it! I'm going to look for Ginny," Harry said. "Neville, Luna stay here in case Ginny comes back or we don't show up before curfew. Ron, you come with me."

"What do we do if you don't come back?" asked Neville.

"Go to the Owlery and send for Dumbledore. We're going to go see McGonagall," Harry answered as he and Ron headed for the portrait hole. Halfway there, they heard McGonagall call for all students to go back to the dorms. Harry looked at Ron shaking his head. He was not going back to the Tower without Ginny. They headed for their Head of House's office quickly. As they approached the door, they could hear loud voices.

"This is your area of expertise, Gilderoy," McGonagall said. Even Ron could hear the sarcasm in her tone. "You can't just leave!"

"Yes, well…" Lockhart began. "So sorry. Unavoidable business in London." Harry and Ron looked at each other with anger. They had heard enough. They approached the open door with their wands drawn. As they approached the door, Lockhart was trying to back out of it.

"Going somewhere, _Professor_?" Harry asked as Lockhart backed into his raised wand.

"Ah, yes, well," Lockhart stammered as he turned and flattened against the door.

"Professor, we think we might know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is," Harry said glancing at McGonagall.

"Lead on, Potter," she said. "And you are coming with us, Gilderoy."

Harry hurriedly led the way to the second-floor corridor and approached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. On the way, he told the professor about the basilisk and the pipes. He paused as he saw the bloody writing on the wall. A chill ran down Harry's spine as he read the words.

 _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_

Lockhart waited until they were momentarily distracted by turning a corner before he turned and tried to use a memory charm to modify all of their memories at once. McGonagall raised a shield charm before Lockhart's spell reached to them. The spell rebounded, hitting Lockhart so hard he flew back into the wall and slid down unconscious. McGonagall sighed and shook her head. She went to check on him, not noticing Harry and Ron slip into the bathroom.

"Myrtle," Harry called.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Myrtle said with a giggle.

"You died in here, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Gotta be it," Ron said, looking around. He spotted Demzela laying on the floor by the door. "Harry, look."

"Demzela," Harry breathed. Just then Professor McGonagall entered.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" she asked sternly.

"Professor, you don't understand," Harry began.

"Then enlighten me, Potter."

"Ginny is my soul mate," Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Merlin!" McGonagall breathed. She knew the ramifications to Harry if Ginny was to die. At best, he would die soon after, at worst, he would go insane. "Search the room. Let's find that entrance."

They search for five minutes when Ron called them over to one of the sinks. "There's some kind of marking on this one." Harry looked closer at it. There were two snakes intertwined carved into the fixture. Harry stood back, speaking to the snakes in Parceltongue. McGonagall looked shocked as she stared at him. She was even more astounded as the sinks slid apart and a large hole appeared. She was about to say something when Harry jumped into the hole.

"Not you, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said taking his arm. "Have faith in Mr. Potter. Go to the Owlery and send a message to Professor Dumbledore telling him we need him back here at once. I will take Miss Robbins and Mr. Lockhart to the Hospital Wing."

"But, Professor," Ron started.

"No, Mr. Weasley. Meet me back in my office. We must wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives back here," she said very sternly.

"But my sister…"

"I shall also fire call your parents. Now, off you go!"

"Yes, Professor," Ron grumbled.

* * *

Harry slid to a sudden, painful stop. He shuddered as he realized he was on bones of small animals. He stood, lighting the end of his wand to get a better look around. Off in either direction was sewer pipes. Straight ahead was a tunnel that looked like it was carved out of the rock walls. Harry took a guess and walked straight ahead.

The tunnel was dark, dank, and a little unnerving. Soon Harry came to a slightly larger section of the tunnel. On the ground was a large snakeskin that looked like it had been shed not very long ago. The dead skin was massive, at least sixty feet in length, and at least eight feet across. Harry gulped, but he knew he needed to find Ginny. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't live without her in his life.

The tunnel opened further as Harry came to a large closed door. The door had an intricate pattern of snakes on it as a lock. He knew this was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Taking a deep breath, he spoke to the door in Parceltongue. The snakes began to move, unlocking the door. He stepped through, hoping his world wouldn't crumble. He could barely feel Ginny, and the feeling was getting weaker.

Then he spotted her. Harry froze for a second. Ginny was laying on the cold stone floor at the other end of the Chamber, not moving. He sprinted to her. He dropped to his knees trying to hold back tears as he reached out for her.

"Please don't be dead. I can't lose you, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny's skin was ice cold, but he felt a pulse, it was weak but it was there.

"The great Harry Potter," said a voice off to the side. Harry looked at this vestige of a young man with narrowed eyes. He was tall, good looking, and had the air of superiority about him. "She won't wake."

"Tom Riddle," Harry said dryly. "Or do you prefer Voldemort?"

"I'm impressed. Much smarter than you're given credit for," he smirked at Harry. "But not smart enough to see the big picture."

"So why all the attacks?" asked Harry. He had a pretty good idea what it was about.

"Why, to get to you, of course," Riddle said. "I knew I had to let that pathetic Demzela go to lure you down here."

"This was all a trap for me?" Harry said glaring at Riddle.

"Indeed," Riddle said, smugly. "I had some questions that only you could answer."

"I have answers for you?" Harry asked warily.

"How could a half-blood like you, with no extraordinary magical talent, defeat me as a _baby_? How is it you survived? And how are you and her now so powerful at eleven and twelve years old?" Riddle asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea," Harry answered honestly. He wondered about those things, too. Although he did know the answer to the last question, he just wasn't going to tell Riddle.

"I admit, it was a little harder than I had anticipated to take over sweet Ginny here. Her father was so much easier to control years ago, according to one of my best followers," Riddle said thoughtfully.

"Malfoy."

"Oh, you are clever," Riddle taunted. "But it is time to end this. Soon your little girlfriend will be dead, and I will live again."

"Over my dead body," Harry snarled.

"That's the plan, my dear Harry," Riddle chuckled. "But since I'm still a little weak thanks to that stupid little girl Demzela, and the effort it took to take over little Ginny, I think I shall let my pet have you." Riddle turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissed. The mouth of the statue opened, a shadow moved inside of it coming toward the opening. The basilisk slid down into the pool at the base and reared up. Harry tried to talk to it with his eyes closed, but all he heard was Riddle laughing. "It only answers to me!"

Harry did the only thing he could to buy some time, he turned and ran. There was a musical screech, then a burst of flame. Harry ducked as a bright red bird flew low over him, dropping something at his feet. Harry looked down. _The Sorting Hat?_ he thought in confusion. He looked at the wall when he heard Riddle angrily try to fight the bird away. The shadows were clear, the bird was attacking the basilisk's eyes. The giant snake roared out in pain as it's eyes were torn out.

Harry thought quickly. With the basilisk unable to see that gave him a little more time to think of something. He grabbed the Sorting Hat, remembering it saying it was a thinking cap. He thought as hard as he could, asking for some kind of help. Something hard hit his head. Harry dropped the hat, it clanged on the stone. He looked down and saw a ruby encrusted hilt of a sword. Harry grabbed it. He heard the basilisk behind him. Instinct took over and Harry rolled to his right just as the basilisk struck where he had just been. It hit hard on the stone floor. It rose up again slightly dazed.

Harry grinned. A plan formed in his head. It was risky, but it just might work. Harry stepped out, facing the basilisk, the sword behind his robes. Riddle was taunting him again, but Harry wasn't listening. He watched the snake carefully. It lunged at him. At the last second, Harry thrust the sword up. The great snakes own weight and momentum drove the sword deep into the roof of its mouth. Harry felt a sharp pain in his arm as the basilisk thrashed backward.

Harry saw the fang embedded into his arm and knew he was in trouble. He stumbled toward Ginny, his vision already blurring at the edges. The sword fell from his hand as he dropped to his knees beside Ginny.

"You may have killed my pet, but you have killed yourself in the process," gloated Riddle. Harry noticed him look at the fang, then the diary with a look of fear.

"Maybe, but you won't be coming back this time either, Riddle," Harry said as he grabbed the diary then pulled the fang out of his arm. He thrust the fang into the diary.

"No! What are you doing?" Riddle said in a panic. Harry thrust the fang into the diary again. Riddle screamed as holes appeared in his body. Ink ran out of the pages like blood. The image of Riddle exploded with one last scream. Energy swirled around Harry and Ginny. A golden beam struck Harry in the chest from the diary. He looked down as red sparks encircled the beam, then lanced into Ginny. Green sparks covered the golden beam still connected to Harry. They moved opposite to the red sparks and entered Harry. The light from the raw energy grew brighter until, suddenly it flashed blindingly and was gone. Harry panted as he stared at Ginny as she suddenly gasped, her eyes flying open. She looked around, then turned to face Harry.

"Harry!"

"Get out of here, Gin. Follow the tunnel back to the school," he said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you," she cried. "Harry, you're hurt!"

A screech sounded as the bird landed beside Harry. It stared at him, then glanced down at his arm. It hopped over to Harry. Great tears filled its eyes, the tears falling on the fang wound. A warm sensation filled Harry as the wound began to close. "Harry, that's Dumbledore's phoenix! Their tears can heal any wound!"

"Thanks," Harry said to the phoenix. He flexed his arm to test it. He certainly did feel stronger and his vision was back to normal. He turned and smiled at Ginny. "I'm alright. Are you alright?"

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said as she launched into his arms. Before either one of them knew what happened, their lips met in a kiss that was tender, but passionate at the same time. They didn't see the glow that formed around them. Brighter and brighter until it flashed out in a burst of pure magic.

"Wow! If that's what I get for saving you, I wonder what I'd get for saying sweet things to you?" Harry smirked.

"Prat!" Ginny chuckled. "But you're my prat. And woe to the girl, or brother who tries to come between us!"

"Let's get out of here, Gin," Harry said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny landed gently on their feet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom thanks to Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry turned, hissed at the entrance to the Chamber and closed it. As they turned back to the door, hand in hand, Professor McGonagall entered and looked at them. She frowned, huffed, then nodded at them to follow her. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other with a shrug and followed. The professor led them back to her office. As soon as the entered, the room was in chaos. There was yelling, crying, and a calm voice trying to placate the person yelling. Then suddenly, silence as they were spotted in the doorway.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she ran over, pulling her daughter into a hug. Mr. Weasley was pale with relief. Ron, Neville, and Luna smiled at Harry. Before he knew what was happening, Mrs. Weasley was crushing him in one of her hugs. "You saved her! Thank you!"

"Mum, Harry does have to breathe," Ginny chuckled.

"Oh! Yes, yes. Sorry, Harry dear. I'm so glad your both alright."

"I understand, Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured her, as he shook hands with Mr. Weasley.

"It seems you were correct about Miss Robbins having the diary," Professor Dumbledore said from behind Professor McGonagall's desk. "Alas, I should have listened better. Now, Ron, help your parents take your sister to…"

"I'm not leaving, Professor," Ginny said curtly.

"Very well," Dumbledore frowned. "Now, Mr. Potter, please tell us what happened."

"Actually, Ginny should start," Harry said looking at her.

"Very well. Miss Weasley?"

"Well, it started off as a normal day," Ginny began.

Over the next twenty minutes between Harry and Ginny, the story was told, except for the more intimate moment after Harry was healed. They didn't think that would go over with Ginny's parents or Ron very well.

"Oh," Harry said as if just remembering. "Here's the Sorting Hat, what's left of Riddle's diary, and the sword." Harry placed each on the desk in front of Dumbledore.

"Albus, is that…?" breathed McGonagall.

"Yes. Yes, it is," he said looking closely at the sword. "The Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Oh, my word," Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Astounding," Mr. Weasley said in awe. Harry looked at all their reactions in confusion.

"The Sword has been missing for almost nine hundred years, Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh!" was all Harry could manage.

"Only a true Gryffindor could summon it out of hiding," Dumbledore said.

* * *

The last two weeks of term were very quiet. Most of the students didn't know what to think when they read Lucius Malfoy was arrested on charges of threats, bribes, and endangerment of minors, but the biggest surprise came during his questioning when it was revealed he was a Death Eater. Draco hid in the Slytherin Common Room most of the time, avoiding the shame it caused him. The people that were petrified were cured by Madam Pomphrey and Professor Sprout. Exams were cancelled for the students due to the uproar of the year. Soon it was time for the summer holidays to begin. The students boarded the train to return to London. Harry had asked Neville and Luna to get Ron and Hermione out of their compartment for a little while so he could talk to Ginny alone. Neville and Luna readily agreed, and made sure Harry and Ginny were not disturbed while they talked.

"So, Mr. Potter, what was so important that you had to enlist Neville and Luna to get Ron and Hermione out of here?" Ginny asked giving Harry a blazing look and smirk.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," said Harry with a grin as he pull Ginny into a hug.

"What's that, my hero?" said Ginny hugging him back.

"I want to ask you if you would officially take the title of my girlfriend?" grinned Harry.

"Why, Mr. Potter, that would make me very happy," she said leaning closer. Harry kissed her lips sweetly and tenderly. "Indeed, very happy!" Ginny smiled.

They cuddled together for the rest of the trip, exchanging soft kisses now and then. When the rest of their friends arrived back in the compartment, they were still snuggled together talking softly with one another. They shared a soft, tender kiss just as Ron was about to ask Harry something.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter?" Ron asked angrily.

"I gave my girlfriend a kiss, Ron," Harry said calmly. "What of it?"

"But that's my sister!"

"And your sister approves of getting a kiss from her boyfriend, Ronald," Ginny said with her wand in her hand. "Knock off the over-protective git stuff, or you will get hexed while I'm holding hands with Harry!"

Ron gulped as he paled. He knew they were soul mates. Their relationship was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He knew better than to cross Ginny. She was powerful without having the power boost that soul mates have when in contact. The thought of her hexes being double in strength made him whimper like he had seen a spider.

"That's what I thought," Ginny smiled smugly at him.

All too soon the train was pulling into the station in London. Neville and Luna bid the others a good summer as they left to find their families. Harry and Ginny walked slowly over to the rest of the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley noticed their clasped hands and had to grin.

"What's this then?" asked the twins as Harry and Ginny shared a soft kiss as they stopped in front of her parents. Harry blushed, but Ginny just grinned at Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys' confused expressions.

"Mum, before you say anything, Harry and I have a few things to tell you," Ginny said.

"And what might those be, Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley said with a raised eyebrow.

"First, thanks to Luna's gift of seeing into people, Harry and I discovered we're soul mates," Ginny began. Fred and George stood in shock. Mrs. Weasley sputtered, speechless. "Then with what happened at the end of term, it brought us closer together."

"What are you trying to say, poppet?" asked Mr. Weasley with a slight grin. He knew soul mates were destined and inevitable. They would be together now or later, no matter what anyone said or did. If they were happy, he would be happy for them. After all, Harry was like part of the family already.

"I asked and Ginny accepted to be my girlfriend," Harry lamented.

"Well, then," Mr. Weasley broke into a huge grin. "If you're happy, we will be happy with and for you."

"We are, daddy," Ginny smiled.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said as she crushed them both in a hug. "We will try and get you out of your relatives' house as soon as we can, Harry dear." She placed a hand on both their cheeks. "We'll let you say your goodbye in peace. But don't take too long."

Harry took Ginny into a hug, holding her close. He breathed in the scent of her hair that he had grown so fond of. Ginny looked up, staring into his eyes. He kissed her gently.

"You better write to me until we can get you to the Burrow," Ginny said.

"I will," Harry smiled. "Hedwig's going to have a lot to do this summer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recovery and Discovery**

 _Ginny,_

 _I've been back at the Muggles' house for six days now and it's the same as usual. Work on this, do that, and then do that over there. Will it never end?_

 _The really bad part about it is my uncle's sister, Marge, is coming for a week-long torture visit in three days. My aunt says the house has to be "perfect". Wouldn't want Marge to think we live like slobs. Her exact words. As if! A hospital is less clean than my aunt's house on a normal basis!_

 _I don't know which is worse, Marge or her so-called dog, Ripper! Marge is as nasty and mean as Uncle Vernon, maybe worse because she won't shut up especially after she starts drinking. Ripper is a bull terrier and thinks he runs the show. He won't answer to anyone except Marge, and he likes to chew on everything. They are one of the rare things me and Dudley can agree on._

 _Sorry, I'm just venting. How's everyone there at the Burrow? How are you doing? Anymore nightmares? I'm here if you need me. I hope I can come stay there at least part of the summer. I miss you! I can't wait to see you again, hopefully soon!_

 _Your Harry_

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I'm sorry you're so miserable. I wish I could do something. And it's alright to vent. It's good for you not to keep things all bottled up. And you can always talk to me about anything. Even if it is just to vent. I will always listen. I'm okay. A few more nightmares, but they are getting less intense. Some of them are of things that didn't happen. It's hard to even think about, but one that I had a few nights ago was of the basilisk…killing you. But I concentrated like we agreed, and I felt you, alive and well. Thank you for being there for me, both in the Chamber and before and after. I miss you too!_

 _Oh, remember how I told you I scored perfect on all my exams throughout term and in my class assignments last term? Well, McGonagall came to the Burrow the day we got home and talked to my parents. Then they called me into the meeting. I thought I was in trouble for something. No, not in trouble. McGonagall sat me down and gave me the second year end of term exams, written and practical! Now I'm just waiting on the results. If I do well, I get to skip second year, and move up to third year with you when term begins. McGonagall and Dumbledore think it's part of the new bond that formed between us in the Chamber. We just haven't told Ron yet. He would flip! You know how he is._

 _Percy said something the other night about legal statutes and wills. It got me to thinking hard about something. Please don't be mad by my asking this. Have you ever checked with Gringotts about your parents' will? If they had one? It was just a thought. Maybe it will give you a way out of the Dursleys for good. You never know! Oh. I'll have to finish this later, mum just called for dinner._

 _You will never guess what just happened! Dad just told us he won the monthly prize drawing from the_ Prophet _! Seven hundred Galleons! There's only one down side. You won't be able to come to the Burrow this summer. We're going on vacation to Egypt to see Bill. And Charlie got some time off and will be meeting us there. I'm sorry. We can still write. We'll be back just after my birthday. I know it's bittersweet! I already tried to ask mum, but she already talked to Dumbledore. He said you can't come with us. Something about you wouldn't be safe or some such! My arse!_

 _Try to stay safe and sane. Try to sneak some food. I don't need you to be skin and bones by the time we get back!_

 _Love From_

 _Your Ginny_

* * *

Harry reread Ginny's letter. Disappointment filled his mind for a few minutes, but then her questions started to swirl in his mind. He sat on his so-called bed thinking about them. He had to get to Gringotts somehow and find out. Harry was broken out of his reverie as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He groaned. Marge had arrived.

Over the course of the following week, Harry was struggling to keep his temper in check. Marge kept making snide comments about him. Her dog kept snapping at his legs. Vernon was even more obnoxious than usual and Harry was about at his breaking point. Surprisingly Dudley had left him alone the entire time. Dudley had chosen to remain or hide in his room most of the time.

The last night Marge was there, Petunia had made a large farewell dinner. Vernon kept giving Marge more wine and at the end of the meal pulled out a bottle of Brandy. Harry tried not to roll his eyes or show any reaction as Marge became even more intolerable as she drank more. Soon she was talking about breeding of dogs and how it was similar to humans. It was then that Marge let loose a comment that sent Harry over the edge.

"If there's something wrong with the bitch, there will be something wrong with the pup," she had said looking straight at Harry. He knew she was referring to his mother. He didn't notice the angry, hurt look on his Aunt Petunia's face. Harry lost all self-control of his anger and his magic flared. The lights flickered, a wind blew out of nowhere, and sparks cascaded around Harry as Marge started to inflate like a balloon and started to float to the ceiling and out the open dining room door. Harry came to his senses slightly and ran for his bedroom. He hurriedly packed his trunk, he had had enough! Dumbledore be damned! He was not going to spend another minute in this house! Harry headed downstairs, and left Privet Drive.

Harry stopped by the park down the street from Privet Drive. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his seething anger, he sat down in the growing darkness to try to figure out where he could go and how to get there. He saw movement in a bush across the street. A large black dog emerged and stared at him as he raised his wand to protect himself. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a violent purple triple decker bus was in front of him. When Harry looked back, the dog was gone. Shrugging it off as his imagination, Harry boarded what the conductor called the Knight Bus.

Harry learned from the conductor that there had been a break out at Azkaban Prison, which was a first for the Wizarding prison. Learning the escapee was supposedly a supporter of Voldemort was a little disconcerting. Not wanting to talk much after that he headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Harry bought the paper off the conductor to read later. Harry could feel a feeling of concern, but it was not his feelings. It felt familiar but seemed to be a long way away. But it was something to worry about later, at that moment he was more concerned with keeping his dinner down.

It was a rough twenty minutes on the wizarding bus, jumping from place to place, speeding down the roads, and the hard braking of the maniac driving the bus, but they finally made it to London. Harry was thankful to still be in one piece and have the contents of his stomach after that wild ride. Tom the barkeep and owner of the pub led Harry to a private parlor. Harry's heart sank as he saw the Minister of Magic sitting behind a desk in the room. He just knew he was in big trouble this time.

"Mr. Harry Potter," the Minister smiled. "Such a pleasure! Now, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. At half past nine, your aunt was recovered and the magic reversed, her memory modified, and that is that."

"But sir, aren't I in trouble for that? I'm not…" Harry began.

"No, no, no," Fudge laughed. "Accidental magic is not a crime. I understand she made you quite angry. But you really shouldn't have runaway like that, dear boy."

"Am I in trouble for that?" Harry asked, not liking the sickening sweet tone the man had with him.

"No, of course not," Fudge said with the sugar dripping off his words. "But it was irresponsible given the state of things," he said sternly.

"I didn't know there was escapee on the loose until I was on the Knight Bus, sir," Harry said. "Besides, my uncle would have locked me in my room for a month for doing that to his precious sister," he said with disgust.

"Well then, you can stay here until school starts, but please, stay here in the Alley," Fudge implored.

"Alright, Minister," Harry agreed. Plans started to form in his mind. First stop tomorrow morning would be Gringotts.

* * *

"Can I help you," gruffed the goblin at the counter without looking up from his writing.

"Yes, sir. I have a few questions about my account and I need to visit my vault," Harry said politely. The goblin looked up at being spoken to in such a polite manner.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. One moment while I call for your account manager," he replied. He hopped down and disappeared for a minute. "This way, Mr. Potter."

Harry followed the goblin into the office section of the bank. The marble walls were lined in gold and had silver inlay in the designs. When they reached an elaborate oak door labeled Griphook, the goblin bowed and ushered him in.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Griphook said looking up.

"Good morning, Mr. Griphook," Harry greeted him with a slight bow. "I remember you from two years ago. You showed me to my vault for the first time."

"I'm impressed. Most wizards don't give a second thought to goblins, let alone remember them. What is it I can do for you today, Mr. Potter?"

"I had some questions that maybe you could answer," Harry started. Griphook nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering, did my parents have a will? And if so, why haven't I seen it?"

Griphook looked confused. "You have never seen your parents' will?"

"No, sir."

"One moment," Griphook said, looking angry. He waved his long fingers over three gold trinkets on his desk. They waited in silence for a few minutes until a knock sounded on the door. "Enter," he called. He looked at Harry before he asked, "Will your mate be joining us today?"

"Uh…" Harry blinked confused. "No, she is with her family in Egypt right now." Harry's thoughts were completely muddled at that question, and he wondered how the goblins knew about Ginny in the first place. "Does she need to be?" Harry asked, thinking it was the right thing to say at that moment.

"No, Mr. Potter. We can deal with this without her for now," Griphook stated as he looked at the sealed parchment envelope he was handed.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked cautiously.

"If I remember correctly, there is mention of her in the will. You have at least met her, correct?"

"Yes," Harry replied. He was amazed that his parents knew.

"Have you started the bonding process?" Griphook asked.

"I was raised in the Muggle world, this is all still new to me," Harry said.

"Have you kissed her?" Griphook asked.

"Why do you asked," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"That is how the bond starts to form."

"Yes," blushed Harry, thinking of the several dozens of kisses he had shared with Ginny.

"Very well," Griphook stated. He looked down seeing two seals on the clasp. He recognized both of them. He was not pleased to see the first one. There was more to the story he was sure but he could do nothing without consent or authorization. "Curious. It has been sealed."

"By whom?" Harry asked, anger starting to rise in him.

"The seals are from Headmaster Dumbledore and then Undersecretary Fudge," Griphook said with a slight growl. "Not many goblins like Minister Fudge," he commented looking up at Harry.

"I wasn't that impressed with him, either," Harry said. "Has anything been done to or about the will since it was sealed?"

"No, it has not been read yet. I can start an investigation as to the reasons it was sealed if say one of the beneficiaries, such as yourself, gave me permission."

"Absolutely," said Harry. He wanted to know why this was kept from him.

"Are you giving me consent to unseal and read the will, now, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation.

"Very well. Let's begin," Griphook said as he broke the seals and extracted the parchment within to read.

 _We, James and Lily Evans Potter, do hereby attest this to be our last will and testament. We do hereby swear at the time of this dictation to our Solicitor, John H. Hawkshaw, that we are free of any magical or Muggle influences to or of our free will and of sound mind and body. We do hereby bequeath the following:_

 _I. To our beloved son, Harry James Potter, we leave the entirety of our estate, except for anything listed below. Vault 687, his Trust Vault: He shall have access to this on his eleventh birthday for schooling and care purposes only. He shall be granted access to the Potter Family Vault, the Gryffindor Vault, and the Evans Vault on his seventeenth birthday or upon his marriage/bonding date (as per Goblin Law, and The Wizarding Law of 1652). However, if he has found his soul mate, but not yet bonded, he shall have access to the Potter Family Vault to retrieve the two letters by the Vault door. One is addressed to him, the other is addressed to his soul mate._

 _II. To Sirius Orion Black, we leave guardianship of our son and one Galleon, as per his request._

 _III. To Remus John Lupin, we leave a sum of 500,000 Galleons and this advice:_

 _From Lily: Remus, pull your head out of your arse and remember to live. The right woman is not going to care about your "furry problem"! Live, love, and be happy._

 _From James: Moony, Lils put it better than I could have. Use the money, get your potions, and do some research. Maybe you'll be the one to fix it. The Potter Library is open to you._

 _IV. To the family of Harry's soul mate, we refrain from listing your names here because of security. Griphook, our account manager, knows who you are. Upon Harry telling him he has met and started to form the bond with your daughter, you will receive the key to Vault 1102. The sum total within is 2 million Galleons. Also, we leave you investment shares in several of our companies. Again, Griphook has the details._

 _A personal message from mother to mother:_

 _From Lily: Please help look after my son. I wish we could be there to do so. I wish we could have met. We redheads have an affinity for attracting troublemakers. I know James met your husband once or twice, and we know of your family by several means. Please do not see our gifts of the money and investments as charity. They are gifts to family. If our roles were reversed, I would take in any one and all of your children and make sure they were well cared for. Family is family, by any means. We want to make sure you have the best for your children, because, even though we have never met, we consider you family because of Harry and your daughter._

 _V. To Minerva McGonagall, we leave you copies of the three books the Marauders wrote while in school. You may find them very informative._

 _VI. As a matter of Public Record_

 _1\. Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper._

 _Addendum: We suspect Peter of being the spy. If something is to happen to us while in hiding he is to blame._

 _2\. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is Harry to be placed with my sister, Petunia Dursley. Her husband is a vile Muggle and we are sure their son Dudley will be the same way._

 _3\. List of Guardians for Harry James Potter in order of succession:_

 _A. Sirius Orion Black, godfather_

 _B. Frank and Alice Longbottom, godmother_

 _C. Remus John Lupin, surrogate uncle_

 _D. Marlene McKinnon, surrogate aunt_

 _E. Minerva McGonagall, father's godmother_

Harry sat completely stunned, mouth gaping. He was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. His godfather was an innocent man who had just escaped prison. He needed to talk to someone at the Ministry that would listen. Harry thought furiously for a few minutes. He needed help to help his godfather. Maybe this Remus Lupin could help him.

"May I get copies of the will?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," Griphook replied.

Harry quickly went to the Potter Family Vault and retrieved the letters for him and Ginny. He grabbed some money, then quickly returned to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Digging into his trunk he grabbed parchment, quill, and ink and sat at the small table to write to this Remus Lupin.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _My name is Harry Potter. This is a little awkward for me, but I was told you were a good friend of my parents through their will, and that you are my surrogate uncle._

 _I just recently went to Gringotts and inquired about their will on the advice… well, let's just say she is someone special to me. Anyway, for some reason the will was sealed and never read._

 _I'm writing this to you for several reasons:_

 _1\. My parents left you some money._

 _2\. They left you a special note in the will._

 _3\. You may have heard that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. In my parents' will is proof he is not guilty of being the traitor in your circle of friends. It was Peter Pettigrew._

 _4\. On a more personal side of things, why did you never come to visit me at my aunt's house? Did you even know of the will? And who is Marlene McKinnon? She is listed in the will. Is she still around?_

 _5\. If you would like to meet and talk about all of this, I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron until I leave for school on September first. If so, please reply by my owl, Hedwig. She will wait. Just let me know when._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Of course, I will meet with you! I will be at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. I will meet you in the dining area. I will look for you, it will be easier that way._

 _Remus_

* * *

Harry nervously sat waiting in the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked at his watch for the fifth time in five minutes. Harry wished Ginny was there with him. He knew she would be able to help him settle his nerves. He was watching both entrances to the pub, the one to the Muggle side and the one to Diagon Alley. He wasn't sure which way this Remus Lupin would come from. Harry saw a tall, thin wizard enter from the Diagon Alley side of the pub. He was wearing a light brown worn set of robes. He had a small mustache, a few scars on his face, and sandy brown hair that was streaked with gray. The wizard looked around the entire dining room, then turned to face Harry. His face broke into a broad smile as he approached. Harry stood as blurry memories flashed in his head. He looked familiar to Harry, but Harry couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"Harry," Lupin said happily.

"Mr. Lupin," Harry said, nodding.

"None of that. It's Remus. Or Uncle Moony," he said smiling. "Or as you used to say when you were younger, Unca Mooy."

Harry snickered. "Really?"

"Yes. My, have you grown," Remus sighed. "You look so much like your father, but your eyes, those are all Lily."

"I hear that a lot. Please, join me," Harry said motioning to the table.

"Oh, I brought you something," Remus said, fishing into a pocket in his robes. He produced a wizarding photograph of three men laughing, a woman scowling at them, and a young boy with black hair on a toy broom flying in circles just above the ground. "That was taken on your first birthday."

"That's my dad and mum. And you?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. Harry pointing to the man next to his father. "Is that Sirius?"

"Yes. He gave you that toy broom for your birthday," Remus said. He started laughing, fondly. "You jumped right on it and flew around the room so fast you knocked your mother over. We started laughing, hence the scowl, which just made us laugh more. You took it as us encouraging you to have fun and kept knocking your mum over every time she tried to stand up." Harry laughed and blushed at the same time. He started to hand the picture back, but Remus stopped him. "No, it's yours. I have a copy at my apartment."

"Thank you," Harry said. He pulled out his photo album from his bag under the table. "I know exactly where to put this."

"So that's why Hagrid was asking for pictures of your parents," Remus said.

"He gave this to me at the end of my first year," Harry smiled. He looked at Remus with a thoughtful look. "Maybe you can tell me about a few of these?" he asked sliding the album over so they could both see it.

"I'd be happy to," Remus smiled.

They sat talking and laughing for two hours. Remus had a story about all the pictures except the few Harry had added of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry looked at Remus and instinctively knew he could trust him. When they finished with the album, their real discussion began.

"So, Remus, as to the questions in my letter," started Harry.

"I was wondering when that bit would come up," chuckled Remus. He pulled Harry's letter out of his robes and scanned it quickly. "First, I've known you since you were born, there is no reason to be formal, until we get to Hogwarts. I'm teaching DADA this year."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yes. We'll have plenty of time to get to know one another. Now," Remus glanced down. "No, I had no idea your parents had a will, or we wouldn't be having this talk right now. There were several reasons why I didn't come to visit you. Least of all, your aunt and uncle. Yes, I know them. I didn't agree with Albus about placing you there, therefore, he told me not to go there. Not really sure why," he said with a concerned face. He paused, looking sad as he heaved a heavy sigh. "As for Marlene, she was Sirius' fiancée and one of your mother's best friends. She was killed a week and half before your parents."

"You were supposed to be one of my guardians. So was she. I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys in the first place according to my parents' will," Harry replied. He pulled a copy out and handed it to Remus.

Remus read the will with a sad look on his face until he read about Peter Pettigrew. Anger filled his features as he visibly shook. He closed his eyes, as a few tears escaped from the corners. "I'm sorry. I should have ignored Albus and gone to Gringotts. I should have come…"

"What's done is done," Harry said. "Now, with this, we can move forward. We can…" Harry stopped as his stomach gave a flip, and a buzz filled the back of his mind.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked, looking at him strangely.

Harry just smiled and stood looking toward the Muggle entrance as a redhead came running through the door.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she raced over to him.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he hugged her tightly. He could feel relief and something else but was not sure what it was or where it was coming from. He looked down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Neither of them saw the flash of golden energy the surrounded them. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," Ginny said, laying her head on his chest. She pulled back suddenly. "Oh! Guess what?" she asked as she broke into a wide grin.

"You passed your exams?"

"More then passed! I scored perfect on all of them!" Ginny said excitedly. "I'm gonna be a third year!"

"I am so proud of you!" said Harry hugging her tightly again.

"Who's this?" Ginny asked as she spotted Remus.

"Gin, this is Remus Lupin, my surrogate uncle, and one of my parents' old friends," Harry said. Ginny looked at Harry with her mouth open. "Remus, this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend and well, you read the will."

"Potters and their redheads! I should have known," Remus smiled as he shook his head. He stood, extending his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"You, too," Ginny said taking his hand.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Being slow," Ginny answered. "I felt you and ran ahead."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly Weasley shouted from the door. "Just what do you think you are…Oh! Harry dear!" she said as she spotted Harry and pulled him into one of her bone crunching hugs. "Now, I understand. But, Ginny dear, don't go running off like that without saying something."

"Molly Prewett," Remus smiled.

"Remus Lupin, oh as I live and breathe!" Mrs. Weasley said. "And it's been Weasley for close to twenty-five years now." Ginny snickered. She had found out her parents had married sometime after her mother had found out she was pregnant with her oldest brother. "You, hush, Ginny."

"Harry, good to see you," Mr. Weasley said as he walked up to Harry.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Harry said as they shook hands. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yes. Whenever you're ready," he answered.

"Be back in a minute, Gin," said Harry, kissing her cheek. Ginny nodded. Harry and Mr. Weasley walked over to a private corner of the pub. Harry pulled another copy of the will out of his pocket as Mr. Weasley pulled a key and letter from Gringotts out of his. "I see you got Griphook's letter and your key."

"Harry, what's this about?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Read this and you'll understand," Harry said handing the copy of the will to Mr. Weasley. He read the will carefully.

"OH, my!" he said. "Molly, could you come over here, please," Mr. Weasley said a little shakily. Mrs. Weasley came over and without a word, Mr. Weasley handed her the will. Molly Weasley was a hard woman to shock, having raised six boys and one girl, but the shock that played on her face was quite clear.

She covered her mouth to fight back the tears that glistened in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, my word!" she said quietly. She looked up at her husband, who still had the same look on his face. She looked back at Harry and pulled him into another hug. She took a deep breath. "Of course, we'll help look after you. You are our daughter's soul mate after all. And because of this we will accept it in the nature it was given." She placed a hand on Harry's cheek. "You are family no matter what."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Now, then, Mr. Weasley, could you make some inquiries at the Ministry about my godfather?"

"Of course," he replied. "I'll fire call Amelia Bones right now. Do you mind if I…?"

"That's your copy," Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded. He excused himself and went to ask Tom, the barkeep for a private floo. Mrs. Weasley led Harry back to the gathering Weasleys as Ron came in with the twins. Before he could greet them, a bushy brown-haired girl came running in after them.

"Ron!" Hermione called. "Harry! Ginny!"

"Hermione!" Ron said turning into her hug. She quickly moved to hug Harry then Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked happily.

"School shopping and staying here until we leave. My parents just dropped me off. They have a convention in Paris to attend and won't be back until the fifth," Hermione answered.

"We're staying here, too," Ginny said. "So is Harry."

"Brilliant!" Hermione said.

"Remus, this is Hermione Granger, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. Everybody, this is Remus Lupin," Harry said. "He was a good friend of my parents, and our new DADA professor."

"Wicked!" Ron smiled. Before anyone else could respond, Scabbers, Ron's pet rat started squealing loudly. Remus looked at the rat, a dark look falling across his face as he pulled his wand.

"Stupefy!" Remus said, stunning the rat. Ron looked dumbstruck. "Keep him in that cage," snarled Remus. "Before questions start flying at me, that is not a rat. That is an Animagus. Arthur, could you please expand the cage?"

Arthur Weasley nodded. After the cage was expanded, Remus shot a blue spell at the rat. It shivered and reverted back to its human form. "Peter Pettigrew," Remus said with disgust. There was a collective gasp around the pub. Murmurs broke out as Aurors entered the pub. They stopped in disbelief at the sight in front of them. Arthur Weasley, his family, The Harry Potter, and another wizard held the long thought dead wizard at wand point in a cage in the middle of the pub.

Amelia Bones entered the pub and looked around at the scene. "Arthur, what are you…?" she stopped as her eyes fell on Pettigrew. "Oh, sweet Merlin! Is that?"

"Yes, Amelia," Remus said, the disgust still in his voice. "If you would be so kind? I believe I have a letter to write."

* * *

A ragged, dirty wizard sat in front of a small fire trying to get warm. His haunted eyes scanned the darkness, hoping nothing was out there. He was surprised when a beautiful white owl landed next to him with its leg extended. He looked at it questioningly, only to receive a hoot that sounded urgent. He took the letter, looking at the writing. He stared at it in shock. The owl hooted again, reminding him to open the letter.

 _Padfoot,_

 _I know about Wormtail. He has been caught. I know, because I was there. I was visiting with Harry, when some friends of his arrived. They had unknowingly been hiding him for all these years. I have talked with Amelia Bones. Go to the Ministry on 25 August, at 9am for your trial. Peter has been questioned, and we know the truth! The trial is just a formality._

 _I am sorry I ever doubted you, my old friend. I would never have left you there, if I had known the truth! Please, forgive me._

 _Moony_

The wizard wept. He would be a free man soon.

* * *

That night, Harry and Ginny finally found a few minutes of alone time together as they sat in a small lounge near the stairs. The Weasleys and Hermione had fussed over Harry and Mrs. Weasley had scolded him about running away without someone to watch over him. Harry and Ginny finally snuck off after dinner. They sat cuddled together on the small loveseat talking quietly.

"I took your suggestion and went to Gringotts," Harry said. "That's how I got copies of my parents' will."

"I'm glad it helped," Ginny said with a smile. "You should listen to me more," she said cheekily.

"They knew about you," stated Harry.

"Who, your parents or Gringotts?" Ginny asked with a confused look.

"Both," replied Harry simply.

"Oh," Ginny started, then paused. "Wait, what?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Griphook asked me if you would be joining us, then said we could take care of something later if we wanted. Not sure what that's about." He paused pulling the letters from his pocket. "I did get these from my Family Vault, though. Two for you, and two for me from my parents."

"But how?" asked an awestruck Ginny.

"I don't know," answered Harry with a shrug. "Maybe the letters will give us some insight." Ginny motioned for him to read his first. She was curious what Lily and James Potter had to say to their son.

 _3 October, 1981_

 _Harry,_

 _If you're reading this, son, something has happened to us while we are in hiding. If so, find Peter Pettigrew. He is a rat Animagus. Trust Sirius and Remus. They know what he looks like in both human and rat form. Trust the Weasleys (We'll get to that in a minute!). Trust Minerva McGonagall, she is my godmother. DO NOT BLINDLY TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! We would have been safer at Potter Manor, but he insisted we go to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. Something about that always bothered me and your mother. Be careful around him, and always remember there is more then one answer to most problems that get the same results._

 _Now, on to the Weasleys. I met Arthur Weasley a few times. The first couple of times, he was under the Imperious curse. I was an Auror and had very good instincts. I knew right off something was wrong with him. I dug a little into his background and helped him break the curse before he could do anything he would regret. He is a GOOD MAN! There is also another reason I helped him break the curse. I found out in my investigation, he is the father of your soulmate. Yes, his daughter, Ginevra is your soulmate. THE POTTER GENES LIVE! Generations of Potters have fallen for spunky redheads. I have no doubt she will be just as spunky, stubborn, argumentative, beautiful, saucy, smart, and wonderful as your mother. Being soulmates, I hope it doesn't take you until seventh year to realize you are meant to be together. I knew the first time I saw your mum, she was the ONE for me, but it took her a lot of time to see it for herself. I probably didn't help matters much at first. I was a lot immature when I was younger, but I grew up, especially after your grandparents were killed by Voldemort. After that, well…The rest they say is history. Ask Sirius and Remus, they'll tell you about it._

 _Know that no matter what, we love you and we are very proud of you, son._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Ginny hugged Harry close as he wiped a few stray tears away. He had no idea Voldemort had killed his grandparents as well as his parents. That was a serious blow to him. He would ask Remus about his parents and grandparents the next time he saw him.

"I had no idea," Harry chocked out.

"I didn't either or I would have told you," Ginny said soothingly. She kissed his cheek, waiting until he was ready to read the letter from his mother. After a couple of deep breaths, Harry opened the next letter. Ginny had to steady his shaking hands.

 _3 October, 1981_

 _Harry,_

 _My dear sweet little boy, I wish I could be there in person to tell you these things. Unfortunately, fate will not allow that. Our Secret Keeper has most likely betrayed us after so many years of friendship with your father. I can't fathom what has possessed him to expose our location to the Dark Lord, but I had a bad feeling when we changed Secret Keepers from Sirius to Peter at the last minute. We should have used Remus, but he was indisposed at the time, or Marlene, but she was dealing with a family matter. It's just a waiting game now to see which one of you Voldemort chooses. By that I mean you or Neville Longbottom, your godbrother. His mother, Alice is your godmother, and one of my best friends, but they went into hiding also because of all this. Dumbledore doesn't want you to know this until you're much older, but both your father and I feel you should know as soon as you can understand, so you will be ready when the time comes._

 _There was a prophecy given that links one of you to Voldemort as his equal and more. Albus may have the best intentions, but you are MY SON and I will give you all the tools you need to do what needs to be done. This is what the prophecy said:_

 _"_ _The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies…Born to those who have thrice defied Him…The Soulmate approaches one year later…Alone neither can defeat the Dark Lord…She will be born of seven, the first in seven, and the only one of seven, the Soulmate brings her fire and passion to the Chosen One…And the Dark Lord will mark him as His equal and superior…The dark Lord will leave a mark on the Soulmate in the years to follow…One in fact, One in spirit the marks will be given…For neither can live while the other survives…They must be the Ones to end His reign, any others will fail…The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies…The Soulmate a year after…"_

 _I'm sorry for this burden that has been placed on you and your Soulmate. I would have loved to meet her. From what your father has told me of her parents, she will be a little spitfire, so don't make her mad at you too often._

 _Just promise me one thing, son, when the time is right, and you can truly live, BE HAPPY! Love her like no other. Show her your father's side of being a gentleman and have a true romance._

 _No matter what happens, know that your father and I love you, Harry. And we will always be proud of you._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Harry couldn't fight the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. Ginny held him close as he let the emotions out. She could feel his pain, his sorrow, but also a little joy at having something from his parents. She wondered if these feelings could go both ways. Ginny thought of everything that was a comfort, a hug from her mum, a gentle touch of a hand, a kiss on the forehead. She felt Harry calm in her arms. In that moment she was almost sure the emotions could go both ways. They would have to talk about this, but right now there were other things to consider.

"You okay, love?" Ginny asked as Harry sat up.

"Yeah," he sniffed. "Your turn." Ginny nodded, then opened the letter from Harry's father.

 _3 October, 1981_

 _Dear Ginevra,_

 _Or should I say my daughter-in-law-to-be. I am very happy that Harry is and will be bound to a good, loving family such as yours. First off, I want you to know a few things. Some may be hard to hear, but they are all true. And I was very glad I could help at the time your family needed it._

 _I met your father a few times just after you were born. I helped your family and him through a very rough time. Your father had been Imperioused and was under the control of a Death Eater. I helped him break out of that curse before he was able to do anything he would regret later._

 _Second, I have a very important piece of advice to you: learn Occlumency! And help Harry learn it, too. You will both need it in the near future, I'm afraid._

 _Next, is some fun. Your father told me about your twin brothers becoming little pranksters. That is SO GREAT! Someone to carry on where we Marauders left off when we got out of Hogwarts! Learn from them, teach Harry, and HAVE SOME FUN!_

 _Now, thirdly, and this is very important, you will need your wand. There is a charm on Harry that will allow him to remember his life with us, but for him to have access to these memories, he will need your help. Here are the instructions:_

 _1\. Wand start point at a 45-degree angle pointing left._

 _2\. Counter-clockwise circle, medium speed._

 _3\. Flick with jerking motion at person (Harry) after one rotation._

 _4\. The spell is (While making circle):_ Memoras Restituere.

 _5\. Should have dark blue flash if done correctly._

 _Harry will remember from his birth until the day we pass. We did this because of the prophecy. We wanted to make sure he had some memories of us other than what people tell him and pictures._

 _We wish we could be there for him, and you, but we are just not sure if that will be possible. We hope you two have a long and happy life together, and one day (just not too soon) give us grandchildren._

 _Remember, you are very important to Harry, and what he must do. If you have read Lily's letter to Harry, yes, it could be Neville, but in my heart, I know it will be Harry. He will need you, and you will need him. It's the nature of being Soulmates to seek each other out._

 _One more bit of advice: Live happily no matter what may come (do lots of pranks). Love each other and your family and friends, but above all else, laugh and be happy._

 _Your Future Father-in-Law,_

 _James Potter_

Ginny sniffed back tears as she read the words from James Potter. She could tell he was such a loving and caring man, and Lily Potter was lucky to have him. She knew Harry was like his father in that respect and felt lucky to be Harry's Soulmate. She looked up at Harry with a watery smile.

"We'll talk to the twins about this on the train," she said.

"Sounds good to me," Harry sniffed his own tears back. Ginny took a deep breath and opened Lily Potter's letter to her.

 _3 October, 1981_

 _Dear Ginevra,_

 _Through some mutual friends of ours and your parents, I was able to see a few pictures of you after you were born. Let me warn you now, Potter men have a great weakness for spunky redheads, and, sweetie, you are the epidemy of that weakness! If Harry is anything like James, it will be love at first sight for him. Although, with his temperament right now, he has a lot of me in him, which is a good thing and a bad thing. The good, he'll use his brain for more than just pranks. The bad, he may need more convincing on some things more than others._

 _I have done a lot of research on Soulmates, and this is what I was able to find:_

 _1\. Your powers will double when you are touching skin to skin._

 _2\. You will be able to feel the other's presence._

 _3\. You are meant to be together (So don't let him tell you otherwise, no matter what!)._

 _4\. Your bonding starts when you share your first kiss (real kiss, lips to lips)._

 _5\. You will know instinctively how the other is feeling._

 _I know it's not much, but I hope it helps._

 _When James came home the night he saved your father I knew there was a reason. James told me of your six brothers, and I knew in my heart, you were the Soulmate in the Prophecy._

 _Now, I want to tell you a little story, so if you or Harry have any doubts, they will be dispelled right here and now._

 _On the morning of 11 August, 1981, Harry was very fussy. That was not like him at all. No matter what I tried, he was having none of it. I even tried to play with him on his toy broom, his favorite toy (still want to kick Sirius' arse for that thing!). Harry just kept looking around like he was expecting someone to come over or something. Harry was whiny all day, fidgety, would not take his nap, and was crying the rest of the day. As the day progressed, it only got worse. By the time James got home from work that day, I was in a right state!_

 _James listened to me, over a fussy Harry, and the light in his mind came on. James told me he saw your father leave work early that day looking to be in a hurry, but happy. Then it finally hit me. The Soulmate was coming. We knew when you were born when Harry suddenly started cooing and giggling, and finally went to sleep after 9p.m. A few days later, we received confirmation in the_ Daily Prophet _with your birth announcement in it. Just three days after that, James helped your father break the curse he was under, and we pieced everything together. James told your father about you and Harry. We wanted to make sure your parents knew, so when the time comes, no one with go around the twist about it._

 _Compare your memories with Harry. If all was how it should be, you'll find more things like this. If not, have your father check Harry for binds and blocks._

 _One more thing, if your children with Harry are anywhere near as powerful as he is, be very careful about sneezing while pregnant! I was visiting Diagon Alley one day before Harry was born and blew out half the windows in the apothecary. It was a huge mess and very embarrassing._

 _Remember that Harry needs you as much as you need him. Remember to love, laugh, and enjoy life no matter what. I know in my heart that if we had met, I would love you the same as I love Harry. So, I will say it, I love you, Ginevra. I am proud to know you will be my daughter-in-law one day._

 _Love Your Mother-in-Law-to-Be,_

 _Lily Potter_

Harry and Ginny held each other as they cried for several minutes. Ginny promised herself to follow the advice that Harry's parents had given her. She knew Lily Potter was an amazing woman, but this letter had told her just how much of a loving mother she was. Ginny hoped she could be half the woman Lily Potter was. As they calmed down, thoughts started to swirl in Harry's mind.

"I can feel your emotions," Ginny stated. "Can you feel mine?"

"I wasn't sure until you sent those calming emotions to me earlier," replied Harry. "It feels like it's more than instinctual."

"I know. Harry, what does all this mean? Is it part of our being soulmates?" Ginny asked looking thoughtful. "Or is it more?"

"I don't know, Gin," Harry answered, looking just as thoughtful. "Could it have something to do with what we felt after the Chamber?"

"I wish I knew," Ginny sighed. "Maybe we need some help in our research of this." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But who do we trust enough to help us?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Normally, I'd say Hermione, but she has a tendency of getting excited and not watching what she says around people. And this something I really don't want getting out."

Ginny nodded. She thought for a few minutes before looking at Harry. "Do you trust Lupin? Since he already knows some of this."

"I barely know him, but yes, I do," Harry said. "He was one of my parents' best friends. Do you think he would help us?" Harry asked, placing a light kiss on Ginny's head.

"It's worth a try. But let's wait until we're back at school to ask him," Ginny said as she snuggled into Harry's arms. "In the meantime, we can get adjusted to this new thing between us."

"Okay," Harry said as he took Ginny's hands as she leaned back against him. "Gin, since we can feel each other's emotions, there's one I would like to feel. I've never really felt it before."

Ginny turned in his arms to face him and smiled knowingly. "What's that?"

"Love," answered Harry. Ginny smiled, closing her eyes. She thought of the love she felt from her parents, her brothers, and her friends. Then she pushed her feelings of love for Harry to him. Harry slowly smiled, he felt it all. "Feels wonderful."

Ginny smiled back at Harry, cupping the side of his face. Harry surrendered to the feelings and leaned in to place a sweet, soft, but lingering kiss on Ginny's lips. Neither saw the intense golden glow that surrounded them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Trial of Sirius Black**

The evening before Harry was to go to the Ministry for Sirius Black's trial, he sat in the small lounge with Ginny in his arms. Ron and Hermione were quietly bickering in one corner, Fred and George were plotting something in the other. Percy sat alone off to the far side, reading while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat with Remus talking about something. Harry leaned down. Gently kissing the top of Ginny's fiery hair, smelling the scent he had grown so fond of.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, love," Ginny said, knowing something was on his mind.

"Just nervous about tomorrow," Harry answered. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You know you can ask me anything," Ginny smiled at him.

"Will you go to the trial with me tomorrow?" he asked, the nervousness clear in his voice.

"Of course, I will, silly," Ginny smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "That's what a girlfriend does. Always be there when needed. And you know we are so much more. I will stand by you through anything and everything."

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. He leaned in, kissing her gently and tenderly.

"Oi! No snogging over there," Fred called.

"And you're both to young to get a room!" George called. Harry and Ginny blushed crimson as the rest of them laughed.

* * *

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Remus sat in the front row of the viewing stands of the large courtroom. Harry was sitting between Remus and Ginny. He sat nervously fidgeting as the stands slowly filled with reporters and viewers alike. Ginny took his hand sending calming feelings to him as Harry tried to pay attention to what Remus was telling him. Remus was pointing out the Aurors to Harry, each had a uniform of crimson robes, commenting on how James looked in his robes. Harry and Ginny noticed as Remus stopped and was staring at a young female Auror with bright pink hair standing in the back by a set of double doors. Harry and Ginny exchanged a quick, knowing smile at Remus' blank look.

A tall dark skinned Auror called the court to order as Dumbledore, Fudge, and Madame Bones entered the courtroom. They sat, bringing the court into session. Fudge tried to make excuses of why they shouldn't be there, but Bones cut him off at every turn. By the time the opening was finished Fudge was pale and squirming in his seat. Madame Bones had a thin smile on her face. Albus Dumbledore looked worried.

"Get on with this charade, if you must, Madame Bones," Fudge said, nervously.

"Auror Tonks, bring in Mr. Black," ordered Madame Bones. The pink haired Auror in the back turned and opened the door.

Sirius walked out dressed in a rich gray suit, with neatly trimmed hair. Although he was thin, he looked very regal as he walked to the witness chair. Sirius looked toward the stands, his eyes falling on Remus, he broke into a smile. Remus nodded, and tilted his head slightly. Sirius' eyes landed on Harry and his smile grew. He scanned the front row, seeing many redheads. He noticed Molly and Arthur Weasley, and grinned. Sirius turned to the side, looking at Tonks.

"Hello, little cousin," he whispered to her.

"Wotcher!" Tonks smiled at him.

Sirius made a show of sitting in the witness chair as the chains on the chair covered his wrists and ankles.

"Mr. Black," greeted Madame Bones.

"Lovely to see you again, Madame Bones. Not so much you, Fudge. But what can I ask for? A pompous idiot sitting in on my trial. Better than no trial from that wanker Crouch!" Sirius stated.

"I have one question for you, Mr. Black: Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?" asked Madame Bones.

"No, I was not!" Sirius said with authority.

"What is this rubbish?" Fudge asked, incredulously. "We all know he's guilty."

"That is quite incorrect, Minister," Madame Bones said with a smug little smile as she pulled a piece of parchment out from her notes. "I have here a copy of James and Lily Potter's last will and testament." Fudge and Dumbledore turned white. The rest of the body of the Wizengamot gasped. "I thought you two would have that reaction. This is a certified copy from the goblins. They are also ready and willing to give testimony about the two of you sealing it. But, we shall return to that matter. Mr. Black has agreed to testify under Veritaserum."

Sirius drank a few drops of a potion that was offered to him. His head lulled down for a few seconds, and when he looked up his eyes were glassy. "Please state your name," Madame Bones said.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What was your relationship to the Potters?" Fudge asked.

"I was best friends with James Potter. I was a good friend of Lily Potter. They named me godfather to Harry James Potter upon his birth," Sirius answered.

"Were you their Secret Keeper?" asked Madame Bones.

"No, I was not. I convinced them to change Secret Keepers at the last minute. I thought I was too obvious a choice."

"Were you a spy for Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore, as the crowd gasped and flinched.

"I most certainly was not!" Sirius answered.

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" asked Fudge, as he looked around nervously.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Aha! So that is why you murdered him!" shouted Fudge.

"No. Peter cut off his own finger, yelled to the crowd I had betrayed James and Lily, then blew the street up. He changed into his rat form and fled into the sewers," Sirius stated.

"Well, without Pettigrew, our hands are tied," Fudge said as he begun to stand. "We cannot verify…"

"Auror Moody, please bring in the prisoner and dose him with Veritaserum," Madame Bones called loudly.

Fudge froze, turning paler. Peter Pettigrew was dragged into the courtroom and placed, not too gently, in a second witness chair. The potion was forced down him, everyone waiting on baited breath as it took effect.

"State your name," ordered Madame Bones.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Were you the spy for Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?" asked Madame Bones.

"Yes."

"Are there any true Death Eaters on this body?"

"Yes."

"Aurors, seal the room!" ordered Madame Bones as she pulled her wand. "Name them."

"Malfoy, Yaxley, Umbridge, Runcorn, Nott, Parkinson, and Thicknesse," Pettigrew answered. Soon there were red beams scattered around the body of the Wizengamot.

"Any others loyal to them?" Madame Bones asked.

"Fudge is in most of their pockets as a puppet for money," Pettigrew droned on.

"As Head of the DMLE, Minister, you are under arrest," Madame Bones said as she motioned to an Auror to take him into custody. "We will decide your fate later." She paused as the arrested were removed and the antidote given to Sirius. "Now, then, Mr. Black. Is there any on this body who still believes Mr. Black is guilty?" No one spoke. "Very well. Mr. Black, you are hereby pardoned. We shall discuss reparations to you in private. You are free to go."

"Actually, Madame Bones, there is one other matter that I need to address," Sirius said as he stood.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" asked Madame Bones, even though she knew this was coming.

"The guardianship of my godson, Harry James Potter," Sirius stated as he turned slightly, winking in Harry's direction. Harry smiled. He felt a giddy feeling coming from Ginny.

"I must object," Dumbledore said calmly. "There are certain things in place that keep Harry safe from…"

"Like what? Your vaunted Blood Wards?" scoffed Sirius. "Look at Harry. Take a good look. Does he look 'protected' to you?" Sirius said with a raised voice, motioning to Harry. "Those wards may keep out Death Eaters, but what about the threats on the inside? You know as well as I do, Petunia Dursley is a hater of magic. Her so-called walrus of a husband is worse. They don't care about him! Just look at him, you can tell they barely feed him. Do your wards give him food? Do they give him clothes? No, they don't! The Dursleys give him castoffs from his whale of a cousin! Do your wards even care if he is there? I know the Dursleys don't!" Sirius yelled angrily. He paused and took a deep breath.

"The Fidelius Charm combined with some old Black Family Magic and wards will do the same as those Blood Wards," spat Sirius. "And I dare say, he will be care for much better on the inside of those wards than yours! Not to mention, the will clearly states Harry is my responsibility, _NOT YOURS!_ " Sirius shouted.

"Objection overruled," Madame Bones said. Dumbledore shot her a glare. "Custody of one minor child, Harry James Potter, is hereby granted to his godfather, Sirius Orion Black. This session is adjourned." With the thud of the gavel, a loud cheer went up from the front row of Weasleys and Hermione. Ginny held a stunned Harry as he looked at his godfather.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Just an FYI, for those following my other story** ** _Flames of the Phoenix,_** **yes still working on it. Current chapter giving me some issues. Please be patient. As far as this story goes, it was a thought bubble I couldn't get rid of until it was on "paper" and kept growing. Thank you for the reviews. Note to sbmcneil:** **Thank you for your criticism of Hagrid's speech. It was actually very helpful. I have enjoyed your stories, I'm glad you are enjoying mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Marauder Reunion and School Shopping**

As the courtroom emptied, Harry noticed Madame Bones talking rather heatedly with Dumbledore on their way out. Harry wondered if the headmaster had a reason for sealing his parents' will, but that would have to wait. There were more pressing concerns to deal with, like meeting his godfather. Remus jumped down into the witness area. Sirius looked at him with a smile. Soon the two old friends were hugging each other.

"I've missed you, Padfoot," Remus said.

"I missed you, too, Moony," Sirius said, pulling back to look Remus in the eye. "And I forgive you. Please forgive me for ever doubting you."

"Forgiven, old friend," Remus smiled. "It was terrible times, and we had lost so many good friends. And more. But I think there is a thirteen-year-old over there who wants to say hello."

They made their way over to the gathering by the stairs. Harry watched as Sirius approached. Flashes of memory flew through his mind, just like when he had seen Remus. Ginny gently nudged Harry in the direction of his godfather. Once Harry had taken a few steps, he jogged the rest of the way as Sirius opened his arms to him. They hugged for several moments before Sirius knelt in front of Harry with a smile.

"Hello, Prongslet," Sirius said. "Do you remember me?"

"Flashes, but not totally."

"Well, we'll work on that," Sirius said with a wink. "Now, I believe some introductions are in order."

"Oh, right," Harry said, just remembering they were not alone. "I believe from what Remus told me, you know Arthur and Molly Weasley," Harry said pointing them out.

"Yes, we've met a few times, briefly," Sirius said shaking hands with the Weasley parents. "I take it these are some of your kids?"

"Yes, they are. Well, the redheads at least," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"That's Percy, Fred, George…or is it, George and Fred?" Harry began. Sirius laughed a great barking laugh. "Anyway, those two are my best friends, Ron and Hermione Granger."

"Granger? I don't think I know that family," Sirius said.

"I'm a muggleborn," Hermione answered, shaking his hand.

"That explains it. Harry's mother was, too, you know?" Sirius nodded. "Be proud of it." Hermione grinned, blushing slightly.

"And this is my girlfriend, Ginny," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand, smiling at her.

"Potters and their redheads," Sirius said shaking his head. Ginny just giggled. "Is she the one?" Sirius whispered to Remus. He only nodded. "Have they started the bonding?"

"Oh, yes," Remus said looking a little uncomfortable. "Much to the displeasure of many male Weasleys."

"Oh," Sirius said. "Been caught a few times snogging, have we, Harry?" he laughed as Harry and Ginny blushed.

* * *

Sirius joined the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus had gone back to his apartment to finish his packing and turn in his key. He joined the rest for dinner in the pub to celebrate Sirius' pardon. Harry sat between Ginny and Sirius. They each took turns telling stories about the time Sirius missed while in Azkaban. Sirius had paled as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had told him of their first two years at Hogwarts. Then, Remus and Sirius regaled the group with a few stories from there time at Hogwarts. Fred and George sat wide eyed when they had called each other by their nicknames.

Mrs. Weasley soon sent most of the group to bed, so Harry could get to know his godfather a little. Ginny insisted on joining them. They sat in the lounge by the stairs as they talked. Fred and George made one last appearance before turning in for the night.

"Harry, we thought you should have this," George stated as he held out some parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked confused.

"The secret to our success," Fred answered. Harry still didn't understand. Fred and George smiled and glanced at Sirius and Remus, who were staring at the parchment. Fred pulled his wand, tapping the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Is that…?" Sirius began.

"Where did you find it?" Remus asked.

"Nicked it from Filch's office," Fred said.

"First year!" they said together grinning widely. Harry still looked confused until he saw the title on the parchment.

 _Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _Are Proud to Present the Marauder's Map._

"You two made this?" Harry breathed, looking up quickly.

"With the help of your dad," Sirius smiled.

"And Peter," Remus said in disgust. "Filch caught him with it in our sixth year. We didn't know what happened to it after that."

"He had it in his file cabinet under 'Confiscated Contraband'," Fred said.

"We liberated it from him. Took us six months to figure out the passwords," George said.

"And then we started pranking more!" Fred said, his eyes alight with glee.

"It helped us loads!" they said. Sirius and Remus smiled.

"We owe you so much," Fred began.

"But we are giving it to it's rightful owner," George said.

"We just have a few questions," Fred said.

"The nicknames?" smiled Sirius. The twins nodded. "We are unregistered Animagi," he whispered.

"And which one was Harry's dad?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"Prongs," said Sirius with a sad smile. The twins nodded, and smiled their good nights as they left for their room. "To turn it off, in a manner of speaking, just tap it and say, 'Mischief Managed'." Harry did, putting the map in his pocket.

"Now, what was it you two wanted to tell us and ask?" Remus said after he placed some privacy wards up around them. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look that Remus was sure they were having a conversation in just those few seconds.

"Remus, will you help us with some research?" Harry asked.

"Depends on what kind," Remus answered.

"It's of a personal nature for me and Harry," Ginny answered.

"Go on," Sirius prompted.

"Well, you know we're soul mates," Harry began. Sirius and Remus nodded. "There was something strange that happened to us in the Chamber, after I stabbed the diary."

"Like what?" asked Remus, looking thoughtful.

"I saw this string of gold energy between us and then it was surrounded by a red and green chord. The red coming from Ginny, the green from me. The red flowed into me, the green, into Ginny. Since then, it's been more than what the soul mate bond is said to have," Harry said.

"We can feel, and send, each other emotions. Our power has more than doubled, even when not touching," Ginny continued.

"And sometimes we sound like the twins when talking to people," said Harry.

"We've noticed that," chuckled Sirius.

"So, will you help us?" Ginny asked. "We just want to know what this is."

"What it sounds like," Remus began, then hesitated. They all looked at him expectantly. Remus sighed. "I'm not certain, but it could be a soul bond, not just the fact of being soul mates."

"Soul bond?" asked Harry.

"Aren't those mythical?" asked Sirius.

"No," Remus said with another sigh. "They're just extremely rare." He eyed both Harry and Ginny for a moment. "Let me know if something changes, and I'll add it to my research."

"Alright," Harry and Ginny said together.

"But," Remus started. "I want you to do some of the research, too. From what little I know; soul bonds are by nature very personal. So, don't be surprised if you have trouble finding information. I'll check some personal libraries I have access to."

"Like Potter Manor?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Remus answered. "And if I find anything you might like to have, before you take control of it, I'll bring it to you."

"Thank you, Remus," Ginny said.

"You're quite welcome," Remus inclined his head.

"Now, I think it's time for you to turn in for the night," Sirius commented. Harry and Ginny nodded as they rose, saying their good nights. Sirius looked at Remus as they both looked at the other in concern. "This certainly complicates things."

"Without a doubt," sighed Remus. "If it was a soul bond as Harry said, why didn't Albus say anything? Because you know as well as I do, he'd be able to see it."

* * *

The next morning was full of laughter as the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus gathered in the pub for breakfast. Remus was looking a little under the weather, and Harry looked at his surrogate uncle with concern. Remus assured Harry that he was fine, but Harry could tell he wasn't. Sirius looked Remus asking with his facial expression. Remus nodded to Harry and Ginny, but shook his head as he looked around the table. Sirius motioned Harry and Ginny to follow him away from the table.

"Two things before I tell you what's going on with Remus," Sirius said quietly. "First, don't tell anyone else. Second, mostly for you Ginny, don't wig out."

"Sirius, do I look like the type to wig out?" Ginny frowned.

"No, but just fair warning," sighed Sirius. "Remus has a certain…condition that happens once a month."

"Not following," Harry said confused. Ginny looked back at Remus for a few moments, then her eyes flew open wide.

"Does it involve the moon?" Ginny asked shrewdly.

"Very good," Sirius smiled. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute longer, then looked up in surprise.

"Is that where his nickname came from?" Harry asked.

"Yes," answered Sirius flatly.

"He's a werewolf?" Harry asked in a faint whisper. Sirius nodded.

"But werewolves are looked at as Dark creatures, and if it got out, he would lose his job and everything he has worked so hard to accomplish," Sirius replied. "They're ostracized by a lot of wizards, because they only see the wolf that comes out once a month and not the wizard or witch they are the rest of the time."

"That's just…stupid," Harry said. His brow furrowed, looking angry. "It's not right."

"I know, Prongslet. I know," Sirius sighed. "But as long as the purebloods are forcing their views on the general public, things like that are a part of life." He sighed deeply. "It's that way of thinking that sparked the first war. I'm afraid it will lead us into a second, if Voldemort ever finds a way to return."

"Maybe with Fudge out of office, we can start to change things," Ginny replied.

"Maybe," Sirius sighed again. "But it's like waiting for Ron and Hermione to admit they fancy each other."

Harry and Ginny snickered as they understood that analogy very well. "But let's not dwell on that today. We have shopping to do!" Sirius proclaimed with a clap and large smile.

As they returned to the table, Harry looked at Remus with a slight nod. The look on Harry's face was all Remus needed to know his surrogate nephew accepted him for who and what he was. Remus nodded. "So much like your parents," he smiled. "They'd be very proud."

"Thanks, Uncle Moony," Harry blushed slightly.

"No, cub, thank you," Remus said meaningfully.

"You're welcome, Remus," Ginny said, placing a tender hand on his arm. "Let us know if you need something."

"You are so much like Lily, Ginny," Remus said thickly. "Never change." Ginny smiled and blushed at being compared to Lily Potter.

"Well, now then. Are we ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she stood. "I think it would be best if we split up, so we're not waiting on everyone in the same line."

"Actually, I have some business to take care of," Remus said. "But I shall see you all on the train."

"Feel better, Uncle Moony," said Harry as he gave Remus a quick hug. Ginny hugged Remus after.

"I will, cub," Remus smiled. "I'll find some of the old family albums while at Potter Manor, and have them for you on the train."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said quietly. Ginny took his hand as they watched Remus leave.

"Alright, then," Mrs. Weasley started again. "Ron, you come with me and the twins," she said pointing to each in turn. "Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, you go with Sirius since you all need to stop in at Gringotts before you start shopping. Percy, you go with your father."

"But, mum…" whined Ron.

"No buts, Ronald. You are taking different electives then Harry and Hermione. You have things they don't have on their lists," Mrs. Weasley said with no room for argument. Ron crossed his arms in a pout as he followed the twins and their mother.

"You still haven't told him?" Harry asked quietly, looking at Ginny as they entered Diagon Alley.

"No," Ginny replied casually. "He'd just throw a bigger temper tantrum than he just did, if I did tell him."

"Tell Ron what, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Because of my grades and testing, I'm skipping second year," Ginny said nonchalantly.

"What? How?" Hermione almost shouted.

"Keep it down, Hermione," Harry cautioned looking at Ron's back as he followed his mother and the twins a few yards ahead.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed. "Just a bit of a shock."

"Well, sounds like this little lady deserves a special gift," Sirius said as he hugged Ginny. Ginny blushed. "Name it, it's yours. And none of this 'you don't have to' business. I want to, especially given who you are to my godson."

"Oh, alright," Ginny sighed. "I could use some new robes. Mine are a little over-used and threadbare."

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Just like Lily, always thinking practical," he paused, considering. "Tell you what, new robes and a new trunk. And we will stop in at some non-school shops and you pick something nice that you like. And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Oh, alright," Ginny sighed. "It'll be nice having robes smell like robes and not whatever Charlie had in there last."

"Deal. And that does mean anything that you see that you like," Sirius said mock sternly. "Besides, I think between me and Harry, we could buy the whole Alley a few times over and not blink."

"You drive a hard bargain," Ginny said rolling her eyes. Sirius grinned knowing he had won that round.

* * *

Their trip to Gringotts was confusing for Ginny. The goblins insisted on bowing and being extra nice to her for some odd reason. Griphook, Harry's personal account manager, had asked Harry about setting a time for the three of them to talk about Harry's accounts. Ginny only half listened until Griphook told Harry it was at _their_ convenience and motioned to her. Ginny had looked at Harry confused, but he had only shrugged. They left the wizarding bank for Madame Malkin's to pick out Ginny's new robes. Madame Malkin had said they would have to pick up the robes in a couple of hours, so they left to continue their shopping.

They went to the travel luggage shop, choosing not only a new trunk for Ginny, but one for Harry as well. Each had separate compartments for different things for school. A small bookshelf that was more like a small library for books. An extended compartment for hanging clothes. A special compartment for potion ingredients, and a small dresser for all their other clothes. The best part about the trunks was that they had a spell that could shrink and expand it with just a tap of their wands.

Ginny soon found a shop that looked interesting. It was a shop that sold all manner of goods and trinkets. Ginny wandered her way through the shop, looking at several items. There were so many things that caught her eye. Harry just smiled waiting to see what Ginny showed the most interest in. Sirius was showing Hermione around some of the antiques and unique items, trying to explain to her what they were for. Ginny finally stopped in front of a small display that held a whitish silver headband that had four small gold beads on it. She looked at it curiously, wondering what was so special about it.

"May I help you, miss?" asked the clerk.

"What's so special about this headband?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that," the clerk said as she gently picked it up. "The beads read your magical aura and sync with it to make different decorations for your hair. Here, try it on." The clerk handed Ginny the headband and turned to produce a mirror.

Ginny put the headband on and waited for a minute. The golden beads shimmered as they changed into a white lily sitting on the side of Ginny's hair. "Oh!" she squeaked. She liked the way it looked, the white standing out boldly against her red hair. Ginny looked at the lily and thought of Lily Potter. Bold and brave, not afraid to stand out. Ginny knew it would be her private way to honor Harry's mother by wearing this headband very often.

"It looks gorgeous, love," Harry said, coming up behind her. He placed a kiss on the other side of her head as he hugged her from behind.

"I have to agree," Sirius said with a thick voice. Sirius turned away quickly, and Harry swore he saw Sirius wipe a few tears away from his eyes.

"Thank you," Ginny blushed. "This is the special thing that I want, Sirius."

"It will be my pleasure," Sirius said after clearing his throat again. "Sorry, you just remind me a lot like Lily with that in your hair. She had one of those, too."

"Thank you," Ginny said, a little choked up by his words.

* * *

Before they knew it, September first was upon them. The Leaky Cauldron was a hub of chaos as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione prepared to leave for Kings Cross. Percy was yelling at the twins for hexing his Head Boy Badge to read Big Head Boy. Ron and Hermione were bickering about Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, who had a habit of attacking Ron. The twins were denying the spell work, and Mrs. Weasley was in full voice about everyone delaying their departure. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius stood laughing at everyone else as they ran up and down the stairs, and from one end of the pub to the other.

Arthur Weasley sighed as he came back into the pub and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Merlin, is it so much to ask for one year's departure to be smooth?"

"Now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it, Arthur," laughed Sirius. Mr. Weasley just frowned and sighed again.

"You're no help," he replied.

* * *

Finally, everyone piled into the two Ministry cars Mr. Weasley had arranged to take them to Kings Cross. They finally made it to Platform Nine and Three-quarters with ten minutes to spare. After they crossed onto the platform, they started their farewells. Sirius looked down the platform to see his cousin Narcissa Malfoy saying goodbye to her son. Her son looked angry, but Narcissa looked relived for some reason. He decided to inquire about that with her in the next few days. Stopping by the door to the train, Sirius hugged Harry, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Make sure Remus sleeps on the way there," he whispered.

"We'll do our best," Harry said quietly. Ginny nodded.

"He had a rough night last night," Sirius said as he hugged Ginny. "But he should be right as rain in a few hours."

"Are you going to be okay all alone?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Sirius chuckled. "Besides, I have an apartment in Hogsmeade where I'll be living. So, let me know when the Hogsmeade visits are and we can spend the day together."

"We will," Harry promised as he and Ginny boarded the train. They gave Sirius and Ginny's parents one last wave before moving down the corridor in search of Remus, Ron, and Hermione.

They walked down the corridor amid stares and whispering. Harry caught some snippets of what the other students were saying. Most were talking of Sirius' trial only a few days ago. Some were surprised that he and Ginny were still together. A few, like the Slytherins were making snide comments, but Harry and Ginny just ignored most of them. They waved at Demzela and Colin as they passed their compartment. Harry nodded to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they waved to him.

"Potter," Oliver Wood said as he opened the door quickly.

"Yeah, Wood," Harry answered as he stopped.

"The rest of the team wants me to put together a reserve team," Wood said hurriedly. "Keep your eyes open for any who want to try out."

"I want to," Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh, what position, little Weasley?" asked Wood. Ginny glared at him. Harry carefully took a few steps back.

"Uh, Oliver, you shouldn't've said that," Fred said.

"Now, Ginny, Wood didn't know your first name," George said quickly.

"Oliver, trust me, beg for forgiveness, now," said Fred.

"And pray she does," continued George.

"Or you'll be facing a very painful…"

"Very powerful…"

"Very vicious…"

"Bat-Bogey Hex," they finished. Oliver turned pale. He had heard Percy complain about that hex for the last four years. He gulped as he turned to Ginny.

"I…I'm very sorry, Ginny, was it?" Oliver said, his voice trembling. "What position would you like to try out for."

"I'll over look the 'little' this time, Wood, was it?" Ginny said dangerously. "I want to play Chaser, and maybe be a backup Seeker, seeing's as how Harry has a hard time staying out of the hospital wing."

"It's yours," Wood said quickly, making a retreat back into the compartment. Harry snickered and the twins sighed in relief.

They continued on until they came to the last compartment. Ron and Hermione were sitting quietly with a sleeping Remus. Harry and Ginny quietly entered and joined them. Harry sat by Remus, with Ginny cuddling into his side. Ron looked up as they settled in, rolling his eyes, earning him a swat on the head from Hermione. Neville soon joined them, sitting next to Ron.

"Hello, everyone," Luna said cheerily as she came in.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny said, scooting closer to Harry to make room for her.

"Ginny, guess what?" asked Luna with a huge smile.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking up from the book she was sharing with Harry.

"You remember how well we did on everything last term?"

"Yeah, about that…" Ginny said, glancing over at Ron, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well, McGonagall showed up at my house two days after term, and gave me the second-year end of term exams…" Luna continued non-pulsed.

"She came to the Burrow, too," Ginny said quietly.

"And I passed them with full marks! I get to skip second year!" Luna said excitedly. Ron groaned.

"Really?" Ginny said surprised. "Luna, that's great!"

"Congratulations, Luna," Harry said. He nudged Ginny, giving her a meaningful look.

"I passed mine, too," Ginny said. "I get to skip second year, too."

"What!?" Ron bellowed. Hermione swatted him again, nodding to Remus, but Remus didn't stir.

"We're all third years!" Luna answered. "Daddy was so proud of me. He still thinks I should have been a Ravenclaw, but I wanted to be with my friends."

"Great!" huffed Ron. "I can't even have my own year at school." Ron crossed his arms, pouting and looked out the window.

"Congratulations, Luna, and you, too, Ginny," Hermione said. "No matter what Mr. Grumpy Troll says over here, well done!"

"That's great!" Neville chimed in. "If you need a hand in Herbology, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks, Neville," Ginny said.

"Thank you, Hermione, and Neville," smiled Luna.

"Wait, did you know about this, Harry?" Ron asked, suddenly realizing Harry hadn't had a reaction to Ginny's skipping second year.

"Does it really matter, Ron?" Harry asked in return. "Neither one of us wanted to upset you until it was necessary."

"But…"

"Ron, you know it has nothing to do with what you think is your, shall we say, 'claim to fame'. I just happen to be smarter than all of my brothers," Ginny said quickly. Ron sniffed and didn't respond.

They sat in silence for a while. Ron continued to sulk in the corner by the window. Remus shifted a little at one point, but didn't wake. Harry watched him in concern for a moment, but returned to reading the Ancient Runes book with Ginny. There was a slight commotion outside the door, before it was flung open by Draco Malfoy.

"If it isn't Saint Potter," drawled Malfoy with a sneer.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry said, not bothering to look up. Harry had one arm around Ginny, but his wand was already in his other hand.

"Oh, I will. I have no wish to spend my time with likes of you," Malfoy said disgusted. "I'm just here to tell you that you'll pay for what you did to my father."

"Your father did that to himself, Malfoy," said Harry, finally looking at the blonde. "And I wouldn't recommend giving out anymore threats. We are sitting with a teacher, if you didn't notice."

"Your time is short, Potter!" Malfoy said trying to raise his wand, but was met by six wands pointed at him.

"I wouldn't," Ginny said simply.

"You know, Malfoy," Luna said, tilting her head. "There is coming a day you will need to choose your life's path. It will involve whether you can see past what you learned from your father as a child, or seeing the truth of matters. When that day comes, be sure to make the right choice. The wrong one will lead to nothing but pain."

"What is this dribble?" Malfoy asked confused.

"A warning," Luna said as she flicked her wand sending Malfoy into the hall. Neville closed and locked the door in the astonished face of Malfoy.

* * *

The snack trolley had come and gone as the train continued its journey northward. Ron looked out the window seeing a rain storm outside. Harry was talking quietly with Ginny, who was giggling. Luna was discussing different plants with Neville. Hermione was reading, while Remus still slept.

"There's something out there," Ron said suddenly. The others looked up as the rain water on the window began to freeze.

Suddenly, the train stopped with a screech of brakes and the lights went out. Harry could just make out something moving outside the train windows. They were all too frightened to say anything. The train gave a lurch. The sound of the outer doors opening filled the silence. The temperature in the compartment seemed to drop to freezing levels in the blink of an eye.

Then they saw it. A black cloaked figure gliding to the door. Long, thin, rotting looking fingers grasped the door, slowly opening it. In a rush of air in his ears, Harry heard a woman scream. Thinking it was Ginny, Harry pulled her tightly against him. Harry closed his eyes as silence sounded loudly in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rats, Bats, and Tit for Tats**

Harry awoke with a loud buzz in his ears. He glanced around. Ginny was curled into his arms, crying softly. As his mind cleared, he sent calming and reassuring feelings to Ginny. Her sobs stopped suddenly as she looked up.

"Harry," she breathed. "You're awake." This drew everyone else's attention.

"Here, eat this, you'll feel better," Remus said handing him a chunk of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate. "Go on." Harry bit into the chunk and as he chewed a warn feeling spread from his mouth, all the way to his toes.

"Thanks, Uncle Moony," Harry said. "What was that thing?"

"A dementor. Foul creatures," he answered with a shake in his voice. "I don't know why they were here or why they were away from Azkaban." He looked Harry over quickly. "I need to check on the driver and other students. Keep eating that chocolate," he ordered as he left.

"Who screamed?" Harry asked.

"No one screamed, Harry," Hermione said.

"It was the dementors affect," Luna said. "They make you relive your worst memories." She swallowed a little hard. Hermione jumped over and hugged her.

"You saw your mum, didn't you?" Hermione asked. Luna only nodded.

"You saw the Chamber and Tom," Harry said quietly to Ginny. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Shh, I'm here. I'm alright," Harry said hugging her closer.

"I think you may have heard your mum, when…" Ginny trailed off. Harry thought for a second, it had sounded like his mother. He nodded as tears sprang to his eyes as well. "It's okay, love. I understand. I'm here for you."

* * *

An hour later the train arrived in Hogsmeade. The rain continued to pour down. They waved at Remus as he apparated closer to the gates of Hogwarts. Hagrid waved at them as they moved to the carriages quickly. No matter how quickly they moved, they were still soaked when they piled into one of the carriages.

Filch was waiting in the entrance hall as usual, but he had a mop in hand and his scowl was much deeper. They walked into the Great Hall, a breeze of warm air drying them as they entered. Harry noticed Aurors standing around the Great Hall. He wondered why they were there, and if the dementors had anything to do with it.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, greeting other friends they had not seen on the train. They heard whispers about some kind of gold orb and a silver wolf driving the dementors away, but didn't think much of it. As the Sorting began, Ron's stomach rumbled loudly enough to be heard by the Ravenclaw table next to them. It drew snickers and quiet laughter. Soon the food was in front of them, Ron acting like he hadn't had food in days. When the Feast was done, Dumbledore stood looking a little grim.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, Mr. Filch has the banned items list in his office. The forest is off limits to all students. Now, you may have noticed our guests around the Great Hall. They are here for your protection. I regret to inform you that there has been a breakout of three prisoners at Azkaban." There were gasps and murmurs all around the Great Hall.

"For those of you who did not see the paper this morning those three prisoners were Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, and Theodore Nott, Sr." Harry looked up sharply at Dumbledore. Remus looked at Harry with concern. "On a more positive note, we have two new professors this year. Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by our own Rubeus Hagrid." There was loud applause to this. "And returning to Hogwarts after many years since he graduated to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Remus Lupin." There was polite applause as Remus waved to the student body. "Now, that you have been fed and watered, and the news has been given, it is time for bed."

HPHPHP

Harry lay awake in bed. He couldn't sleep. Malfoy and Nott's escape was troubling, but Pettigrew was downright worrying. Pettigrew knew things about the castle that the other two didn't. Pettigrew was a small Animagus, and could slip by most security, no matter how tight it might be. Harry heard Ron give a loud snore and decided to go down to the Common Room for some peace and quiet.

As he stepped off the stairs, Harry saw a red head sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He smiled not surprised Ginny would be sitting there. Harry made his way over and sat beside her. Ginny just pulled him into a hug and held him.

"Sorry," Harry said after a time. "Didn't mean to wake you with my worries."

"No reason for you to be sorry, love," Ginny said, kissing his temple. "And your worries are my worries, remember, soul mate?"

"I remember," Harry said as he shifted, laying his head on her chest. "Wormtail worries me more than the others."

"I know, love," Ginny said, running her fingers through his hair. "But Remus is here, and Sirius is in Hogsmeade. Between the two of them, they should be able to keep us safe."

"I hope so," Harry said.

"Get some sleep, love," Ginny said kissing Harry's head again.

HPHPHP

The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing as the _Daily Prophet_ 's headlines were being discussed all around the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Luna and Hermione looking at her for an explanation. "Here, read this," was all she said, handing them a paper.

 ** _Shake Up at The Ministry_**

 _In an unsurprising move the Wizengamot, in a unanimous vote last night, has named Madame Amelia Bones the new Minister of Magic. With former Minister Cornelius Fudge's conviction just two days ago, of taking bribes from known Death Eaters (i.e. Lucius Malfoy, most prominently), corruption, and obstruction of justice (sealing the will of James and Lily Potter, which sent an innocent man to Azkaban for almost twelve years), it came as little surprise to anyone that the new Minister was sworn in on 1 September._

 _Minister Bones first act was to reinstate former Auror Sirius Black, and name him head of the team protecting Hogwarts in leu of the break out at Azkaban just hours before._

 _Her next three acts were, however, very surprising. First the new Minister promoted Mr. Arthur Weasley, former Head of the Office of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, to take her place as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

 _Second, she demoted Mr. Barty Crouch, Sr., from Head to Undersecretary of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Promoting Mr. Amos Diggory to the Head position._

 _Third, and most surprising, with the approval of the Board of Governors, placed Professor Albus Dumbledore on probation, for his role in the sealing of the Potters' will._

 _During the press conference, the new Minister had this to say on the promotion of Mr. Weasley. "Arthur Weasley is a good, honest man that has dedicated years of service to the Ministry. He was also pivotal in the capture of Peter Pettigrew not long ago. I have every faith that Arthur can and will get the job done."_

 _When asked about the demotion of Mr. Crouch, the new Minister said, "Barty Crouch was responsible for sending an innocent man to prison without a trial. If not for his years of service and exemplary record, barring this one incident, he would have been fired out right. But considering he had to send his late son to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, I decided to have some leniency. THIS TIME! Any other infractions will not be tolerated."_

 _When asked about Professor Dumbledore's probation, The Minister said, "With his part in the suppression of the Potters' will, among other things, including his recent suspension, despite the fact that was pressure from Mr. Malfoy, the probation stands. He is also being considered for removal of his duties as Chief Warlock. As to specifics, those are between the Board, the professor, and myself. No comment otherwise." One thing can be said of our new Minister, she is very stern, and will suffer no nonsense._

 _When this reporter asked how the Potters' will was uncovered, the Minister was a bit secretive, only saying, "I received a copy of it from Arthur Weasley. As to how and why Mr. Weasley had said copy, I have no comment, because of what else the will pertains to. I also ask the members of the press to respect both the Weasley family and Mr. Harry Potter's privacy on this matter."_

 _Soon after the appointment of Mr. Weasley, the new Head of the DLME was sworn in. Unfortunately, we could not get a comment from Mr. Weasley as he went right to work on the matter of the break out at Azkaban. However, his wife Mrs. Molly Weasley was on hand to witness her husband's promotion and swearing in, had this to say of her husband, "I could not be prouder of my Arthur."_

 _We wish the new Minister and Head of the DMLE good luck in this time of crisis._

"Dad got promoted?" Ginny said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I think it's great!" Harry said. "Nobody deserved it more than your dad."

"What about dad?" asked Ron as he sat down. Ginny handed him the paper. Ron read it quickly. "Bloody hell!"

"Language, Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"This deserves a break, Hermione! This is big news!" Ron said.

"Quite right…" Fred said leaning over Hermione's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Little brother!" George said leaning over Ron's shoulder.

"Just look at how…"

"Little Malfoy over there…"

"Is squirming!" the twins said together. Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy. He did look pale and fidgety.

"Wonder what that's about?" Neville asked. They all shrugged and went back to their breakfasts. Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules soon after, and they sat comparing them.

"Ugh! Not a good way to start term!" Harry groaned. "Double Potions, first thing!"

"At least we have Remus this afternoon, love," Ginny said.

"True. But I really didn't want to start term with Snape," Harry complained.

* * *

September gave way into October as everyone readjusted to the routine of school again. Harry had to grit his teeth more than once so as not to snap back at any of Snape's comments about him and Ginny. On a positive note, however, everyone was enjoying Remus' classes.

Remus had started the year off with a bang. He had discovered a boggart in the staff lounge and used for his third-year classes. Ron's boggart had unsurprisingly been a giant spider. Hermione's had been Professor McGonagall telling her she had failed all of her classes and had been expelled. Luna was quite shaken by hers. It was her father laying dead on the floor. Neville, who had once had confidence issues, was like a change person after spending so much time with Luna. As soon as Luna had seen the boggart, she had burst into tears. Neville had been at her side in seconds, holding her close. Remus had called the next person in line, allowing Neville to comfort Luna.

Harry and Ginny were almost afraid of what the boggart would change into for them. Harry on one hand was scared of Voldemort, but he was also terrified to lose Ginny. Ginny was still afraid of Tom Riddle and his cursed diary. But Remus noticed their anxious faces, because he ended class before they had a chance to face the boggart. Remus had asked them to stay for a few minutes after class.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't sure you wanted your worst fears made public," Remus said mildly. "However, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you special advanced lessons to defend yourselves against the dementors. Does Thursday evenings work for you?"

"As far as we know," Harry said.

"Splendid," Remus said. "I'll see you, tomorrow evening," he smiled.

* * *

Thursday evening came and Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the DADA classroom for their first extra lesson with Remus. Ginny looked at Harry a little worriedly. She knew he was getting frustrated that Pettigrew had not been found yet.

"Love, it's only been a few days, stop worrying about it," Ginny said as they stopped at the door.

Harry sighed. "I just don't want him coming after you."

"If he does, I can take care of myself, but I also have you, and my brothers and Hermione, Neville and Luna, all watching my back," Ginny said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Who in their right mind would try to get to me? Pettigrew spent how long as a rat watching my family? He'd be stupid to try."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry sighed again. Harry knocked on the door before Ginny could say more.

Remus opened the door with a smile. He invited them in, offering them some tea before they got started.

"Now, the first thing that I am going to teach you is a very difficult charm," Remus said as they moved into the classroom. "It is the Patronus charm. It is above NEWT level, by from what I've seen you two have the power necessary to perform this spell with no problems."

Over the next hour and a half, both Harry and Ginny were producing a thick silvery mist. Remus was very impressed and told them it would not be long before they both mastered it.

When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, there was a message on the message board with the date of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Opportunity has arisen. Ms. Weasley, would you do me the honor of being my date to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I would love to," Ginny giggled. They leaned in for a quick kiss, that was interrupted by gagging noises and a few whistles.

"Oh, enough, Ronald!" Hermione said swatting Ron on the back of the head.

"Yeah, Ron," George began.

"Your girlfriend…" Fred continued.

"Has spoken!" they finished. Neville was fighting not to roll off the sofa. Luna was already rolling on the floor. Laughter was all over the Common Room as Ron and Hermione both sputtered, but unable to speak. Harry and Ginny were trying to hold the other up, but they were laughing to hard and slid down the wall they were still standing by.

* * *

Harry and Ginny strolled down the line of shops in Hogsmeade hand in hand. They had already visited Honeyduke's to restock on sweets, Zonko's to get a few prank items, and Gladrags to look around. Harry had watched Ginny closely to get ideas for Christmas presents for her. Ginny was watching Harry as well as they window shopped and visited the various stores. As they came to the end of the shopping district of the town, Harry turned and pulled Ginny into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, content just to hold each other for a few moments. Harry kissed the top of her head. Ginny looked up with a beaming smile.

"Let's head over to the Three Broomsticks," Harry said. "I'm getting hungry." To state its agreement Ginny's stomach growled making them both laughed.

As they entered the pub, Hermione waved them over to her table with a surly looking Ron. Neville and Luna waved at them on the way passed.

"How was your day," smiled Hermione as Harry and Ginny sat down.

"It was lovely," smiled Ginny.

"It's too bad Sirius was busy today, or we would have visited him," Harry said a little sadly.

"You still get to see him around the castle," Ron said.

"Not the same as sitting down and talking, Ron," Ginny said giving him a scathing look.

The four of the them sat there eating laughing and talking for the next two hours. They decided to head back to the castle slowly, since they still had three hours until curfew from Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione walked ahead of Harry and Ginny, bickering about something. Harry and Ginny did their best to ignore them as they walked slowly up the path to Hogwarts, arms around each other's waist.

* * *

A lone short man stood across the street from the Three Broomsticks, watching all the students come and go on the visit weekend. He saw the two students he was following leave the pub, and turned so they would not see his face. He watched them as they headed back to the castle. His face sneered as much as his rat-like features would allow. His former "owner" and his sister would pay for being Blood Traitors. The brown haired Mudblood would die before any of them. The son of his former friends was for his Master to deal with after he had his body back.

The man set off toward the sweet shop to use the tunnel that led into Hogwarts. He stopped abruptly as he came face to face with a chubby boy that looked familiar and a short blonde walking beside him. The man glanced around as a few people turned his way. He disaperated quickly before any Aurors could catch him.

He reappeared in the woods outside of town with a tiny growl. He thought for a minute. He would have to use one of the other tunnels. Making his choice he quickly made his way toward the closest one. As he neared the entrance someone gave a shout. He quickly changed into a rat and slipped into the tunnel.

Once inside the castle, he headed quickly to the corridor he was told about. He could hear the students' loud voices coming from the Great Hall. He cautiously looked around the corridor and changed back to his human form. He smiled as he pulled a flask out of his robes and wrote his message on the wall. Once finished, he took a careful look around and left the way he had come in.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were laughing with Neville and Luna about Ron and Hermione bickering the whole way back from Hogsmeade. Neville had told Harry about seeing Pettigrew in Hogsmeade, but also said he had fled before any of the Aurors could get there. They had put it out of their minds, thinking the little rat was gone again. Luna was making a fair point about Pettigrew watching and waiting to strike. "Afterall, most things around here that happen to you come to a head in May or June, not October."

"Not a comforting thought, Luna," frowned Harry.

"Neither is that," Neville said pointing to the wall in front of them. Harry sighed, Ginny and Luna gasped as they read it.

 ** _YOUR TIME IS SHORT, POTTER!_**

They heard a clamor of voices walking behind them. Professor McGonagall bustled through the stopped students. She read the wall and gasped. She turned and said in her no-nonsense voice, "Everyone back to the Great Hall!" She sent a message to Dumbledore and Sirius as soon as the students were moving again.

* * *

The student body ended up staying the night in the Great Hall. The teachers had moved the House tables and conjured sleeping bags for all the students. The prefects were scattered around watching their respective Houses as the teachers search the castle. Harry was laying between Ron and Ginny and across from Neville. Hermione and Luna were on the other side of Ginny in their little circle.

Harry lay awake for some reason. His mind just would not calm enough for him to sleep. Suddenly, flashes of the Chamber began playing in his head and he knew Ginny was having a nightmare before she even moaned. Harry didn't care about the rules at that moment, Ginny needed him and he would be there for her no matter what the teachers said. Harry slid his sleeping bag over and held Ginny tightly. She immediately rolled into his chest and cried softly on his chest.

"It's okay. It's alright, love. I'm right here," Harry whispered to her comfortingly. Soon they were both fast asleep.

Neville and Ron looked at each other as Harry held Ginny. Ron didn't look happy, but if it helped Ginny with one of her nightmares, he would let it slide this time. Neville shrugged and laid back down. Hermione and Luna glanced at each other with the same concerned look before going back to sleep. Fred and George were sitting up as soon as Ginny had moaned. They stared at Harry as he took their sister in his arms and they went to sleep in just a few minutes. They looked at each other with a confused but thoughtful look.

Percy had sat up when he heard Ginny. He was about to go over to her when Harry slid next to her and held her. He was about to get up and separate them when Professor Dumbledore walked past. "Leave them be, Mr. Weasley," he whispered to Percy placing a hand on his shoulder. Percy was about to argue, but Dumbledore shook his head. "They have earned a good night's sleep." With that the Headmaster walked away leaving a very confused Percy staring at his retreating back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while on this one. I was working on others and getting the outline of this one finished, which is still not done. As always, thanks for the R/R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Gifts and Finds**

The mid November morning of the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match dawned clear, crisp and cold. Harry awoke early, staring at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since Pettigrew had been seen in Hogsmeade and near Hogwarts, and no one could find a trace of the little rat. Even Sirius had lost his scent. The Aurors had found the tunnel Pettigrew had used to enter the castle and closed it off, but apparently Pettigrew had left the area after he had left the castle. Even with Aurors and Hit Wizards checking every port, both Magical and Muggle, there was no sign of Pettigrew or the other escapees.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. He needed to focus. He couldn't worry about Pettigrew or the others at the moment. He had a match against Malfoy to win. Harry thought of all the comments the little git had said over the last week. All Malfoy was doing by making his usual proclamations of how much better he was than Harry, or anyone else, was strengthening Harry's resolve to win. Harry had told Wood that he wanted to embarrass the git so he was going after the Snitch rather quickly. After checking the standings, Wood gave Harry his blessing.

When Harry finally went down to the Common Room, he found an annoyed, frowning Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. Harry gulped. He knew she could feel his turmoil. She looked tired and grumpy.

"You're brooding again," Ginny said. "It woke me up at half past five in the morning."

"Sorry," Harry said weakly. "I'll try to block…"

"Don't you dare!" Ginny warned. Harry gulped again, looking down. Ginny sighed, taking him in her arms. "You need to stop worrying about Wormtail. Let the Aurors worry about him. And as far as that git Malfoy, well its ferret hunting day." Harry chuckled at that. "That's better."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry smiled. "You always know how to get me to put things into the right perspective."

"That's part of my job, love," joked Ginny. "Now, let's get some breakfast." She took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Common Room. Harry and Ginny made it to the Great Hall for breakfast without incident. Harry was finally able to relax and focus to get his mind where it needed to be, on the coming match.

Just after they had sat down, his focus was momentarily lost again, thanks to Snape.

"Good luck today, Potter," Snape sneered as he passed them. "You're going to need it."

"Ignore it, Harry," Ginny said, taking his face in her hands, making him look at her and not Snape. "He's just trying to throw you off your game." Ginny added a soft kiss to make him pay attention. Harry took a deep breath and relaxed, regaining his focus.

Soon it was time for the match to begin. Harry never took his eyes off the Snitch as Madame Hooch released the balls. Malfoy was too busy trying to taunt him, that he missed the little golden ball as it hovered near his left ear. Harry lunged forward, grabbing the Snitch and ramming Malfoy with his shoulder for good measure.

"Looking for this, Malfoy?" Harry asked smugly as he held the Snitch up. Malfoy glared at him. In all of ninety seconds the match was over.

* * *

The next several weeks seemed to fly by once Ginny had convinced Harry to let the adults worry about the escaped prisoners. Not even Malfoy was making life miserable. Every time he tried he was turned away by two simple words "ninety seconds", and Malfoy would turn red and walk away.

Two weeks before the Holiday Break, Harry received a letter from Sirius telling him to come home with the Weasleys. They would be staying at the Burrow for Christmas. Harry had broken into a wide grin. When Ginny read the letter, her smile matched Harry's.

Harry awoke early on Christmas morning, because of his excitement. He quietly made his way down to Ginny's room to wake her, like she had done to him the previous year. He quietly opened her door and stepped in, closing it quietly behind him. Harry stared at the sleeping form of Ginny curled up in her heavy duvet. Her hair was splayed out over her pillow behind her and Harry had to fight the urge to stroke it. Her face was so peaceful, he almost hated to wake her. Almost.

Harry quietly padded over to her bed, and leaned down. He could smell her hair as he got closer. Oh, how he loved the smell of her hair. He leaned in closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled back, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, love," Harry said.

"Happy Christmas, sweetie," smiled Ginny. "What a great way to start Christmas."

"Yeah?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Ginny said as she reached out, grabbing Harry's shirt, pulling him to her, and kissing him soundly.

"Ginny, dear, could you help me with…" Molly started as she opened the door, and stopped. Harry and Ginny sprang apart both red and breathing heavily. "And just _what is this_?!" she scowled.

"Harry was only waking me up, mum," Ginny said. "Besides, as you can see, _nothing else_ is or was happening."

 _'_ _Speak for yourself,'_ Harry thought. Ginny shot him a strange look, as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Well, try not to do that in front of your brothers, but that doesn't mean sneaking off every chance you have either," Molly said sternly. "Now, I could use a hand making tea and breakfast for everyone."

"I'll be down in a minute, mum," Ginny said.

"I'll give you a hand, too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, standing. He winked at Ginny on the way out.

 _'_ _I swear that man is gonna drive me insane,"_ Ginny thought. Harry spun around giving her a questioning look. Ginny's eyes went wide. _'The bond is growing,'_ Ginny thought at Harry. His eyes went wide, and nodded. They were going to have to talk about this later.

* * *

As everyone came down, the chaos of a Weasley Christmas morning started. Ron was impatiently waiting to open his gifts. The twins were popping crackers and singing. Percy was trying to stay on the side of the sitting room away from the twins, with little success. Remus was quietly doing something that no one was really paying attention to. Arthur and Sirius were laughing at the twins' antics, while Molly, Ginny, and Harry were bringing in tea and scones.

The big excitement of the morning really started when Ginny opened her gift from Sirius. It was a Nimbus 2002. Ginny had squealed and jumped up hugging him. Then Harry opened his gift from Sirius and almost fainted. Inside the long flat box was a Firebolt. The twins and Ron were beside themselves with envy until they opened theirs' from Sirius, finding new Nimbus 2002s as well.

"Why does Harry get the Firebolt, and us only Nimbus?" Ron asked. "Not that I'm not thankful, just curious," he added quickly.

"Because Harry is a Seeker. He needs the fastest broom," Sirius said, nonchalantly. He grabbed his next gift, which was from Remus, and started to open it. Every time he pulled the paper off, it would rewrap around the gift. The first time Sirius looked at it strangely, the second, he frowned. By the third time he tried, everyone had noticed and was snickering, even Molly. "Moony, you're a ponce!" Sirius glared at him. Everyone broke out in laughter.

* * *

Later that day, Sirius led Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Remus up a modest walkway, not far from the Burrow. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door was opened by the pink haired Auror they had seen at Sirius' trial.

"Cousin Siri," she shouted and hugged him.

"Hey, cousin," Sirius said.

"Right on time," said a man behind her.

"Hello, Ted," Sirius smiled shaking his hand.

"Well, it's about time you came for a visit," a slender woman with long black hair said as she walked out and hugged Sirius.

"Hello, Andi," Sirius said. "Sorry about that. I've been busy with my duties."

"Well, come in and introduce us. Where are your manners?" she mock scowled at him.

"You know I rarely use them around family, Andi," Sirius joked. "Everyone, this is my cousin Andromeda, her husband, Ted, and her daughter…"

"Don't you do it," she said looking cross.

"Nymphadora Tonks," smiled Sirius. It earned him a swat from his younger cousin.

"It's Tonks, but it you must call me by something else Dora will do fine," she scowled at Sirius. He chuckled.

"As you can tell," he said turning to Harry and the others. "She hates her first name."

"I don't know," Remus said. "I think it's pretty and unique, just like the woman herself." He took Dora's hand, leaned down and kissing the back of it. Dora blushed.

"My friend, Remus Lupin," Sirius said frowning slightly. Andi grinned, and Ted just raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, these are Ron and Ginny Weasley. And of course, my godson, Harry Potter."

"It's Andi, to all of you," she said quickly. She stepped up to Harry and opened her arms. "We are family, by blood or not." Harry nodded and accepted her hug. "I take it Ginny is your girlfriend?"

"Soul-mate, actually," Harry answered. Andi looked shocked.

"Well, then, I guess your family, too," Andi smiled as she hugged Ginny. "Are you Molly and Arthur's children?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said.

"None of that," Andi frowned at Ron. "I told you, it's Andi."

"Sorry," Ron said.

"Well, how about some hot chocolate for everyone?" Andi asked.

"Sounds great, Andi," Harry said.

"Right up your addiction's alley, Moony," smiled Sirius. Remus blushed and sighed.

* * *

Shortly after Hermione arrived the next day, most everyone was out the door again. Sirius was taking Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Remus to his family's House in London.

"I have to warn all of you, my family was big on the Dark Arts, so be careful of anything you touch," Sirius said as they walked up the steps. "And remember, no one has lived here for about fifteen years."

"Oh, the grime…" George began.

"Oh, the dust…" Fred said.

"Sounds like work to us," they said.

"Very good. What did you think this was a free tour?" Sirius said.

"I think we've been duped!" the twins frowned.

"An excellent deduction, my young pranksters," Sirius smiled as he opened the door. He immediately cast a silencing charm on his mother's portrait. "Hello, mother. No, I don't want to hear your screams right now. And if I have my way, since this is my house now, you'll be put in storage where you belong." The woman in the portrait looked scandalized. "We will stick together. This way, we'll start in the sitting room."

The kids groaned, but they knew it was for Harry. Sirius had told them he needed help making his house livable for him, Harry, and Remus. They just didn't think it would be cleaning fifteen years of dust and grime. They spread out around the sitting room and got started. Ron grumbling the whole time. Ginny was wiping the small trophy case in the corner when something caught her eye. It was the ugliest locket she had ever seen.

"Hey, Harry, look at this ugly locket," Ginny called. Harry came closer. He made it half way when his scar started to prickle. His eyes flew wide, he remembered that feeling.

"Gin, get away from it," Harry shouted rubbing his scar. Ginny's head shot up, she could feel Harry's distress. She jumped back.

"Harry, what…?" Sirius started.

"Piece of Voldemort…in that locket," Harry grunted. Ginny hugged him, and pulled him to the other side of the room. The pain slipped away to a tolerable level. "Thanks, love."

"You know I'm always here for you, sweetheart," said Ginny, not letting go of him.

Sirius walked over to the trophy case, placing a containment spell around the locket before levitating it out. He looked at the locket but didn't remember his parents ever having it.

"Kreacher," Sirius called. With a loud pop an old house elf appeared in front of Sirius. "What is this?" he asked before the elf could say anything.

"Kreacher cannot tell you, Master," the elf rasped out. He looked around looking scared.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher is under orders from Master Regulus, sir," he answered with a moan.

"Regulus is dead. I order you to tell me," Sirius said sounding irritated.

"Kreacher cannot," he bowed his head. "Unless Master means to destroy it like Master Regulus ordered."

"It depends on what it is," Sirius growled. "If it is something evil or dark from Voldemort, then yes, I will destroy it."

The elf broke into a hopeful smile. "Master Sirius would help Kreacher fulfill Master Regulus' last order to Kreacher?"

"Yes, Kreacher," Sirius said looking at the elf he had hated most of his life. "I just need you to tell me what it is."

"It is most foul Dark Magic, Master. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it," Kreacher started crying at this. "But Kreacher was not strong enough," he sobbed.

"But what is it?" Hermione asked kindly.

Kreacher looked at her, stopped crying and glared. "Filthy…"

"Don't you dare, Kreacher!" Sirius ordered. "You will show and treat each and every one of these children with respect in front of me or not! Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said with a bow. "As you wish, Master."

"Now, answer her question," said Sirius.

"It is called a horcrux," Kreacher spat the word. Sirius knew if the house elf thought it was that filth, it had to be very dark indeed.

"Whose horcrux?" asked Remus looking rather pale at the term.

"The Dark Lord's. Master Regulus discovered his secret. Master was trying to stop the Dark Lord," Kreacher answered.

"Did Regulus have notes on this? And are there more out there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he did, Master Harry. But Kreacher does not know if there is more," Kreacher answered.

"Bring us the notes," Sirius ordered. Kreacher bowed and popped away. "Remus, fire call Dumbledore. Fred, George, take Ron and Hermione back to the Burrow. Tell your mum something came up."

"But why to they," Ron pointed to Harry and Ginny, "get to stay and we don't?"

"Because it affects them, not you, Ron," Sirius said. "Now, stop arguing and go."

"Righto," said Fred.

"Right this way, kiddies," George said taking Ron's arm and leading him to the fire place.

* * *

A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore stepped through the floo into the sitting room. He looked around seeing Remus Lupin looking pale on the sofa. Harry and Ginny huddled together on the other. Sirius Black stood in the middle of the sofas glaring at him.

"Albus," Sirius greeted coldly.

"Sirius," Dumbledore greeted in return.

"Look, we may not see eye to eye when it comes to Harry, but this we can," Sirius said holding up the locket. Dumbledore paled as he saw Harry rub his scar out of the corner of his eye. He knew what it was instantly. This was not good. Not good at all. There was a pop and a house elf appeared in front of Sirius.

"Master Sirius, Master Regulus' notes," the elf said handing a journal to Sirius.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Sirius said kindly. "Bring us some tea, and something stronger, please. I think we're gonna need it."

"Yes, sir," the elf said before disappearing. He was back in a few seconds with tea and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Thank you. Stay here, we may have some questions for you," Sirius said as he opened the journal. He scanned through the first entry. He swallowed hard, handing the journal to Remus. "Read it aloud, Moony." Lupin nodded and began.

 _Entry 1_

 _16 June, 1979_

 _Journal,_

 _I cannot believe what I have just discovered! All of my ideals, all of my beliefs, all of my LIFE has been based on rubbish! My parents became supporters of the "Dark Lord" from the beginning. Always believing in "blood purity". They were so blind! Everything is so upside down now, I cannot believe I ever thought that way. I finally know why Sirius and Andromeda left the family!_

 _Where to begin? I feel so betrayed by my own flesh and blood that nothing makes sense anymore. Sirius, you were so right. I was so wrong. I have made a mistake that will probably cost me my life, but I have no regrets if it helps to end this pointless war._

 _I was at an inner circle meeting with the "Dark Lord". I held back to speak with Bella, but what I saw and overheard has chilled me to the bone since. I saw the "Dark Lord" talking to Lucius Malfoy and Bella. He handed Lucius a journal, and told him to keep it safe. I was close enough to read the print on the journal. It was a name. I didn't recognize it. I said nothing. I was curious when I got home, so I looked the name up in the Black family library. Merlin, my life has been all lies!_

 _The name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I dug and dug through the family genealogies. I was about to give up when I came across the name Marvolo Gaunt. He had a daughter by the name of Merope Gaunt, who died the same day Tom Marvolo Riddle was born. This only made me more curious. Was it the same person? And how was he connected to the "Dark Lord"?_

 _I began to dig deeper. I went to the village of Little Hangleton. I asked someone about Tom Riddle, discreetly, or so I thought. They directed me to a graveyard. Tom Riddle, Senior, was a Muggle. One of the villagers said he acted strange for a while, always hanging around that Merope Gaunt girl for a while, then seemed to come to his senses and moved on with his life. I thought this strange. The same person directed me to the Gaunt homestead outside of town. From the shack I could see the graveyard and what people said was Riddle Manor._

 _There was nothing in the shack. I went to the graveyard and cast some spells over the grave of Tom Riddle. What I found was distressing. His bones had traces of Love Potion in them. I went back to the shack and found a cauldron. It had the same Love Potion in it. It was easy to deduce, Merope Gaunt had slipped Tom Riddle a Love Potion. I discovered that Merope had gotten pregnant by Riddle during that time. The rumors in the magical community were very close to what I found. Merope let the Love Potion wear off, and Riddle left her, even though she was having his child._

 _Merope got sick and travelled to London to have the baby and try to save her life. She died shortly after naming the child, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I wondered what happened to the child. I dug more. I found he went to a Muggle orphanage. He was a mean child. Torturing the other children, stealing from them, never wanted because of his behavior. I went to the orphanage, but it had been closed down many years ago. I went through the building testing for Magic since the Gaunts were a Magical family. I found his room. There was trace magic everywhere._

 _I returned home and went through the family yearbooks from Hogwarts. I found Tom Marvolo Riddle, Class of 1945. The more I thought about it the more I didn't understand. I asked an old friend from Ravenclaw for help in making sense of everything. He happened to be very good at anagrams. It still chills me, what we discovered._

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE is the beginning words of I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!_

 _He is nothing but a fake! Even his name is made up! He is no "Dark Lord"! He is a power-hungry hate monger that wants all the power! He is cruel and sadistic. And I will no longer serve him! I will no longer use his made-up name! Not out of fear, but out of disdain for the fraud he is! Riddle is nothing but a half blood! He is pretending to be pure blood for the pure blood maniacs like our Bella! I have no doubt in my mind anymore that if he was to seize power, no would be safe from his plans of power. That is all he wants, Like a bullied child, POWER!_

 _I am disgusted that I ever believed in his cause!_

 _I plan on doing all I can to stop him from the inside!_

 _If something happens to me, I left orders with Kreacher to give you this journal, Sirius. As long as you are willing to help destroy anything I find along the way._

 _Sirius, my brother, PLEASE, forgive me. I WAS SO WRONG FOR SO MANY YEARS._

 _Reg_

 _P.S._

 _I saw Riddle give Bella a cup at tonight's meeting. He told her to place it in Gringotts. He said it was a priceless piece of history. After seeing the diary, it has to be the same thing. I only hope it's not what I suspect them to be._

"Merlin, Reg, what happened?" Sirius said quietly, close to tears.

"One way to find out," Dumbledore said. "Continue reading, Remus." Remus nodded. He looked at Harry and Ginny. They looked pale, but nodded at him. He turned to Sirius. Receiving a nod from him, Remus continued.

 _Entry 2_

 _12 June, 1980_

 _I have continued my research into the life of Tom Riddle, and the objects I have seen, to find a weakness to exploit. I have found it. Merlin, help me, I found it. I wish I hadn't, but I did. I found my answers about the objects, and his weakness, in the Black Family Library._

 _My notes are in a safe place, but I cannot, in good conscience keep this to myself._

 _The sick, twisted bastard has created horcruxes! Not just one, but five that I know of. He plans on making one more with the murder of the Potter child, so his soul is in seven pieces. For some reason, he is scared of the child._

 _The others are well hidden. The cup is in Gringotts in Bella's vault. The diary is with Malfoy. I overheard him say there was one hidden in Hogwarts. The other is hidden somewhere he thinks is secret. I believe it's in the Gaunt shack or Riddle Manor. I have found one. A locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, himself!_

 _Kreacher and I are going to a cave to retrieve it tonight. If all goes well, he will be much weaker soon. I just hope I can get the others and end him before he can destroy our world!_

 _RAB_

"Reg," Sirius all but sobbed. Harry and Ginny pulled him to them to comfort him. He took a deep breath. "Kreacher, what happened?"

"Master Regulus took Kreacher to cave on the coast. We entered it by blood offering," Kreacher cried. "Master said the only way to get locket out of crystal basin was to drink poison."

"He made you drink the poison?" Ginny asked alarmed.

"Yes, miss, but house elves are not affected by poisons that would kill humans," Kreacher said with a weak smile at her. He turned back to Sirius. "Weeze got the locket. And Kreacher could feel the Dark Magic used on it. Master brought us home, but Malfoy was waiting for us. Master told Kreacher to hide locket, and if Master didn't come back, to destroy it.

"Malfoy said there was a special meeting that night. And he had come to collect Master Regulus. Master never came home, and Kreacher has been alone, trying to destroy locket for years."

"They must have found out about his research," Remus swallowed. Sirius broke down then, knowing why his brother was killed by Voldemort. Remus crossed to him, lending his shoulder to his best friend, along with Harry and Ginny. Kreacher surprised them all by squeezing into the small circle, crying as much as Sirius.

After a few minutes, they composed themselves and separated. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes, Sirius, I do believe we can agree on this," he said. "I also believe it is time for Harry and Ginny to start some special training."

"Past time," Sirius glared at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore said uncomfortably. "It might be advisable for me to take the locket back…"

"Not bloody likely!" Harry interrupted him. "Not after what happened last year with you 'holding' on to that damned diary!"

"You're right, Harry," Sirius said, daring Dumbledore to argue. "We will all head back to Hogwarts with it. You remember how you destroyed the diary?" he asked Harry.

"I'll not soon forget!" Harry said rubbing his arm where the basilisk fang had been sunk into him.

"Kreacher, there is more out there," Sirius said. "Do you mind if we take care of this one?"

"Of course not, Master. As long as Dark thing destroyed Kreacher will have fulfilled his orders."

"Thank you," Sirius said. "Are you strong enough to take us all to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Master," he said, holding out his hands for them all to grasp.

* * *

They reappeared in the headmaster's office.

"Gin, stay here with Remus. I don't want you to come down there with me," Harry pleaded.

"Okay," she nodded weakly, knowing where they were going.

"Kreacher, can you follow my lead, so this is quicker?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry." Kreacher took Harry and Sirius by the hands again and disappeared.

"Where are they going?" Remus asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Ginny answered quietly. Remus looked at her and again went pale. He hugged her, knowing she was scared of just the mention of the Chamber.

Five minutes passed before Harry, Sirius, and Kreacher reappeared. Remus laid the locket on the floor. "While you were gone, I examined this thing. I believe it needs to be opened to destroy it. I couldn't open it, but I think you can, Harry."

"Parceltongue," Harry frowned. Remus nodded. "Gin, would you like to do the honors?" he asked holding out a fang. Her eyes took on a blazing look that made his breath hitch. Ginny stood, taking the fang. Harry nodded at her and she got in position.

Harry hissed for the locket to open. A black cloud rose from inside of it. The voice of Voldemort started talking but was abruptly cut off as Ginny stabbed the locket without any hesitation.

"Take that, you monster!" Ginny growled after the smoke cleared.

"I'm proud of you, Gin," Harry smiled. He pulled her into a hug, then kissed her with all the passion he had for her in that moment. They did not see the golden pulse of magic that erupted from them. Remus was knocked over by it. Sirius was pushed back three steps. Kreacher stared at them with a happy smile. Dumbledore frowned as he was rocked in his chair. He knew there would be no separating them now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Word of warning, this chapter is mostly filler and fluff, but this first section and the next to last are important for things to come.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Trouble with Secrets**

Harry and Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office with Snape, waiting for the headmaster to return from his personal library. Harry sat between Snape and Ginny, scowling and glaring at the so-called professor the whole time. As Harry saw things, Snape could ridicule and belittle him all he wanted, he was used to it. But when the greasy git started doing that to Ginny, that's where Harry drew the line. He was not happy with the man, and he didn't care if Snape knew it or not. As Dumbledore reentered his office he frowned at the three occupants. This was not going to be pleasant, no matter what the issue was, and Dumbledore knew Harry's trust in him was starting to wane. This would make it more so, he was afraid.

"Headmaster, I want these two ingrates expelled!" Snape said before Dumbledore could even ask what the situation was.

"Now, Severus, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"The problem, Headmaster, is the fact Mr. Potter cracked three cauldrons because he has no control over his emotions, just like his father!" Snape spat. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He knew there was more to it. He looked at Harry and Ginny who were seething at the Potions Master's words.

"Explain, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"He made three rude and untrue comments about Ginny in class, and I have had enough of him belittling students and being a greasy haired git of a bully to everyone that is not Slytherin!" Harry said. Dumbledore sighed and frowned as his eyes flicked to Snape for a few seconds.

"Ms. Weasley, explain."

"He called me an underaged know-it-all, pretending to get good enough grades to pass even first year," Ginny spat. "And that was just the start!" Dumbledore sighed again, knowing this was going to get worse. And with him being on probation, one letter to someone on or close to the Governors, everything could blow up in his face. He had made too many mistakes.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Ginny.

"Yes!" Ginny growled. "He said that it was a wonder a poor Weasley like me could attract the attention of any boy, much less Harry. And given that, I had to be made of the same ilk as Black!"

"I see," Dumbledore frowned more at Snape. "Mr. Potter, was this little tirade by Professor Snape the reason you lost control of your temper?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said without hesitation.

"I see," Dumbledore said his frown growing as he looked again at Snape, who was looking paler than usual. "You may go, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. You will not receive any detentions or loss of points for this incident. I caution you, however, to try and remain calm from now on."

"Thank you, sir," they said as they wasted no time leaving the office.

"So that's it? They skate out of trouble and I am put in…"

"Enough, Severus," Dumbledore said with a raised voice. Snape sat back looking surprised. "Harry is not James. Leave them alone, you are playing with more fire than you know. If Sirius Black so chose, he would have a seat on the Board of Governors, and you, my friend, acting like that, would be out of a job. Not to mention, Ms. Weasley's father is the Head of the DMLE now. Amelia Bones won't tolerate such behavior, from anyone. I also advise against angering Mr. Potter. That small demonstration in your class is nothing of what he is singularly capable of."

"But, Albus…" Snape started.

"For your own good, Severus, stop while you are ahead," Dumbledore said sternly. "It would not do you any good to continue."

"You act like they are more than simpering, love sick teenagers," Snape said shrewdly.

"I cannot confirm or deny that. It is not in my hands to discuss it with you," Dumbledore said evasively. "Now, drop this feud, stop antagonizing the boy, and or Ms. Weasley, or I cannot protect you from anything that follows."

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape ground out.

* * *

Harry sat in his dorm room late at night two weeks before Valentine's Day. He wanted to do something extra special for Ginny this year for her being his rock and keeping him grounded. If it was not for her, Harry would be brooding over the fact the Aurors had still not caught Pettigrew, Malfoy, and Nott. He would have probably hurt Snape seriously, more than once, for just being rude. Snape had backed off, but he was still being a git. Then inspiration struck Harry.

"Dobby," he called quietly.

"Yes, Harry sir" Dobby whispered with a wide smile on his face. Harry rarely called Dobby, but when he did, Dobby always came through with great "service", as Dobby called it.

"Dobby, I need a candlelit dinner for two, just me and Ginny. Somewhere here in the castle no one will be able to interrupt us," Harry told his elf.

"Dobby knows just the place, Harry sir!" Dobby smiled broadly. "We elves call it the Come and Go Room, but wizards and witches call it the Room of Requirement. It be on the seventh floor. Dobby will get Harry sir all the details."

"Brilliant!" Harry said. "We have about two weeks to set this up so it's perfect."

"Lover's Day dinner for Ms. Ginny?" Dobby asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"May Dobby enlist help of a couple of elves from the kitchens, Harry sir? To make it extra special for Harry sir's Ms. Ginny," Dobby asked.

"Of course, Dobby. That would be great! I would like dinner, maybe some light music, and oh, maybe a sunset background," Harry said.

"Dobby will have it ready. Dobby will get you the details by tomorrow."

"Oh, and Dobby, not a word to anyone but me and those elves you get to help. Bring me the details here," Harry said indicating his bed.

"Yes, sir. Dobby understands," Dobby nodded.

"Good. Off you go," Harry smiled. Dobby bowed and disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered their dorm room after returning from Hogsmeade to drop off their sweets and other items they had bought that day with the girls and Neville. They had each split off to have time alone with the girls, Ron reluctantly. He had grumped the whole day about it. Harry started gathering his shower things as Ron and Neville were about to leave.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Nope. Ginny and I have plans," Harry said as he walked for the shower.

"Plans? You just spent the whole day in Hogsmeade together," Ron frowned.

"Let it go, Ron," Harry warned.

"Come on, Ron. We need to meet Hermione and Luna in the Common Room," Neville said pulling Ron out of the dorm. Harry gave Neville a grateful nod as they went out the door.

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of slacks and a nice button-down shirt, Harry went down to wait for Ginny. He didn't have to wait long. Ginny came down the stairs in an elegant black evening gown he had purchased for her that afternoon. She had tried to argue about it, but when he told her they had plans and she would want to dress nicely for it she had relented out of sheer curiosity. Harry had only told her that they were dining alone but not where.

Ginny smiled as she saw Harry. He hugged her, then placed a kiss on her cheek. "You look fabulous," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He pulled back, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"Lead on, my handsome man," Ginny smiled, taking his arm.

Harry led her up to the seventh floor between a tapestry and a blank wall. He told her to wait for a moment, then started pacing and muttering. Ginny looked at Harry confused until a door appeared on the blank wall. She was astonished, but Harry only smiled and offered his arm again. He opened the door for her and she stepped into an impossible room.

The door led to a balcony where a small table set for two was waiting. The balcony overlooked the ocean at sunset. There were white marble Greek style pillars around with hanging plants and flowers on top of them. Ginny looked at Harry with her mouth agape. She wanted to ask questions but could not form the words. Harry smiled and led her over to the table.

After sitting down, Ginny recovered enough to speak. "Harry, where are we?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement. And tonight, I required a room for a romantic candlelit dinner for two. Just us, no one else," Harry said taking her hand. "Well, us and our waiter for the evening, Dobby." The little house elf popped in with menus in his hands, and a small towel draped over his arm. Ginny smiled that wonderful, happy smile that made her eyes sparkle, and Harry knew this was the best idea he had ever had.

After they were done eating and chatting, music began playing out of nowhere. Harry offered his hand, standing. "May I have this dance?"

"But of course," Ginny replied.

They danced for what seemed like hours, holding each other close. They looked in each other's eyes, smiled, and kissed gently repeatedly, not talked, just enjoying each other. After about two hours Harry looked at Ginny again but this time he had a nervous smile.

"What is it, love?" Ginny asked, kindly.

"I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out or tell me you're not ready to hear this," Harry said nervously.

"Just say it, love," Ginny encouraged him.

"I've known for a while now, but just now felt it the right time to say it," Harry stated cryptically. "You are my everything. You give me strength, purpose, meaning in my life." He looked at Ginny. She had tears welling in her eyes. "I could not have gotten through the last couple of years without you." He paused to take a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I. Love. You."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said, kissing him deeply and passionately. When she finally pulled back they were panting for air. She swallowed hard, before looking him in the eye. "I love you, too, Harry James Potter!" Harry smiled, pulling her into another searing kiss.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ron fumed. Hermione sighed as she shook her head. Neville and Luna exchanged a look as Ron resumed pacing. It was three minutes until curfew and Harry and Ginny had not been seen since before dinner. Just as the clock struck curfew, the two walked in the portrait hole. "Where have you been? And just were you doing to my sister, Potter?"

"Let me handle him this time, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Harry let Ginny go, and walked up to Ron to stand just three inches from the red head's face.

"Well?" Ron asked, still angry.

"Where we were is our business. What we were or were not doing is also our business, not yours! You may be my best mate. You may be Ginny's brother. But you have no right demanding details of our date! Next time, keep your temper in check. Because next time one of us or both of us will hex you, while holding hands. Am. I. Clear?" Harry asked menacingly.

"But you had two dates today!" Ron huffed.

"And?" Ginny shot at Ron. "What I do or don't do with my soul-mate is my business, Ron! Stop being an over-protective git!"

"Not another word," Harry said icily. He pointedly held out his hand for Ginny. She came over and took it. Then sent Ron one last warning glare and went over to the corner. Harry glared at Ron as he deliberately pulled Ginny onto his lap. She snuggled into Harry, then looked up at him. Harry purposely kissed Ginny quite passionately. Ron growled.

Hermione swatted him on the back of the head. "Enough, Ronald! You are her brother, not her keeper! She is her own person! And they are soul-mates! Get over it, already!" she shouted at him. Hermione's tirade had left the Common Room in silence. Ron looked at her dumbfounded. Luna was fighting a smile at how ridiculous Ron looked with his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Fred and George stood up and broke the silence by clapping. The rest of the Common Room quickly joined in. Ron looked around, seeing he had no support for his opinion, he turned on his heel and went to his dorm.

* * *

The day of the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff match dawned clear but cold. Wood had been practice crazy since the Slytherin match. Hufflepuff may have been in last place but they were no push-overs this term. Their captain Cedric Diggory was a good Seeker. They had good Chasers, but their Beaters and Keeper were mediocre at best. Still they had managed to beat Slytherin, but it was close. The reason they were in last place was they were obliterated by Ravenclaw by three hundred points.

Harry looked over at Diggory as they flew close. Diggory smiled.

"How are you, Potter?" he asked with a smile.

"Not bad, Diggory. Yourself?" Harry asked in return.

"Can't complain. I love flying and well…here we are," Diggory chuckled. Harry was about to respond when he caught sight of the Snitch directly below them.

"Well, good match. See you around," Harry said as he pointed his broom straight down. Cedric Diggory cursed like he had never cursed before and tried to follow Harry.

The wind was whipping Harry's hair straight back. He was flying very fast, and the ground was approaching rapidly. About two feet from the Snitch, Harry reached out and grabbed the little golden ball. He pulled hard on the front of his broom trying to avoid a hard landing and a trip to the hospital wing. Harry managed to pull up just in time to skim his toes across the grass. He slowed and raised his arm with the Snitch firmly in his grip. The stands were going wild with their cheers.

"Spiffy catch there, Harry," Fred said slapping his back.

"Bloody brilliant, more like," George said as he joined Fred slapping Harry's back.

"Thanks, guys," Harry smiled. Suddenly, his smile slid off his face. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Harry?" George asked confused.

"Something wrong?" Fred asked concerned.

Harry gulped. "Ginny," Harry said weakly. The twins looked over Harry's shoulder and paled. They glanced at each other and nodded.

" _HARRY JAMES POTTER_!" Ginny yelled. The twins gulped and remounted their brooms.

"Uh…We'll catch up with you later, Harry," Fred said.

"We…uh…need to shower," George said as they both flew off.

Harry turned and gulped again as he saw the angry vestige of his soul-mate stalking furiously toward him. He swallowed the large lump in his throat as she got closer. Without warning she slapped his chest hard.

" _DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN_!" Ginny yelled angrily at him. Suddenly, she burst into tears, hugging him tightly. "You scared me to death just then," she sobbed into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her closer.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, stroking her hair. He felt her fear overtake the thrill he had given himself with that dive. "I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think."

"Just try to give me a little warning next time," Ginny said with a stern look.

"I'll try to, love," Harry said. He glanced around, something was missing. "Where's the others?"

Ginny snickered. "Ron and Hermione are bickering over Cedric being 'cute' as Hermione put it." Harry chuckled. "Neville and Luna are watching them so they don't kill each other."

Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor stands. They stopped beside Neville and Luna and watched with an almost morbid fascination as Ron and Hermione bickered.

"All I said was he was 'cute', you dunderhead! It's not like I want to date him," huffed Hermione. "For that matter, why would you care? It's not like we're soul-mates or you're my boyfriend!"

"I care 'cause I'm your friend! He's too old for you to be looking at that way, Hermione!" Ron fumed.

"Too old?! He's only three years ahead of us in school, Ron! And it is because of where his birthday falls! And as far as that goes, Ronald, he is only a year and a half older then I am!" Hermione said looking scandalized.

"This is getting ridiculous," Neville said quietly.

"Without a doubt," frowned Luna.

"Broom cupboard or let them kill each other in public," Harry said as if weighing their options.

"I'd be afraid of the mess they would leave in the broom cupboard. Filch would go spare," Ginny said with a straight face.

They all looked at her for a moment, before they burst into laughter. Ron and Hermione stopped shouting at each other when they heard the laughter and looked at their four friends.

"Did we miss something?" Ron asked confused. Hermione grunted as she shook her head and started walking back to the castle.

* * *

April brought the Quidditch Cup Final. Gryffindor, who was undefeated, again, against Ravenclaw, whose only loss was to Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, after destroying Hufflepuff, they had run over Slytherin, beating them by one hundred and fifty points. Harry sat on his broom looking over the field. He watched the action a little, but was always on the lookout for the Snitch.

"Hiya, Harry," Cho said as she flew up to him.

"Cho," Harry said as he continued to look for the Snitch, and pointedly not looking at her. He could feel Ginny take on a jealous anger, and he was not going to have that directed at him.

"You know there's a Hogsmeade visit coming up?" Cho asked in a hopeful tone.

"So?" Harry sighed. He didn't like where this was going.

"I would like to go with you," Cho said as if it were obvious. Harry chuckled.

"So, that's what this is about," Harry looked up and shook his head. He then saw the Snitch over her shoulder on the other side of the pitch. "Sorry, I only like redheads. And if you haven't noticed, I have one already."

Harry shot passed her. Cho looked confused for a moment, then realized he was after the Snitch. Cho growled in anger and frustration. Harry was half way to the Snitch and she had no chance of catching it or Harry on his Firebolt.

For the next week it was dangerous for anyone to cross paths with Cho Chang. In a fit of rage, she had yelled at a poor second year who had bumped into her. After that most people just turned around or took the long way to class to avoid her.

* * *

Harry tossed that morning's paper away in frustrated disgust. He hadn't had time to read it that morning, but now that he was taking a break from studying for the end of term exams, he had borrowed Hermione's copy. Ginny had gone up to her dorm to drop her books off and use the loo, so he had read the paper while he waited. He almost wished he hadn't.

Malfoy had been seen in Milan two days ago, but the Italian Aurors hadn't responded in time to catch him. He had gotten away again, and left no trail, or clue, as to where he had been or was going. Harry growled and pulled his hair. It was the end of May, and the three escapees had been on the run and able to evade capture for almost nine months now. Harry's faith in adults to get the job done was waning very quickly.

"Not good news?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him and started rubbing his back.

"No," Harry grumped. "Someone saw Malfoy in Milan, but the Italian Aurors didn't get there in time to catch the arsehole."

"Bet that's why Draco was so jumpy today," Ginny chuckled. Harry turned and frowned at her. "Harry, love, listen to me. With Sirius around there hasn't been any other messages on the walls, or any sightings anywhere near here. They will make a mistake, eventually, and get caught. Just have patience."

"I'm trying, love, I really am," Harry said as he slumped back on the sofa. Ginny crawled into his lap a moment later. "Gin, how can you be so calm?"

"Because you're worried enough for both of us," Ginny said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, I know something that will take your mind off of them for a little while," she smiled mischievously.

"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked lightly.

"This," Ginny answered before kissing him soundly. They stayed like that for a long while, no one in the Common Room caring what they were doing.

Ron and Hermione entered the Common Room returning from the library. Ron walked in and immediately was angry. "OI! What the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?"

"Stuff it, Ron," Ginny said looking over her shoulder at him. "Do we need to have this discussion again?" she asked coldly. Not long after the words were out of her mouth then a thud was heard.

"Ow! Will you stop that, Hermione?" asked Ron heatedly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No! I will not! Not until you grow up and leave them alone about this!" Hermione said with anger raising in her voice. Ron huffed and stormed up to the dorm. "Oh, that boy!" Hermione growled as she sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry slurred a bit with glazed eyes. Hermione snickered at the goofy look on Harry's face.

"What?" Ginny said. "I was distracting him from that," she said as she motioned to the paper.

"Oh. And here I thought you were just snogging to snog," Hermione chuckled.

"Well," Ginny blushed. "That too."

"I have no arguments," Harry said, stroking Ginny's hair.

"You never do," Hermione said as she hid a laugh behind her hand. Harry feigned offense, while Ginny buried her head in his chest to hide her blush.

* * *

The end of term was upon them. No matter how many time Sirius or the Weasleys assured Harry and Ginny they were still worried they wouldn't get to see each other much over the summer holidays. It was with heavy hearts that they went to breakfast the last day of term.

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall as the morning post owls swooped in from above. They settled across from Ron and Hermione, and next to Neville and Luna. Hedwig landed in front of Harry and Ginny. Ginny took the paper from her, as Harry fed her some bacon.

Ginny gasped at the same time as most of the other students in the Great Hall. Harry looked up at her and she handed him the paper with a shaky hand. Harry looked at the front page and froze. There were two pictures on the front page. The top picture was of Sirius, Remus, Wormtail (who was standing close to the edge) and his parents shortly after they had left Hogwarts. The bottom picture was a shock, even for him.

It was a picture of Remus as a werewolf, Sirius in Padfoot form on the left, his dad standing majestically in his Prongs form on the right, and just visible, in the bottom right corner, was Wormtail. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the picture was accredited to Lily Evans Potter. He glanced at Ginny. She was pale and looked worried.

Harry looked back at the paper and saw the title. He was horrified.

"Oh, no," he breathed. He chanced a look at Remus, but Remus was just sitting at the head table looking smug. This confused Harry.

"Read it," Remus mouthed at him.

Harry still looked confused. He glanced at Snape, who had an equally smug look. But judging from Remus' expression, Snape was in for a shock. Snape looked like he was waiting for an explosion of outrage and disgust. Harry glanced around the Great Hall. It was deathly quiet. Harry looked at Remus one last time. Remus just nodded to the paper in front of Harry. Harry took a deep breath bracing himself for the worst.

 ** _The Wolf is Out of the Bag_**

 ** _(Former DADA Professor comes out as a werewolf!)_**

 _Astonishing as it sounds, there have not been any werewolf attacks anywhere near Hogwarts this year! More surprising is the fact that a werewolf has been teaching this year at Hogwarts! Even more incredible is that the scores on all test scores on all seven years have been the highest they have been in some twenty years. Yes, readers, a werewolf has been teaching defense all year long!_

 _It came as a complete and utter surprise yesterday morning that my office was paid a visit by one of this paper's majority shareholders and his best friend. This occurred almost the same time as one of our reporters received word that a werewolf had been teaching at Hogwarts this year._

 _Our majority shareholder, none other than Lord Sirius Black, came into my office and told me he was giving me an exclusive interview, as long as I was the one to write this article. I agreed, and Lord Black's best friend came into my office. We had just sat down, and I was about to inquire what the interview would be about, when one of my reporters came storming in saying a werewolf had been teaching at Hogwarts all year. To this, Lord Black's friend said, "Yes, I have." I reacted as most everyone would, until Lord Black admonished me, and set my record straight on just what it was to be a werewolf, to be friends with a werewolf, to have gone to school with a werewolf, and told me in no uncertain terms that he would not tolerate that behavior any longer. I apologized and the interview began in earnest._

 _The werewolf in question, Remus John Lupin, who spent the last school year teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, is a very well-mannered and humble man. I would have never guessed he was a werewolf by looking at him. Yes, he had ragged clothes. Yes, he was greying slightly. Yes, he had some visible scars. But this wizard looked and acted like any other wizard who has had a hard luck life. So, my first question to him was, how he became a werewolf?_

 _"_ _I was five years old when the werewolf Fenrir Greyback came to my family's home just before the full moon. He told my father he required some of our livestock to eat the night of the full moon or he would attack us. My father was a stubborn man, but he was also rather proud. It had been a bad year and all we had was a goat and two chickens. My father told Greyback to leave, and if he did come back he would defend our farm. Greyback had left, but not before grabbing me. He took me to the cave he was staying in and when the full moon rose, he dragged me back to my family, and bit me in front of them."_

 _I can honestly say, in all my years of reporting and editing the paper, very few things have ever horrified me and brought tears to my eyes. But this wizard's story did. I asked him about his school years, and he smiled, looked at Lord Black, and continued his story._

 _"_ _Professor Dumbledore made certain accommodations for me for my schooling. I am not at liberty to say what they are, in case more with my condition go to school. I did, however, meet my best friends my first day on the Express. James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans (who later married James), a few others, and at the time, Peter Pettigrew. Lily and I were very close friends, because of our common intellect. James, Sirius, and Peter were my dorm mates, and we all liked a good laugh. We were pranksters, I admit it, but rarely were they malicious. In third year, James and Sirius came to me and told me they had figured it out. I thought they were going to turn their backs on me. But no, they did something that brought us closer. They became Animagi, to keep me company and take care of me during and after the full moon."_

 _I was amazed! Lord Black just nodded proudly and handed me his registration paper for his Animagus form. I aske them why they were coming forward? Lord Black's smile sent shivers down my spine._

 _"_ _I have introduced legislation to give werewolves more rights. The Wizengamot is still working on details, but it is going well. I have also started a foundation to fund research for a cure, make safe zones for the night of the full moon, hired and funded several hundred potioneers to make the Wolfsbane Potion for any werewolf that wish to take it. It will be available, free of charge, next month."_

 _For those who do not know, the Wolfsbane Potion renders the venom of a werewolf inert. It also allows the werewolf to retain his mind. Another thing that Lord Black and Mr. Lupin told me about this potion, it was first developed and improved on by none other than Lily Evans Potter._

 _"_ _Lily approached me in our seventh year, saying she had been working of something since our third year. When I asked, she said she had figured it out then, and not said a word, just started her research. The night we tested it, she took this picture." He handed me the lower above photograph. "Lily stayed with us that night, and nothing happened to her. I was even in my right mind enough to let her pet me."_

 _To say I was flabbergasted, is an understatement. They told me, that the potion has even been improved upon since then. I asked Mr. Lupin why he was leaving Hogwarts, if he was safe?_

 _"_ _I have been offered a lead researcher position on a project I have been doing besides teaching this year. And no, I am not at liberty to say what that research is. I would like to thank my colleague Severus Snape for brewing my potion this year. And I have nothing but praise for my students. I did have some stand outs in each year, some more than one. In fact, I had six such stand outs in my third-year classes this year."_

 _With that we closed the interview. I admit, my feelings have changed about werewolves. If Lord Black's legislation calls for a public vote, I find my self in support of it. I ask my readers this: How many Remus Lupins are there out in the werewolf communities we normal wizards have forced them into? How many are good people that have been given a bad reputation because of others, such as Fenrir Greyback? I say, good luck to you both Lord Black and Mr. Lupin._

Harry sat dumbfounded. He had expected a smear, but this was anything but. Ginny looked at Harry, having read it with him. Her face mirrored his. They looked at Remus who was smiling. Their attention was drawn to Snape as he shouted. He snatched a paper from one of the Slytherins and turned a fetching shade of green, before tossing the paper back, and storming out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Later that afternoon the train pulled into the station at Kings Cross. Harry and Ginny were slow about disembarking the train as they didn't really want to say goodbye. They sat in their compartment just holding each other. Reluctantly, they were the last ones to climb off the train. Molly frowned as they walked slowly toward them. Sirius just had a smirk on his face.

"Well, come on, then," Molly said impatiently. Harry and Ginny walked just a little faster.

"You two lollygaggers finished saying your goodbyes, yet?" Sirius joked. Harry and Ginny both frowned at him. "Oh, buck up, pup! Grimmauld Place is far from done. So, I bought us a house in the country."

"Oh," Harry said. "Where is it?"

"Ottery Saint Catchpole," grinned Sirius.

"You could have told us," Ginny frowned at Sirius.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Um, Sirius, that's not a smart thing to do…" Fred warned.

"You _really_ don't want to be on Ginny's bad side…" George stated.

"It's not pretty," Ron chimed in, earning him a glare from Ginny. "Just saying," he said in surrender.

"Not working," Harry frowned at Ron.

"You're _still_ on my bad side, Ronald," Ginny snapped.

"What did you do, Ron?" asked Sirius.

"He dumped water on them the last time he walked into the Common Room and caught them kissing," Fred stated.

"Bat-bogeys and exploding boils is not pretty," George stated. Sirius gulped.

"Sorry, thought I'd surprise you two," Sirius said.

"Very welcome surprise," Harry said, not taking his eyes from Ron. Ginny had a thoughtful look on her face.

Ron paled and started backing away. "Spiders are wonderful to find in your bed, right, Harry?"

"Too right, Gin," Harry grinned evilly. Ron backed further away. He tripped over his trunk, crashing to the ground. Everyone laughed.

"Come along, now," Molly huffed. "Dinner won't make itself. And, Ronald, leave Harry and your sister alone."

Ron sat sputtering as everyone else started for the floos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Summer Games**

"Welcome to Dog Run!" Sirius said as they walked out of the floo. They were standing in a modest sitting room in a decent sized house. Harry looked around. He recognized some of the furniture that was in the apartment in Hogsmeade. "Yes, I will be staying in Hogsmeade while you are at school, but this is our home, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked as he looked out the window. He could just make out the top of the Burrow just down the hill from them.

"Really," Sirius grinned. Harry spun around and hugged Sirius tightly. In his elation, Harry could feel Ginny pinpoint him and feel her excitement. "Now, let's put your trunk in your room and Head over to the Burrow, shall we?"

Sirius led Harry upstairs and to the left. Harry's room was facing the Burrow, and he had a clear view of it from his window. Harry smiled as he looked at the rest of his new room. It was decorated in red and gold, with Gryffindor pennants and posters around the room. His bed was a large four poster with a gold colored comforter and red sheets. He had an enormous closet and even his own en suite bathroom. It was amazing.

"Do you need help keeping house?" Harry asked.

"Well, that would be nice, but the house elf I have refuses to work here," Sirius frowned.

"Dobby," Harry called.

"Harry, sir, called?" Dobby said as he appeared.

"Would you like to work here instead of the castle?" Harry asked.

"Anywhere, Harry, sir, requires or asks, Dobby will work."

"Excellent! Dobby, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry said. "Sirius, my house elf, Dobby."

"How…"

"Master Siri?" Dobby asked.

"Wait, you know each other?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, we do, Harry," said Sirius with a grin. "I take it you freed Dobby from my cousin Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Harry said still confused. "Mrs. Malfoy is your cousin?!"

"Her maiden name is Black. She's Andi's sister." Sirius answered. "I would love to have you as part of our household and family, Dobby."

"Dobby is honored, sir."

"Splendid. Get settled. There are three elf sized rooms off the kitchen. You may choose one, and make it your own," Sirius grinned. "And like the Potters did for their elves, you'll find uniforms there. No tea towels or the like."

"Yes, sir. Did you or Harry, sir, require anything?" Dobby asked.

"Not right now, Dobby. We're going out for dinner," Sirius said.

"Very good, sir. Harry, sir, give Harry, sir's Ms. Ginny Dobby's best."

"You got it, Dobby," Harry grinned.

* * *

Dinner was a loud and wonderful affair at the Burrow. There was teasing and laughter, warm words and wise cracks all around. The only one not really in the spirit of it all was Ron. Sirius and Mr. Weasley shared a look like they knew something the teens didn't, a look that did not go unnoticed by Harry and Ginny. They were about to ask, when Mr. Weasley called for everyone's attention.

"Thanks to my promotion, and Sirius and Amelia, we have acquired several items that most of you will be interested in," Mr. Weasley said.

"This is also a reward for all of your good grades this term in school," Mrs. Weasley said. "But just so everyone knows, I have voluntarily given up my…item so you can invite Hermione to go with you."

"We can get another…" Sirius started.

"No. I am not that interested, but thank you anyway, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bill and Charlie will be joining us in a couple of days. Hermione will be here about the same time," Mr. Weasley said grinning at the confused looks on the teens faces. Ron's face lit up suddenly.

"You got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup?!" Ron blurted out. All the others turned hopeful, anxious faces to Mr. Weasley and Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius said quietly as the adults covered their ears. The cacophony of sound was almost deafening to the adults. Harry and Ginny jumped up, hugging each other. The twins were high-fiving everyone, and Ron was doing some kind of victory dance.

"I think they're excited," shouted Sirius with a grin.

"Without a doubt," Mr. Weasley shouted back.

"You and your Quidditch," Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, and Remus had returned to Dog Run several hours later. They had turned in for the night and were all sleeping soundly. Harry started thrashing in his bed as a very vivid dream played in his mind's eye. He sat up with a loud groan as his scar burned from the dream. Sirius came rushing in.

"Harry?" asked Sirius as he saw Harry rubbing his scar.

"Just a nightmare, I think," Harry groaned.

"But?" Sirius asked as he sat on Harry's bed.

"Most of my nightmares don't make my scar hurt," Harry said.

"Will you tell me about it?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy, Nott, Wormtail, and someone I've not seen before were talking to a chair about a plan to trap someone. They were telling something in the chair that it was almost ready and he would be back to full strength by this time next year." Sirius stared at Harry and paled. "I think it was Riddle in the chair. He killed a Muggle caretaker who was spying on them," Harry said as he started to shake. Sirius was about to reach out for Harry when Ginny stormed into the room.

"Harry?" Ginny said sounding like she was on the verge of tears. She rushed to Harry's bed, wrapping him into her arms. Remus poked his head in looking blurry eyed and tired. He looked at Harry and Ginny, nodded at Sirius and left without a word.

"Sleep, you two. I'll get you up in time for you to make it back home before your mum gets up, Ginny," Sirius said. Ginny nodded as she pulled Harry down to a laying position. Sirius covered them with a blanket and left the room. He knew his godson needed his bond-mate more than him at the moment.

* * *

Harry stood nervously in the Burrow. Ginny hugged him, trying to calm his nerves. The fireplace flared green and out stepped a rugged tall red head with long hair pulled back in a pony-tail with a fang earring in his left ear.

"Bill!" Ginny launched herself at him, making him drop his bags to hug her.

"Hey, Gin-Gin," he said.

"Stop calling me that," she glared as she slapped his chest. Before Bill could respond the fire flared green again. This time a stocky well-built redhead with tattoos and burn scars stepped out. "Charlie!" Ginny launched over to him.

"Hey, spitfire," Charlie said returning her hug. "Where's everyone else?"

"Outside," Ginny answered. "I wanted to do this alone, and not in front of the others."

"What'd you mean?" Bill asked. Ginny took both of their arms and turned them to Harry. "Merlin's beard!" he breathed.

"Oh, Godric! That's…" Charlie started.

"Bill, Charlie, this is Harry Potter," Ginny started, letting that shock sink in. "My boyfriend and soul-mate." Bill and Charlie had been stepping toward Harry, and froze.

"Boyfriend?" Charlie asked, looking at Bill.

"Soul-mate?" Bill gaped. He swung his head back to Ginny. "How? What?" he stammered.

"First off, no you can not hurt him," Ginny growled looking at Charlie. "Second, well, that's a bit of a long story." They seemed to shake off the shock and turned back to Harry. "You hurt him, I bat-bogey," Ginny warned. Charlie looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny's wand in her hand. He gulped. "And I'll be sure to be holding his hand." This made Bill pale and gulp.

"Your fault," Charlie said pointing at Bill. "Hi, Harry, I'm Charlie," he said pleasantly, shaking hands.

"Hi, Charlie."

"How are you, Harry? I'm Bill," he said shaking Harry's hand. "Just treat her right, we won't have a problem."

"Agreed," Charlie said.

"Now, now, boys, is that any way to talk to your someday brother-in-law?" Ginny asked, twirling her wand in plain sight. Both older boys gulped again.

"Still your fault," huffed Charlie.

"Now, you two need to know that Harry's godfather is here," Ginny said.

"I saw the paper," Bill said. "I think it's great."

"I might work in the middle of nowhere, but we still get news, little sister."

"Don't call me little," Ginny bit out.

"You have grown up," Bill said. "None of that used to bother you."

"Price I paid the hard way," Ginny stated.

Bill and Charlie exchanged confused looks, but the look on Ginny's face told them not to ask. She held out her hand, and Harry came forward and took it.

"Come on, you two, every one else is waiting," Ginny said over her shoulder as she led Harry out the back door.

Bill and Charlie just looked at each other again, before walking out back after the couple.

* * *

"Has anyone seen your sister?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boys and Hermione. They all shook their heads. Harry was also conspicuous in his absence of the rest of the teens. She frowned and carried the laundry from the sitting room. She opened the laundry room door only to stop dead in her tracks. Ginny was sitting on the wash basin with her legs and arms wrapped around Harry. They were in the midst of a very heated kiss. Mrs. Weasley's eyes almost popped out of her head. She frowned and cleared her throat as she dropped the laundry putting her hands on her hips.

Harry and Ginny sprang apart. Both looked shocked and embarrassed at being caught. Mrs. Weasley scowled at them.

"Sorry, mum," Ginny panted.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Harry, dear, out! Ginny, I need some help with the laundry," Mrs. Weasley said tartly.

"Love you," Harry smiled at Ginny, as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Love you. Go on. I'll see you in a bit," Ginny smiled at him. Mrs. Weasley just stared at them with raised eyebrows. Harry left, and Ginny grabbed the laundry her mother had dropped. "What?" Ginny asked.

"That was a bit more than Christmas morning, young lady," her mum stated.

"We've grown closer since then, mum," Ginny offered as her only explanation as she started loading the wash basin.

"How close is closer, Ginevra?"

Ginny frowned. "We have not, and will not do that until we are both ready. So, you can stop acting like Ron on that account, mum!" she huffed.

"Fine. I have a book for you, since you are obviously serious about Harry."

"Of course, I'm serious about Harry, mum!" Ginny glared at her. "Did you forget we're soul-mates?"

"I'm just not ready to lose my little girl."

"Mum, I'm not five," Ginny said. "And I will always be your daughter. But I am growing up, just like the boys are. You can't stop it. And it would make all our lives easier if you were to work with us about growing up, and not against us. That only leads to fights, and you know as well as I do, you and I butt heads a lot. Just…just trust me on this mum. Alright?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Ginevra?" Molly Weasley looked at her daughter strangely. That was the most mature thing she had ever heard her daughter say. Ginny chuckled.

"See, this is what I mean," Ginny said as she added the soap to the running water. Molly flicked her wand and the clothes started to wash.

"Just try to keep the snogging to a minimum?" she sighed.

"No promises, mum. Harry is the man I love. And he loves me," Ginny grinned. "Besides, it's been a week and a half since we had any time together." Ginny walked out of the laundry room with her mother staring at her back.

* * *

Ginny was finishing up chopping the vegetables for that night's dinner, when arms encircled her from behind. She knew it was Harry, she had felt him enter the scullery. She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm, Hi, love," Ginny said.

"About done?" Harry asked, nuzzling her ear with his lips causing her to shiver.

"Just," she whispered as she spun in his arms, capturing his lips with hers. The world seemed to stop for them as they lost themselves in the other. They had no idea how long they were embraced, and did not break apart until they heard a voice from the entryway.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" scowled Mrs. Weasley with her hands on her hips. "Twice in one day? Now, I know why Ron dumped water on you."

"Mum, remember our talk earlier," growled Ginny.

"Yes, yes, I know," she huffed. "Out, both of you!"

Harry and Ginny wasted no time leaving the room.

* * *

The morning of the trip to the Quidditch World Cup came with a rather rude awakening from Sirius for Harry and Ron. Sirius had changed into Padfoot and jumped on each of their beds, licking their faces.

"UGH! That's disgusting, Sirius," Harry complained as he sat up, grabbing his glasses.

"GEROFF!" Ron yelled. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Sirius changed back to human form laughing at Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ron, and nodded. They both grabbed their pillows and threw them at Sirius.

"Get changed and grab your gear," Sirius laughed. "Molly's got breakfast for us."

Five minutes later Harry and Ron entered the kitchen to find most everyone up and eating already. Harry slipped his arms around Ginny, kissing the top of her head.

"Ewww! Way too early to see that," Ron complained.

"Morning, sweetie," Ginny said, kissing Harry in full view of everyone.

"Morning, love," Harry said, as they chose to ignore Ron.

Ron sighed. "Where's Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"

"They'll be joining us later," Sirius said. "They're all going to apparate to the campsite."

"No fair," Fred said.

"They get to sleep in," George continued.

"And we have to be up…"

"And dressed…"

"And fed…"

"Before the light of day?"

"So not fair!" they grumbled together.

After they finished eating, the large group set out to their portkey location. As they walked, Mr. Weasley and Sirius could hear Ron complaining to Hermione about Harry and Ginny holding hands and exchanging kisses and looks now and then. Hermione finally had enough and told Ron in no uncertain terms where he could put his complaints. She had stormed ahead of him, leaving Ron speechless.

After another twenty minutes of walking, they reached the portkey. Harry saw Cedric Diggory and who Harry thought was Cedric's father waiting for them to arrive.

"Morning, Arthur," the man greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Amos," Mr. Weasley answered with a smile.

After pleasantries and greetings were done, they piled around the old leather boot that was their portkey to the campsite. In a blur of light and motion, and a mighty pulling sensation behind his navel, Harry felt the world spin rapidly. He landed heavily on his back, and felt a weight land on top of him. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was a sea of red. Ginny swept her hair out of her face and smiled at him.

"Hi, love," Ginny said.

"Hi," Harry said. He couldn't resist, he leaned up and kissed her.

"Alright, lovebirds," they heard Sirius call to them. "Stop snogging and come on." They heard snickers and grumbles as they stood up, a little red in the face. "I swear, you two are gonna need to invest in a chap stick company at this rate."

Hermione, the twins, Remus, and Cedric all burst out laughing. Ron looked grumpy. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory were trying and failing not to laugh at the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

"Right, then," Mr. Weasley said, still trying not to laugh. "This way."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry and Ginny had slipped away from everyone. They didn't know why they couldn't stop snogging, they just knew they needed it, and wanted it. They felt more complete when they were closer, and it felt so right to be that close. They slipped away or hid as often as they could. Granted they had been walked in on a few times by various people at the Burrow or Dog Run, but they just couldn't stop. They found a secluded area in the trees and were in the middle of a very intense, heated kiss as soon as they saw they were alone.

"Well, well…" Fred started. Harry and Ginny jumped apart, blushing.

"What have we here?" George quipped.

"I do believe it's called snogging," Charlie grinned.

"Yeah, not that you two know much about it," Bill teased the twins. Harry and Ginny turned even redder. Fred and George looked at Bill offended.

"Yeah, you two could learn a thing or two from the lovebirds," teased Charlie. A sudden growl drew the boys' attention as Ginny pulled her wand with a blazing look on her face.

"Ya know what, I think all four of you could use a Bat-Bogey reminder," Ginny growled.

All four of her brothers gulped and paled. Harry chuckled at their reaction. He did so love to see Ginny looking like this, as long as it wasn't pointed at him.

"Now, little sister, you don't have to do that," Bill said, throwing his hands up in surrender, keeping one eye on her wand.

"Don't call me little! And I can and I will if any of you blockheads tell dad," Ginny huffed. "Now, leave us alone! I'm trying to get reacquainted with my soul-mate!"

"We would, but…uh…dad said dinner was almost ready, and he…uh…sent us out looking for you two," Charlie said, eyeing her wand as it swung toward him as he spoke.

"Fine!" Ginny huffed again. "But one word of this to dad and it's Bat-Bogeys for all four of you! And I start telling mum about certain things I have on each and every one of you." She emphasized her point by turning her wand on them one by one.

"Your fault for teaching her that bloody hex, Bill," Fred said as the four brothers started backing up, slowly.

"We ought to let her have you first!" George said.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault she's such a blackmail artist," Charlie said. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He had heard this argument before, and it was still hilarious. The brothers turned and glared at him.

"I wouldn't laugh, Potter," Bill said a little threateningly.

"Touch him and you will deal with me, William!" snarled Ginny. Bill gulped. Ginny rarely used his full name, but when she did he knew she meant every word she said. He nodded and turned, leading the way back to the tent.

"I love you, you know that," smiled Harry as he hugged Ginny.

"Yes, I do," Ginny said. She gave him a quick kiss. "And I love you." She took his hand and they started following her brothers.

* * *

The match was about to begin. The crowd was loud and cheering. Harry looked through his new omnioculers at the pitch as the Irish National Team was announced. He saw the men dancing on the pitch. He recognized them as Leprechauns. They were dancing and showering the pitch with the fake gold they were throwing. He heard Hermione tell this to Ron, and Ron getting disgruntled by it. He had to chuckle. Ginny wrapped her arm around him. He turned and gave her a quick kiss as the Bulganin Mascots start to file on to the field. Harry saw they were scantily clad women with silver blonde hair.

"Ron!" Hermione hollered.

"Easy, there, Ron," Remus said holding his shoulder. Harry looked around questioningly. Most of the males looked like they wanted to jump out of the stands and run after the women on the field.

"Veela," Sirius said. "Not surprised your not affected," he frowned at Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of me," Ginny said, placing a hand on his cheek. "If I had any doubts, they just got erased." She pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"What are Veela?" Harry asked, after Ginny broke the kiss. He was still confused.

"They're land-born cousins of Sirens," Remus said. "They can only affect men who are not in love with someone."

"Oh," Harry said nodding to Remus. "Got it." He turned back to Ginny with a smile. He placed his forehead on hers. "Love you."

"Love you," Ginny smiled. She gave him another quick kiss.

All of this did not go unnoticed by Arthur Weasley. He smiled a little forlornly at his daughter and her young man. He could already see himself walking her down an aisle in the near future to meet this young man at a marriage alter. In his opinion, she had grown up too quickly. But as he thought about the end of her first year at Hogwarts, he knew why. He thought of Harry, and knew he had grown up too quickly because of his aunt and uncle. Arthur just hoped Sirius could see the same things. And then there was Molly. He could tell there was more going on. He just wanted to wait for the young couple to tell them about it. Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by a harsh voice.

"What's he doing here?" Ron snarled. Harry turned from Ginny to see Draco Malfoy with who he believed to be the other boy's mother by her looks. He could also see the resemblance to Andi. Harry saw Sirius move over to them for a few minutes and have a quiet conversation with her, all the time glaring at Draco. Draco sneered back, but it no longer had the hatred and malice it once did. He wondered if that was because his father was still on the run and his mother was a better influence on him than his father. Sirius came back to his seat, motioning for Tonks to come closer. Sirius said a few words to her, and Tonks excused herself to talk to the Malfoys for a minute.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, a little cautiously.

"Yes, that's my cousin, Narcissa. Don't ask here," Sirius said uncharacteristically stern. Harry shrugged and went back to the start of the match as Tonks returned. Sirius put a hand on Harry's arm. His expression had softened. "We'll talk about it later," he promised. Harry nodded not sure what was going on.

HPHPHP

Harry was awakened by a bright light, a shout, and a loud boom. He blindly pointed his wand at the door. Quickly retrieving his glasses, he saw Remus in the doorway and lowered his wand.

"Harry, Ron, get up! We need to go!" Remus said quickly. Harry looked at Ron as they threw their shoes on. He could tell by the tone of Remus' voice something was not right. They ran out to the main room of the tent just as Ginny and Hermione joined them. Harry snaked his arm around Ginny as Sirius ducked his head into the door.

"There's an attack going on. I want you four and the twins to head for the treeline and the portkey area," Sirius said. "No questions. Get going," he ordered before ducking out again.

They wasted no time in running out of the tent into the mass of chaos that was the campsite. Tents were on fire in the distance and they could hear screaming. They glanced at each other and made a run for the trees.

"Bloody hell! I dropped my wand," yelled Ron as they reached the trees.

"We hide until things calm down," Harry started. "Then we can look for your wand."

"There," Ginny pointed to a large fallen tree. "Good cover."

"Fred, George, one of you head for the portkey to let everyone know what's going on," Harry said. The twins looked at each other, having a silent conversation in the look they exchanged.

"I'll go," Fred said. "Be safe, brother mine."

"You, too, Freddy," George said. Fred made a run for it, using the trees for cover.

"You're a natural leader, you know that, love?" smiled Ginny.

"Yeah, well, comes with being in these situations every year," Harry groused. She laid a hand on his arm, giving him an understanding smile. "George. Watch our backs."

"Aye, aye, moi capyton!" George throw him a mock salute and moved a few trees behind them.

The sounds of fighting came closer. Harry peered over the tree, seeing several figures in black robes and white, skull-like masks fighting Ministry wizards.

"Death Eaters," breathed Ginny. At Harry's confused look, she explained. "Tom's supporters." Harry nodded at her and kept an eye on them as they were being pushed in their direction. One of the Death Eaters was knocked down, making him lose his mask. The distinct white blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy came spilling out of his hood.

"Malfoy," Harry growled. Before he could act, Malfoy disaperated. Soon his fellow Death Eaters followed, but not before one of them bent down to pick something up. It was a wand. The Death Eater pointed it toward the sky and screamed something. A green beam shot skyward. Harry glanced up, and his scar seared with white hot pain. "Argh!" he cried as he crumpled.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted catching him before he fell over.

As soon as Harry was in contact with Ginny, the pain subsided. Harry figured it had to be there soul bond helping block out the pain. He took her hand and sat up. They looked into each other's eyes and knew what was going on between them. Ginny smiled as she squeezed his hand slightly. He mouthed, "Love you," to her as he looked up.

"The Dark Mark," Hermione said. "You-Know-Who's mark. I've read they left it over a murder scene back in the war."

"Comforting thought, Hermione," Ron complained.

"Shush!" Harry called harshly. He could see the Ministry personnel combing the area where the Death Eaters had been. One of them picked up a wand, pointing his own at the tip. A ghostly image of the Dark Mark floated out of the retrieved wand. Two others joined the first and did some kind of scan on it.

"Psst," they heard George call. Harry looked his way. "Someone's coming," he whispered as he fell back to where the others were.

"George, Hermione, cover our backs. Gin, help me keep watch this way," Harry said quietly.

"Just us, Georgie," Fred said as he and Charlie appeared.

"Ron!" they heard Mr. Weasley call. Harry glanced around and all he saw was Ministry robes. He nodded at Ron.

"Over here, dad!" Ron called as they stood.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Mr. Weasley sighed in relief. "Did you drop your wand?"

"Yes," Ron answered as they joined his father and Sirius. "That's why we hid over there, so we could look for it after things calmed down."

"Keep a better hold of it next time," Sirius frowned. "Better yet, I think it's time to get you a wrist holster like Harry and Ginny have. You, too, Hermione."

"Yes, and I believe the twins as well," Mr. Weasley said. "Well, let's get to the portkey and head for home."

* * *

As they crossed the ward lines into the Burrows property, Molly Weasley came running out of the house looking worry worn and relieved to see everyone. She immediately started crying and crushing everyone in hugs. Sirius laughed at the Weasley boys, until Molly grabbed him and almost broke all his ribs with her hug. Once she had made a complete circuit, she returned to her husband and crushed him again.

"We're all fine, Molly," Arthur said rubbing her back.

"I was so scared this morning when the paper arrived," Molly cried on his chest. She composed herself after a minute more, then turned to Sirius. "I know you just live over the hill, but please, for my peace of mind, stay here for a couple of days."

"Alright, Molly," Sirius said as he opened his arms to Molly again. "For your peace of mind, and Harry and Ginny's."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked looking at the young couple. They stood holding each other much as she and Arthur had been just minutes before.

"Seems, Harry's scar is affected by the Dark Mark," Sirius sighed. "But he can block it, if they're touching."

"Oh, my," Molly said. "Well, let's get you all some breakfast, shall we?"

* * *

Arthur was happy to be home for the weekend. It had taken a few days, but things had finally calmed down after the World Cup fiasco. He had some "projects" that he wanted to work on in his shed to get his mind off the stress of being in charge of the DMLE. He was walking toward the door to his shed when he heard a stick snap. He pulled his wand as a precaution. Arthur waited and listened for a few moments longer. He heard a light moan, then a giggle. He was about to step when he heard a thump. All of this was coming from behind his shed.

He looked curiously toward the back and wondered what it could possibly be. Arthur cautiously walked to the back corner. He peered around, looking first toward the trees, but didn't see anyone. Another muffled moan drew his attention to the back wall of his shed. His eyes widened as he saw Harry pinned to the back of his shed by Ginny, but he could tell Harry was holding her just as tightly. They were in a very passionate embrace, one he could only associate with a couple that had been together for a long time. Arthur recovered from his surprise and shock clearing his throat loudly.

Harry and Ginny jumped apart, both breathing heavily and beet red.

"Um…Sorry, dad," Ginny said, looking very embarrassed.

"Other than being a little too passionate for your ages, what are you sorry for, sweetie?" Arthur said with an embarrassed look of his own. "And why are you two hiding?"

"Oh…um…Ron and Mrs. Weasley have…uh…have gotten…er…a little upset after they've…uh…caught us," Harry stammered. He paused. "Several times," he added, looking if possible even more red in the face.

"We're…uh…trying to avoid…um…another shouting match with…uh…Ron, and another lecture from…uh…mum," Ginny said sheepishly.

"And we…uh…ran out of places to…um…hide inside," Harry added.

"Aw, I see," Arthur said nodding. He looked at them thoughtfully for a minute, remembering the World Cup. It was as good of a time as any to get to the bottom of this. "Now, I remember being young and in love, but this is a little more than that, isn't it?" he asked carefully.

"Uh…" Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"Well….um…" Ginny said as she looked at Harry.

"There's something the two of you aren't telling us," Arthur said thoughtfully. "It's more than just being in love. More than just being soul-mates, isn't it?" he paused. "You two act much too close for that to be all of it. Am I right?"

 _'_ _How does he know?'_ Ginny thought.

 _"_ _Good question, Gin,'_ Harry looked at her again. _'What do you think? Should we tell him?'_

 _'_ _He'll keep asking until we tell him, or he figures it out on his own,'_ Ginny replied.

 _'_ _We should tell your mum, too. But I think Sirius and Remus should be here for that,'_ Harry thought. Ginny nodded.

"Alright, dad. We'll tell you, but with mum, and we want Sirius and Remus here, too. They've been doing research for us," Ginny said.

"We know some, but not all of their research. We haven't had a chance to catch up with them about it in a little while," Harry added.

"Alright, then," Arthur said motioning toward the house. "I'll give them a fire call." He had a feeling Molly was not going to handle this well at first.

* * *

Arthur led Harry and Ginny into the house. He was really not looking forward to this. He knew Molly was going to overreact as she always did. He had a feeling this was going to change their family forever, he just hoped he could keep Molly from doing something she would regret later. Molly was making a pot of tea as they walked in the back door.

"Ah, splendid! Tea!" Arthur said with as much enthusiasm as he could. "We're going to need it," he added with a sigh.

"Why is that, dear?" Molly asked confused.

"All in good time, Molly dear. All in good time," Arthur sighed again. "Where are the rest of the children?"

"All of them are upstairs. Why?" Molly answered. Arthur only nodded as he drew his wand and placed Privacy charms on all the doors and windows. Molly looked at him strangely, then looked at Harry and Ginny, still confused.

"I think I'll make that fire call now," said Arthur walking into the sitting room. In a very short time, he returned with Sirius and Remus.

"Causing trouble again, Harry?" Remus joked as he sat down.

"Or did you get caught snogging again?" Sirius smiled.

"Yes, to both," Arthur said seriously. Sirius and Remus laughed at the red faces of Harry and Ginny and the frown on Molly's face. "Harry and Ginny have something to tell us."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Oh, no, you're pregnant!" Molly paled.

"WHAT?! NO!" Ginny shouted. "We still haven't done anything like that, mum! I'm not ready despite being bound to Harry."

"Bound?" Molly asked confused. Several thoughts crossed Molly's mind in that instant. Several were wild.

"Soul bound," Harry said quietly.

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN?" Molly shouted her eyes widened. She went to stand, but promptly fainted.

"MUM!" Ginny said alarmed. Arthur raised his hand and simply tapped his wife with his wand.

"Now, Molly dear, please calm down," Arthur said calmly. "That explains all the snogging. Your bond is compelling you to be closer."

"You know something else about it, too, don't you, dad?" Ginny asked looking at him with a critical eye.

"Yes, I do," Arthur answered. "But first, when did this happen?"

"Right after the Chamber," Harry answered. Molly paled again, and let out a little squeak.

"Alright, there, Molly dear?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Just a bit of a shock," Molly answered sipping her tea with shaking hands. She placed it back on the table, and nodded.

"Well, this might be as well," Arthur said nervously. Molly looked at him in confusion. He smiled at her, patting her arm, before turning back to the teens. "Harry, Ginny…uh…there's a legal side to a soul bond. It's from a law from the beginnings of the Ministry and is still…uh…very much…um…valid."

"Arthur, what are you on about?" Molly asked.

Arthur patted Molly's arm again, before turning back to Harry and Ginny. "Uh…well…I guess belated congratulations are in order. You two have been married for over a year now."

" _WHAT_?!" Molly screeched, just before she fainted again. Harry and Ginny looked at Arthur with wide eyes, mouths agape. Sirius looked between Arthur, Remus, Harry and Ginny in disbelief. Remus was speechless. Arthur calmly tapped Molly with his wand again.

"You're serious?" Harry said. "And not you!"

"Not the right time for that joke, Prongslet!" Sirius said, still in shock.

"But…They're…only…?" Molly struggled to be articulate.

"Yes," Arthur said, looking at his wife in the eyes. "A soul bond will not let the bond-mates be with anyone else…ever," Arthur said, waiting for that to sink in. He hoped Molly would understand quickly. "Hence, the law. Soul bonds are rare, but back when the law was written, they were a little more common, given the nature of saving lives was more common back then."

"Wait," Remus said suddenly. "Soul bonds give off a strong magical aura. I'm sure Albus would have seen, or at least sensed it, when you came out of the Chamber."

"If that's the case, why wouldn't he let Harry go to Egypt with us?" Ginny asked.

"She's right," Remus said. "You two are considered legal adults now. There was no reason to keep you at the Dursleys. And he couldn't stop you from leaving."

"What's he playing at?" Harry asked sounding angry.

"That's a good question," Sirius snarled. Harry got a thoughtful look, then his eyes opened wide.

"Now, I know why the Goblins asked about you, Gin," Harry said. "I think they're waiting for you to sign on to my accounts."

"That explains why they were so nice to me last summer," Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"Well," Molly sighed, then broke into a huge smile. "This calls for a special dinner!" She stood and hugged Harry and Ginny tightly. "As long as you two are happy, I am happy for you."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny replied. Remus, Sirius, and Arthur all added their hugs and well wishes.

"Well, no time like the present, Mrs. Potter," Sirius grinned. Ginny beamed at him. "Come on, you two lovebirds. I'll take you to Gringotts, while your mum makes dinner."

"And I shall fire call Bill and Charlie and get them here for this," Arthur said.

"Molly, would you mind if I invited one more?" Remus asked a little sheepishly.

"Oh, we would love to have Tonks join us!" Molly smiled. Remus smiled and blushed as the others burst into laughter.

* * *

Dinner was as raucous and loud as ever. Bill and Charlie had arrived shortly before dinner was served. Remus had left and returned with Tonks. Remus was being regaled in tales of Hogwarts from Tonks and Charlie, who had been in the same year. The twins were entertaining Hermione, with pranking Percy. This had Hermione in stitches, much to the chagrin of Ron. Bill and Sirius were trading tales of Hogsmeade visits. Arthur was asking Harry about all sorts of Muggle things he had an interest in. Ginny was listening intently. The only one that seemed quiet was Molly. Harry and Ginny noticed her looking at them a little forlornly.

 _'_ _She's probably a little upset about not being able to plan an actual wedding for me,'_ Ginny told Harry.

 _'_ _We can give her that if you want to, love,'_ Harry replied, smiling at Ginny.

 _'_ _I'd like that. But one thing at a time, Harry love,'_ Ginny thought back, smiling brightly at him.

After dessert was served and finished, Arthur looked at Harry and Ginny asking them if they were ready. Receiving a nod from each, Arthur looked at Molly. She nodded with a sad smile. Arthur took a deep breath, then cleared his throat loudly for attention. The table quieted and everyone looked at the Weasley patriarch.

"We are all here for a family meeting," Arthur started. "And before anyone of you bemoans about someone, everyone here is considered family in one way or another.

"Now, that being said, it was brought to my attention earlier today, that our family has officially grown," Arthur paused and looked at the confused looks on his sons', Hermione's, and Tonks' faces. This was about to get crazy. "All, or at least most of you," Arthur continued as he looked at Tonks. "Remember what happened at the end of Ginny's first year at Hogwarts."

"Sirius and Remus filled me in with some of what happened," Tonks said. "That way I'd be on the same page."

"Very well," Arthur nodded to her, Sirius and Remus. Ginny turned and looked gratefully at Sirius and Remus. They smiled back, knowing she would not want to rehash that dreadful experience.

"Now, then. What I have to say is a fact, none of you can change it, or do anything about it," Arthur paused, sharing a pointed look at each of his boys, lingering a little longer on Ron. "When Harry saved Ginny, a very rare thing happened. A soul bond was formed between them."

"A WHAT?!" Charlie shouted confused.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron hollered.

"Language, Ronald!" shouted Molly and Hermione.

"Now, now, settle down!" Arthur said sternly with a slightly raised voice. "Most of you already know that Harry and Ginny are soul-mates to begin with. This is just…a bit more."

"A BIT?!" shouted a wide-eyed Bill.

"Yes, well," Arthur said, before clearing his throat again. "Soul bonds are extremely personal, but they also come with a legal side."

"Legal side, father?" Percy asked, looking from Arthur to Harry and Ginny and back, confused.

"Yes," Molly said simply. Her tone of voice told the boys they needed to close their mouths and listen, or they would face her wrath, which none of them wanted to do. They all gave their full attention back to their father.

"Harry and Ginny are, and have been since the end of Ginny's first year, considered legal adults and were…um…married when the bond was activated," Arthur proclaimed loudly.

The room descended into chaos! Most of the boys were on their feet shouting trying to be heard over the others. Bill, however, was sitting in shock as he stared at his sister and her…husband.

" _What_?!" Charlie shouted repeatedly, looking between his parents and Harry and Ginny.

"We have another brother!" Fred and George were dancing with each other singing at the top of their lungs.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Percy looked at Harry and Ginny with a look of pompous disapproval. Tonks was frozen in her astonishment, her mouth hanging open to the fullest extent, eyes wide. Ron was shouting incoherently glaring at Harry.

Soon Molly let out a whistle quieting the table and drawing all of their attention back to their father.

"Thank you, dear," Arthur smiled at her. Molly just nodded. "Now, one at a time, your thoughts on this development. Bill?"

"Well, considering my line of work, I've seen some amazing things," Bill started. He turned to Ginny. "And the soul mate thing makes even more sense now. You always were a smart cookie, Gin-Gin!" He stood and smiled at her, opening his arms. Ginny stood and hugged him. Bill turned to Harry with his hand extended. "Be good to her."

"I will," Harry said taking Bill's hand.

"Charlie?" Molly called.

"You really saved her life?" Charlie asked looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, glancing at Ginny as he took her hand. "And I'd do it again, if needed."

"All I needed to know," Charlie smiled. He stood and hugged Ginny. "I'm happy for you, half-pint!"

"Thanks, Charlie," Ginny smiled.

"Treat her right, … brother," Charlie said hugging Harry as well.

"I do and I will," Harry said.

"Percy?" Arthur called.

"While I find it highly inappropriate for two people your age to be married," Percy started. Ginny growled, Harry started to say something, but Percy held his hand up. "However, I accept it whole-heartedly, given the fact that you are soul-mates to begin with, and it was inevitable anyway." Percy stood, hugging his shocked sister, and shaking Harry's hand.

"Fred," called Molly.

"George," called Arthur.

"We said it once…" Fred began, with a huge smile.

"And we'll say it again…" George said, his smile equaling Fred's.

"We have another brother!" they sang again. They jumped up, one hugging Ginny, the other hugging Harry, then switching.

"Thanks, Gred, Forge!" Harry smiled.

"You two we weren't worried about," Ginny said.

"It was everyone else," said Harry.

"Aw! Ain't that cute?" Fred said.

"They're trying to twin-speak!" George said, before they burst into laughter.

"Ron?" Molly called with a little worry in her voice.

"What?" Ron growled.

"Your thoughts," Arthur said pointedly.

"I don't like it! I don't accept it blindly like any of you!" Ron shouted. He stood and stomped to the stairs. He stopped and turned to face Harry and Ginny again. "Thanks a lot, Ginny! You have completely stolen my best mate from me, just like I thought you would!" With that he stomped up the stairs. Ginny was going for her wand, but a calming hand from Harry stopped her. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"It's not worth it, love," Harry said quietly. "He's been like this towards me ever since first year."

"He needs to grow up!" Ginny growled.

"I know. But hexing him won't help, Gin," Harry said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes. "He needs to realize that on his own. And if the only way to do that is distance myself from him, so be it." He hugged Ginny until he felt her take a deep, calming breath.

"That's very mature of you, Harry," Remus said. Harry smiled at him. Remus hugged them both before making way for Sirius to do the same. As Sirius let go, Harry and Ginny were crushed by a bushy brown rocket.

"Oh, Ginny! Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried happily as she finally let them go. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Ginny smiled.

"Wish something like this would happen to me," Tonks said quietly looking in Remus' direction, before coming over to hug both Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny caught Sirius' eye. He had heard Tonks as well. They nodded at each other in silent agreement to get Remus to admit he had feelings for Tonks. Then the fun of getting them together could begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Flaming Cup of Surprises**

"Dress robes?!" Ginny complained as she opened her Hogwarts letter sitting at the table at Dog Run. After their marriage was made public to her family, Ginny had moved in with Harry to get away from Ron, who was still being a git about everything. Hermione had even left the Burrow. She had spent half her time with Harry and Ginny, and the other half with Luna. Ginny looked at the envelope again and huffed yet again. She was a little annoyed that it said Ms. Ginevra Weasley and not Mrs. Ginevra Potter, but to require two sets of dress robes for the year was outrageous. "What the bloody hell do we need two sets of dress robes for?"

"I can't tell you," Sirius said with that irritating smile. He had been hinting at something big going on this year the closer it got to going back to school, but wouldn't come out and tell anyone what it was. "But it has to do with some special events going on this year."

"You're a lot of help," Ginny frowned. Dobby set her breakfast in front of her with a slight bow. "Thanks, Dobby," she said kindly to him.

"Youse is welcome, Mrs. Ginny."

"Morning, Pads," Remus said as he came in. "Morning, Ginny."

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said sipping his coffee, trying to shake his head to tell Remus not to ask about Hogwarts letters. He had been listening to Ginny for the past half hour. Unfortunately, Ginny caught him and gave him a look. He sighed quietly. Sirius was getting tired of Albus Dumbledore and his secrets. They weren't worth listening to an annoyed redhead.

"Did you know about this, too?" asked a very annoyed Ginny, handing Remus her letter.

"No, Sirius told me he couldn't talk about it," Remus answered. "Dress robes?" he asked in confusion.

"Morning, Marauders," Harry said. He could feel Ginny's annoyance and knew he should distract her for a bit, if only to save Sirius from another hexing. Although, he had deserved the last one. Sirius had joked about inviting Ron to be Harry and Ginny's waiter for her birthday dinner. He leaned over placing a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek. "Hey, love."

"We need not one, but two sets of dress robes for this year," complained Ginny again, but she was a little calmer.

"Here we go again," Sirius sighed quietly. Ginny pierced him with a stern look that made him pale. "I swear, you and Lily would have been two peas in a pod," he said raising his hands in surrender. Sirius was saved from any further wrath by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said quickly.

"Good Morning, everyone," Luna said. "Good morning, Dobby."

"Good morning, Miss Luna," Dobby bowed slightly with a bright smile.

"Morning, all," Hermione said as she came into the kitchen after Luna. "Did you get your…?"

"Hermione, please don't," Sirius groaned from behind her.

"Yes, we got our letters," Ginny said still in a huff. She shot Sirius a warning look as he sat down, raising his hands again. "I can't believe they want us to have two pairs of bloody dress robes! I hate dresses! What are they thinking!?"

"Too late," Remus commented quietly as he took a bite of eggs. Ginny shot him a glare. He promptly raised his hands.

"Oh, I don't know," Luna said as she sat down on the far side of the table. "Maybe they're actually going to hold balls this year. That's the only thing I can think of," she said with a shrug.

"Balls? As in…formal dances?" Harry's voice cracked at the thought. Ginny looked at him with a frown. Hermione raised her eyebrow to him. Luna tilted her head in the way she did to look inside someone.

"You don't know how to dance and your scared you'll embarrass Ginny because of it," Luna stated.

"Luna, you do know how creepy that is, right?" Harry asked. Luna just shrugged. "Anyway, yes, that's it, exactly." Harry took Ginny's hand. "I would never want to be the cause of your embarrassment, especially in public."

"We'll cross that when we know for sure," Ginny said, placing her hand on Harry's cheek. Everyone was amazed how calm Ginny had become. Harry kissed the palm of her hand and smiled.

"How does he do that?" Sirius said shaking his head, marveling at a calm Ginny staring at Harry.

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley was rather peaceful, for once. With all the bad feelings with Ron at the moment, Sirius and Remus scheduled a separate trip as to avoid any confrontations with him. Luna and Hermione had decided to join them, and they met Neville in the Leaky Cauldron to start their shopping trip. Harry noticed that Remus was a bit distracted by something off to their left as they neared Gringotts. He realized that the person who seemed to be paralleling their movements must be Tonks.

Harry sent Ginny a silent nudge and moved over closer to Remus. "See something you like, Moony?" he asked making Remus jump then blush.

"I don't know what you mean," Remus said trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Uh-huh," Harry grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that, you old wolf," Sirius said from behind him.

"Just ask her out already," Ginny smirked.

"You two would make such a cute couple," Hermione offered.

"Besides, it's quite obvious she likes you, too," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"You all are impossible," Remus groaned, turning redder.

"What do you have to lose, Remus," shrugged Neville.

"This coming from the boy who gets frozen and tongue tied about a certain blonde with big blue eyes," Remus said, with a significant look at Luna.

"Tha…That…that's beside the point," Neville stuttered as Luna looked at him with a smile.

"Two words, Nev," Harry said, holding up two fingers. "Gryffindor courage."

Neville looked at Harry, who had a smirk on his face. Ginny was whispering something to Hermione, who looked aghast, but then nodded. Neville took a deep breath and stepped up to Luna. No words came from his mouth as it moved for a few seconds. He closed his eyes quickly, then opened them with a look of determination in them. He reached out and took Luna's hand in his as smiled up at him.

"Will you do me the honor, and be my…" he swallowed hard. "Girlfriend."

"I thought you'd never ask," Luna smiled, as she pulled Neville into a hug and kissed his cheek. Hermione stared open mouthed as she dug out a galleon and handed it to Ginny. Harry turned to Remus with raised eyebrows.

"Fine," sighed Remus. He walked over to talk to Tonks as they waited by Madame Malkin's.

"Two down," Harry said as he put his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Two to go," Ginny smiled at him. Sirius had a feeling he was one of those two, and it made him squirm at the smug look on Harry and Ginny's faces. He shared a look with Hermione, knowing one of them was next on the matchmaker list.

"Why don't you ladies get started with your dress robes?" Sirius suggested. "And we'll get started on the school shopping."

"Excellent idea," Hermione said, feeling a little left out with the couples.

"Oh, alright!" Ginny grumped.

"Just remember, Ginevra, you're doing this to look good for your…" Luna started, then lowered her voice. "Husband." Ginny smiled shyly at that, glancing at Harry.

"You're right," Ginny answered. "I have more of a reason than most to look my best for those occasions." Harry grinned, but was blushing almost the color of her hair.

* * *

September first came and everyone gathered at Dog Run to head for Kings Cross. It was the first time in several weeks that Ron had any contact with Harry and Ginny, much less Hermione. He looked a little forlorn as the others discussed their speculations of what was going on this year at Hogwarts. Sirius and the Weasley parents refused to tell any of them anything. Once Luna and Neville arrived, they set out for London via the floo. They went to the Leaky Cauldron where they were met by three Ministry cars to take them to Kings Cross.

The train ride was strangely uneventful, as no one disturbed them, not even Malfoy. Harry wondered what he was up to that made the Slytherin not stop by for his annual insults. Ron had even stayed away, opting to sit with Dean and Seamus. But if his past three years had taught Harry anything, it was never to think it was going to be a quiet year. Ginny picked up on Harry's musings and snuggled closer to him.

"Relax, and enjoy a quiet ride for once, love," she whispered to him. "At least we don't have to deal with Dementors this year."

Harry sighed, and buried his nose in her hair. He breathed deeply, letting her scent calm his worrying. "Better?" she asked. Harry nodded and kissed her softly as the train began to slow.

"Love you," Harry said with a small smile.

"Love you, too," Ginny winked at him.

A short time later, they were all sitting in the Great Hall enjoying the Welcoming Feast. Ron looked in their direction a few times, but Harry noticed he was looking more lonely than angry. Harry wondered if his parents had finally got through to him that he and Ginny were together and he had no say in the matter. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed the conspicuous absence of Draco Malfoy. He shrugged and went back to his food. As dessert ended, Dumbledore stood to make the announcements. Finally, they would find something out.

"Welcome, old and new. You are in for quite the year this year at Hogwarts. First, allow me to introduce you to our new Defense Professor, Alastor Moody."

"Mad-eye Moody?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You know him?" asked Harry.

"Of him. Never met him," Ginny answered. "Mum thought he was too…intense for us kids."

"Now, on to more, sad but yet, exciting news," Dumbledore started. He paused to let the tension build. "Sadly, we will not be having the Quidditch season this year."

Grumbles and shouts echoed around the Great Hall. "Please, please, allow me to finish. In place of Quidditch, Hogwarts will be hosting a version, or should I say reimagined version, of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Gasps came from all around the Great Hall. Ginny suddenly had a bad feeling about all this. She looked at Harry, who was frowning at her. Their bond didn't require any words to be spoken, or even thought, between them. They knew the whole thing was a set up by Riddle and his minions to get to Harry. They just had to be patient to find out how it played into the dream visions Harry had been having.

"Each of the three schools will have two Champions, who will compete in five events over the course of the year from November to June. This takes the place of one Champion per school for three events. I am not at liberty to say what these events will be, however, three of the events will be a single team member event, and two will be team based, with both members of the team competing. These are all the details I can tell you until October when the other two schools will arrive. Now, off to bed."

Harry and Ginny frowned again. It was a long wait for more details to emerge. They started making their way out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Neville and Luna gave them knowing looks. Ron and Hermione were ahead of them and starting to bicker already.

"Harry." Harry turned to see Colin Creevey walking up with a young first year. "Dennis, this is Harry and Ginny. Guys, my little brother, Dennis."

"Nice to meet you, Dennis," Ginny said with a small nod.

"Hey, Dennis," Harry smiled.

"Hi. Wow! You really are as nice as Colin said you were," Dennis said. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Dennis," Colin said. "Remember what I told you," he said pointedly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Dennis said, looking embarrassed. "I just wanted to say hello. Maybe I'll see you guys around."

"I'm sure we will," Harry nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Harry," Dennis smiled as he waved and jogged off to catch up with his classmates.

"As promised, I calmed him down before he met you," Colin said. "Have a good summer?"

"For the most part," Harry smiled, looking at Ginny. She giggled at the thoughts that went through Harry's mind of them getting caught snogging everywhere.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, a moment?" called Professor McGonagall from the opposite side of the corridor.

"See you later, Colin," Harry waved as he and Ginny walked over to their Head of House. "Yes, Professor?"

"Follow me," she said, leading them to her office. Once inside she closed the door, placing privacy charms on the door and windows. She then turned her wand on the portraits and sealed them so their occupants couldn't spy on them. Harry and Ginny both raised an eyebrow to this, not sure what was happening. "Please, have a seat, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Professor, how…?" Harry asked as he froze.

"Relax, Mr. Potter. Mr. Black and your in-laws have informed me of the developments of the summer, or should I say, the revelations," she answered.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Then, may I ask why my letter said 'Ms. Weasley' and not 'Mrs. Potter'?" she asked sounding a little cross.

"For the same reason I warded the room before I addressed you, Mrs. Potter," McGonagall answered. "Security. Your parents and Mr. Black thought it best to keep it out of the public eye for now. The other teachers have been informed, but told to not say anything. As your Head of House, I, of course, was one of the first informed. Not to mention, being your god-grandmother, Mr. Potter. That being said, I wish to offer you my belated congratulations." A rare smile creased her lips.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"Now, I wish to inform you of the cover story for as to why you will not be living in Gryffindor Tower," she said. "You will tell your classmates, and any others that may ask, you have been given your own quarters because you have been accepted into a special class that you both applied for at the end of last year. It is an extra elective, made up of only practical work. You will have a lot of lessons that require you to leave the dorm at odd hours.

"Now, part of that is true. You will have extra practical lessons, but they will be on schedule as a regular time slot. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and others will be training you, but you must not tell your classmates who is teaching these classes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," they said together.

"Now, shall we go?" McGonagall motioned to the door.

"One thing, before we go, Professor?" Ginny asked. McGonagall nodded. "Did Professor Dumbledore know about this before this summer?"

"I do not know, Mrs. Potter," answered McGonagall, honestly. "But from what your parents and Mr. Black told me, he should have, but he did not say anything to any one if he did," she said this last with a deep frown.

Harry and Ginny nodded. They had discussed this with Sirius and Remus several times. McGonagall lifted the wards and charms and led them out of her office. They walked up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower, but as they neared the Fat Lady, they turned left down a side corridor. It was lined with several large portraits that stretched from the floor to almost the ceiling. They walked to the end of the hall and faced a portrait of a large man sitting astride a very large horse. The man looked regal as if he were a king or nobleman.

"Hello, Godfrey," McGonagall said as she faced the painting.

"Greetings, young Minerva," he said with a smile. "It has been ages since I last saw you."

"Yes, well," she smiled, and actually blushed a little. This did not go unnoticed by Harry or Ginny. "I finally have a young married couple in my House again."

"Oh, splendid!" he grinned. "Where are they?"

"Right here," McGonagall said indicating Harry and Ginny.

"Them?" Godfrey asked shocked. "But they're…"

"Yes, it's a long story. And it is a private one," McGonagall said pointedly. She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Now, as your Head of House, I will need to know your password in case of emergencies. Please, set your password."

Ginny pondered it for a minute, then broke into a smile. "Marauders."

Harry smiled, but they heard McGonagall groan at the mention of them.

"Very well," Godfrey said, and swung open.

They walked into a smaller version of the Common Room with only one sofa, one loveseat, and two squishy armchairs sitting in front of a large fireplace. There were two desks to the left and a small kitchenette to the right. To the left of the desks were two doors, one led to a small half bathroom, the other to the bedroom. The bedroom was about half the size of the living area, but was big enough to accommodate a king sized four poster bed, two dressers, a wardrobe cabinet, a fireplace, and two nightstands with enough walkway for two people to walk side by side. The en suite bathroom had a large shower and separate small pool sized tub. There were two sinks in front of a large mirror and the normal water closet.

"The fireplace in the sitting room is connected to the Floo Network on weekends for fire calls only," McGonagall informed them. "Now, I shall take my leave. Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Good night, Professor," Harry said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied as she left.

* * *

The first day of classes started with an interesting lesson in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall always had the best lectures in Harry's opinion. She knew exactly what to say and when. Her explanations were always thorough and detailed. The professor was impressed when Harry, Ginny, and Hermione completed that days' lesson in only a few attempts. They had DADA before lunch. Even though Harry had a sense of unease about Professor Moody, he turned out to be a rather good teacher.

After lunch, Harry and Ginny entered the dungeon Potions classroom. Snape sneered at them as they took their seats. Harry had the feeling their smooth day was about to come to an end. Snape started calling roll, as usual, however, when he got to the P's everything changed.

Harry caught the malicious glint in his eyes as he looked up with a vicious sneer. "Potter, … _Mrs._ "

Ginny stared at him in shock and fear for a moment. None of the teachers were supposed to call her that. She huffed a sigh, deciding to own up to it, but knew there was going to be consequences. "Here," said loudly and clearly as she glared at Snape for revealing it.

Chaos ensued. The rest of the class broke into loud whispers and gasps of shock. There was one exception, Pansy Parkinson, who was laughing loudly.

"Enough!" Snape hollered. The class quieted, but the stares continued. "Potter, Mr."

"Here," Harry said through gritted teeth as he glared at Snape.

After class ended, Harry and Ginny tried to beat the rush of students, but couldn't, and the questions started flying at them from all corners as they were surrounded. Having to endure an hour and a half of a rude, snarky, often mean and unfair Snape, Harry and Ginny were in no mood for any of this.

"Alright, shut it!" Harry shouted. "To answer your questions; yes, we are married!" he growled when he had everyone's attention.

"Yes, we had parental consent," Ginny snapped and glared at a couple of the more aggressive girls asking questions. "And no, I am not pregnant!"

"Anything else is none of your business!" growled Harry.

"Now, leave us be!" Ginny said, wand in hand. They pushed through the crowd making for the Great Hall.

Harry and Ginny made it to the Great Hall without further incident. They ate quickly. They slipped out, hoping not too many people would notice. They went back to their quarters, avoiding everyone they saw. When they arrived, Harry began pacing in front of the fireplace. He growled letting his temper flare. His magic flared with his temper, and the fire engorged out, shooting out of the fireplace.

"Easy, love," Ginny said pulling him into her arms. Harry calmed slightly, enough that the fire returned to normal.

"I swear, I am done taking this rubbish from that greasy git!" Harry proclaimed. A thought occurred to him. "Go, grab a couple of phials. We'll send Sirius our memories with a letter. And just so he gets it quickly, I'll call Dobby."

"Now, you're using your head," Ginny smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

The next morning, when they arrived in the Great Hall, everyone was talking about Harry and Ginny's marriage. They looked up at the Head table to see McGonagall quietly scolding Dumbledore to do something. They had just reached their seats when the doors flew open with a loud bang. Dumbledore rose from his seat looking pale. Three men walked into the Great Hall as silence fell. They marched up to the Head table, one going to stand in front of Snape, one marching up to Dumbledore. They both extended scrolls of parchment to the two men. The third turned to face the students.

"If I may have your attention," he began, although he already did have the students undivided attention. "I am Ulrich Atferdull, current chairman of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. I am here to make a few announcements.

"First, Professor Severus Snape; you are hereby placed on probation. Your teaching is deplorable, your favoritism is unacceptable, and your demeanor is atrocious. The test score of OWLs and NEWTs are at record lows with your so-called teaching methods. I hereby give you two choices: Change for the better; or you will be terminated from this school.

"Second: Professor Albus Dumbledore: You are still on probation. Consider this your first formal reprimand. Two more such reprimands and the Board will terminate you as well. So, I warn you; reign in your teacher before it costs both of you your jobs.

"Thirdly: On behalf of the Board of Governors, Lord Sirius Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I deliver this statement: Yes, Harry and Ginevra Potter nee Weasley are in fact married under the Wizarding Law of 1652. No, Mrs. Potter is not pregnant! Yes, they share their own quarters here in the castle. Under the same Wizarding Law, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are considered adults, with all the rights and privileges therein. For those not familiar with such, they may and can, and will if the need arises, use magic outside of and inside of school with no repercussions. Anything beyond this statement they wish to keep private, as is their right! The Board of Governors can and will step in and suspend, expel, or terminate any teacher or student infringing on Mr. and Mrs. Potter's right of privacy.

"Lastly, Professor Dumbledore: Minister Amelia Bones sends you a warning: Any more failures in regards to the aforementioned statements and orders will result in your termination and removal by arrest from the Headmaster's position here at Hogwarts. That is all!"

He nodded to his two companions, and they turned, marching out of the very silent Great Hall.

* * *

September continued on without further incident from Snape or Dumbledore. Although Snape was usually glaring in Harry and Ginny's direction, he said nothing but what was on the lesson plan. He was still nasty to everyone, but he was being fair and not awarding or taking away any points to anyone. At meals, he sat by himself and ate quickly, leaving before anyone tried to speak to him. Dumbledore was only seen at meals, and he looked like a man twice his considerable age most of the time.

As September gave way to October, the weather became colder. Soon it was the arrival date of the other two schools. Classes were cut short in the afternoon, much to Harry and Ginny's delight, as it was a Double Potions class that was cancelled. Hermione huffed at not having class, but Ron just rolled his eyes at her. The Students were standing outside the main doors into the castle, waiting for the other schools.

The wind picked up a little, making Ginny shiver. Harry reached out, hugging her under his thick cloak. Harry smiled at Neville as he did the same with Luna.

"Godric, it's freezing out here," complained Ron.

"So, find someone to share body heat with," Luna giggled, nodding her head toward Hermione. Ron blushed and ignored her, turning his attention elsewhere. Hermione wasn't listening, she was too busy talking about the History of Beaubatons to Dean and Seamus. They looked like they regretted asking her something. Ginny giggled at the looks on their faces.

"I see something," came an excited voice from the front of the students.

"I see it, but what is it?" asked another.

"Is it a dragon?" asked the unmistakable voice of Dennis Creevey.

"No, it looks more like a house," came a reply from somewhere in the front.

"Who ever heard of a flying house?" huffed Hermione quietly. Harry and Ginny looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? And don't do that! It's as creepy as Luna looking into people."

"Hermione, may I remind you, we live in a Magical World?" Ron asked.

"No, you may not, Ronald!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "I am very well aware of where we live, thank you!"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," snapped Professor McGonagall as she walked up to them. "Be quiet! Both of you!"

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said, blushing.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron replied, but he looked anything but ashamed.

At that moment, twelve giant winged horses pulling a carriage the size of a house landed in front of the assembled students. When the door opened, the largest women Harry had ever seen emerged. She spoke with Dumbledore for a few moments, before leading her school into the castle. Ginny noticed that all of the blue silk clad students were shivering. She chuckled softly. They must not have realized Scotland in October was cold. Ginny then noticed the boys closest to the ends were staring at a blonde girl as she hurried to the doors.

"Must be part Veela," Ginny said quietly to Harry. He nodded. Soon the other students were inside the castle.

"What's the Giant Squid up to?" called a voice toward the back.

"It's not the squid! Look!" came a voice from closer to the front. A ship's mast was breaking the surface of the water. Soon, the entire ship became visible.

"Wow! Now that's the way to travel," Dean said.

"Yeah, if you're a fish," came a voice from a short way in front of them.

They all stared as the fur covered students and their Headmaster walked into the castle. Harry got a sense of unease as he looked at the visiting Headmaster.

 _'_ _Too much to be a coincidence,'_ Ginny thought to him. Harry nodded grimly.

 _'_ _We need to talk to Sirius about this,'_ Harry thought back. Ginny nodded as they made their way in with the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Once they were all seated, Dumbledore stood. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to the other schools. From France, Beaubatons Academy." The doors opened to reveal the light blue silk of the school's uniforms. Harry noticed most of the boys get goofy looks, including Ron, as the blonde walked by. Most of the other girls at each table scowled at her or the boys. "And their Headmistress, Madame Maxime." The larger than life woman walked in following her students.

Ginny giggled as she looked at Hagrid. "Hermione, look at Hagrid," she whispered loudly. Hermione looked up at the Head table. She giggled at the look on their large friend's face.

The doors closed and rhythmic thuds sounded from the outside the door. "Now, our friends from the north, Durmstrang Academy." The students came marching in, pounding walking sticks on the floor in some kind of rhythm. "And their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Harry felt the same unease as he passed by. He shared a look with Ginny, they definitely need to talk to Sirius about this.

"Now, may I present our two judges from the Ministry; Mr. Ludo Bagman, from Magical Games and Sports. And Mr. Amos Diggory, Head of the Office for International Magical Cooperation." There was a round of applause. "On to how to enter. Again, you must be seventeen. If you wish to enter, all you need do is place your name in our impartial judge," he paused as he stepped out of the way of a crystal crate and tapped it with his wand. "The Goblet of Fire."

A jeweled golden cup emerged from its case. Once set on a pedestal, blue flames erupted from the top. "I must warn you; this tournament is very serious. Do not enter it lightly. You will have from after dessert is over until five tomorrow evening to enter. The Cup will be placed in the Entrance Hall for your convenience. I will also be putting protections around it to ensure no one under seventeen can enter. Now, let us welcome our guest in the time-honored tradition of breaking bread together." Dumbledore spread his arms and the feast appeared.

* * *

"Alright, I'll look into it, and get Remus to give me a hand," Sirius sighed. "I don't like this. I don't like it at all."

"I'm not really a big fan of it myself," Harry said with a frown. They were in Harry and Ginny's quarters waiting to go down to the feast and the Choosing Ceremony. Ginny had gone to see Fred and George in the hospital wing.

"So, tell me again what happened to the twins?" Sirius asked.

Harry laughed before answering. "They tried to trick the Age Line with an aging potion." Sirius barked out a laugh. "Oh, you should have seen them. Long red hair and beards. Then they turned white and they looked like Dumbledore." Sirius and Harry were laughing about this as Ginny came in.

"Hey, gingersnap," Sirius said, earning a scowl.

"You really want to get hexed, don't you?" Ginny said.

"Hey, love," Harry said, hugging her. He kissed her softly. "How's the twins?"

"Better," she answered. "They got de-aged and will be at the feast."

"I just wish Colin had his camera with him," Harry grinned.

"Oh, now that would be priceless," Sirius chuckled.

They made their way down to the Great Hall for the feast. Sirius teasing Fred and George as he sat with the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron looked as if he hadn't eaten in days, but that was nothing new. Luna and Neville greeted Sirius pleasantly and Hermione gave him a beaming smile. Sirius looked up at the head table. Harry saw his eyes sweep the length. Most of the professors gave him a smile like Flitwick and Sprout, or a nod like McGonagall, but Snape glared at him and Dumbledore frowned.

As dessert disappeared, Dumbledore stood to address the students and guests.

"Soon the Goblet will spit out the names of our Champions. Each school will have their Champions known at the same time." He paused as the blue flames turned a purplish red. "Ah, the time has come." The flames changed again to a bright red. Two fan-like pieces of parchment flew out and landed in Dumbledore's hands. "The Champions for Beaubatons are…Fleur Delacour and Marie LaFayette. Ladies…" Dumbledore motioned them to the door on the far side of the Head table. The flames changed to red again, spitting out two more names. "The Champions for Durmstrang are…Viktor Krum and Dimitri Kovlev. Gentlemen…" He again motioned them to the same door. Again, the flame turned red, and again two names flew out. "The Hogwarts Champions are…Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies. Gentlemen…" he smiled as they made their way to the door.

"Now, your Champions will need your support…"

"Albus…" Amos Diggory hissed. Dumbledore turned in time to see a single piece of parchment fly out of the Goblet. It landed in his hands, he read the names and knew something was amiss. He also knew this could cause the end of his career.

After a deep breath he read out the names. "Harry and Ginny Potter."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously:**_

 _"Now, your Champions will need your support…"_

 _"Albus…" Amos Diggory hissed. Dumbledore turned in time to see a single piece of parchment fly out of the Goblet. It landed in his hands, he read the names and knew something was amiss. He also knew this could cause the end of his career._

 _After a deep breath he read out the names. "Harry and Ginny Potter."_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Contracts and Plans**

Harry and Ginny solemnly stood in the deathly quiet of the Great Hall. They walked hand in hand passed Dumbledore, glaring at him the whole way. Sirius slapped the tabletop loudly as he stood, making the entire Great Hall jump. He stormed up to Dumbledore, glaring. Sirius looked the old man straight in the eye.

"You had better have a good explanation for this!" Sirius growled at the Headmaster, making Dumbledore retreat a step. Sirius huffed angrily and stormed off after Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny entered the chamber to find the other Champions talking quietly by the fireplace. The French girls looked annoyed, the Durmstrang boys looked surly, Cedric looked confused.

"Potter?" sneered Davies. "What's going on out there?"

"Some bloody git put our names into the ruddy Cup and it spit them out," growled Ginny. Harry could tell, she was close to hexing someone, and it would not be pretty.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Cedric cursed. "It's the World Cup all over again!"

"You got that right, Diggory!" Sirius said as he entered.

Dumbledore, the other Heads, and the judges, along with Snape, Moody, and McGonagall, entered before anyone else could comment.

"But surely there is something we can do?" asked McGonagall.

"The Cup was obviously bewitched," Moody said, as Barty Crouch came into the chamber. Amos Diggory pulled him aside to tell him what had happened. Crouch nodded, as Amos stepped away.

Amos Diggory looked at his son, then at Dumbledore. He glanced at Sirius, before heaving a great breath.

"I'm afraid I must recuse myself as a judge in the Tournament, Albus." Amos turned to his Undersecretary. "Barty, it falls to you."

"There's nothing we can do," Crouch said, his voice sounded hollow. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding Magical Contract. They must compete."

Sirius eyed Crouch. Despite his dislike of the man, there was something off about how he was acting. The other Heads started voicing their negative opinions loudly. To their credit, Harry and Ginny remained quiet, but Sirius could tell they were seething. He really didn't want Ginny to go off here. Or Harry for that matter. He had seen both of them angry, and they were very close to letting these supposed adults have some very harsh words. Suddenly, it was quiet, and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Harry, Ginny, did you put your names in the Cup?" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Ginny both felt the pressure of his mental probe.

"No!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"No, we did not!" Ginny spat angrily. "And I'll thank you to stay out of my mind, Headmaster!"

"Albus!" Sirius warned. Dumbledore turned away from the couple, looking innocent. Sirius knew better. He made a decision that was a long time coming since his release from Azkaban.

"Very well. I believe them," Dumbledore said.

"Zhiz eez _ridicule_!" Madame Maxime shouted.

"I do not believe dem!" Karkaroff spat. "Do you hoove an alibi for vhere you vere last night?"

"Why even ask them, Igor?" sneered Snape. "They will just lie for each other."

"Severus, enough," warned Dumbledore.

"It's just another attempt for him to garner attention, just like…" Snape began.

The lights started to flicker, the room started to shake, and a breeze started blowing out of nowhere. Sparks started forming and flying off Ginny. "Harry hates the attention! Maybe if you opened your eyes and actually look…" Harry laid a calming hand on her shoulder. Sirius stepped between her and Snape.

"Ginny, stop," Sirius said calmly. "He's baiting you."

"Fine!" Ginny huffed. "If you must know Harry was with me last night, _ALL NIGHT!_ "

"And Hermione slept on our sofa last night, because we were up late doing our _Potions_ homework until half past eleven!" Harry added.

"Zhat do vous mean? And vhy do vous 'ave a sofa of _votre_ own? Do you not live en zhe dorms?" Madame Maxime asked confused.

"Harry and I are married," Ginny stated.

"What? How?" asked a flabbergasted Ludo Bagman.

"The Wizarding Law of 1652," Harry answered simply, not giving specifics.

"It also makes them adults," Dumbledore stated sadly.

"Then there is no question," Crouch stated. "They must compete. Our hands are tied."

"Well, if that is ruddy well settled," Moody said, a flash of a smile crossed his lips. Sirius caught it. "Let's get on with it!"

Sirius looked at Moody. Something was off about him, but Sirius couldn't quite figure it out. He knew he would have to look into it more, but right now was not the time. Bagman was droning on about the first task being about courage and a single member event. As soon as he was finished, he dismissed everyone.

"Sirius, may I speak with you and the Potters in my office?" Asked Dumbledore quietly. Harry and Ginny both nodded curtly at him.

"Yes," Sirius spat venomously. He had a few things he needed to tell the Headmaster, and now was the perfect time.

* * *

They walked silently up the stairs and down the corridors following the Headmaster. Sirius was burning holes in the old man's back with his glare. Harry and Ginny stopped for a moment. Sirius looked back at them. Dobby appeared. Ginny whispered something to him and he disappeared again. They caught up with Sirius, who gave them a questioning look. Ginny shook her head. Sirius was about to ask, verbally, but Dobby appeared again, handing something to Ginny and was gone again.

"Trump card," Ginny smirked at Sirius. He looked confused, but had no time to ask as they came to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office. They rode the stairs up and entered the office behind Dumbledore. He sat down behind his desk, looking sad and old. Finally, he looked up at Sirius, Harry, and Ginny.

"We must plan this out. I am afraid the time is near that Voldemort will return," Dumbledore said gravely. "And return he must, before he can be defeated for good. We must destroy every piece of him."

"I'm already hunting his horcruxes, Dumbledore!" Sirius growled.

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "I have some more information for you. But first I need to tell the three of you a prophecy that was given to me before you were born, Harry."

"Oh?" Ginny said, reaching into her robes. She pulled a folded piece of parchment out and tossed it on the desk. "You mean the one that says my husband and I are the ones that can and will take Tom down for good?" she sneered. Dumbledore picked up the parchment and read it. He turned very pale as he did. "Yeah, we already know!"

"And whatever scheme you have in mind, forget it," Harry snarled. "We will be doing the planning. With or without you!"

Dumbledore paled further at Harry's words. "But, surely you must…?"

"No. Here is what we are going to do, Albus," Sirius started. "Remus and I, and a few trusted friends, will train these two to get them through this asinine tournament! During which, we will think up a fake prophecy and switch it at the Ministry as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Dumbledore said, still looking pale.

"Any arguments from you will fall on deaf ears! You are support, not the one in charge, if even that, after what you've done. Or should I say what you haven't done?" snarled Ginny.

"And just so we are clear," Harry said. "We are adults because of our bond. You will treat us as such!" growled Harry. "No more withholding information!"

"Agreed," gulped Dumbledore as he felt the power in the room build.

"Harry, Ginny, please wait for me in the hall. I would like a private word with the Headmaster," Sirius said. Harry and Ginny nodded, and left. Sirius watched as they closed the door and waited a few seconds before rounding on the Headmaster. "I only have one thing to say. I am taking my seat on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors." Sirius stood and leaned over the desk, very close to Dumbledore's face. "I'll only say this once. Start packing, start planning your down time! Because at the end of this year, you, Albus, are retiring from your many positions of power, one way or another! And that is not a threat, it is a promise. Am. I. Clear?"

"As crystal," Dumbledore said in a shaky voice.

* * *

Ron paced in front of the Portrait Hole to Gryffindor Tower. He saw Harry and Ginny walking up the stairs finally. As they walked up, Ron stepped in front of Harry with a scowl on his face.

"Just what are you playing at, Potter?" growled Ron. "First you take my sister away from our family, then you enter this stupid tournament? For what? More fame? More money? Or is it so you can get her killed and move on to someone else?"

Harry didn't have time to answer, as Ron went flying into the wall. He hit solidly, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Ginny stood eye to eye with him, a glare that would make even her mother back down.

"You listen, and you listen well, Ronald!" she shouted in his face. Her voice then dropped to a very dangerous snarl. "Harry and I _are married_ , whether _you_ like it or _not_! We did _not_ enter this _asinine_ tournament! We do _not_ have a choice in whether we compete or not! And if _you ever_ accuse Harry or I of _not_ caring about the other, again, I will _personally_ introduce your _face_ to your own _arse_ with my _bare hands_! _Got it_?" Ron nodded weakly as Harry gently pulled Ginny away from him.

"You might want to think before you speak to us again, Ronald," Harry said over his shoulder. He turned back to Ginny and broke into a wide smile. "You know your beautiful when you're angry?"

"Is that right, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked with a sweet tone. Ron's mouth dropped at how fast she had calmed down, by just being held by Harry.

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Potter," he smiled. He leaned down giving her a quick kiss. "Unless it's directed at me, of course," he joked. Ginny giggled, and swatted his arm. Without a second look at Ron, they left to go to their own quarters.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but as the TWT continues...well, let's just say things are going to get intense. Expect the unexpected, and question what you think will happen. You may be right, you may be wrong. You'll just have to wait and see! As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Bug Bites and Pesticides**

The next morning Harry and Ginny were met by a wide range of mixed reactions from the student body. All of Gryffindor, save Ron, stood and cheered as they walked into the Great Hall. Half of Ravenclaw stood and cheered with the Gryffindors. Hufflepuff started chanting and cheering both of the Hogwarts teams. Harry and Ginny blushed at the attention. They did notice, however, that Slytherin was silent. Harry had the feeling Snape was largely to blame for that. Not for the first time since the beginning of the year, Harry wondered what happened to Malfoy after the World Cup. His continued absence made Harry wonder if he had joined his father on the run.

When classes began that day, Harry and Ginny had to contend with cheers and jeers from every corner of the corridors, though the jeers were few, the Slytherins did make their opinions known. They were sitting in Potions, listening to a sneering Snape, when Professor McGonagall appeared at the door. Harry smiled to himself as he noticed she had not bothered to knock.

"Professor Snape," McGonagall said, almost rudely.

"Yes," he sneered snidely at her.

"I require Mr. and Mrs. Potter," McGonagall told him curtly.

"And why is that? And why them?" Snape glared at her.

"Mind your tongue, Professor!" she said sternly. "As Deputy Headmistress, I am not required to answer either of those questions. Not to mention, I am their Head of House. And I may remind you, that _you_ are on probation! You are bordering on insubordination."

"Yes, take them," Snape ground out. Harry and Ginny quickly gathered their things and followed McGonagall out of the classroom.

When they were out of the dungeon, McGonagall stopped and turned to them. "I apologize for the interruption to your class, but you have Champion duties to perform."

"It's alright, Professor. We don't mind leaving Potions," Ginny smiled.

"I understand," McGonagall nodded. "However, the Tournament is to be covered by the newspapers. I thought I should warn you, before we arrive at the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony. And inform you that Sirius is on his way. One of the reporters is, shall we say, known for stretching the truth."

"Let me guess," Ginny frowned. "Rita Skeeter."

"Precisely," confirmed McGonagall. "Now, that being said, Sirius wished me to inform you, not to talk to her or any of the other press. He will be your spokesman so that you can stay out of the limelight as much as possible."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry nodded.

They continued on to a classroom on the third floor. As they entered, Harry saw that the other Champions were already gathered. Cedric waved them over. Harry and Ginny joined the other six Champions in the little huddle they had created.

"Stay close to me and Roger, you two," Cedric said kindly. "I know you hate the attention, and we'll deflect as much as we can."

"Yeah," Roger Davies nodded. "After I talked with Cedric, I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night."

"Thanks, guys," Harry smiled.

"We appreciate it," Ginny nodded.

"Ve believe vous as vell," Fleur said, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Da," Dimitri confirmed.

"Seedric tol' us about _votre_ 'istroy 'ere ot 'Ogwarts," Marie said with a soft smile. " _Non_ -one can 'ave years like zhat and not suspect foul-play."

"If you need help, just ask," Viktor offered.

"Thank you," Harry said. He looked over his shoulder as Dumbledore entered the room. He turned back, lowering his voice. "And don't trust anyone outside of us, except my godfather and Professor McGonagall."

"Not even Professor Dumbledore?" whispered Cedric confused.

"Especially him!" Ginny growled lowly. "We have our issues with him, and he holds too much in the way of secrets not to have his own interests in mind."

They other Champions nodded. A few of them glanced at the Headmaster. Cedric's expression showing he was seeing the old man in a new light. He looked at Roger, sharing a significant look. Roger nodded once, acknowledging he understood. His eyes narrowed as he watched Dumbledore speaking with Rita Skeeter.

"I see what you mean," Roger said as he continued to watch the exchange. "If I didn't have your back before, I do now. That woman is nothing but a liar and sensationalist."

"Shhh, he's coming over," Cedric warned. The group fell silent, moving away from each other slightly.

"Ah, I see the Champions are making strides to make this a friendly competition," Dumbledore grinned.

"Yes, Professor," Cedric smiled dryly at him.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said jovially. He waved to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Weighing of the Wands. We, as the host school, have provided the official Wandmaker for the Ceremony." Dumbledore droned on about him as Mr. Ollivander entered the room and sat behind the desk. After a lengthy introduction, Dumbledore finally acknowledged Mr. Ollivander. "Each team will have their wands weighed and tested. As Mr. Ollivander calls your team, please step up to the desk. Mr. Ollivander, you may call the first team."

"Ladies first," he smiled motioning to Fleur and Marie.

As the Ceremony continued, Harry noticed Sirius slip into the room. He grinned at Harry with a nod. Harry grinned back. Ginny squeezed his hand, letting him know she was aware of Sirius being there. After the other two teams went up, it was their turn.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. How are you?" Ollivander asked with a smile that made his features even creepier.

"We're fine, sir," Ginny answered.

"Splendid! Mrs. Potter, if you please," he said extending his hand for her wand. Ollivander tested Ginny's wand, declaring it in perfect working order. Then tested Harry's. "My word, Mr. Potter! Your wand has seen much since you received it. And more still ahead of it, I'm afraid." He waved Harry's wand and vanished all of the trinkets he had conjured with the other wands. "Wonderful! I am quite certain it will be up to the task." He handed Harry his wand back with a smile and a wink.

"Now, we have a photographer here for the press release. If you please, Champions," Dumbledore motioned to them to gather around four chairs. The cameraman positioned everyone to his liking, then had each team pose separately, then each Champion individually. The whole painstaking affair lasted for two hours. Harry was starting to get irritated.

"Relax, it's almost over, love," Ginny whispered to him. Harry just grunted in response. Ginny smiled at him, teasingly. "What, are you turning into Ron now?"

"Funny," Harry snorted. He leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Can we get another of those, Mr. Potter?" the cameraman asked.

"No!" Harry growled. "We are not here for you to put things in a rag sheet!"

"Now, Harry, how about an interview without your lady friend?" Rita asked pulling on Harry's arm.

"I think not, Ms. Skeeter," Sirius snarled stepping in front of her. "And I'll thank you to unhand my godson, or you may be missing that hand," he threatened with a growl reminiscent of his dog form. Skeeter let Harry go quickly. She recovered from her sudden fear, just as quickly, grinning widely at Sirius.

"Would you like to give an interview, Lord Black? My readers are just _dying_ to know what you are doing with yourself these days."

"No, I would not," Sirius glared at her. "And I warn you now, do not write anything but the facts, or you will be in for a very unpleasant surprise." He waved Harry and Ginny over to him, motioning them out of the room. "If you'll excuse us."

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so Harry and Ginny decided to have a bit of a lie in. Although they had awakened at the regular time, they had stayed in bed, holding, kissing, and exploring each other, mentally and physically. They had decided to wait to consummate their marriage until they were a little older and more ready for that part of marriage, however, they were still teenagers. They restrained most of their hormones, but not all. They had let their hands explore each other more and more, but never going all the way.

An hour after they had started, they decided they should stop before they could get too carried away. They showered and dressed before heading for breakfast in the Great Hall. Just before entering, Harry had an uneasy feeling as it was so quiet. The silence continued as they sat at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione. She had a scowl so deep on her face her eyes were mere slits.

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny greeted carefully.

"Have you seen this yet?" she asked handing them the paper.

On the front page was the team picture of just the two of them covering most of the page. However, it was the headline that made Harry growl.

 ** _Young Champions in Love? Or is it Foul Play?_**

 _By_ _: Rita Skeeter_

Ginny's hair started to crackle with sparks as she read the ridiculous lies of Skeeter. Lee Jordon, who had been sitting beside her yelped as he was shocked with a jolt of static flowing off of Ginny. Harry's own anger started growing. All around them goblets were shaking, a few even exploded, spraying the owner with juice or milk. The food in front of them started to smoke, the eggs and sausages bursting into flames. Ron had to toss a sausage he was about to eat away from him to prevent getting burned. Several of the papers started burning as well. The one Harry and Ginny were reading was smoking with black smoke.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione called to them quietly. They looked up seeing what their tempers were doing to the people and things around them.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Lee said with wide eyes rubbing his hand.

"Been telling you that, Lee," Fred started.

"For years," George added.

Before anyone else could comment, Sirius burst into the Great Hall, marching straight for the Headmaster.

"I don't care if you like it or even approve of it," Sirius snarled at Dumbledore. "I am taking Harry and Ginny with me. We will be back by dinnertime tonight." He didn't wait for a response for Dumbledore, as he spun on his heel motioning for Harry and Ginny to come with him. Harry and Ginny waved to their friends and left with Sirius.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Sirius entered the _Daily Prophet_ building in Diagon Alley. The receptionist looked up as the door opened. She recognized Sirius from his previous visit a few months before. She looked at Harry and Ginny recognizing them from that mornings paper. She also remembered that Sirius was a shareholder and paled. She glanced at the copy of the paper sitting on her desk, gulped, and tried to hide it quickly. She had a feeling Rita Skeeter was in for a rude awakening this morning, and she would not want to be in her place.

"Lord Black, how nice…" she tried sounding cheerful.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked testily.

"In the conference room for the morning meeting," she answered, weakly. He looked at her expectantly. "Right this way," she said hurriedly. She could feel the power surging off these three people, and knew she did not want to cross them for any reason. She led them to the back of the building where the crowded conference room was located. She didn't bother knocking. She just wanted to be out of their way as soon as she could.

"Stella? What is it?" asked the chief editor from his seat at the head of the table.

"Lords Black and Potter and Lady Potter are here, sir," she answered stepping out of the way. The chief editor paled, then glared at Rita Skeeter. She smiled smugly, unconcerned.

"Show them in." He stood as Harry, Ginny, and Sirius walked in. He could see the anger on their faces. He could feel the power surging around them as they walked up to him. "Lords and Lady," he bowed respectfully. "Lady Potter, please, take my seat," he offered.

"Thank you," Ginny said tartly as she sat. She glared at Rita, who still had a smug look on her face. She pulled out an acid green quill and parchment.

"Well, since you're here, how about that…" Rita started.

"Shut it, Skeeter!" growled Ginny. "We are not here for an interview!"

"You're in charge here, correct?" Harry glared at the man in front of him.

"Yes, Lord Potter," he gulped. "I'm the editor-in-chief."

"And have you seen the paper this morning?" Sirius asked.

"No, Lord Black," he gulped again. "We were just about to go over it."

"Did you approve this… _dribble_ , to be polite?" asked Harry, thrusting a paper at him. The editor scanned it, and paled more. He glared at his assistant editor, who was seated next to Rita.

"No, my Lords, I did not. I was not here yesterday. My second was in charge," he said indicating him with a wave of his hand.

"Now, now," Rita simpered. "Freedom of the press."

"At will employer!" Ginny shot back venomously.

"I beg your pardon, little girl?" Rita asked with an air of superiority. The air around Ginny started to crackle with sparks as Ginny slowly started to rise from her seat.

"Gin," Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The crackling of energy stopped. "Allow me." Harry stepped over to Rita, leaning on the table to look her in the eye. Rita tried to lean back but couldn't without tipping over. "First off, you will address _my wife_ with respect, Ms. Skeeter! Second, we happen to _own_ the majority of the shares in this paper. Third, Lord Black owns most of the rest of it! Do you know what that means, Ms. Skeeter?"

"Yes, Lord Potter," Rita paled and gulped. "You are our bosses," she said weakly.

"Correct!" Harry spat at her. "Lastly, we are here today to inform you, Ms. Skeeter," his hand shot to her press badge and pulled it off of her lime green dress, none too gently. "You are _FIRED_!"

"What?" she squeaked.

"You heard _MY HUSBAND_!" yelled Ginny as she stood. "And you," she rounded on the assistant editor seated next to Skeeter. "You're fired for not doing your _job_! There is a thing called fact checking! You all might want to learn it!" she turned to the rest of the table. She received several very enthusiastic nods and several gulps. "This kind of reporting will not be apart of our paper any longer! Are we clear?!" Again, she received several nods.

"Oh, and Ms. Skeeter," Sirius spoke up. "Don't bother with your desk! Your things will be sent to you. Now, _get out_ of my building!"

"One last thing, Skeeter," Ginny snarled as Rita stood. "This is your _only_ warning! _DO NOT_ write lies about us! _DO NOT_ approach us! One word of a lie about us in _any_ publication, and you will face charges of slander before the Wizengamot!"

"And you're lucky she didn't hex you," Harry said. " _Now, get out_! _Both of you_!"

"There is going to be some changes on how you run this paper, or you will be joining them," Sirius warned, turning back to the chief editor.

"Yes, Lord Black," the man gulped.

* * *

"Lord Black," smiled Ulrich Atferdull as he stood from behind his desk.

"Ulrich," Sirius said. "I am here to take my seat on the Governors." He paused as Harry and Ginny came through the floo. "As are the Potters."

"Of course, of course!" Atferdull nodded. "I'll gather everyone in the conference room."

Ten minutes later, the conference room was silent as Sirius, Harry, and Ginny walked in. There were a few glares from the six Slytherin representatives, who quickly paled as ten Aurors came in behind them.

"There will be some changes here," Sirius announced. "No longer will Slytherin House be in charge of this body. No longer will this body have uneven representation. No longer will we allow Death Eaters or sympathizers of that archaic belief in blood purity have anything to do with running Hogwarts.

"Lady Potter will be taking the Potter seat on the Board. I will be taking the Black seat," Sirius continued as the Aurors checked the Board members arms for the Dark Mark. "Lord Potter will be taking the permanent Gryffindor Family Seat. Are there any questions?" Silence greeted his ears. Two members of the Slytherins were removed for having the Dark Mark. Sirius looked at those who were left. "Blood status means nothing. Any who think it does, please leave." No one moved. "Good. Mr. Atferdull, you may begin."

"Yes, my lord," he gulped. "This meeting will come to order. Let the record show our…change in personnel. Since this is an impromptu meeting called by Lords Black and Potter, I turn the floor over to them."

"Thank you," Sirius began. "I would like to discuss a few disturbing and downright criminal things perpetrated by our current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. And should any of you doubt what we are about to tell you, we have the memories as evidence. Not just ours, others as well."

Sirius began telling the rest of the Governors of the headmaster's inactions and actions that sent him to prison. He then explained Dumbledore's roll in several deaths before and after the war, starting with Myrtle. Harry took over, telling them about his first three years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's failure to listen to Sirius last year about security that led to Pettigrew breaking into and vandalizing the school. Ginny told them of the ineffective measure to prevent tampering with the Goblet of Fire, which led to Harry and herself becoming Champions.

"Shocking, I know," Sirius began again. "As far as the criminal side of things, as an Auror, I am investigating. As to what we would like you to consider is this; forced retirement at the end of this year. We recommend Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress. And we would like to consider some new curriculum for next year."

"We will begin the research into all of these proposals," Atferdull nodded.

"Thank you," Sirius said with a nod.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was quiet. Neville, Luna, and Hermione visited Harry and Ginny in their quarters, avoiding Ron and the rest of the school. On Monday morning, they were awakened to a tapping on the window. Harry went to the window, retrieving the letter from the owl. He yawned as he looked at the early hour. He groaned as he saw the letter was from Sirius.

"I'm gonna have a few words for him next time we see him," Ginny grumbled. "What's so important that he couldn't wait for normal post?"

"Have a look," sighed Harry.

 _Dear Harry and Ginny,_

 _Sorry for the early hour, but this is something not to discuss openly. I was reading Regulus' journal after I got back to Hogsmeade, and I found enough to go on, that Remus and I went after the ring horcrux. Don't say anything to Dumbledore about it. Remus and I found a way to store them for destruction later. You two be careful. This Tournament has to be some kind of elaborate trap. I will be going to Gringotts first thing on Monday to try and get into the Lestrange vault. Remus and I checked the Lestrange Manor, but came up empty. Will let you know what we find if we can get into it._

 _Love,_

 _Sirius_

"Okay, I'll give him this one," Ginny sighed. "Well, since we're up, might as well shower."

"Okay, see you…"

"Who said I was going alone?" Ginny grinned impishly as she pulled him to the shower.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Couldn't do to much over the Holidays. Also FYI, I am participating in a writing comp, so expect some one-shots among the rotation. As always, thank you for the R/Rs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Special thanks to Verity Grahams for the assist on this chapter.**

 _'Mind Speak'_

 _"Parceltongue"_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Scales and Wings**

"Goblins are so stubborn," Sirius complained as he sat down on one of the sofas in Harry and Ginny's quarters.

"Didn't go well, I take it?" Ginny asked sipping on some tea.

"That's an understatement," Sirius huffed. "Where's Harry?"

"Just getting out of the shower," Ginny answered. "Remus kicked his arse in training today. He's listening, though."

"Sorry, forgot about that little trick," smiled Sirius. "Anyway, Griphook tried, but the Director said it could only be a descendent of the Longbottoms to claim reparations from the vault."

"So, we have to bring Neville in to this?" sighed Ginny.

"That's about the last thing I want to do right now," Sirius frowned. "The less people know the better. If it is there, it's safe for now."

"Hey, Pads?" Harry called from the bedroom door. Sirius turned seeing the look of utter confusion on his face. "Didn't you say Crouch and Moody didn't get along?"

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked just as confused.

"I had the Map open to keep an eye on Moody like you asked, and happened across this," Harry told him handing him the Map, pointing to the DADA office.

"What in Merlin's name?" Sirius breathed. "Something's not right here." He stood and sent a Patronus to Remus and McGonagall. "Come on, let's get to the bottom of this," he growled.

They walked hurriedly to McGonagall's office. She was waiting for them at the door with Remus and four Aurors, including Tonks. She looked at them with a questioning look as the approached. Sirius shook his head and motioned into her office. After setting Privacy Charms, Sirius pulled the Map back out, setting it on McGonagall's desk.

"Don't ask," Sirius said as he looked at her. "It's a tool, the less you know, the less we have to lie to you, Minerva."

"Agreed," she sighed. "What is so urgent? And why the Aurors?"

"Look at this, and tell me what's wrong with this picture," Sirius stated pointing to the Map. McGonagall leaned forward, seeing two dots in the DADA office. Nothing unusual, until she read the names, Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch. She looked up in shock.

"Something, most certainly is not right," she said with pinched lips.

"Bring them both here," Sirius ordered, turning to the Aurors.

"You got it, cousin," Tonks nodded. She threw a quick smile at Remus as they left.

"Minnie, we may need Dumbledore here, but first, may I use your floo?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," McGonagall stated. "And stop calling me that."

"Not a chance," Sirius grinned, before sticking his head in the fire. McGonagall frowned with a sigh as she shook her head.

Harry and Ginny waited off to one side of the office as the rest of the Board of Governors came through the floo. Soon Sirius nodded for McGonagall to call the headmaster. He arrived a few minutes before Tonks and the Aurors brought in two Moodys. Dumbledore looked taken aback by this development. Tonks and another Auror roughly sat the clothed Moody in a chair, binding him.

"This one's a fake," Tonks snarled. "Mad-eye always put a lot of stock in security questions, and now so do I!"

"I take it he answered incorrectly?" asked Dumbledore with a frown.

"In spades!" growled Tonks. "He couldn't answer what the first thing I tripped over was when I started training under him."

"I see," Dumbledore frowned. "Perhaps we should call…"

"You will do nothing, Headmaster," Atferdull stated. "Alastor Moody is supposed to be one of your closest friends, you couldn't tell the difference?"

"Ulrich…"

"That's Chairman Atferdull to you, Headmaster," he retorted. "Your failures are continuing to mount!"

"Did you even ask him a security question when he got here?" Sirius asked.

"No," Dumbledore sagged.

"You've gotten sloppy in your old age," growled the real Moody. "Chairman, I will finish the year, but I'm leaving after that."

"Thank you, Mr. Moody," Atferdull nodded.

"Polyjuice is wearing off," one of the Aurors commented. They all turned and watched as the second Moody bubbled and slowly reverted back to his original form.

"How is this possible?" Atferdull all but shouted.

"Barty Crouch, Junior," Dumbledore said evenly.

"Longmire, Tonks, Jerkins, go to Barty Crouch's house and check on him," Sirius ordered. Timmons, you and Snodgrass take him to the Ministry, quietly. Get in touch with Madame Bones as soon as you get there."

"Yes, sir," Snodgrass answered, pulling Crouch to his feet, roughly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Sirius said as the Aurors left. "You see, Chairman, this is just the kind of thing my godson has had to deal with since his first year!" Sirius pointed an angry finger at Dumbledore. "I, for one, have had it with your lies and schemes, Headmaster. Chairman, only because of this asinine Tournament, have I not recommended that this…this failure as a teacher and headmaster be removed."

"I concur," Greengrass added. "I believe change is due."

"I agree," Atferdull ground out. "Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby given notice. At the end of this term you will retire willingly or face termination. Any further incidents like this, and you will be escort off the grounds right then! Good evening, you may go."

Dumbledore didn't say a word as he left the office. Atferdull turned to McGonagall. "We hope we can work with you on becoming the new Headmistress, Minerva. Please, feel free to contact any one of us at any time." He nodded and stepped through the fire, followed by the other members of the Board.

"Well, that was entertaining," Harry grinned.

"Yes, it was, love, yes, it was." Ginny smiled.

They waved to a still speechless McGonagall as Harry gathered the map, took Ginny on his arm, and went to their quarters.

* * *

A week before the first task, Harry and Ginny were approached by a white-faced looking Susan Bones. She motioned them into an empty classroom on the second floor. After closing the door, she looked at the young couple with a look of terror and pity. Her hands were shaking, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong, Susan?" Ginny asked.

"My aunt just sent me a letter this morning, then after class, Hagrid asked me to tell you two that he wants to see you tonight at midnight, in front of his hut," the white-faced Susan replied rapidly.

"Susan, slow down," Harry stated slowly. "What are you on about?"

"My aunt sent me a letter complaining about having to approve four dragons coming into the country," Susan said after a breath. "And you know Hagrid, why else would he want a midnight meeting with you two, specifically. I think it has something to do with the Tournament."

"Merlin," Ginny breathed, turning white.

"Thanks, Susan. We'll see Hagrid about it," Harry said. "And if so, I'll let Cedric know."

"Thanks, Harry," Susan smiled. "Just so you two know, I'm supporting both Hogwarts teams, and I don't believe for a second you put your names in."

"Thanks, Susan," Ginny smiled.

That night, Harry and Ginny moved through the castle under Harry's Cloak. When they arrived at Hagrid's, he motioned for them to stay hidden and to follow. Harry groaned as Hagrid swung by the Beaubaton's carriage to retrieve a blushing Madame Maxime. They followed the large couple into the forest, quietly wondering what Hagrid was up to.

A flash of bright fire split the darkness as a loud roar ripped through the night. Harry gulped. Ginny gripped his hand tighter. Their mutual feelings of dread echoing through their bond. Soon they came to a large clearing where several people were shouting and trying to push an annoyed dragon back into its stable.

"Watch the blast radius!"

"Which one? The heat or the cold?"

"Both, nimrod!"

It was huge. At least fifty feet long. It stood straight and defiant at what look like twenty feet. The dragon was covered in opal colored scales with what looked to Harry to be some kind of crystals on its monstrous joints. The long horns on its head were made of the same crystal looking material. It huffed a white cloud of frost, then belched a plume of white-hot fire from its massive jaw.

"Merlin's codpiece!" Harry cursed.

"Harry, look!" Ginny pointed to a redhead in the group pushing the dragon back. "It's Charlie!"

"Should have known he'd be here if dragons are involved," Harry frowned with a sigh. "You do know he is your maddest brother?"

"Always has been," Ginny confirmed. "Once, he tried to bring a baby imp into the house. Mum had kittens when she saw it."

"I take it back, he's not mad," Harry shook his head. "He's mental!"

"No worse than Sirius and Remus," Ginny replied with a raised eyebrow. Harry chuckled at that. Ginny noticed Hagrid had moved Maxime away from them as Charlie was checking the ward line. "Charlie!" Ginny shouted as he neared and dropped the Cloak.

Charlie jumped a foot in the air and two steps back. He held his heart for a minute. "Don't do that!" he breathed. Harry and Ginny just giggled at him. Charlie came over and hugged Ginny. "Hey, sis. You doing alright?"

"Other than the stupid Tournament, spectacular!" Ginny smiled.

"How goes it, Charlie?" Harry asked still chuckling as they shook hands.

"It would be better if that hybrid would stop breaking out of her pen," Charlie sighed.

"Just what type of dragon is that thing?" asked a pale looking Harry.

"Oh, that's a cross breed," Charlie chuckled. "One of our male Romanian Longhorns got out during mating season about 10 years ago. Mated with a female Antipodean Opaleye."

Harry gulped. He did not like the sound of either dragon, let alone their offspring.

"We call her our Longhorn Antipodean Opaleye," Charlie stated matter-of-factly. "Only six of her species."

"Not really helping, Charlie," Harry frowned, still staring at the huge dragon.

"Harry, I just thought of something," Ginny said wide-eyed.

"Parceltongue!" they said together.

"Really?!" Charlie's face broke into a big grin.

"Never tried it on dragons, though," Harry said quickly. Harry mumbled to himself. The dragon quieted for a few seconds, looking around confused.

"Told ya, he'd go spare," Ginny smirked.

"Only if it works," Harry pointed out. "We'll have to think of some other things, just in case."

"Worth a try in the task, though," Ginny said. Harry nodded. "We'll let you know if he can, so he can help you out a bit," Ginny smiled.

"Great!" Charlie all but shouted in excitement. "Thanks. You guys should get some sleep. See ya later," waved Charlie.

* * *

The next morning Harry caught Cedric before he entered the Great Hall. Harry motioned him into a secluded alcove. He looked around quickly, before turning to Cedric.

"They have us facing dragons for the first task," Harry said quietly and quickly. Cedric looked pale tinted with green.

"You're sure?" Cedric asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"Saw them last night. Plus, we talked with Ginny's brother Charlie," Harry nodded.

"Merlin's beard!" gulped Cedric.

"One of them is a nasty hybrid, breathes fire and frost," Harry warned him.

"Merlin's codpiece!" Cedric breathed.

"My words, exactly!" Harry confirmed.

"Do the others know?"

"Yeah. Hagrid took Madame Maxime down to see them last night," Harry nodded. "Ginny seen Karkaroff lurking in the area, too."

"Thanks, I think," Cedric shook his head. "I wonder if this is one of those times that ignorance would be bliss?"

"I doubt it," Harry said. He looked back around the corner. "There's one other thing: not everyone knows, but Ginny and I helped expose an imposter a couple weeks ago. Moody was being impersonated by a known Death Eater. The real Moody is back now."

"You're kidding?" Cedric asked astonished. Harry shook his head. "And Dumbledore is supposed to be a close friend of his?" Cedric shook his head with an angry frown. "I see why you don't trust the old man, now. Well, don't worry about it, Roger and I are looking out for you and Ginny."

"Thanks, Cedric," Harry nodded.

"No, thank you," Cedric replied. "For the tip on the dragons, and opening my eyes to the old man. Should I talk to my dad about him?"

"No," Harry smiled, evilly. "Ginny and I took seats on the Board, and so did Sirius. We got the old man well in check."

"Alright. I'll talk to Roger," Cedric said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can brainstorm."

"Yeah, I have my own set of brainstormers," Harry commented as they left the alcove.

"Let me guess, Granger's one of them?" Cedric chuckled.

"And Luna," Harry smiled. "Between them and Gin, I got the three smartest people in my year."

* * *

"You have to face a _WHAT_!?" screeched a very pale, wide-eyed Hermione after Harry and Ginny told her about the dragons.

"You heard me, Hermione. A dragon," Harry frowned. "And knowing my luck it'll be the biggest, meanest, and worst one they brought over."

"You're so pessimistic at times, love," Ginny soothed. Harry looked at her with a furrowed brow. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, you're probably right."

"What can you take with you?" Hermione asked, pulling out parchment and quill.

"My wand," Harry answered simply. Hermione's head shot up, wide-eyed and pale again. "Yeah, I know. It's supposed to test courage."

"It's insanity, that's what it is!" Hermione shrieked again.

"Herm, we know," Ginny placated her. "We have one plan in mind, but we want to have another one to go with it, just in case."

Hermione thought for a few minutes. She sat up quickly. "Your _Firebolt_ , you can summon it with your wand."

"That would work, if I…" Harry began.

"You'll just have to learn it," Hermione replied.

"Great, more school work," Harry grumped.

"Oh, stop!" Ginny smiled impishly. "Just think about what you could summon with a Summoning Charm," she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Harry grinned goofily.

"I don't want to know!" Hermione groaned, closing her eyes.

"That's probably a safe bet," Ginny smiled. The look on her face was all Hermione needed to know that she _really_ didn't want to know what had just passed between them.

"I'll go to the library and look it up for you," Hermione stood. "Just to let you know, I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Killjoy," Harry frowned. Ginny just giggled.

* * *

The participating Champions gathered in a tent set up outside the large arena where the students were filling the stands. Ludo Bagman and a slightly pale Barty Crouch came into the tent. Crouch had been found bound and beaten, but alive when Harry and Ginny had help flush out his son as an imposter. He was lucky to still have a job, after he confessed to breaking his son out of Azkaban. Minister Bones had taken pity on him, only because his wife had died carrying out their scheme.

The two judges gathered the Champions around, explaining they were to reach in a bag to find out the order they would do the task. They were to get passed the nesting dragon to retrieve a golden egg that was placed in the nest. Harry thought of the hybrid he and Ginny had seen. His dread tripled at the thought.

"Ladies, first," Bagman offered the bag to Fleur. She paled as she reached into the bag, pulling out a small moving model of a Norwegian Ridgeback with a number three around its long neck. Bagman turned to Krum. He pulled out a Chinese Fireball with a number two. Cedric gulped as he pulled out a Ukrainian Ironbelly with the number one. Cedric looked a little green as he turned to Harry. Harry gulped, knowing which dragon was left. He pulled out the hybrid Longhorn Antipodean Opaleye with a number four around its massive neck.

 _'_ _Just stay calm, love,'_ Ginny thought to him.

 _'_ _Easier said than done, Gin.'_

"Mr. Diggory, take your place," Couch said. "When you hear the whistle, enter the arena."

"Yes, sir," Cedric swallowed hard, but took his spot at the door.

Harry moved over to a small couch that was in one corner. He blinked his eyes, looking through Ginny's, to see how well Cedric was doing. Harry was impressed by the level of Transfiguration Cedric used to distract his dragon. The Ironbelly chased after the rock Cedric had turned into a large dog. The dog barked and ran, staying just outside of the dragon's jaws. Cedric retrieved his egg and ran back to the Champions entrance. The crowd cheered as Cedric made it back with only a few scratches and a bruised knee from tripping on a rock on the way back.

Harry pulled back into himself and watched as Krum left the tent. He wished Ginny was allowed to be there with him, but the other Champions had to sit with the other students. He was surprised to see Fleur standing in front of him as he turned away from the door.

"May we speak, _mon amie_?" she asked.

"Uh…I guess," Harry answered guardedly.

" _Vous_ are bonded wif _votre_ wife," she stated. Harry looked at her surprised. "I am part Veela," Fleur answered before he could ask. She smiled softly at him. "I can zee _votre_ bond, like most ozzer Magicals."

"That explains the Goblins and my House-elf," Harry stated, with a nod.

" _Oui_. Zhey can zee eet as vell," Fleur nodded. "For zhe record, I believe _vous_ and Jinny about zhe Goblet."

"Thank you," Harry nodded. Fleur smiled at him again.

"I 'ave a younger sizzter. She eez at home, vell, school, becauze my parents teach, but in France." Harry looked her curiously. "I 'ave alvayz vondered vhat _vous_ vere like." She looked away, nervously for a few seconds. "I 'ave alvayz vanted to meet _vous_ , to 'ug _vous_ , and let _vous_ know zhere are people een zhiz world zhat do care about _vous_."

"I appreciate that, Fleur, but I am married, you know," Harry said looking at her strangely.

" _Non_! Not like zhat!" Fleur giggled. "I meant az a brozzer."

They heard the dragon Krum was facing roar as if in pain. They both looked at the door in alarm. Harry heard a sound like crying coming from the dragon.

"Oh!" Harry said sheepishly, as he turned back to Fleur.

" _Vous_ zee, _vous_ are too young for me, and too old for my sizzter. Ve are nine years apart," Fleur continued. "She eez not even a first year, yet. I am een my last year. _Vous_ zee, ve grew up earing _votre_ story. Gabrielle, 'as a crush on _vous_ , but she knowz zhat _vous_ are too old for 'er. Az I got older, I begun to zee vhat _la tragedie_ , a tragedy eet vas. To know _vous_ vere 'ere een Eengoland, all alone een zhe world, eet broke my heart."

"But I'm not alone anymore," Harry commented. "I've got Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Ginny's family."

"I know zhat, now, but I deed not know zhen," Fleur smiled again. "And eet changes nozhing. I still vant _vous_ to know, zhere are ozzers zhat care about _vous_."

"I see. So…you want to get to know Ginny and me as younger siblings?" Harry asked hoping he had understood her correctly.

" _Oui_!" Fleur nodded.

"Alright," Harry commented. The crowd gave a lackluster cheer that drew their attention.

Fleur took a deep breath. "Vell, I zhink I am next," she gave a deep sigh as she turned to go.

"Good luck, Fleur," Harry offered.

" _Merci_. And good luck to _vous_ az vell," Fleur smiled. "Leettle brozzer."

Harry smiled and gave her a nod as the whistle sounded and Fleur left.

* * *

Harry stood nervously in the door of the tent waiting for the whistle. Ginny had given him a memory burst of what Krum had done. Harry was not pleased with Viktor at the moment. Krum had used a pain and blinding curse on the Fireball's eyes. While blinded the poor dragon had stumbled into her eggs, crushing four of the seven. With Ginny's empathic ability, they both could feel the Fireball's pain and sorrow. The other dragons were agitated by this as well.

Fleur had managed to get her egg, but received a nasty burn on her arm and back as she had rolled away from the nest. Flashing his memory of their conversation to Ginny, Harry was also concerned about his new big sister. Ginny assured him she would be fine thanks to Madame Pomfrey.

Now, it was his turn to face an agitated, nasty hybrid with a duel attack, thicker then normal skin, and crystal-like armored joints, not to mention how massive the dragon was. He was not looking forward to this.

The whistle blew. Harry gulped back the bile that was burning his throat and stepped out into the arena. The hybrid was staring at the crowd challengingly. It swung its massive head in his direction. Harry recognized the signs of a frost snort coming and jumped behind a boulder. Harry still felt the cold air wash over the boulder, and hurriedly moved behind one further away from the dragon as the white-hot flame struck the previous one, melting the top layers of the rock.

 _"_ _Mighty dragon,"_ Harry yelled in Parceltongue. The dragon didn't respond, but it did tilt its massive head at him. It let out a mighty roar, shaking the very ground under Harry. Harry wasn't sure it had understood or not, but there was no reason to take more chances. He raised his wand. " _Accio Firebolt_!" he yelled. Now all he had to do was wait for his broom to arrive, and not get flash frozen or flash roasted.

 _'_ _Harry! The dragon was confused when you spoke to it,'_ Ginny thought to him.

 _'_ _Maybe I'll try it again, after my broom gets here,'_ Harry thought back, peeking around the boulder at the dragon. It spread its huge wings, making it look even bigger and more powerful. Charlie had understated the sheer mass this dragon was. Fifty feet long, twenty feet tall, and a wingspan of a at least a hundred and twenty-five feet. Massive and large didn't do this wonderous creature justice, and it was clearly in a bad mood.

With the sound of rushing wind, Harry's beloved broom arrived. He wasted no time as he jumped on it and kicked off the ground as hard as he could. The hybrid was slightly confused by the little flying annoyance that rushed out from behind the rocks. It shot a burst of flame at the thing.

Harry dodged the flames easily. He brought his broom to a hover somewhere above the dragons only physical weakness, a blind spot directly above and slightly behind its head. Harry decided it was now or never to try Parceltongue one last time.

 _"_ _Mighty dragon, can you understand me?"_

 _"_ _You humans are all the same! All you want is to hurt us and steal our eggs! To what purpose, little insect?!"_ the dragon roared at him.

 _"_ _What? No, mighty dragon. I and the other three are only after the false egg in your nest. It is part of a contest,"_ Harry replied. The dragon stopped, looking at her nest in confusion. She tilted her head, narrowing the eye that was looking at the nest.

 _"_ _Then why did the other one hurt Chi-ixia? Why make her crush her own eggs?"_ she roared back at Harry.

 _"_ _Chi-ixia? The Fireball? That's her name?"_

 _"_ _Yes. It is rare that one may speak to us in a common language."_

 _"_ _Mighty dragon, my name is Harry Potter…"_

 _"_ _We know of you Chosen One! And of your mate."_ she paused, smelling the air. Her head swung to the stands, looking straight at Ginny. _"Flame hair? Is your mate a hatchmate to the flame hair that cares for us? She smells similar to him."_

 _"_ _Yes! And you know he would never hurt any of you. The one that hurt Chi-ixia is from another learning place, they have different things that they learn. Please, mighty dragon, all I want is the false egg."_

 _"_ _You flatter me with words, yet you will not face me."_

 _"_ _If I face you, will you attack me?"_ Harry asked.

 _"_ _No."_

Harry took a chance and flew in front of the dragon. _"I am here, mighty one."_

 _"_ _I am known to my kind as Shinestar. Take the false egg, Chosen One. You may leave in peace. And I wish you and your mate good fortune in your coming trials and battles."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Harry asked confused.

 _"_ _Even we dragons have prophecies of you and your mate, Chosen One."_

 _"_ _I thank you, then. May you have a pleasant journey home."_

 _"_ _One last thing, Chosen One. Tell your mate's hatchmate he is the only one allowed to approach our eggs for the move home."_

 _"_ _I will tell him, Shinestar,"_ Harry nodded. Shinestar bowed slightly and watched as Harry carefully landed by her nest. He gently lifted the Golden Egg away from the others, making sure he didn't touch or jostle any of the others. With egg in hand, Harry mounted his broom again, slowly and confidently flying back to the entrance of the arena. There was no sound coming from the shocked crowd until Harry reached the opening, when he heard voices talking cautiously. Harry looked back as the handlers come out to move her and the eggs. Harry turned around, flying back to the nest. He stopped in between the handlers and the nest.

"Back off!" Harry warned the nearest handler. "Unless you want to die. She only wants Charlie to handle her eggs and all the others on the way back to the Reserve."

"She did?! You can talk to her?" Charlie asked excitedly as he ran up.

"Yes, Charlie," Harry sighed. "They respect you more than all the others. Oh, and her name is Shinestar."

"Wow! That's…that's…" stammered a wide-eyed Charlie. He calmed himself and turned to the dragon and bowed deeply. "A great honor to know you, Shinestar." She looked at Charlie with what could only be a dragon's version of a grin, and bowed back. She nodded at her eggs, bending down and gently picking four of the six up in her mouth. She stepped toward the door she had come through. Charlie gently took the last two after her.

Harry didn't move until the large door closed behind Charlie. This time as Harry made his way back to the entrance, the crowd erupted in cheers and yells. Harry turned and waved to the crowd, who only cheered louder.

Harry walked back toward the tent, wondering what dragon prophecies said about him and Ginny. He wondered if these were anything like the one, he already knew. Just before he entered the tent, he heard the pounding of running feet behind him. He turned just in time to be struck and crushed by a blur of red.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she hugged him, looking pale and on the verge of frightened tears.

"I'm alright, love," Harry smiled at her. "But I'm glad to see you anyway!" He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They only broke apart to the clearing of a throat. They looked up, panting for breath at the intruder.

"After the judges have a word with you, we have a party to attend," Sirius stated with a grin.

"Now, that sounds like fun!" Ginny smiled. She looked at Harry. The look in her eyes said she had other things in mind when they got back to their quarters, however.

They entered the tent, seeing all six other Champions.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Bagman proclaimed. "Gather 'round. Now, the egg contains a clue for the next task. For your team to be ready for said task, you must solve the egg. Now, the Champions who competed today, will not compete in the next task. Your teammate will. Which means, Mrs. Potter, Miss LaFayette, Mr. Davies, and Mr. Kovlev, it is your turn."

"Tasks three and four will be team events," added Crouch. "But the first task of teamwork will be solving the egg. The next task is not until after the Christmas holidays, so you will have until then to solve the egg. Good luck to you all."

* * *

 **A/N: The TWT has begun! Hope you enjoyed the change of dragons. And FYI, if anyone thinks for a second that Voldy didn't have a back-up at Hogwarts, I'd say otherwise. But who is it? And before anyone asks, it will be revealed at the end of the TWT. Next in this is a night of dancing. Yes, the Yule Ball. But as I said before, expect the unexpected, question everything (except for H/G's love, and Sirius' loyalty to them), and expect some major diversions from cannon that still follow cannon event that are still AU! As always, thanks for the R/Rs. First round of the comp is up, if anyone is interested. _A Worthwhile Exchange._ Next in rotation is _Birth Bond._ **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I do apologize for the long wait. Life was making things hard on me to find the time to work as I normally do on these stories. Don't worry, I will finish all three of the stories in the rotation.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Night of Elegant Frivolity**

"If I may have your attention, please," began Dumbledore as he stood. "I know a lot of you return home for the Holidays, however, this year you may wish to stay. As part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a ball shall be held on Christmas Eve Night. This Yule Ball is open to fourth years and above. But lower years may attend if asked by an older student. Thank you."

The reasons for the dress robes hit Harry like a book to the head. He smiled as he turned to Ginny. She was smiling sweetly at him already. "Would you do me the honor, and be my date for the Yule Ball?"

"But of course," Ginny said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Gre _aaa_ t!" Ron complained sarcastically. "Just what I need! More sickly-sweet stuff!"

"No one asked you, Ronald!" Ginny glared at him.

"You're right!" Ron said bitterly. "To go I have to ask someone."

"No, you don't," Harry said in disgust. "It's open to fourth year and above. You don't have to have a date."

"Yes, I do," Ron whined. "It would be like you going without Ginny. Besides, my options are limited."

"Limited?" Neville asked.

"Well, yeah," Ron said as if it was obvious. "You got Luna, Harry has Ginny. Who do I have?"

"You know, Ronald," Hermione huffed. "You do have a couple of options!"

"Oh, and what might they be, Hermione?" snapped Ron.

"You could grow up and ask a girl to the ball!" shouted Hermione.

"Or?" Ron snorted.

"You can sit in Gryffindor Tower and pout while the rest of us have fun!"

"Well, that's hardly the point…" Ron began.

"Ronald, why don't you stop acting like a child and grow a pair!" Hermione yelled before storming off to class.

"Was it something I said?" asked a clueless Ron.

"You could say that!" Ginny snapped as she and Harry rose to go after Hermione.

"Ron, a piece of advice," Neville said dryly.

"Yeah?"

"Think with your head a bit more, it might turn to mush if you don't." Neville offered his hand to Luna as he stood to leave.

"Ronald, I have said it before," Luna began with a sigh. "You may be a male, but that does not mean you have to act like a child!" With that Luna and Neville left a confused looking Ron sitting alone at the table.

"What?" Ron asked turning to a staring Dean and Seamus. "Did I say something wrong?" The other boys just sighed, shook their heads, and left Ron sitting in his confusion.

* * *

Sirius opened his apartment door in Hogsmeade to see a smiling Harry and Ginny. Sirius smiled broadly as he invited them in. They hadn't had a chance to see each other since they had discovered Barty Crouch, Jr. was impersonating Moody. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa cuddled together after hugging both Sirius and Remus.

"How goes your research on your bond?" Remus asked once everyone was settled.

"Interesting," chuckled Ginny.

"We've found we can talk without talking," Harry grinned.

"Telepathically?" asked a stunned Remus.

"Yeah, but we prefer to call it mind-speaking," Ginny answered. "We can hear what the other is hearing and look through each other's eyes."

"That was interesting the first time it happened," Harry blushed.

"I'd say more revealing!" giggled Ginny.

"I don't follow," Remus said looking confused.

"This should be good," grinned Sirius, seeing Harry's blush and the grin on Ginny's face.

"Harry was in the shower," Ginny chuckled. Harry groaned and hid his face in his free hand. Sirius and Remus laughed. "Not that he didn't sneak a peek or two while I was in there."

"Fair is fair, love," grinned Harry. Ginny blushed a little but smiled. "Besides, you didn't mind," he grinned impishly. Ginny turned the same color as her hair, much to the amusement of Sirius and Remus. Ginny gave Harry a playful swat on the leg, then kissed him.

"That's privileged information," Ginny joked.

"Okay," Sirius laughed. "We get the idea. Your bond is growing."

"I keep looking on my end, but I haven't found much," Remus said trying not to let the laughter overtake him.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Sirius asked. Harry lost his grin and groaned. Ginny sighed as her blush receded rapidly. "I seem to have struck a nerve."

"You could say that," frowned Harry.

"Those two," sighed Ginny shaking her head. "Ron is being the world's biggest prat right now."

"And Hermione has a mystery date to the Yule Ball that she refuses to tell anyone about," added Harry.

"But I thought Ron would jump at the chance to be her date?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You're having a laugh, right?" chuckled Ginny, humorlessly. "This is Ron we're talking about."

"You know, human garbage compacter, thick as a brick?" asked Harry.

"Do you feel like we're talking to the twins?" Remus asked, turning to Sirius.

"Must be a bond thing," commented Sirius.

"We are right here, ya know?" huffed Ginny.

"And we sound nothing like Fred and George," Harry added. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry. Harry looked at Ginny. "Maybe we do?"

"Not like we plan it," stated Ginny. "Just means the bond is growing," she smiled and kissed Harry again.

"It can keep growing as far as I'm concerned," smiled Harry kissing Ginny again. She giggled when they broke apart.

"They're worse than James and Lily," commented Remus.

"You can say that again," Sirius sighed.

"Well, enough of that," Remus said reaching down and lifting a box from the floor. "This is from your parents, Ginny."

Ginny took the box with a curious look. She opened the note that was in her mother's handwriting. _"Have fun!"_ was all it said. She opened the box to find a pair of low heels that went perfectly with her dress. Ginny smiled softly. It was a caring gesture from a caring mother. Ginny read the tag inside the box. It stated the shoes a Cushioning Charm on them for long nights of dancing.

"Thanks, Remus," smiled Ginny. "Next time you see my mum…"

"That will be tonight," Remus interjected.

"Tell her 'thank you' for me."

"Of course," Remus replied.

* * *

"Mr. Creevey, a moment, please?" Professor McGonagall asked as she approached the Gryffindor table.

"Of course, Professor," Colin gulped.

"You are not in trouble, Mr. Creevey," she added. Colin sagged slightly in relief. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Colin asked a little confused but intrigued.

"It was brought to my attention that you are a very good photographer," the Professor started. "You come highly recommended by a few students you have photographed."

"I…I do?" stammered Colin in shock.

"Yes, Mr. Creevey," she stated with the ghost of a smile. Colin noticed her eyes flick quickly down the table to Harry and Ginny. They were smiling broadly at him. Harry nodded, acknowledging he knew what McGonagall was asking him. "I would like to hire you to photo document the Yule Ball for the students. Any photo you take, those students or staff may request from you at say two galleons a print. And Hogwarts will pay you fifty galleons for your services."

"I…I…You have a deal, Professor," Colin struggled to get out.

"Excellent! Please, wear dress robes to the event. If you need some, let me know and we will make arrangements."

"Th…Thank you, Professor," Colin managed.

"I will see you in class, Mr. Creevey," Professor McGonagall nodded as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Harry waited in the Gryffindor Common Room with Neville for Ginny and Luna to come down. The girls had gone with Hermione to get ready over three hours ago. It had only taken Harry and Neville an hour in Harry and Ginny's quarters. Ginny had built a wall blocking their sight and hearing sharing. But what was worse, she was refusing to talk to him through their bond. She was only letting some of her emotions come through, but he could tell she was excited to see his reaction to how she looked. However, Ginny was letting him see her smirking lips through their bond. Just her lips, in some secretive code only women knew. Not her eyes, not her face, just her lips! The anticipation was driving Harry barmy.

"Alright, there, mate?" Neville asked. Harry was so deep in thought about Ginny, he didn't hear Neville. "Harry?" Neville asked a little louder.

"Huh?" Harry looked up startled.

"Alright?" chuckled Neville.

"Oh, yeah," Harry mumbled, distractedly. "Sorry, Nev, just miles away, I guess. I'm spectacular!" Harry stated, looking back at the stairs. Harry adjusted his black dress robes with red and gold piping around the edges.

"Says the bonded one," Neville chuckled, smoothing his silver-edged black dress robes. Harry was about to respond when Ron came sulking down the stairs. He had not even tried to get a date and decided not to go to the Ball. Ron huffed as he walked passed them.

Neville sighed as he shook his head. Harry just glared at Ron as the redhead walked to the far corner of the Common Room. Ron flopped down in one of the chairs with his back to them. They could tell he was still pouting over not having a date to go with, but they knew it was Ron's own fault.

Harry was drawn back to the stairs as Hermione came down. She was in a long-skirted, sleeveless turquoise gown that went down to her mid-calf. The skirt was split to the knee on the right side, with a high crop top. Her hair was surprisingly straight and pinned back in some kind of twist. She had two locks dangling on each side of her face. Harry noticed Ron had turned. He stared at Hermione with his mouth slightly agape, regret filled his eyes.

"You look great, Hermione," Neville said, recovering from their shock first.

"Yeah, you do," Harry blinked.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione blushed slightly at the compliments. "Luna and Ginny will be down in just a minute." She gave them a sly smile.

"No need to wait too long," Luna commented as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Neville swallowed hard. Luna was in a silver A-line cocktail dress with a V neck. The sleeves were open at the shoulders and clung to her small arms. Her blonde hair was loosely tied back at the bottom of her neck.

"Wow! Luna, you look gorgeous!" Neville finally managed to struggle out.

"Thank you, Neville," she smiled prettily at him.

"Meet you guys down there," Neville said, offering his arm to Luna, but never taking his eyes off of her.

"You bet," Harry smiled at them. "And you look very nice, Luna."

"Thank you, Harry," Luna smiled a knowing smile at him.

"Mind if I walk down with you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Neville said. "We'll escort you to your mystery date," he added as he glanced at Ron. Ron ground his teeth, looking even more sullen. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron turned back around in a sulking huff. Harry couldn't think any more about Ron, as he felt Ginny coming closer.

He looked back to the stairs, his eyes growing wide as Ginny entered the Common Room. Harry's breath caught in his chest as he looked upon his beautiful wife. Ginny stood before him wearing an emerald green evening gown with a forest green sash that went from her left shoulder to her right hip. The loose-fitting Mermaid style dress was split to her left knee. It had a ruffle layer around and over her right hip. Ginny's gorgeous red hair was done up in a loose scoop down her back. She left one lock free on the right side of her face. Harry was completely speechless.

"You look absolutely…amazing!" Harry finally breathed.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Potter," Ginny smiled smugly.

"Shall we, Mrs. Potter?" Harry said after recovering, offering her his arm.

Ginny shot a quick glance at a stunned looking Ron. "Yes, we shall, Mr. Potter."

Ginny looped her arm through Harry's. They left the Common Room, and an agitated and sullen looking Ron, on the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Ginny rounded the last corner overlooking the Entrance Hall to see most of the student body milling around. They were all waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Harry spotted the other Champions and their dates standing to one side of the growing crowd. They were noticed by several of the students as they came down the stairs. There were gasps and a loud murmur from those that noticed. Many were silent, with mouths hanging open at the sight of the Potters. There were a few sneers, mostly from the Slytherins, but those were quickly quashed by many of the nearby teachers.

Harry steered them over to the other Champions, ignoring the stares and murmured comments that were all around them. As they approached the Champions, Harry noticed who each was with for the first time. Cedric and Roger were talking between themselves and their dates of Cho Chang and Parvati Patil. Marie was on the arm of Justin Finch-Fletchly, while Fleur was looking bored on the arm of Terry Boot. Dimitri had Padma Patil on his arm, but Viktor was noticeably missing.

"Hiya, Harry," smiled Cedric. "And, if I may say, you look stunning, Ginny."

"Thank you, Cedric," Ginny nodded. "Where's Viktor?"

"He iz zhere," Dimitri nodded behind them. Harry and Ginny turned slightly to see Viktor and Hermione walk up to them.

"So, this is your mystery date?" Ginny asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Hermione smiled as she blushed a little and nodded. Further discussion was cut off by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick approaching them.

"Oh, finally," breathed a harried-looking McGonagall. "You're all here. Ladies of Beauxbatons, you and your dates shall lead the Champions in after the rest of the students. Gentlemen of Durmstrang, you will follow, then our Hogwarts Champions. You will proceed to the arch, stop for a photo or two from Mr. Creevey, then on to your dinner table."

"Mr. Davies, please lead our contingent in the line," Professor Flitwick stated. Roger nodded. The professors left in different directions. McGonagall going after a couple that was getting a little too close in their displays of affection, Flitwick to ready the opening of the doors.

Soon the doors opened. The rest of the students filed into the Great Hall until only the Champions and their dates remained in the Entrance Hall. The doors closed once again, signaling the Champions to line up for their entrance. Marie and Justin were first, followed by Fleur and Terry. Dimitri and Padma came next. Viktor and Hermione lined up behind them.

"Do you want last or middle, Harry?" Cedric asked quietly, leaning closer. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment. Ginny shrugged.

"We'll take last, Cedric," Harry said with a nod.

"Right," Cedric nodded. "Don't worry, we have added security for you two."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"My dad banned the press from this," Cedric smiled. "And your dad sent some Aurors to make sure everything goes smoothly." Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding. "Besides, this is your first formal event as Lord and Lady Potter," Cedric winked.

"He's right, love," Ginny smiled at Harry. Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Harry smiled. Ginny huffed but left it at that.

The doors to the Great Hall opened again, Marie leading the Champions in. Harry could see the arch of white flowers, balloons, and what looked like snow. He saw the flash of Colin's camera as Marie and Justin paused. The loud roar of applause reached his ears as the others made their way into the Great Hall. Soon it was just the four Hogwarts Champions, Cho, and Parvati. Roger turned to the others with a grin and a nod.

The Great Hall got louder if possible when Parvati and Roger stepped to the arch. Cedric and Cho followed to even more applause and cheers. Harry turned to Ginny giving her a sly grin. Ginny smiled sweetly back giving him a slight nod. As Harry and Ginny stepped under the arch, Colin grinned at them. He took four quick photos then moved aside to join the thunderous roar of applause. It continued until they reached the Champions'/Faculty table. The applause only died down when Dumbledore stood to give instructions on how to order their meals.

Harry scanned the Great Hall, looking for anything out of place. His and Ginny's extra lessons with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were making them more cautious. Tonks had made the point that they needed to be with a Dark psychopath wanting to hurt or kill him. Harry noticed Barty Crouch, Sr. was looking better than he had during the first task. His skin had more color, and he had gained a little weight back. Harry continued his look around. Most of the teachers were sitting at the Champions' table, except for Snape, Trelawney, and Binns. Binns was hovering with some of the other castle ghosts off in one corner. Harry looked at the end of the table, seeing Hagrid sitting with Madame Maxime. He had to grin at his large friend. If someone deserved a little happiness more than him, it was Hagrid. Trelawney was nowhere to be seen, and Snape was sitting with the Slytherins, who were all at four of the large round tables away from everyone else.

It was still surprising not to see Draco Malfoy among the Slytherins. Even more surprising was seeing Pansy Parkinson with Theodore Nott, Jr. Harry snorted slightly as his eyes passed over Crabbe sitting with an uncomfortable looking Tracey Davis. Although she was paying more attention to her friend, Daphne Greengrass than she was Crabbe. Daphne was rolling her eyes at something Blaise Zambini said. Goyle, however, was getting cozy with Millicent Bulstrode. Harry moved his eyes from that, not wanting to feel ill. His eyes landed back on Snape.

Snape looked up at Harry just then with his usual sneer. Thanks to his soul bond with Ginny, Harry's perception of Magic was sharper than it had been before. Harry saw a building Magic surrounding Snape's left forearm. Harry would have to ask Sirius to be sure, but he thought that was where the Dark Mark that Harry knew the man had, was starting to get more intense as Voldemort was getting stronger. Harry decided to worry about that later. Tonight, however, it was all about Ginny, not Voldemort. Harry looked over the top of his menu, scanning the Great Hall once again.

Harry spotted Neville and Luna sitting with Dean and Hannah, and Seamus and Lavender, and Ernie McMillian and Susan Bones. On the other side of them were Fred and George with their dates Angelina and Alicia. Katie was with them next to Oliver Wood. Lee Jordan was next to George with a Beauxbatons student. Even Colin had a date. He had gotten special permission to bring Demzela Robbins with him to the Ball. Colin nodded at Harry with a small smile. Demzela gave him a small wave as she looked up. She was still a good friend of Ginny's and she was still grateful for Harry and Ginny's help in her first year and after. Harry gave her a small smile and nod.

Finally, Harry took in the decorations that were floating around and along the walls of the Great Hall. A snow charm had been placed in several places, including the archway. The corners were drifted with the snow. All the flakes glistened and sparkled in the candlelight as they fell. White balloons and streamers were everywhere with white roses and lilies spread throughout. Each table was draped in a white tablecloth with embroidered snowflakes around the edges. As Harry took in the décor of the Great Hall, he noticed a few Aurors around the edges of the Hall. Sirius smiled at Harry with a wink and nod, then tilted his head to the side. Harry looked over to see Remus and Tonks huddled closely together. Harry had to smirk and chuckle at his "uncle".

Harry ordered his meal after a quick look over the menu. He turned his attention to Ginny and had to smile at beautiful she looked. Ginny looked up from her own menu with a look of blazing passion and love as she felt Harry's emotions.

"Sorry to interrupt such an obviously loving conversation," Sirius smiled as Harry and Ginny both jumped. He lowered his voice more. "Your mum and dad send their greeting and love. And Griphook has some things to discuss with you over the break."

"Like what?" Harry whispered.

"Don't know," Sirius shrugged. "Potter Family business. I'm just the messenger. Since you two are considered adults, he wouldn't and couldn't tell me. But he said it can wait until after Christmas."

"Alright," Ginny whispered. "We'll call you day after Christmas and go see him."

"Figured as much," Sirius smiled. "Already let Minnie know. But don't worry about that right now. Enjoy the ball." Sirius stood. "By the way, you look gorgeous, Ginny."

"Thank you," smiled Ginny. Sirius smiled, winked at Ginny, as he squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly before returning to his post.

The food appeared shortly after they finished talking with Sirius. Harry and Ginny made light conversation with Cedric and Cho, who were seated on Harry's right, and Fleur and Terry, who were on Ginny's left. After they had finished dessert, Harry rested his hand on Ginny's. She smiled sweetly at him. Harry leaned over slightly so Ginny could lean on his shoulder in a light version of their usual cuddle after dinner. They usually returned to their quarters after the evening meal, sat in front of the fireplace cuddling for the rest of the night.

Not long after the last of the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore called for attention. He opened the dancefloor to the Champions. Harry rose with a smirk on his face that Ginny was immediately suspicious of. Harry bowed, extending his hand to her. Ginny took Harry's hand, sensing this was what he had been waiting for all night. She gave him a questioning look as she stood. Harry just grinned more as he led her to the edge of the dancefloor.

The music started as the Champions led their dates out onto the cleared portion of the Great Hall's floor. The short intro ended as they took positions around the outside of the dancefloor. Harry was smirking even more at Ginny as they took their place. She gave him a quizzical look as the waltz started. Before Ginny knew what was happening, Harry was dancing magnificently with her. She felt like she was gliding with every step. Ginny's smile grew as she realized not all of his solo training was devoted to spell work and studying magic.

 _'_ _You've had lessons, haven't you?'_ Ginny finally thought to him.

 _'_ _Yes, love, I have,'_ grinned Harry. _'I did it all for you, Mrs. Potter.'_

 _'_ _You are the sweetest man any woman could ever ask for, you know that, Mr. Potter?'_ Ginny smiled at him placing a soft kiss on his lips.

They continued to dance, song after song. Harry holding Ginny as close as he could. Ginny alternated between smiling up at him, resting her head on his shoulder or chest, or being spun and pulled back into Harry's waiting arms. No one dared to try to ask if they could cut in. Everyone could tell Harry and Ginny were there to be together and would not take kindly to any interruption to _their_ night.

After a long time on the dancefloor, Harry and Ginny decided to finally take a break. They walked slowly over to the refreshments table, arms wrapped around the other. Several of their friends waved and smiled at them on the way by. After a quick drink, Harry led Ginny out the side door into the flower garden that was set up for the night.

"This has been such a great night, I don't want it to end," Ginny stated hugging Harry close.

"It can continue back in our quarter, love," Harry wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Mm, now that, Mr. Potter, is a real date," Ginny said before pulling his lips to hers. No one saw the almost blinding golden light that they emitted as their bond grew even more. When they finally broke their embrace, they were both panting for breath. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Gin," he answered, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Enjoying a moment alone?" a familiar voice rang out from the doorway, making them both jump.

"Yes, we are, Pads," Harry frowned up at his godfather.

"Or at least we were," grumbled Ginny. "You just wait until you find someone. We won't give you much peace and quiet, either."

"Well, good thing I don't have anyone," Sirius smiled. "Unless you have an older cousin somewhere."

"I ought to hex you for that!" she glared at Sirius.

"Whoa! Hey!" Sirius said backing up, hands raised. "Just…uh…making sure you were…uh…alright," he gulped out. Harry fought the laugh trying to escape his mouth as Sirius disappeared back inside.

* * *

As the Yule Ball finally ended, well after midnight, Harry and Ginny were some of the last students to leave the Great Hall. They had seen Neville and Luna leave some time earlier but they were not sure exactly when. They had been too busy enjoying the dancing. Fred and Angelina waved as they left just before the last dance was announced. George and Alicia left soon after.

Harry and Ginny held each other as the walked slowly up the stairs. Ginny was smiling happily at Harry. It was a night she would never forget. Just as they reached the first landing, they heard someone call out to them.

"Harry, Ginny!" Hermione called. When Harry and Ginny turned, Hermione waved at them. "You mind if we walk with you?"

"Not at all, 'Mione," Harry smiled. Ginny nodded tiredly. "Viktor," Harry greeted.

"Harry. Jinny," Krum nodded with a slight smile. "Ver-ry good evening, vaz it not?"

"Yes, it was," smiled Ginny. "Unforgettable thanks to my loving husband."

"Vas! I see you dancing za 'ole night," Viktor replied.

"Very unforgettable," Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much, Viktor."

"My pleazure, Hermio-ninny." Hermione smiled more at Viktor, but shot a warning look at Harry about her name. Harry smirked but didn't comment, yet.

As they approached the landing to the Fat Lady, Viktor turned, placing a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek. Viktor waved to Harry and Ginny as he turned back down the stairs. Hermione waited until he was out of sight before giving the password to the Fat Lady. Hermione turned to wave at Harry and Ginny before climbing in the Portrait Hole.

"Just where have you been?" they heard Ron yell as the Fat Lady started to close. They ran over jumping in before she closed all of the way.

"First of all, Ronald, it's none of your business! Secondly, you know very well where _I_ was!" Hermione snapped back at him.

"Hanging out with your mystery date, were you?" Ron shouted.

"If you wanted to know so badly where I was, you should have asked me first!" Hermione shouted right back.

"So, who was it? Some Hufflepuff that you took pity on?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "If you must know, it was Viktor Krum," she spat at Ron. "And I had a great time!"

"'A great time'? What'd you do? Snog your new boyfriend on your first date?" Ron snarled.

Hermione's face flushed an angry red. The entire Tower started to shake as she breathed heavily. Hermione let out a strangled scream causing every window in Gryffindor Tower to shatter. Hermione pushed her way past Ron, stomping quickly up to the girls' dormitories.

"Ron," Harry growled. As Ron turned, Harry punched him square in the jaw. Ron hit the floor heavily but stood again quickly. Ron glared at Harry as he wiped the small trickle of blood off the corner of his mouth. His face and ears were as red as the blood. Ron took a swing at Harry, but he was knocked back to the floor by another fist to the jaw.

"Stay down, Ronald!" ordered George as he stood over his younger brother.

"You're lucky I have to see about Hermione," Ginny snapped at Ron as she hurried up the stairs.

"Just what the bloody hell were you thinking just now, Ron?" Harry asked in a disgusted voice.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the Yule Ball, because it was not easy to write. Now a matter of seriousness. A "guest" left me a comment about the trial and wills. saying they were both frauds and were even illegal in the real world. To that "guest", I would like to say this: **IT IS FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! This is a fictional story! That means, Mr. Lawyer, as the author of said story I and I alone have say in what is legal in a fictional court. Key word in all of this: FICTIONAL! So, please, if you can't leave you name for me to respond in a PM to something like this, don't review!** I apologize to my regular readers for that, but it needed to be addressed. Next in rotation is Birth Bond. Yes, I know, been a while there, too, but they are younger in that one so far and no dance to plan out and write. Yes, I am still doing the writing comp, the fifth out of ten rounds is coming up, so expect another one-shot soon. As always, thanks for the positive and constructive R/Rs.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** My apologies once again. Life does get in the way of writing once in a while. But here is the Second Task of the TWT. Next chapter will stray a lot from cannon, just a word of warning. But then again, so does the rest of this.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Boiling Eggs in Cold Water**

The Christmas Holidays were full of decisions for Harry and Ginny. Their Gringotts visit was a financial investment meeting with Griphook. Harry and Ginny had made the tough choice to sell their shares in the Sleekeazy Hair Company, which had been in Harry's family since it was invented. Then to shift the funds to, in their opinion, something more important. They had decided to invest in St. Mungo's Research Department. They made the stipulations that their funding was for werewolf research and spell damage to the brain only. They chose to make a press release for Griphook to put in the _Daily Prophet_ , so no one could question why they sold Sleekeazy.

Once back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny discussed and chose to get a little help solving the egg from the first task. They invited Luna, Neville, and Hermione to their quarters so they could work on the egg in private. Harry had opened it once, much to their chagrin. All they had heard was shrieking. Ginny had swatted him for not warning her first. The egg now sat on their table, waiting for their "research" team to arrive.

Ginny answered the light knock on the door. Hermione smiled at her as she led Luna hand in hand with Neville into Harry and Ginny's quarters. After a short greeting they sat around the table examining the egg. It was Luna that spoke into a long silence.

"That's a starfish," she remarked as she stood, looking closer at the egg from above. "Yes, it is a starfish."

"Why would they put a starfish on an egg?" Ginny asked confused.

"Must have something…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes widening, before she grabbed a book from her bag. She flipped frantically through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "The Black Lake is home to the largest freshwater Mer-population in Scotland," Hermione pronounced.

"You said it screams if you open it?" Luna asked.

"Quite loudly!" Ginny sent a slight glare at Harry. He shrugged. Neville snorted at them.

"Well, isn't it obvious now?" Hermione asked. Luna smiled, nodding. Harry, Ginny and Neville shook their heads. Hermione sighed deeply. "Listen to it underwater. Mer-folk can't be understood above the surface," Hermione patiently added.

"Right," Ginny said slowly. She stood gathering the egg and Harry. "Come on, Harry, time to get wet."

* * *

"I don't bloody care! I don't like it!" seethed Ginny as they returned twenty minutes later. Both looked damp and had changed clothes.

"I'm not overly wild about it either, but we don't have a choice," Harry tried to say calmingly, but his own anger was showing through. Ginny dropped the egg on the table before turning into a hug from Harry. The entire room rattled for a few seconds before they could control their anger.

"I hate to ask after that, but…" Hermione began.

"Oh, spit it out, Hermione," Luna rolled her eyes. "What did the Merpeople say?"

Hermione looked at Luna reproachfully, but Harry and Ginny just sighed. "Harry will be taken hostage and placed under the water of the Black Lake for me to rescue," Ginny bit out sounding very annoyed.

"Oh, and she has one hour to do it," Harry added.

"An hour?" Neville rubbed his chin. "Underwater for an hour…" he thought slowly out loud. "Gillyweed!"

"Oh, that's perfect, sweetie," Luna smiled. "Really quite brilliant!"

"Thanks," Neville winked at her. They stared at each other with wanton desire, getting lost in the other's eyes.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, sorry," Neville broke his gaze from Luna. "Gillyweed. It's a plant you can eat and it makes you grow gills, and webbed feet. Lasts an hour or so."

"Where can we get it?" Ginny asked.

"Diagon Alley," Neville shrugged. "With the other Potions supplies."

"Right," Ginny nodded. "Dobby!"

"Yes, Mrs. Ginny," Dobby appeared with a pop and a bow.

"We have a short task for you," Harry handed the house-elf a small money pouch. "Go to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and buy some Gillyweed, please."

"Of course, Harry sir. Dobby shall be back shortly." With that the little elf popped away.

* * *

The night before the Second Task was one of the worst nights Ginny ever had to endure. She had thought they had prepared for this night, but the reality was agonizing. She had gotten so used to being able to sense Harry, to feel him, to touch her mind to his, that she felt so small and alone because he wasn't with her. Their bond was dark, cold, and empty. It was misery.

Ginny paced the sitting room trying to burn off energy. She sat by the fire to warm her body. She sat at the table, tried to read, but she couldn't focus on the words. Ginny glanced at the bedroom door. It had never looked so frightening. She had not had a nightmare in a long time, not since she and Harry had started sharing a bed, and she was not keen on finding out if it was just Harry's presence or their bond keeping the nightmares away.

Finally sitting on the sofa by the fire, again, Ginny lay her head on the armrest. She could no more stop the tears that began falling from her eyes, then stop the tides. Dobby appeared in front of her. He placed the Gillyweed for the next morning on the table in front of the sofa. He said something as he climbed onto the sofa back, but Ginny wasn't listening. Dobby sat down, stroking his mistress' hair, sharing in her pain for his master. Ginny looked up at the little elf. Dobby just gave her a small smile as he continued his ministrations to her hair. Eventually, Ginny fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Ginny was tired physically, though she knew it could have been worse, as she stood on the dock waiting for the signal to jump. Even though her sleep was fitful, she had still slept. Dobby had helped by staying with her for the whole night. Ginny would have to find a way to thank the house-elf. Gillyweed in hand, Ginny looked over at Marie. The French girl looked nervous. More nervous than Ginny felt. As she had gotten closer to the dock, she had been able to sense Harry a little. She could feel his presence, but not his thoughts. She smirked to herself realizing their bond would make this stupid task easier. Ginny saw Roger and Dimitri stretching to warm their bodies up. She wondered what they were going to use.

The crowd behind them was talking loudly, but Ginny ignored the noise. She looked at the judges table. Most of them had a serine look but Karkaroff was sneering at Crouch. Ginny knew from Sirius, the two had a bad history, and it was Karkaroff that had told the courts Crouch's own son was a Death Eater, and was involved in Neville's parents' state. Neville caught her eye with a nod. Ginny nodded back before turning to focus on the water once again.

Ginny only vaguely listened as Dumbledore made his speech to open the task. The Headmaster gave the ready sign. Ginny placed the Gillyweed to her lips. The smell was nauseating. A mix of stagnate water and rotting plants. The slimy texture of it in her hand was enough that most girls, and some boys, would not want to touch it—let alone eat it. The cannon sounded, and Ginny shoved the Gillyweed into her mouth. With immense strength of will, she swallowed it before she could gag on it. Knowing the effects took thirty seconds to take hold, Ginny dove into the water.

The water was freezing cold. Whoever thought this task would be a good idea to have during January in Scotland had to be out of their minds! Ginny vowed to herself, if she ever found out who it was, they had better go into hiding because she was going to give them a Bat-Bogey Hex bigger than anything she had ever used on her brothers! Ginny looked at her hands, seeing the webbing. She grinned and shot toward the middle of the lake where she could feel Harry. She sped through a stand of vegetation known for having Grindylows, not letting them have a chance to get to her.

As Ginny exited the underwater forest, movement caught her attention. A mass of Grindylows were surrounding Marie. The French girl looked like she was unconscious. Ginny growled at her thought. She pulled her wand, casting a stunning spell at the creatures. They let Marie go, but she was now floating slowly to the surface. Ginny sent a Banishing Spell to help the French girl get to the surface faster. With that, Ginny turned and shot for the center of the lake once again. She was going to have to have a talk with Harry about his complex rubbing off on her.

Ginny swam as fast as she could toward the feeling she knew was Harry. She approached a tall hill that jutted up from the bottom of the lake. Ginny slowed, peering over the crest. At the bottom of a valley, stood the large Mer-village. The houses were made of silt and coral with rough, bumpy walls. Each one was unique in size, shape, and variation of color. In the center of the village were four tall poles. Each pole had a rope made of some kind of water plant. Each rope was tied to the left ankle of the "hostages", holding them in place. Cedric and Fleur were on the outside, while Viktor and Harry were on the inside.

Having seen enough and wanting to feel Harry completely again, Ginny raced over the hill with one goal in mind. She reached Harry, glancing around. Dimitri swam by, his head shaped like a shark. He bit through Viktor's rope, and pulled his partner back the way he came. Roger appeared shortly after with a bubble around his head. He cast a Cutting Charm to free Cedric. He gave Ginny a nod as he left.

Glancing around, knowing Marie wasn't coming, Ginny cut both Harry's and Fleur's ropes. Not waiting around to find out how the Mer-people would take that, Ginny grabbed both Harry and Fleur shooting for the surface. She felt the water starting to get cold again as she neared the surface.

Just as they broke through the waves, the Gillyweed wore off. She heard Fleur gasp. Then with a rush, that made her a little dizzy for a few seconds, Harry was back in the empty place that had been their bond. Harry's arms encircled her as the last of the fish qualities faded.

"Hey, love!" he smiled at her. Ginny kissed him hard, almost sending them under again. "Miss me?"

"Yes!"

"I can tell," chuckled Harry.

"One thing," Ginny mock glared at him. "I think your 'saving people complex' is rubbing off on me, love," grumbled Ginny.

"That's a bad thing?" he asked with a smile and laugh.

"Prat!" Ginny swatted him but laughed.

"Vhere eez Marie?" Fleur asked.

"She got stung pretty bad by the Grindylows," Ginny answered as they made to climb the ladder to the dock. "She was out cold, so I gave her a hard push back here."

" _Marci_ , Jinny," Fleur hugged her, taking Ginny by surprise. "She eez my cousin. Vhich makes 'er _votre_ fameelee, too."

Ginny sighed. "Well, at least it rubbed off at the right time."

"Jinny!" Marie came barreling at them. " _Marci beaux coup!_ "

"What are cousins for," Ginny smiled, hugging Marie.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called. "Coming in first place, Mrs. Potter. Her clever use of Gillyweed gave her the speed necessary to return first. We award Mrs. Potter fifty points. However, Mrs. Potter also saved Miss LaFayette and Miss Delacour. For each, we award ten bonus points, for a total of seventy points for this task. Next, Mr. Davies, with the Bubblehead Charm, forty-five points. Mr. Kovlev, with the use of partial human Transfiguration, thirty-five points. And Miss Lafayette, twenty points for her Bubblehead Charm. With these points, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have a commanding lead of 120 points."

"Well, after we get checked out by Madam Pomfrey," Harry began, ignoring the rest of what the Headmaster was saying. "Why don't you two join us, with the rest of our House, for a little party?"

" _Tres bein_! _Oui_!" Marie smiled.

"Of courze, leettle brozzer," Fleur grinned.

 _'_ _You did that to get Ron back, didn't you?'_ Ginny smirked as she looked at Harry.

 _'_ _You know me too well, love!'_ Harry grinned back, making Ginny giggle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dancing Hearts, Barrel Rolls, and Flying Spells**

"Pardon my intrusion on your breakfast," Dumbledore started as he stepped behind the podium on the Head table's raised platform. "I would like to announce to our students and guests, that next Friday night, in honor of Valentine's Day and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we will be holding a Valentine's Day Ball. As before, the Ball is open to fourth years and above, unless a younger student is asked to attend by an older student. Thank you."

"So, _that's_ why we needed two sets of dress robes this year," Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to go, love?" Harry asked with a grin.

"If it means getting to dance with my husband again," Ginny grinned back. "You know it."

"Just great! Another one!" complained Ron. Hermione huffed and turned pointedly away from him. "Oh, don't start this again," Ron frowned.

"Ronald, I'm warning you," Ginny growled. "Shut it now or you will have nice little conversation with some bat friends of mine!"

"No need for that, dear sister," George grinned as he leaned in between Ron and Hermione, making both of them jump.

"Too right, my esteemed brother," Fred smiled from Ron's other side, making Ron startle again.

"Where'd you two come from?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Everywhere," Fred joked. "Now, hush, little brother. Georgie," he nodded.

"Miss Granger, would you do me the honor and grant me the privilege of escorting you to the forthcoming Valentine's Ball?" George asked, quite eloquently. Hermione's mouth gaped as she stared at him.

"Before you answer, Hermione," Ginny broke in with narrowed eyes.

"This better not be a prank," Harry warned.

"Or you're gonna _eat_ the Bat-Bogeys!" threatened Ginny.

"No prank, honest," gulped a very pale George.

"Very serious about this," Fred confirmed with a nod of his white face.

"We'll hold you to that," Ginny said menacingly.

"Wait!" Harry held his hand up. "Aren't you dating Alicia?"

"We broke up, just after New Year's," George answered.

"Warning still stands," Ginny frowned.

Fred and George both nodded. Hermione was still staring at George in shock. Ron had a look of disbelief on his face. Harry looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Ginny shrugged slightly when Hermione looked at her for help.

Hermione sat in deep thought for a minute. Her mind was arguing the offer verses waiting for Ron to ask her. Given their recent history, Hermione was very doubtful he would even ask. Nor was she sure that she would accept an offer from Ron, as he had yet to apologize for the Yule Ball. On the other hand, here was one of the twins, who, if Hermione was honest with herself, had always intrigued her. They were very smart, but they didn't use that for school. It was a mystery that she wanted to solve.

"Alright, George," Hermione said finally. "You are George, right?" she asked. He nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

"Brilliant!" George grinned. "May I escort you to Hogsmeade this weekend for any last-minute apparel you may need?"

"I'd like that," Hermione smiled.

"Excellent!" George grinned.

Ron huffed as George sat down between him and Hermione. He promptly stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. Fred and Harry exchanged a frown and a head shake.

* * *

As Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall on Saturday morning for the Hogsmeade visit, they could see tension all up and down the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to Neville and Luna and across from the twins and Hermione with some confusion. Ron was conspicuous in his absence. Harry looked at Neville quizzically.

"Be glad you weren't in the Tower last night," Neville whispered.

"What happened?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh, just a four-way fight of Arthurian proportions," Luna commented nonchalantly, before drinking her juice.

"Who?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Well," Hermione began in her teaching tone. "It all started…" she paused as all of them looked at her.

"Yes, Professor Granger?" George teased.

"Oh, shut it you," Hermione smiled at him. George winked, earning him a soft kiss.

"Also, been going on in the Common Room," Neville indicated. Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"Anyway," Hermione grumbled drawing the attention back to her. "It all started over Seamus kissing Romilda Vane sometime earlier this week and getting caught by Mandy. Then Mandy told Lavender last night."

"Oh, Merlin," breathed Ginny.

"They started arguing about it, promptly breaking up. Then Parvati jumped in to calm Lavender who was still having it out with Seamus, but that didn't work, because Seamus started flirting with her. And you'll never guess who jumped into it from there."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Ron," Hermione answered simply.

" _What_?" Ginny asked dumbfounded.

"Ron started defending Lavender by verbally attacking Seamus for not respecting his relationship with Lavender enough not to cheat on her," Hermione nodded. "Then Lavender and Parvati exchange a heated few words about Parvati harboring a crush on Seamus, which was supposed to be a secret, and Lavender saying she bet Parvati was happy about the break up. That's when Parvati slapped Lavender."

"But I thought Lavender and Parvati were best friends?" Harry asked confused.

"They were," Fred began.

"Before last night," George nodded.

"Ron and Seamus then exchanged words that led to blows," Hermione continued. "That's how Professor McGonagall came into it."

"Oh, dear Merlin," Ginny closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"All four of them are in her office as we speak," Neville added.

"We walked Ron there this morning," Luna told them.

"When the door opened, guess who was in our esteemed Head of House's office?" grinned Fred.

"Don't tell me," groaned Ginny. "Mum."

"Right in one, dear sister," George commented.

"Oh, good Godric!" Harry shook his head.

"Oh, it's worse," commented Luna. Harry and Ginny looked at her strangely. "Seamus' mum was there, too."

"And Lavender's dad. And Parvati's parents," added Neville.

"Merlin's codpiece!" exclaimed Harry.

"Haven't seen them since," added Hermione.

The relative quiet of the Great Hall was rent asunder by the shrill voice of a very angry Molly Weasley.

"No more, Ronald! You put _one hair_ out of line again and you will be home schooled the rest of the year! And you have an apology to make before I leave! And I don't want you to interfere in it, missy!"

"Of course not, Mrs. Weasley," Lavender gulped. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well?" Molly Weasley put her hands on her hips, scowling at Ron. "What are you waiting for?"

Ron nodded as he turned into the door of the Great Hall. His face flushed as all eyes looked upon him. He took a deep breath before walking in to stand behind Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, I apologize for the way I acted after the Yule Ball," Ron said clearly after glancing at his mother. "I ask your forgiveness, and promise not to interfere with any kind of relationship you may have with George. I hope we can get back to being friends again someday."

Hermione sat in shock at Ron's words. "O-okay," she managed. Ron nodded.

"Harry, I apologize for causing the rift between us, by acting like a git about you and Ginny, and how I treated Hermione, because I know better than anyone that you consider her your sister. Ginny, this apology goes double for you, because you are my sister and family matters more than the how's and why's," Ron bowed his head.

Harry looked at Ginny in stunned silence. Her face mirrored his own. "Um…Okay. Sure," Harry blinked.

"Might I ask if Lavender and me can join you for lunch in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked. The little group looked at each other.

"As long as you both behave," Hermione finally answered. Ron nodded as he walked to the end of the table to sit with Lavender.

"Who was that?" asked Fred.

"And what have they done with our little brother?" asked George staring at Ron.

* * *

"Well, I have a cousin that's an Auror," Lavender told Harry and Ginny as they ate lunch at the _Three Broomsticks_ that afternoon.

Harry nodded as a better understanding of Lavender was revealed. Ron cringed as he exchanged a look with Harry. They both knew that Ron would have to keep secrets from the loose lipped girl. Ron gave Harry a small nod in understanding as Lavender continued to ramble on about her life and that of her Auror cousin.

Hermione and George were pointedly ignoring the discussion as they talked with Fred and Angelina. Alicia and Katie walked by, Alicia sending George a dirty look.

Ginny glanced around as Sirius had trained her and Harry to do. There were only a few adults in the pub, including Madam Rosemerta. Ginny spotted Tonks trying to blend in at the bar, but Ginny knew her mannerisms too well. She grinned as Harry sent a chuckle through their bond. Ginny spotted Viktor and Dimitri as they walked in with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. That was new. Ginny thought about it for a minute. Harry looked at her as their thoughts mingled. They could use a spy or two in Slytherin, if the girls were willing since they came from neutral families. But neutrality may not be an option this time. Things were changing, they could feel it. Darkness was on the horizon. They would have to start planning how to handle the changes.

* * *

Harry, Neville, and the twins stood waiting at the foot of the stairs to the dorms for the girls to make their appearance. Things had settled down in the week since the Common Room incident. Ron and Lavender pointedly ignored Seamus and Parvati, and they in turn ignored Ron and Lavender.

Ron came down the stairs, adjusting his new dress robes. He looked self-conscience and uncomfortable. Ron stopped and looked at the twins.

"Thanks for helping me get these," Ron humbly told them.

"Just remember our conditions," Fred looked pointedly at him.

"Or we will let Hermione and Ginny have you if you don't behave," George said with an uncharacteristically serious face and tone.

"I got it," Ron gulped.

Lavender and Angelina were the first two of the girls to come down. Fred nodded to the others as he and Angelina left. Ron and Lavender followed soon after.

"Well, so far so good," Neville commented after they had left.

"Still tense between you two?" Harry asked George.

"A bit. But not as much now that he's dating Lavender," George answered. Harry nodded. "We made him a deal, and so far, he's following it."

Harry was about to ask the terms, but Luna made her appearance before he could ask. She was wearing an A-line purple gown with a scoop-cut bottom. The scoop in the front was at her knees and angled down to her ankles in the back. It had a lace half sleeve that was connected to the lace overlay over the sweetheart top. Her long blonde hair was loose and swaying along her back. Neville swallowed hard as he looked at his girlfriend.

"You look amazing," he finally managed. Luna grinned slyly.

"Thank you, my dapper looking gent."

"Shall we?" Neville asked extending his arm. He wore a black set of dress robes with purple trim to match Luna's dress.

"Yes, we shall," Luna grinned as she took Neville's arm and waved to George and Harry as they left.

Hermione cleared her throat drawing their attention. George almost fainted when he turned to look at her. Hermione was wearing a soft pink rose colored mermaid style cocktail dress with a sweetheart top. It had an overlay of lace in an Old-World teardrop pattern with cut out shoulder quarter sleeves. Her sandal-style heels were covered in light pink rhinestones. Her hair was done up in a French braid with four locks left loose. It was as she looked up that George realized just how pretty Hermione actually was.

"Wow! You look stunning!" George breathed.

"Well, thank you," Hermione smiled with a blush forming on her cheeks. "You don't look half bad yourself." Hermione looked him up and down. George was in a bright red waist coat with gold trim and gold trousers. "You look very Gryffindor."

"That was the idea," smiled George. He offered her his arm. Harry waved as he turned back waiting for Ginny.

Harry didn't have to wait long. Ginny descended the stairs just minutes after. She was wearing a floor-length evening gown. The A-line cut dress was deep crimson with two-inch straps holding up the front small scoop neck. The lace overlay that was on top of the front half of the top had heart shapes embroidered in it. Ginny did a small twirl, revealing the V-back. Her red hair was up in a large bun at the nape of her neck.

"You look gorgeous," Harry smiled.

"Thank you, handsome," Ginny grinned. She brushed at his velvet forest green dress robe coat and white shirt. The edges of the coat and his tie were emerald green, setting off Harry's eyes brilliantly.

Harry offered her his arm. Ginny slipped hers around it as they left. They chatted lightly on the way down to the Entrance Hall. There were several couples ahead and behind them as they walked the stairs. Ginny waved at Demzela who was with a fourth year Hufflepuff. As they reached the Entrance Hall, they were waved over by Cedric.

Roger had a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw on his arm as he greeted Harry and Ginny. Cedric introduced them to Fleur's date, a seventh year Hufflepuff that owed him a favor. Fleur greet them happily, seeming to be enjoying her date better this time around. Marie was on the arm of another seventh year Ravenclaw. Viktor walked up with Daphne Greengrass on his arm, and Dimitri had Tracy Davis on his.

"Good evening, Lord and Lady Potter," Daphne inclined her head.

"Good evening," Ginny answered a little warily.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," Tracy stated.

"I know about one Gryffindor who wasn't what he seemed either," Daphne commented.

"Our families have nothing to do with the other rabble in Slytherin who've tainted our name," Tracy informed them.

"Good to hear. We also know that from your fathers," Harry nodded. "We are on the Board together."

"As is Andromeda Tonks," Ginny added. "Come to us if you, or any others like you, need anything because of the other side of Slytherin." The girls nodded. Nothing more needed to be said, they had reached an understanding in that short exchange.

"We'll also pass on anything that may be of value to you," Daphne added.

"That would be much appreciated," Harry agreed and Ginny nodded.

The doors opened to the Great Hall. The other students proceeded in as the Champions waited to enter once again. After they had sat down for the special dinner, like the Yule Ball, Harry started looking around.

At one table he saw Ernie and Susan with Justin and Hannah. At another was Fred and Angelina, George and Hermione, Lee and Alicia, and Katie and Oliver. Harry had to smile. This was the second time Oliver Wood had come back to Hogwarts to be Katie's date. Ron and Lavender were sitting with Neville and Luna, not far from the Champions' table. He felt Ginny make her selection, and turned to his menu.

Ginny looked up, as Harry looked down. To a casual observer, it was nothing unusual, but those that knew about their bond knew it was more than that. Ginny's eyes swept over the Great Hall. It was decorated in reds and whites, not the garish pink Lockhart had organized two years before. She noticed Dean and Seamus were sitting with the Patil twins, as far away as they could get from Ron and Lavender. Ginny then turned slightly to see the Slytherins gathered in two distinct groups. Pureblood fanatics like Nott and Pansy or those with views like Daphne. The latter sitting closer to most of the rest of the students.

As dinner wound down, Professor Dumbledore stood to open the dancing part of the Ball. The Champions and their dates opened the dance just like at the Yule Ball over Christmas. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as they danced close. Ginny smiled up at Harry. She felt his happiness and love shining through their bond. She leaned up kissing him slightly. Harry grinned.

Throughout the evening they spotted their friends on the dancefloor. At one point they saw Ron and Lavender dancing. Harry was impressed that Ron had taken the initiative and got lessons to dance from someone. A little later they came across a giggling Hermione and a joke cracking George. Harry was happy Hermione was having a good time. The best part of the night for their friends was when they found Neville and Luna dancing and sharing a sweet kiss in the middle of the dancefloor. For once, the night went off without so much as a hiccup, but they both knew that would change soon.

* * *

The Champions gathered just outside the Quidditch pitch waiting for Ludo Bagman after dinner three nights later. Cedric and Roger were talking about something that had happened that day in Charms class. Fleur and Marie were conversing in rapid French about something Harry couldn't follow because they were speaking way too fast for his limited French. Viktor and Dimitri looked like they were standing guard over everyone. They were facing opposite directions but not looking at each other. Finally, Bagman arrived.

"Ah, very good! You're all here," Bagman began as they gathered around the pudgy former Quidditch star. "The next two tasks are team events. Now, I assume all of you are comfortable on a broom, like Mr. Potter?" He received nods. "Splendid! Then this event will be very entertaining and fun for all!" He motioned them into the pitch.

"It is a two-part relay race," Bagman announced as they reached the field. "As you can now see, there are both ground and aerial obstacles. The first member of the team will start on the ground here," he pointed to the start line. "Make one circuit, hop on your broom, and proceed through the aerials. Once you have done both of the courses, you will have to land, tag your teammate, then they will run the course. Fastest time of both team members, wins. Quite simple. But don't be surprised if the course has its own dangers," he warned. They all nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and everyone who does not own a _Firebolt_ , will be loaned one. If your team wins, the loaned broomstick is yours." He paused as Roger and Marie cheered. "If you already, own one, and your team wins, you may keep the broom and pass it on to someone else. As added incentive, if all teams finish under the thirty-minute mark, everyone gets the brooms."

"Now that's an incentive," Roger nodded.

"You have three and a half weeks to train," Bagman added. "The pitch with be open to you all, however, this is the practice course. The task course will be much harder, so train accordingly. Off you go!"

The Champions started for the castle in silence. Viktor looked around quickly, nodding to Dimitri. He motioned the others over to a secluded spot, just out of sight from the castle and the other schools' transports.

"Ve hove zomezhing to tell you," Dimitri commented as he took a watch position behind them.

"Vhat eez eet?" Fleur asked.

"Headmaster Karkaroff iz or vaz a Death Eater," Viktor proclaimed. Fleur and Marie gasped. Roger and Cedric cursed. Harry and Ginny just frowned.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Ve zaw 'iz Dark Mark az he vaz talking to zomeone," Viktor confirmed.

"Figures," Harry shook his head. "Well, that's two here at Hogwarts we know about."

"Vho eez zee ozher?" Marie asked.

"Professor Snape," Ginny spat. "The greasy git of a so-called Potions Master."

"Zhere may be an anoder," Viktor nodded. "Ve hove zeen Karkaroff talking to zomevone, but not vho."

"Thanks, Viktor," Harry nodded. "All I ask of any of you is to keep your eyes and ears open. I'll let my godfather know, but keep this quiet. Last thing we need is for them to spring there trap too soon."

"Agreed," Viktor nodded.

" _Oui_ ," Fleur agreed.

"Being Head Boy, I can keep an eye on Snape easier than any of you," Cedric added. "Leave him to me."

"Ve vill vatch Karkaroff," Viktor commented.

"Every little bit helps," Ginny said. "Now, we should get back before someone misses all of us."

They started for the castle again. Harry glanced around. He had a feeling it was more than Snape and Karkaroff up to no good. The trick was proving it.

* * *

"Time!" Remus shouted as he clicked the stopwatch. Harry and Ginny landed, breathing heavily and sweaty.

They had been training for three hours on the course with Remus and Sirius coaching them. Sirius called them over tossing both of them water bottles. They nodded in thanks as they sat down in the chairs Remus had conjured. Sirius looked thoughtful as Remus walked over with a grin.

"Best time yet," he stated. "You two are so evenly matched, you tied for the fifth time."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Judging from what I've seen and what I know," Sirius nodded absently. "You should make the run first Ginny. Build up a big lead and hand it off to Harry to blow the competition away."

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think that might work," Ginny nodded. "As long as the surprises don't slow me down."

"If they do, they'll also slow everyone else down too," Remus reminded her.

"True," Ginny conceded. "At least, we have experience at dodging spells and attacks."

"Not like I want that experience," Harry frowned.

"I know you don't, love, but it is what it is," soothed Ginny taking his hand.

"Any news from outside on the search and research?" Harry asked.

"Nothing new at the moment, Prongslet," Sirius answered with a sigh. "Finding the exact locations is proving to be tedious at best."

"How about you and Tonks, Moony?" Ginny grinned impishly.

"Dora and I are doing just fine, thank you," Remus blushed.

Sirius snorted. "Finding Dora's undergarments in strange places around Dog Run has been interesting!" Harry and Ginny sprayed water everywhere as they laughed.

"At least, we're not that bad!" laughed Harry.

"Padfoot, I swear I'm going to have Ginny or Bill teach me that Bat-Bogey Hex, yet," Remus threatened. Harry and Ginny laughed harder.

"Oh, just think of the fun James would have had with you two," Sirius laughed. "At least, I haven't pranked you two," he paused. "Yet!"

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"Oh, you love it and you know it, Moony," Harry chuckled.

"You're punishing me, aren't you, James?" Remus asked looking skyward.

* * *

The day of the third task dawned bright and clear. It was unseasonably warm for late March in Scotland. Spring was coming early, but the air had a foreboding feel to it. The grounds were starting to turn green even as the feeling of decay was present. The sun rose over the castle and forest, making long shadows. The shadows felt like something evil was watching, waiting to make its appearance or reemerge from the depths of darkness. All the light could do was wait and watch patiently and hope it could stop the dark tide that was coming.

In the castle the mood was excited. All of the students looking forward to the third task. Harry and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table glancing around at the other Champions. Cedric and Roger were sitting at the Hufflepuff table talking quietly between the two of them, planning strategy. Fleur and Marie were at the Ravenclaw table eating with their schoolmates seeming to be calm, but Harry and Ginny had gotten to know Fleur well enough that they could tell she was nervous. Viktor and Dimitri were at the Slytherin table sitting away from everyone going over what looked like notes about the course. They were drawn back to the Gryffindor table as Hermione and George slid in across from them chuckling with each other.

"Morning, Geormione," Ginny greeted with an impish smile.

"Oh, come on," Hermione complained. "Not you, too."

"Blame Luna," shrugged Harry with a laugh.

"Or you can blame yourselves for being attached at the hip," Ginny shrugged with a chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, where is Nevuna?"

"Just barking hilarious, you are," George frowned.

"At least you two have an excuse for her to do that with your names," Hermione huffed. "And they should be along in a minute."

"If they haven't stopped to snog," George added.

"Any new drama in the Tower?" asked Harry.

"Not lately," Hermione told them as she took a drink. "Unless you count several couples disappearing now and then."

"Personal experience?" Ginny raised an eyebrow making Hermione flush red and George choke on his eggs.

"I'll take that as a yes," laughed Harry. Ginny giggled.

"Some of us don't have our own quarters," huffed Hermione.

"Some of you aren't married either," Harry grinned.

"Touché," Hermione conceded. "At least Ron is behaving better."

"Lavender have him wrapped around her finger?" asked Ginny.

"You could say that," Fred chuckled as he sat next to George. "And they like to disappear more than the rest of us."

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, I did not just hear you comparing us to your little brother and his blondie," Angelina narrowed her eyes as she sat with Fred.

"No, not like that, Angie," Fred placated her. "Just that we don't go missing as often as they do."

"Have you noticed since Hermie and Georgie have been together, the twins are easier to follow in a conversation?" Harry asked Ginny.

"You're right, love," agreed Ginny. "I guess they finally grew the other half of their twisted brains so they can separate."

"Oh, har, har," George frowned.

"Just bloody hilarious," frowned Fred, but Angelina and Hermione were laughing.

"Morning all," Neville grinned goofily as he sat next to Harry. Luna was conspicuously silent and smug. Harry looked at them and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Morning snog session?" Ginny asked leaning forward to look at Luna, making her and Neville blush. The others quickly joined the laughter.

* * *

Ludo Bagman gathered the Champions around before the start of the third task.

"This is Mr. Frazier Swoops, senior executive at the _Nimbus Broom Company_ ," he introduced the thin man to his right. "Mr. Swoops."

"Good morning. On behalf of _Nimbus_ and the British Ministry, we wish you all luck and would like to present to you these _Firebolts_ for this task," Swoops motioned to the three men standing behind him. "I see a few of you already have _Firebolts_. I'm sure Mr. Bagman has told you of our generous offer to all." He received nods. "Excellent. Those of you who already own _Firebolts_ are more than welcome to gift them to others should you win. We will keep them here for you."

"Now, starting Champions take your positions," Bagman motioned to the starting line. Ginny hugged Harry and gave him a quick kiss before moving over to the line with Roger, Marie, and Dimitri.

Ginny took a deep breath, focusing on the first obstacle thirty meters ahead. She scanned the path for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing she focused back on the quarter wall hurdle, but remained alert for any surprises. The sound of the cannon to start the task sounded, and they were off. Dimitri took an early lead but as he hurdled the wall a blast of wind knocked him off the track. Marie and Roger didn't realize how the trap was activated and were blown into Dimitri as he tried to stand. The three of them tried to disentangle themselves as Ginny neared the wall. Ginny refocused with her senses, seeing the aura of Magic around the wall. She smirked as she performed a front flip over the wall without touching it. The other three may have had a lead on her because of their height and longer legs, but she had the advantage of perception on her side.

The race continued around the Quidditch pitch. Each time an obstacle didn't present a Magical signature, Ginny would let one of the others spring the trap first, then figure out how to avoid it and take the lead back. Roger at one point fell into this strategy, ending up hanging by his ankle upside down for two minutes before getting free. Marie had ended up having to swim through a muddy water trap after grabbing a rope charmed to break. Dimitri had been more cautious after the wind trap, but still jumped right into a sticky trap after another hurdle. He was struggling to pull free as Ginny passed him yet again. By the time he had freed his feet from the sticky trap, Ginny was mounting her broom and in the air. She was through the first three aerial traps before any of the others were sixty meters from the brooms.

Ginny ducked, dodged, twirled, and sped through the aerial course. She was laughing for joy; she was having so much fun. She scanned the last straight stretch ahead. She didn't sense any Magic, but in this course that didn't mean much. Halfway to the tag point, spears were launched from the ground. Ginny put on another display of her flying prowess by weaving in and out of the spears before landing and tagging Harry for his run.

Harry had been monitoring Ginny through their sight sharing, so he knew what to expect. He sensed the change in Magic as the traps shifted for the second runners. Harry smiled to himself, the organizers of the course would have to do better then that to trap him. The water traps had switched with the sticky traps and the wind traps with ropes. After the second trap was sprung, Harry saw the link patterns in the Magic and knew just what to expect. He never slowed after that. He ran the ground course without springing a single trap, much to the cheers of the crowd.

Mounting his broom, Harry shot into the air. He grinned seeing the same links in the traps. He laughed as he breezed through the aerial course. As Harry neared the end, he decided to show off a bit. He did circles around the air vents pushing gusts of air onto the course. Harry landed with a flourish by jumping off his broom into a backflip to wild cheers from the stands.

Ginny ran at him, launching herself into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Harry held her up as they laughed. Ginny smiled at him, then captured his lips in a sizzling kiss. They were oblivious to the bright flash of light and the golden dome that surrounded them. The crowd went silent as they glowed blindingly bright for a few moments.

"Now that was fun!" Ginny smiled as they parted.

"I don't think they were trying very hard this round," Harry laughed.

Cedric landed just ahead of Viktor. Fleur a minute later, looking angry with herself.

"Remind me not to race you two," Cedric shook his head. "Ever!"

"Agreed," Viktor commented.

"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore called using the _Sonorous_ Charm. "All the Champions have made it back in under thirty minutes." He paused as the crowd cheered. "That means, all four teams are awarded _Firebolts_ for each team member!" He had to pause again as the crowd cheered wildly. "Coming in at a combined time of fifteen minutes twelve seconds, Harry and Ginny Potter…In second, Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies at seventeen minutes eleven seconds…In third place, Dimitri Kovlev and Viktor Krum at seventeen minutes fifteen seconds…In fourth, Fleur Delacour and Marie LaFayette at twenty-three minutes even." The crowd applauded and cheered for several moments.

"Yes, yes, well done, Champions!" Dumbledore nodded at them. "The next task will be on the 23rd of May. And the task promises to be _very_ interesting." He paused for effect. "The task shall be a four-way dueling tournament. Train and practice until then."

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Roger commented dryly.

* * *

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade visit. Harry and Ginny made their way to Sirius' apartment above _Gladrags_. Sirius smiled as they walked in the door. He pressed a finger to his lips as he motioned them into the sitting room. As they rounded the corner, they heard a muffled grunt and moan. Sitting on the sofa was Remus, but he was not sitting there alone. On his lap was one Nymphadora Tonks, lips smashed together in a heated hurried kiss, as if they were trying to hide the affection, they had for each other.

Ginny's mouth split into an evil smirk just before Harry got a matching one. They quietly took up a position on each side of Remus and Tonks.

"Ever feel like you're being watched, Harry?" Ginny half yelled.

"What in Merlin?" Tonks exclaimed, jumping. She came down hard on her backside on the floor in front of Remus. Remus was holding a bleeding lip, pressing himself into the back of the sofa with wide eyes looking around in horror and embarrassment as Harry, Ginny, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Regular comedians, you are," grumbled Tonks as she stood rubbing her bum.

"Maybe Moony should kiss that for you?" Harry managed earning him a swat from Tonks. Ginny had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh, right bundle of laughs, you three are," groaned Remus. "I swear these two make James look like an amateur."

"Oh, you liked our birthday gift, did you?" laughed Harry. Remus groaned shaking his head.

"I'm still finding yellow feathers in my room," complained Remus.

"Well, you can thank Fred and George. They invented them," Ginny giggled.

"But you were such a cute little birdie," Tonks purred as she sat next to him. Remus sighed as the rest of them laughed again.

They talk for a while after they had composed their laughing fits. They each gave bits of news.

"So, why'd you two want me here?" asked Tonks. "Other than the rude greeting."

"We need a dueling instructor other than a teacher," Harry began

"And since you're an Auror, naturally we thought of you," Ginny added.

"They always do that?" Tonks asked Remus and Sirius. Remus nodded; Sirius snorted a laugh.

"It's a bond thing," Ginny glared at Sirius, who held up his hands quickly.

"We don't even realize it most of the time," Harry added.

"Unless someone points it out," Ginny continued.

"And I thought the twins were bad," Tonks shook her head.

"Well, will you and Moony teach us?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure your dad will give me the time off," Tonks shrugged.

"Of course, I will," Remus answered. "I was going to ask you if you wanted me to teach you after they announced it at the end of the last task."

"By the way, who did you give the brooms to?" Sirius asked.

"Neville and Luna," answered Ginny. "We were going to give one to Ron…"

"But he told us he was happy with a slower one because he wants to play Keeper, not Chaser or Seeker," Harry went on fighting a grin.

"And he's rubbish as a Beater," added Ginny with a chuckle. Harry looked like he was fighting not to laugh. "After telling his girlfriend he was just as good as the twins."

"Totally embarrassed himself, did he?" asked Tonks. All Harry and Ginny could do was nod. Sirius was chuckling as well. Remus and Tonks looked at him for an explanation.

"Poor kid put himself in the hospital wing for two days," Sirius laughed. "Missed the Bludger and got hit with it in the shoulder after he swung and missed it."

"On the first one," laughed Harry.

"In front of his girlfriend!" giggled Ginny. "Oh, the look of horror on his face was priceless!"

"Madam Pomfrey asked him what happened, he told her Quidditch," Harry snickered.

"She looked down at the bat, still in his hand, and told him, 'Next time, Mr. Weasley, you might want to use the bat to hit the Bludger, not your shoulder! I think Keeper would be more your speed if you want to stop the Quidditch balls!' just as Lavender walked in," Ginny laughed.

"Much to our amusement, and Ron's sheer humiliation!" Harry added as he and Ginny broke into laughter again.

* * *

"Again!" Tonks hollered.

Harry and Ginny were practicing with dummies as Tonks taught them new spells. Their friends were sitting along the back wall waiting for their turns to practice. Tonks had set a regime of spell research, spell practice to master the spells, then using them in a duel. With the help of Hermione and Luna, Harry and Ginny had learned and mastered twenty new spells, while their friends were learning at a more sedate pace. Tonks was relentless as a teacher, however. They all knew by this time not to take the clumsy Auror too lightly. Fred and George had learned that the hard way, getting trounced in a practice duel with only Tonks in only a few seconds. Remus was more laid back, but he was only teaching the first part of the new spells, like wand movement and incantations. Tonks was teaching the mastery part. Over and over, they had to cast the spell of the day until they could cast it ten times without a mistake, before moving on to a new spell.

"Come on, Ginny, where's that fiery Weasley temper?" asked Tonks. "That's the emotional state of this spell."

" _Reducto_!" Ginny yelled. She had been having trouble with this spell, because her mood was too good. She thought of some girl trying to make a pass at Harry. Much to all of their surprise the dummy she was firing at burst into dust.

"Uh…Remind me never to hack Ginny off again," paled Ron as he watched from the wall. Fred nodded slowly with wide eyes.

"I think I'm gonna waive the ten times rule for that one," Tonks stared at the dust on the floor where the dummy had been.

"Fantastic, love," Harry smiled.

"Just don't use that on one of the other Champions," Remus stated.

"Thanks for that, Moony," Ginny grinned at him. "Hadn't figured that one out yet."

"My, you're cheeky tonight," Remus grinned at her.

"Blame Ron for giving me fodder to use," Ginny smirked at Ron.

"Oh, come on, Ginny," moaned Ron. "I wasn't trying to turn Pansy into a purple spotted duck, it just happened."

"Your potion, your fault," laughed Harry.

"Blame Fred. He switched my ingredients with their testers," whined Ron.

"At least, it wasn't Lavender," Hermione grinned.

"Not helping, Hermione," Ron added as Lavender looked at him with a stern look. "Besides, Pansy shouldn't have tried to muck up my potion in the first place. How was I supposed to know it was going to explode?"

"Ron, honey, haven't you learned by now, to always watch your brothers?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah, well…" Ron grimaced.

"Yeah, Ronniekins, ya got to watch us," George commented as he leaned over snagging Ron's wand.

"Hey," Ron shouted.

"Point proven," Neville smirked. Ron sighed as George handed his wand back.

"In a fight, Ron, things like that get people hurt," Sirius said without humor. "When, not if, Voldemort comes back, you, all of you," he pointed to all the teens, "will need to be on top of things. Things are happening, like they did back when I was your age. That was just before the first war broke out. This Tournament is one big elaborate trap for Harry to fall into. He knows it, Ginny knows it, I know it. Even a schemer like Dumbledore knows it. Why do you think we let you guys into these training sessions?"

"Because we are so close to Harry and Ginny," Luna answered.

"Moldyshorts and his kind won't hesitate to make you targets to get to me, Ron," frowned Harry. "He's done it before," Harry held out his hand to Ginny, pulling her close. "He will try it again."

Ron nodded. He realized he needed to change a few things about himself in that moment. He looked at Lavender with a small smile. She nodded, knowing she had some things to change as well. Harry and Ginny saw the look Ron and Lavender exchanged. They hoped they had gotten through to both of them.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement the morning of the fourth task. Ever since it was announced at the end of the third task, little else had been talked about. Even the teachers were excited to see this task. It promised to be the best task in the whole Tournament. Fred and George had started a betting pool around the school on who would win the task. Neville had overheard a few of the teachers on his way by the teachers' lounge one day as they discussed their own betting pool on the task, with McGonagall placing a large bet on Harry and Ginny. Neville had told the rest of them that night during practice. It had made Harry and Ginny more determined to win the task.

The school gathered in the Quidditch pitch once again for the task. Ludo Bagman stood as the last students sat.

"Welcome to the Fourth Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he addressed the crowd over the microphone Lee use to commentate the Quidditch matches. "This promises to be the best and most spectacular task of the whole Tournament. We are testing the teams' skill, knowledge, endurance, and mastery all in one task. It is a three-round competition. All of the teams must face each other at least once. Round two, is the elimination round. If a team loses in the second round, they are eliminated from a chance at first place. This will determine the winner. So, without further ado; Let the dueling competition… _begin_!"

Cedric and Roger mounted the wide platform in the middle of the pitch to face off with Fleur and Marie. Whether Cedric and Roger underestimated the Beauxbatons girls or the girls were that much better no one knew. Fleur and Marie moved quite well together. Each understanding where the other was and would be at any given time during the five-minute match. Cedric and Roger were on their heels from the off, neither making any complementary moves. Fleur and Marie hugged as they knocked both boys out to win the first match.

Where Fleur and Marie were finesse, Harry and Ginny were all business as they took down Viktor and Dimitri. One shield charm and two well placed stunners and the match was over. Viktor shook his head after he was revived. He was confused at how fast they had lost.

The match must have confused them more than anyone thought, because Viktor and Dimitri lost back to back matches. Roger and Cedric worked out their tactics while they were waiting, because they had a much better performance than their first match.

The crowd was buzzing as Harry and Ginny took their places to duel Fleur and Marie. They had exchanged friendly greetings, but as the match began their friendships were laid aside. The duel was by far the longest to that point, each side moving as one. Ginny would block, Harry would attack, then they would switch seamlessly, and suddenly to keep Fleur and Marie off balance.

Finally, it came down to raw power, which Harry and Ginny had the edge in by far. Ginny sent a Reductor curse at the platform, disrupting Fleur and Marie's timing. It was the break Harry needed to send two stunners at the girls after forty minutes of dueling.

The teams had to take a short break as the platform was repaired. Harry and Ginny sat catching their breath as Sirius walked up to them.

"That was some duel!" he remarked.

"Thanks, Pads," Harry panted.

"Just so you know, that match made you two the odds-on favorites to win this task," Sirius winked.

"Wonderful," Ginny rolled her eyes. "No pressure."

"You two got this easy. You're the best trained Champions out there," Sirius smirked. "So, go out there and win your godfather some more Galleons."

Ginny rolled her eyes again. Harry sneered at Sirius as he waved and walked back to his seat.

"Almost makes me want to throw this," Ginny said in disgust. "Almost."

"Except for the bet you put on us with Demzela?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that…" Ginny stopped. "Hey, you weren't supposed to know about that."

Harry smirked as he hugged her. "Bond, remember? And it crossed your mind just now."

"Prat," Ginny swatted his arm. "But you're my prat," Ginny smiled at him. Harry gave her a quick kiss as they were called back to the platform.

As they mounted the platform, Cedric and Roger climbed the other side. Harry saw Roger visibly gulp as he looked at Ginny. Cedric took a deep breath as he walked to the middle.

"Go easy on us, will you?" Roger asked with a pleading look.

"No matter which one of us wins, Hogwarts gets the victory," Harry told them.

The four shook hands and gave the wand salute. After taking their places, they bowed in respect to each other. The whistle blew, and they started the duel. The spells were flying in every direction, bouncing off the shield charms of both teams. Harry and Ginny spotted Cedric and Roger's weaknesses almost immediately, but they wanted to put on a good show since it was the two Hogwarts teams.

Harry and Ginny matched Cedric and Roger's every move for about twenty minutes. They could tell Cedric and Roger were tiring as their spells became weaker. Ginny suggested, through their bond, that it was time to end the match. Harry agreed, sending two stunners that broke through Roger's shield as if it was paper. Cedric and Roger fell in a heap on the other end of the platform. The crowd cheered wildly after Harry and Ginny revived them and helped them to their feet.

"Maybe we'll see you out here again in the next round," Cedric offered.

"Maybe," Harry grinned.

The final match of the first round was Fleur and Marie against Viktor and Dimitri. The match was less time consuming than the Hogwarts match, but no less intense. Fleur used a strange spell that left Dimitri dizzy and confused. Viktor tried a powerful counter-curse but it was deflected away by Marie. With a twirl of her wand, Fleur sent Viktor sprawling to the platform. The crowd cheered wildly again as the first round came to an end.

After a break for lunch, the school gathered in the Quidditch pitch again for the second and third rounds. Dumbledore and the judges called the Champions to the platform to discuss the second round.

"In this bag are the school names," he began. "The only undefeated team is Hogwarts Two, the team of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The only team with one loss is Beauxbatons. So, we have determined that these two teams will draw for their second-round opponent. Winners will move on to the final, losers shall battle for third place. Mrs. Potter, if you will?"

Ginny stepped forward pulling a folded slip of parchment out. "Miss LaFayette," Dumbledore held out the bag. Marie reached in pulling out another slip. "Mrs. Potter, please hand your slip to Mr. Bagman. If by chance, you pulled each other's school we will re-draw until we have different schools. Mr. Bagman?"

"Mrs. Potter's selection is…Hogwarts One." The crowd cheered loudly at that match up. "Miss LaFayette's selection is…Durmstrang!"

"Well, this promises to be quite the interesting round," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, Mrs. Potter, please choose a number from this bag to find out which match will start this round." Ginny pulled the number four. "Very well. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall be our first match of the second round…Ladies, which side would you like?" Fleur pointed to the side that had been repaired earlier. "Gentlemen, take your side. Ladies," he bowed, slightly, motioning to the other side. "Round two, is about to begin."

Viktor and Dimitri bowed to Fleur and Marie after the judges had returned to their seats. The whistle blew to begin the duel. Fleur tried the same spell that had led to their victory in the first round, but the Durmstrang students were ready for it this time. Viktor threw a shield charm up just in time to block it. Dimitri, however, made the mistake of smirking at the Beauxbatons girls. Marie used a Reductor curse at the platform sending Viktor and Dimitri into the air to land with a heavy thud on the grass of the pitch. The crowd was cheering loudly as Fleur and Marie curtsied to them.

After the platform was repaired again, the Hogwarts teams stepped up facing each other. They met at the center, all four shaking hands. Cedric smiled with a nod to Harry. Each wished the others luck before taking their places at the ends. They bowed in respect of each other before the whistle sounded to begin the rematch. Harry and Ginny moved as one in a complicated "dance" of moves more complex than anything they had shown thus far in the task. Cedric and Roger were on the defensive from the start, both trying not to get mesmerized by Harry and Ginny's movement and casting.

Roger sent a Reductor curse toward the platform in front of Harry and Ginny, but Ginny angled a shield charm to send it harmlessly into the air. Roger looked shocked by this for half a second, but recovered just in time to block a stunner from Harry. Cedric sent a tripping jinx at Harry, only to have Harry jump over it and send a Confundus back at him. Cedric flattened himself as the curse flew over his head. The crowd was screaming and cheering loudly with every spell and counter they sent at each other.

Finally, after another thirty minutes of spectacular dueling, Cedric and Roger started tiring. Their spells started to be less and less effective and their aim was suffering from their heavy breathing. Harry gave Ginny a slight nod. They rushed to the far sides of their end of the platform, sending multiple stunners in a crossfire at Cedric and Roger. The boys were not prepared for that move and were caught without shields to block the stunners. The crowd cheered more than ever as the finals were set.

After a thirty-minute break, the final match was set to start. Harry and Ginny met Fleur and Marie at the center.

" _Non_ matter 'ho vins zhis, 'Arry, vho are steel my leettle brozzer," Fleur told him as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

"We know," Ginny smiled. "Best of luck to both of you," she hugged Marie.

"After this is over, would you like to join us for dinner in our quarters?" asked Harry. "I don't think we would get much peace and quiet if we went to the Great Hall after this."

" _Oui_. Zhat vould be splendid!" Fleur answered. They parted at that, moving to opposite sides of the platform.

Professor Flitwick blew the whistle to signal the start of the final. Harry and Ginny bowed to Fleur and Marie, saluting with their wands. Fleur and Marie returned the formality. Then the spells were flying! The multi-colored lights glowing and flashing throughout the pitch. More than once, members of the crowd or the judges had to duck a deflected spell. More than once, someone from the audience had to quickly put out a small fire in the stands.

The other Champions were watching in awe from the competitors' seats. Several of the professors were patrolling the pitch, trying to keep the shields that were protecting the crowd safe intact. The problem was that some of the spells were too powerful to stop and some were slipping through cracks in the shields.

The intensity of the first match was nothing to the fervor the two teams were putting into the final. An errant spell zipped by Sirius' ear at one point, leaving a smoking, gaping hole two inches to his right. He turned to look at it, seeing through the door into the broom cupboard. Sirius repaired the door, then reinforced the shield in front of that part of the pitch. He moved down the pitch a little more reinforcing each shield quickly as he went.

The end came forty-five minutes into the match, when Fleur and Marie started to tire. Despite their Veela blood giving them more endurance than normal, they still had limits. Harry and Ginny had yet to find their limits due to their soul bond and sharing of their Magic. Ginny send a Bludgeoning hex at Fleur and Marie's shield, making it shatter. Two quick stunners from Harry and the match was over.

The audience went crazy with cheers, but Harry and Ginny ignored them as they quickly ran over to revive Fleur and Marie. Ginny smiled at Fleur as she opened her eyes. Fleur smiled, giving Ginny a small nod. They helped the girls to their feet. They all bowed to the crowd sending them into even more screams and cheers.

* * *

Later that evening the four Champions sat in Harry and Ginny's sitting room having tea. Ginny looked a Fleur with a calculating look. Harry turned to Ginny feeling the plan start forming in her mind. Harry raised an eyebrow, but Ginny only shrugged as she turned back to Fleur.

"So, tell me, Fleur," Ginny started slyly. "Any love interests back in France?"

"Zhere eez not," Fleur looked sadly at her.

"Why?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Fleur is very part-tic-oolar," Marie sent a questioning look at Ginny, who nodded. Fleur had looked away blushing.

"Sounds like my two oldest brothers," Ginny commented. "I could see if Bill can get some time off to come to the last task? You met Charlie in the first task."

"Zee Drag-oon 'andler?" Fleur asked. Ginny nodded. " _Merci_ , _non_. Not 'im."

"Bill works for Gringotts as a curse-breaker. He…"

"Curse-breaker? Oh, _oui_! Zhat zounds intriguing," Fleur brightened. Ginny smiled.

"I'll send him an owl," she told her. "I have a feeling you two will hit it off spectacularly!"

* * *

A/N: Well I hope the intensity wasn't too much for most of you. Expect the next Chapter of _Ever Love_ soon. As always thanks for the R/Rs.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the longer than normal wait on this than the others. I got sidetracked with research for a new idea I had. I now have three ideas that will replace the three currents once they are completed. That said, still trying to decide which to start first when the time comes. Maybe I'll start a poll. Let you, my readers decide. But enough of that, the Final Task of the TWT is upon you.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Twists, Turns, Hills, and Stands**

The Hogsmeade visit after the fourth task was a welcome relief for Harry and Ginny. With classes and the school year winding down, the teachers were preparing most of the students for exams. Harry and Ginny received news from McGonagall that they were exempt from the exams, but they still had to do the homework to be sure they knew the material. That meant piles and piles of homework! Each of their classes had at least two essays due by the end of the following week and Ancient Runes had a research paper on top of that due just before exams and the final task. The short break to get out of the castle in the warm weather was very needed for all of their sanity.

They had invited Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Luna to Sirius' apartment, but the two couples already had plans and declined. They tried to ask Fred and Angelina, but they had their own plans, also declining. George and Hermione, however, did accept the invitation, only wanting to spend time together and not having any definite plans of their own. It was still a little strange for all of them to see and hang out with only one of the twins half of the time.

When Sirius opened the door with a broad smile it faltered slightly, only seeing George and not Fred. He quickly recovered as he motioned them in. Hermione had a knowing smile that she flashed to Sirius. Harry looked around before anyone spoke, looking at Sirius quizzically. With a shake of his head, he led them into the sitting room where Remus and Tonks sat, behaving themselves this time.

"Aww," Harry grumbled. "I wanted to see you jump again, Dora."

"Watch it, Potter," Tonks growled with a smile.

"Which Potter are you addressing," Ginny feigned innocence.

"Both of you," Tonks pointed at them with narrowed eyes. Her eyes fell on George and Hermione as they entered behind Harry and Ginny. "Wait a mo! Something is missing here. Where's Freddie-boy?"

"Off on a date with Angelina," George answered as he sat with Hermione, taking her hand. Tonks raised an eyebrow. "They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, Hermione and Angelina actually got them to disconnect from the other's hip," Ginny added with a sly grin.

"But when they are together, we've been getting the triplet and quad stereo sounds," Harry added, putting his arm around Ginny.

"Oh, like we don't hear that from you?" Hermione frowned.

"We're bonded," Harry raised his eyebrows, making a silent challenge for her to refute him.

"What's your excuse?" asked Ginny with the same look on her face. Hermione and George open their mouths, but closed them again quickly, remaining silent.

"Yeah, thought so," Harry smirked. Sirius snorted. Harry turned to Remus and Sirius. "Any luck, yet?"

"Actually, yes," smiled Sirius. "We finally have the ring, and now we can move on to the next one."

"Brilliant!" Harry and Ginny smiled. George and Hermione looked confused. Tonks shook her head, letting them know it was best not to ask.

"Still working on the Goblins, though," frowned Sirius.

"Not surprised there," Harry frowned.

"When Bill gets in from Egypt, I can see if he can't pull some strings," Ginny offered.

"Not a bad idea," Sirius nodded. "So, how goes your end of the research? Ours just keeps ending in dead ends and false trails."

"The same," frowned Ginny. "All we know are the things that have manifested so far."

"And the other research?" asked Harry.

"Albus is still stalling," growled Sirius. "All we know is he went to school here in the forties, and Albus was a teacher then."

There was a knock at the door before any more could be discussed. Sirius got up to answer it. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a questioning look.

"Not yet, Hermione," Harry told her sternly. "It's not time for you to know."

"But I can help with whatever research…" Hermione started.

"We'll tell you when things are ready," Ginny stated. Hermione huffed.

"I don't even know what they're talking about, Hermione," Tonks admitted. "But in my line of work, the higher-ups tell you when and if they're ready to. And you know Harry and Ginny are the ones in charge of this little army they're building."

Hermione frowned but nodded. Harry could tell she didn't like it, but she would abide by it.

"No, you don't have to, Sirius," a female voice carried in from the hallway.

"Nonsense," Sirius chided the voice. "I can and I will, it's my duty." He rounded the door, holding his hand out to stop whoever it was before they could be seen. "Listen to me, all of you," he looked at each of them. "Stay calm. Remember she is family, and under the Black Family protection."

They all gave him strange looks. "Look, stay seated and don't draw your wands. She has nothing to do with Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters."

After receiving nods from everyone, Sirius motioned to the person just out of sight. Hermione gasped; George stiffened. Harry and Ginny glared. Remus looked at Sirius with a questioning look. Tonks, however, rose and walked over to her aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Cissy," Tonks hugged her, her voice sounding happy. Everyone looked confused.

"Hello, Dora," Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she hugged her niece.

"Before any of you ask, Cissy asked for protection at the World Cup," Sirius stated. "I sent her and Draco to a safe house in the Americas."

"So, _that's_ why Draco hasn't been in school," Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Lady Potter," Narcissa answered. "He's been attending Ilvermory. He sends his apologies and his greetings to you all."

"Um…" Harry stared at her wide-eyed and taken aback.

"I know you and Draco have had your differences, Lord Potter, but most of that was his father's influence. He begs your pardon and understanding," she continued. Harry just blinked at her, not sure what to say, or even how to feel. Narcissa didn't press the issue as she turned to Hermione. "You are Miss Granger, correct?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, shocked to be addressed at all by who she thought was one of the pure-blood supremacists they were fighting.

"Draco also sends his deepest apology to you. He hopes for your forgiveness, but he knows that he was quite awful to you, and understands if it takes you a long time, if ever, to forgive him," Narcissa smiled slightly.

Hermione stared at her speechless.

"What are you doing here, Auntie?" Tonks asked.

"I came over to visit your mother, actually," she answered. "I inquired where you were because I wanted to see you again before I return to the Americas. When she told me, you were here to see Lord and Lady Potter, I knew I absolutely had to come and see you."

"Please, have a seat, cousin," Sirius gestured to an armchair. When she was seated, he motioned to Remus. "This is my best friend, Remus Lupin. Also, Dora's boyfriend," he smirked as Remus blushed.

"Hello, Remus," Narcissa nodded with a small smile.

"I believe you know George Weasley," Sirius indicated. Narcissa nodded. "So, how are things?"

"Very well, thank you," Narcissa answered. "Has there been any progress in finding Lucius?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"It's alright, Sirius. We are just fine remaining in the Americas for now. Draco is very much enjoying the change from Hogwarts to Ilvermory," Narcissa stated.

"Glad to hear it."

"I believe I have rendered your godson, his wife, and friends speechless," Narcissa giggled slightly.

"I think so," smiled Sirius. "They're usually full of banter and jokes."

"Sorry," Harry shook his head slightly. "Just a bit of a shock."

"Quite understandable, Lord Potter."

"Uh…Sirius said we're family," Harry began slightly hesitant. Narcissa nodded. "Please, call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Cissy," Narcissa smiled. Harry nodded.

"It's Ginny, Cissy," Ginny smiled. Narcissa smiled with another nod.

"Please, Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione nodded.

"And George."

"It's Cissy to you as well," Narcissa smiled. "Harry considers you his sister from what I hear. That makes you family as well. And George, well, you are Ginny's brother, I need not say more." George and Hermione smiled as they nodded. "With that settled, I wish to assure all of you that I want nothing to do with my former husband or his views. After I realized just what those views could mean for myself, my son, _our World_ , I have turned my back on them. Yes, I am a proper lady, but that was how I was raised. You need not concern yourselves that I am a threat. All I want is to live in peace, with my son. He is my reason to live and my reason for leaving the country to be away from this madness."

"Glad to hear it, Auntie," Tonks beamed at her. "I know mum missed you, more than Aunt Bella."

"Yes, well…" Narcissa sighed, looking at Tonks tenderly. "Bella has never been quite right in the head. It only worsened with her marriage to Rodolphus."

"Auntie," Tonks began. "You did see the paper about Remus, right?"

"I did," Narcissa nodded. "In fact, that article was a large part of my change of views. To know a Muggle-born like Harry's mother was so skilled to invent a potion to help Remus and others with his condition is amazing. The pure-bloods have tried to do all they can for years to hold on to the old ways, and it just isn't possible anymore. There are too few of us left, and we are being surpassed in every way by those that they see as inferior." She paused and looked at Hermione. "Draco tells me, you are the top of your class. I applaud you for standing firm and not letting those short sided, narrow-minded fools keep you down."

"Thank you, Cissy," Hermione blushed.

"I have also heard of your generous funding into research at St. Mungo's," Narcissa turned to Harry and Ginny. "I have donated a large number of Galleons to both fields to help. After all, my niece is in love with a werewolf, and it was my sister that left the Longbottoms in the state that they are in."

"What…" Hermione started.

"Not now, Hermione," Harry warned. "If Neville wants you to know, he will tell you."

"Alright," Hermione agreed.

"I told Draco the same thing when he asked. It is not our story to tell," Narcissa said sadly. "I will say this, if my sister ever breaks out of Azkaban, be very careful should you encounter her. She is a Death Eater, and very loyal to Voldemort. She is also mentally unstable. Bare that in mind."

"I will," Hermione answered.

"I also wanted to thank you for all you have done for Draco and I," Narcissa told Sirius.

"That's what family is for," Sirius grinned.

* * *

The Champions gathered by the Quidditch pitch once more waiting for Bagman. Fleur and Marie were talking softly in French about something as Roger and Cedric were looking like they were talking but were really standing watch. Viktor and Dimitri were keeping a careful eye on everyone from the other two directions from Cedric and Roger. Harry and Ginny sat looking at the castle. The sense of coming darkness was everywhere, and they weren't the only ones to feel it.

"Ve zaw Karkaroff again lazd night talking to zha zame zomeone," Dimitri told them all quietly as he stepped a little closer.

"But zhiz time ve heard zha ozzer one zay something," Viktor added. "He zaid zhat all iz ready and zha time is near."

"Which means they're about to spring the trap," Harry nodded. "Thanks, guys. I have a feeling it will be at the end of the task."

"Ve vill be vigilant," Viktor nodded.

"Forewarned is forearmed," Roger commented.

" _Oui_. Ve must be vatchful," Marie agreed.

"Bagman's coming," Cedric announced hurriedly. The others fell silent, acting like they were waiting patiently.

"Ah, splendid! You all got my message," Bagman smiled. "Right this way, to see what lies ahead for you." Bagman opened the pitch door. Harry sensed something was off about Bagman. He didn't seem himself. Ginny looked at Harry concerned. She caught the same feeling at Bagman's statement. The other Champions hadn't missed it either, they all glanced at Harry and Ginny with a pointed look.

Harry let his Magic perception blur his vision. He had a feeling there was more to Bagman then met the eye. The problem was there was too much Magic around to see properly. Harry frowned and listened to Bagman explain the next task. When Bagman announced the task was a maze, Harry shared a significant look with each of the other Champions and Ginny. A maze was the perfect place for a trap to be lain and sprung. The others nodded in agreement. Ginny took Harry's hand trying to send calming thoughts to him through their bond. They both knew this was the true beginning to the coming darkness ahead.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Harry and Ginny invited all of their close friends and family over to their quarters. They sat in the sitting room waiting for Harry and Ginny to start. Neville and Luna shared the sofa with George and Hermione. Angelina sat on Fred's lap in one of the armchairs. Lavender sat in the other with Ron sitting on the floor in front of her. Harry and Ginny brought out tea as they looked at the group.

"One question, mate," Ron started. "Why are you and Ginny in charge?"

Ginny just looked at him incredulously. Harry rolled his eyes. Lavender shook her head as she swatted the back of Ron's head. "Even I know that!"

"Who is Voldemort after, Ron?" Hermione asked with a sigh. "And how many times has Harry faced and fought him?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron rubbed his head. "Sorry. Dumb question."

"As happy as I am to be included in this, if any of this is super-secret, I can't be here," Lavender admitted with a pained look. "I have trouble with secrets."

"We know, Lav, but this is not one of those meetings," Ginny told her.

"This is to let you in on the final task, and what we need your help with," Harry took over. "The task is a maze with things in it to slow us down."

"Great place for a trap," Ron nodded.

"Knew that chess brain was good for something," Fred joked, earning a swat from Angelina.

"Not the time, Fred," she warned.

"You're all correct," Ginny frowned. "Yes, Ron, we know it is. Yes, Fred, we need his chess brain. And, yes, Angie, it's not the time for jokes."

"We have a task for each of you. And I'm sorry ahead of time, but most of you will be working separately," Harry looked at each of them again.

"Luna, Hermione, we need research on spells and a training schedule," Ginny looked at the girls. They nodded. "Angelina, Lavender, we need ears around the castle. That means, listen and bring us information."

"The reason we need this is simple, we have at least three Death Eaters here in the castle," Harry gave them a very serious look. There were gasps and curses. "Yeah, we know. Fred, George, we need eyes around the castle." The twins nodded. "We also need some of your special surprises that can be carried easily." The twins shared an evil looking grin as they nodded again.

"Ron, you and Neville are our help with training and strategy," Ginny indicated. "That doesn't mean you can't spend time with your partners, just that you have some jobs to do, and your partners have theirs."

"But they can help you with your job, and you can help them with theirs," Harry added. "This is all about teamwork."

"Hermione, talk to Sirius tomorrow night and get the schedule worked out," Ginny nodded. Hermione nodded back, jotting down a note.

"Lavender, talk _discreetly_ with Daphne Greengrass about anything coming out of Slytherin," Harry looked at her. "Oh, and give her the password _Prongs_ , that will tell her we sent you."

"Right," Lavender nodded. "Is there a specific spot?"

"The library. Charms section," Ginny answered. Lavender nodded. "Angie, talk with the other Quidditch teams. We don't want any surprises coming out of the other Houses."

"Got it," Angelina nodded.

"Ron, your main task is going to be one big chess strategy. We need as many ideas of as many scenarios for as many places as you can come up with. You'll pass each one on to Sirius or Remus as you finish them," Harry gave him a nod. Ron inclined his head in understanding. "Lavender, I have to ask you not to help Ron with these. Just be his support if he starts getting frustrated." Lavender nodded in understanding.

"Now, as for the task," Ginny started. "We have a good idea of what we want to do about the trap, but we need those spells to make sure Harry is as prepared as possible."

Hermione looked at Luna with a nod. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"We'll go get you some of our 'special' products," George nodded at Fred.

"Twenty minutes, tops," Fred nodded.

"I'll go talk to the teams," Angelina stated as she rose to leave.

"I'm going to see if I can hear anything from any of my gossip sources," Lavender stood, kissing Ron on the head. He grinned up at her. Soon it was just Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

"Now that everyone is gone," Ginny began.

"Over the summer, things are going to change a bit," Harry stated. "Nev, we want you to join us in training. Ron, don't ask," Harry gave him a pointed look. "If the Death Eaters break out, we know Bellatrix will be among them. We want you and everyone else ready to defend themselves and win."

Neville's jaw was set in a look of determination none of them had ever seen before. He nodded his understanding to Harry.

"Ginny?" Ron looked up at her. "Is it anything like Dolohov and Avery for our family?"

"Yes, Ron," Ginny swallowed. Ron's eyes took on a steely gaze as his lips pinched and he gave a curt nod. Ginny turned to Harry. The look of pure hate in her eyes for the two Ron had mentioned made him shudder slightly. "They killed our uncles."

Harry almost felt sorry for these two men if they ever came across one of the Weasley brothers or his wife. Almost. Knowing what they had done to his surrogate family, he knew they would rue the day they had crossed the Weasleys, and by extension him.

* * *

The morning of the final task met Harry and Ginny with a nervous sensation deep in their stomachs. They knew the trap would be sprung during the task. They walked silently, hand in hand into the Great Hall for breakfast. Their friends greeted them with only nods, knowing nerves were running high that morning. Not even Fred and George tried to get a laugh from Harry and Ginny, realizing now was not the time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," McGonagall addressed them as she walked up.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry answered.

"As soon as you're finished, please, follow me," she said with the hint of a smile.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a confused look but stood to follow their Head of House. Harry glanced around noticing the other Champions were not at the tables. Ginny raised an eyebrow to this as McGonagall led them to the room off the Great Hall. As the entered they were greeted by many voices chattering.

"Harry! Ginny!" Molly Weasley called loudly from one corner of the room.

"Mum!" Ginny called back as they rushed over to her receiving a bone-crushing hug. They saw Sirius, Remus, and Tonks smiling. Then Ginny spotted him. "Bill! You made it!"

"Of course, I did!" smiled Bill as he hugged his sister. "I wouldn't miss seeing my sister, or seeing my brother-in-law win a thing like this!"

"Hey, Bill," Harry shook hands with him after Molly released him.

"So, tell me, big brother," Ginny smiled impishly, "any entanglements?"

"Oh, come on," sighed Bill.

"I'll take that as a 'no'?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. Bill rolled his eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew he was not going to get out of this. "You did read my letter, right?" He nodded with a sigh. Ginny grinned more as she took Bill's arm, following Harry over to where Fleur was talking with her parents.

"Did we miss something?" Tonks asked.

"I think so," Sirius frowned.

"Little matchmakers, those two are," Remus grinned.

"Oh?" asked Molly.

"They put Dora and Remus together," Sirius commented lightly.

"And Neville and Luna," added Remus as he took Tonks hand. "On the same day."

"You better watch yourself, Sirius," grinned Molly. "You'll be next."

"Or Charlie," Tonks grinned as they watched Bill talking to one of the French girls.

* * *

"Bill, this is Fleur Delacour," Ginny smiled. "Fleur, my oldest brother, Bill Weasley."

"Very nice to meet you," Bill greeted her with a dopey smile. Ginny snickered.

" _Bonjour_!" Fleur smiled. Her voice hitched a little as she looked at Bill. Fleur mother spoke to her in rapid French, reminding her she was not alone. "Oh! Vhere are my manners? Beel, 'Arry, Jinny, zhis ees my mozzer an' fazzer. An', of courze, my leettle sizzter, Gabriele."

Fleur turned, speaking in rapid French to her family. She turned quickly to her sister, speaking quietly for a moment. Gabriele's eyes widened as she looked at Harry and Ginny. Fleur smiled, giving her a small nod. Gabriele took Harry and Ginny by surprise as she hugged both of them. She turned, looked Bill over and giggled.

" _Oui_! Zhey vill make a vonderful couple!" Gabriele smiled at Ginny. Harry snickered at the look of shocked disbelief on Bill's face.

"Ginny," Bill whined. Ginny just smirked at him. Bill shook his head. "You're lucky I do like her."

"Vell, _merci_!" Fleur smiled shyly at Bill. Harry and Ginny fought their laughter as Bill turned the same color as his hair.

* * *

After a long round of introductions, Fleur and Marie's families joined Harry and Ginny's family for a long tour of the castle. Sirius and Remus told stories of some of their more notorious pranks while they were at school, keeping everyone, even Fleur's more stoic father in stitches. Bill told a few of his more colorful stories, much to the chagrin of Molly. Then Tonks told a few of her exploits with Charlie during their time at Hogwarts. Everyone asked Harry and Ginny to tell them a few of their adventures, which brought the cheerful mood down some.

They visited various spots that were important to the stories they were telling the visitors, except the Chamber. Ginny shuddered at the mention of it still, despite it being the place that she was soul bound to Harry. The memory was still painful for her. Harry had to excuse them for a few minutes for Ginny to compose herself again. They all understood. Gabriele had actually cried for Ginny as they spoke about it. When Harry and Ginny returned, Gabriele hugged Ginny tightly.

At dinner that night, the adults joined the teen at the tables. Luna sat down across from Remus and Tonks, tilting her head in the way she did to look into people.

"You share a link like Harry and Ginny," Luna told them. Remus choked on his juice. Tonks looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape.

"We do?" Tonks asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," Luna answered. "It's not a soul bond, but you are soul mates."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other as their flatware clattered to their plates. Sirius smiled at them. "See, I told you, Moony, even you have someone out there for you."

"You found and lost one of your possible soul mates, didn't you, Sirius?" Luna asked. Sirius froze looking at his plate.

"Luna, please, don't," Remus pleaded. "It's not a good subject for him."

Luna blinked a few times as her eyes returned to their normal crystal blue instead of the slight glowing of her second sight. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Luna," Sirius swallowed hard. "I know you can't always control that thing you do."

"Pads…" Remus worried to him.

"It's alright, Moony," Sirius said quietly. Harry and Ginny stared at him confused. "I'll be back in a mo." He stood, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"Marlene McKinnon," Remus answered, staring after Sirius. Harry and Ginny nodded. Sirius had told them about her once. The pain was etched in Sirius' eyes for days after. Harry was about to go after Sirius when he came walking back in.

"Luna, please, try not to do that again to him until he's with someone?" asked Remus. Luna nodded.

* * *

After dinner, the schools and their guests gathered in the former Quidditch pitch. The shrubs and small bushes the Champions had seen almost two weeks before were now soaring towering walls. The Heads of each school stood with the families of the Champions. Harry held Ginny as the time approached. They might know this was a trap, but knowing they could lose each other was hard to take.

Bagman asked the families to join the spectators in the stands. Harry kissed Ginny with so much emotion, they gave off a large pulse of Magic. Dumbledore recoiled as the pulse washed over him. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open at the sheer power of the pulse. Sirius hugged Harry, before leading Ginny by the shoulders back to the stands. Sirius nodded to Minister Amelia Bones as he sat down.

With their lead in points, Harry was the first to enter the maze. He made his way to the first turn, using the Point-Me spell Hermione and Luna had found in their spell research. His wand pointed left. Harry took a deep breath before continuing. He patted his robes to be sure he still had the things the twins had given him. Reassured they were still in his pockets; Harry ran to the next turn.

After what seemed a very long time, Harry finally encountered the first trap. A troll sat staring at the hedge in front of him. His massive club leaned against the wall of greenery behind him. Harry quickly levitated the club just like Ron had three years before, dropping it solidly on the troll's pointed head. It grunted before falling over. Harry sighed. Trolls were anything but smart.

Harry dashed around the troll, trying to ignore the smell. He jumped over one of its feet and through the opening it had been guarding. It was another long stretch of time before Harry ran into a strange mist that made everything turn on its head. Harry had to pause to clear his head after he exited the mist. He used the Point-Me spell again before continuing on. Harry glanced at his watch. He had only been in the maze for twenty minutes, but it seemed much longer than that. Shaking off the last of the nauseating mist, he ran for the next corner.

Harry skidded to a stop as he saw his path blocked with a small swamp with Grindylows peeking out above the water. Harry huffed as he checked his direction with his wand again. He had to go through the swamp. Harry grinned as he thought of the new spell Luna had found for dealing with dark water creatures.

" _Impulsa_!" Harry said lightly. A bolt of lightning shot out of his wand, knocking out all of the Grindylows. He had found that the more he yelled a spell, the stronger it was. He really didn't want to kill the nasty little vermin, but he didn't want to get stung either.

Harry ran down the long straight stretch to the end that split in three different directions. Just before he uttered the Point-Me spell again, Harry heard a blast erupt from the far-right path. Harry cursed as his wand predictably pointed in that direction. He had a feeling he knew what had caused the blast. Harry crept up to the next corner, peering around it. Sure enough, one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts was walking the path in front of him. Harry hung his head and cursed again. He was going to have a nice little chat with Hagrid about this. Harry felt Ginny giggle in his mind.

After a little misdirection, Harry made it past the Skrewt without so much as a singed robe. The next three corners only produced a Sphinx that asked him a riddle. With Ginny's help, he answered the riddle with no trouble.

As Harry moved deeper into the maze, and the trap he knew was coming had yet to be sprung, he stopped and listened. He realized everything was a little too easy. The only really difficult thing had been the riddle. It made sense if the Death Eaters wanted him to win. If so, then the cup was the trap. Harry's eyes grew wide as he hurried toward the cup once more. He couldn't let one of the others spring the trap that was meant for him.

He stopped at the sight that greeted him as he rounded the next corner. Viktor and Fleur were dueling! It didn't make sense. Then Harry glimpsed the glazed look in Viktor's eyes at he stunned Fleur. Harry wasted no time, stunning Viktor. He sent up two bursts of red sparks before continuing on. Now all he had to do was beat Cedric to the cup.

Harry heard a clatter and clicking noise before he saw an Acromantula skitter by quickly. He cursed again, seeing Cedric with his back turned to the giant spider.

" _Impulsa_!" Harry cried. Unlike with the Grindylows, Harry had no qualms about frying the giant arachnid.

The spider jumped and squirmed as the lightning struck it full in its large abdomen. Every hair on its large body stood straight out as blue and white sparks traveled up and down its body. With a horrid screech, it folded in on itself, flopping to the ground with a loud thump.

Cedric had whipped his head around when he heard Harry cry out. He watched in morbid fascination as the spider jerked and spasmed with the lightning. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as it finally lay still and smoking. Harry gingerly walked around the body, being mindful to not touch the still sparking corpse.

"You have to teach me that spell," Cedric breathed.

"Just as soon as we're out of this," Harry agreed. "Listen, the cup has to be the trap. Someone cursed Viktor. He was dueling Fleur when I came across them."

"She alright?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"Yeah, only stunned. I stunned Viktor, and sent up sparks," Harry told him as they started moving again. Cedric nodded.

"Just you and me, then," Cedric breathed.

"What, no!"

"Come off it, Harry," Cedric frowned. "You're gonna need back up and maybe a witness. I know what I'm getting into. I'll follow your lead. You got way more experience at this stuff than I do."

"Fine," Harry grumped. "Ginny wants someone watching my back anyway."

"Bond thing?" asked Cedric. Harry only nodded. "There's the cup."

"Listen, as soon as we land anywhere but at the entrance to this maze, Disillusion yourself, find cover, and wait," Harry ordered.

"You're the boss."

Harry frowned. "Back up will be there as soon as I figure out where we are."

"Right. Watch and observe, and quietly let you know where we are if I figure it out first. Got it," Cedric nodded.

"Together," Harry nodded.

They grabbed the cup, only to feel the pull behind the navel of a portkey.

* * *

"The trap's been sprung, Sirius," Ginny jolted as she felt Harry being pulled away from her. "The cup was a portkey."

"Where is he?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, Merlin, no! Not there!" Ginny paled whiter than snow.

* * *

A/N: So, I know similar to _Flames_ , but as I wrote both no big thing. There are 15 chapters left in this one. Six left in _Flames._ Twenty in _Birth Bond_. I haven't completed my notes for _Ever Love_ yet, so that is up in the air. Speaking of which, _Ever Love_ is up next. And still not saying what the chapter will be. I will say, red hair will be prominent! As always, thanks so much for the R/Rs.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Frist this chapter is a bit short but full. Second, for those who haven't been informed yet, I did make that poll I talked about in my A/N at the end of last chapter. If you have already voted, thank you. If not, the poll along with the summaries are on my profile. At the moment _T_ _he Essence of Forever_ is in the lead. But enough of my babbling:

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Father, Servant, and Enemy**

Harry and Cedric hit the ground heavily, the cup rolling out of their hands. Harry quickly looked around. They were in a graveyard on a hill overlooking a small village. Behind them was the silhouette of an old manor with several outbuildings surrounding it. The names on the gravestones were pointed away from his line of sight, but one colossal marker drew his attention. Harry had a burning desire in his stomach to flee from this place. Nothing good could come from being here—wherever here was.

The scar on his forehead started to prickle. The pain was increasing with each second. He looked at Cedric with a pointed look, rubbing his scar absentmindedly.

"Hide," Harry whispered loudly.

Cedric nodded. He raised his wand, tapping his head. Cedric faded from view as he Disillusioned himself. Harry saw a vague movement as Cedric hid behind another one of the larger tombstones. The pain was starting to get intense as Harry hurried around the marker that had drawn his attention before.

 _Tom Riddle_

Harry frowned. He knew exactly where they were. Harry looked up as he heard movement behind him. Two figures were making their way out of the shadows. One was levitating a large cauldron, the other holding what looked like a baby in a black blanket. The pain was searing as they came closer. Harry felt Ginny wrap him in a mental hug, alleviating most of the pain.

A flash of long blonde hair in the moonlight gave Harry the answer as to who was walking toward him so purposefully. Lucius Malfoy's face became visible seconds after to confirm his suspicions. Wormtail was the one carrying the baby. Harry very much doubted it was a baby the closer they got to him.

"Oh, look! Baby Voldy's come out to play!" Harry taunted, before sending hexes and spells at them.

The two men shielded themselves and separated quickly. They moved in different directions. Harry couldn't dodge, nor could he raise a shield fast enough to avoid the two stunners that were angrily thrown his way.

The world went black.

* * *

Sirius and Remus ran back to where Ginny and Bill were standing, waiting with Arthur. Tonks hurried over from the other direction with Dumbledore on her heels.

"The cup was a portkey!" growled Sirius as he speared the old man with a glare. "You have more Death Eaters here than you thought. Minerva is looking for them now."

"Very well," Dumbledore frowned but nodded. "Where is Harry?"

"He and Cedric got pulled to Little Hangleton," Sirius spat.

Dumbledore paled. Remus looked ready to let the wolf out on the old man. Ginny was standing in silent rage. The others looked confused.

"Later," Remus told Tonks. She nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore pulled a length of rope out of his robes, tapping it with his wand. It glowed blue for a few seconds before handing one end to Arthur. He turned to Ginny. Sirius knew he was about to make a very big mistake.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter, but I don't think it wise…"

"You just try and stop me, old man! That's my husband out there!" Ginny glared as she pointed a finger at Dumbledore. Sparks were flying around her; a breeze was flitting her hair in all directions. Sirius and Remus had to fight themselves not to snicker as Dumbledore paled further, taking a step back from the fiery redhead.

"V-Very well," he agreed weakly. Sirius suppressed a smile. He knew that there was nothing anyone could do to keep Ginny from coming. Any sane person would not even try to tell her otherwise. Bill looked at his sister with a look of great appreciation that her anger was not pointed at him.

"Shall we?" Arthur nodded. Dumbledore activated the portkey and the seven of them disappeared.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as Voldemort stood from the cauldron. He was helpless to do anything to stop it. Wormtail and Malfoy had tied him to Riddle's gravestone before performing a ritual that had involved the bones of Riddle's father, Wormtail's hand, and Harry's own blood. Malfoy draped a robe around Riddle before Malfoy was brought to his knees by a flick of Riddle's wand.

Riddle looked less than human now. Red glowing eyes, pale white skin, hairless, and slits for nostrils on a nonexistent nose. He turned to Wormtail, yanking the coward's left arm up. He touched the Dark Mark, then shoved Wormtail away like the vermin he was. Riddle returned to where the cauldron had been and began to pace. Harry could tell he was waiting for something or someone.

After about five minutes, people in black robes and white masks started to appear all around them. Harry worried Cedric would be discovered, but a slight nudge at his leg told him Cedric was closer than he thought. The Death Eaters formed a circle around Riddle, but there were several places that were left open, as some of them hadn't arrived or were not coming. Riddle stopped pacing looking around, glaring at most of the empty places. Some he nodded at as if he knew where they were.

"Yes, my friends, I stand before you once again," Voldemort began almost pleasantly. He then turned viciously to Malfoy. "No thanks to you, Lucius! In one fell swoop, you cost me not one but two precious things that belonged to me!

"Yes, Lucius, I know of your failure with the Chamber of Secrets!" he spat. "You cost me my diary, which I had given to you for safe keeping! But thanks to little Potter here, your plan also cost me my basilisk! My first pet! My most deadly pet!" Riddle was snarling in Malfoy's face now. The others were cringing around him. Those closest to Malfoy started ever so slowly moving away from him.

Harry's mind was whirling. "Young Riddle" had said the basilisk was his pet. That only answered to him. Harry's eyes almost bulged as he realized what that meant. Harry had destroyed not one but two pieces of Riddle's soul that day! Now it made sense why Ginny's body had been so weak right after. She had been under the influence of not one, but two Horcruxes! He felt Ginny's presence closer, and he felt her shudder at that revelation.

"You have much to answer for, my friend," Voldemort growled menacingly.

Lucius dropped to his knees. "My Lord, forgive…"

" _Crucio!_ " snarled Voldemort. He kept the curse on Malfoy for almost a minute. "We will revisit this again, Lucius. Now, I have other concerns to deal with."

Riddle swung his head, looking at Harry with a feral grin. "Harry Potter," he said very slowly, dragging out each syllable.

 _'_ _We're almost there, love. Try to keep him busy,'_ Ginny thought to him.

"Nice of you to finally notice me, Tom," Harry smirked at him, trying to stall for time. "I was getting lonely over here."

"How could I forget you, Potter? You and your Mudblood mother were the reason I have been absent for these last thirteen years."

"Cut me loose, Tom. Then call my mum that, I dare you," Harry snarled at him.

"So willing to die!" laughed Voldemort. "A duel, then? Just to be fair." Riddle spun piercing Wormtail with a stare. "Release him, and give him his wand, Wormtail. Make yourself useful for once."

Wormtail cut the ropes holding Harry to the tombstone. Harry fell to his knees. He grabbed Wormtail by the ankle, flipping him to the ground.

"Be with you in a minute, Tom," Harry ground out. He pulled himself up to Wormtail's face, punching him straight in the nose. He was gratified hearing the cartilage crunch with the force of the hit. Wormtail whimpered through the blood pouring down his face. "Sorry, Tom, Wormless had that coming."

"Indeed!" Voldemort laughed. "Revenge is sweet, wouldn't you agree?"

"Revenge?" Harry snorted. "Nuh, that was for running away last June. When I leave here, I'm taking him with me."

"Bold words."

Harry laughed. "Tom, you have been trying to kill me for years. I'm still here," Harry shrugged, but didn't wait for a response as he sent two quick cutting curses at Riddle. Voldemort growled in pain as his left arm was gashed in two places.

Harry nudged Cedric with his foot. He flashed two fingers at him, hoping he knew to stay down for the next two minutes. Cedric tapped Harry's toe to tell him he understood. Harry sent a blasting hex into the Death Eaters behind him to cause more confusion. Then spun, sending two Reductors at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort was thrown back into Malfoy. Harry knew Tom was starting to get angry, he could feel it. Voldemort sent a Killing Curse at Harry the same time Harry sent a Disarming Charm.

Harry never expected to see what happened next. The energies from both spells met in the middle between the two combatants. Sparks flew in every direction as a dome encircled them.

 _'_ _What in Merlin…?'_ Ginny thought, shocked. Harry felt her shake it off. _'We're here, Harry!'_

 _'_ _Tell Sirius to cause as much mayhem as possible to distract Tom,'_ Harry thought back.

The ground and air around the Death Eaters exploded with shouts, light, and sounds as Ginny and the others made their presence known. It was just what Harry needed to force his spell to the tip of Voldemort's wand. Four ghost-like figures exploded out of it, two hovering in front of Harry that he didn't know. But the two that floated to his sides, Harry knew them. He had very few memories of them, but he knew them.

"You're doing great, son," James Potter smiled.

"Just a minute longer," Lily Potter encouraged him.

Dumbledore halted in his tracks seeing this. Ginny smiled as Lily looked at her. Lily returned her smile, giving her a small nod. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him her strength. They were dimly aware of Voldemort screaming in agony as the power and energy started to burn his new flesh.

"Take good care of them, Pads," James told Sirius.

"I will," Sirius choked out.

"We both will," Remus said hoarsely.

"Sirius, grab the two cubes in my right robe pocket," Harry ordered.

"Got them. Remus," he tossed one to the werewolf.

"We love you both," Lily smiled. "Go, we will give you a minute or two, but you must hurry."

"Thanks, Mum, Dad," Harry choked. They nodded as they turned, joined by the other two, and floated quickly at Voldemort.

Harry broke the connection between their wands, motioning for Cedric to grab Wormtail. Cedric led the way back to the cup, dragging the whimpering little man with him. Harry and Ginny covered his back, with Dumbledore covering theirs. Sirius turned to Remus with a grin as they opened the cubes and tossed them into the midst of the Death Eaters.

With a sound of a waterfall crashing on rocks, a huge swath of the graveyard turned into a murky, dense swamp that engulfed Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Remind me to thank the twins when we get back," Harry marveled at the swamp as they all grabbed the cup and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Be warned, surprises in store next chapter. Up next is _Ever Love_. Also, be warned, updates might be a little slower due to summer and my son's school being out. I will try my best to not keep you waiting too long, but no promises. As always, thank you for the R/Rs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Of Mice and Bats**

Harry and Ginny were bustled off to the Hospital wing, amid protests that they were unhurt upon returning to the Hogwarts grounds. Cedric was made to go with them as a precaution. They had looked around at how quiet it was when they appeared. Most of the stands had already been cleared, so there was no one at the beginning of the maze to greet them.

At the Hospital Wing, however, there were several people. All of the Weasleys were there with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Cho was there with Cedric's parents. Plus, all the families of Fleur, Marie, Dimitri, and Viktor. Harry grinned slightly seeing Bill hovering between the rest of the Weasleys and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley crushed Ginny then Harry in her signature hug before leading them to a bed to sit on for Madam Pomphrey to check them over.

"You, Albus, have some explaining to do!" Sirius rounded on the Headmaster. "Who put the cup in the maze?"

"Ludo Bagman, himself," Dumbledore swallowed.

"Well there was another spy, if not more, here!" shouted Sirius.

"Mr. Bagman wasn't acting right for the last month," Cedric spoke up. Sirius looked at him. The other Champions told them what they had seen and heard. "What more do you need? Even they could tell there were more spies here than just the imposter that was standing in for Mad-eye!"

"Sirius, I don't…" Dumbledore started.

"That's Lord Black to you, Headmaster!" Sirius snarled at him. "Did you two hear any names?" he turned to Harry and Cedric with a much calmer voice. Amelia Bones walked into the Wing just as they were starting to name off names. She pulled out a list of known Death Eaters and suspected ones. She and Arthur started checking off names.

"That narrows it down," Bones said curtly. "We're still unsure about these, but three known Death Eaters are unaccounted for: Snape, Karkaroff, and Nott."

"I trust…" Dumbledore started but stopped at Bones narrowed glare.

"I don't care what you trust, Headmaster," Bones hissed. "He wears the Mark. He is unaccounted for, even by your staff. He is a suspect! End of discussion!"

"Minister, if I may?" Sirius asked. Bones nodded once. "Arthur, Minerva, go with the Minister and check the dungeons. Remus, Tonks, Bill, check the grounds. Harry, Ginny with me."

"But…" Molly started.

"Molly, I would not take them if I didn't know they could handle it," Sirius stopped her. "You, Headmaster, return to your office. We will bring them there when we find them."

Bill looked unsure of what to do. He looked at Remus and Tonks waiting for him, then at Fleur laying in the bed. Fleur took his hand.

"Go, Beel," she told him.

"But…" Bill tried to protest weakly.

" _Non!_ 'Elp my leettle brozzer and _votre_ sizzter!" Fleur told him firmly.

"You sure?" Bill asked leaning down.

" _Oui_! Marie, Neville, and Luna are 'ere, az vell az zhe rest of zhe familiez. I vill be fine," she smiled at him. "Bezidez, I can talk wif _votre_ mozzer a while."

"Alright," Bill sighed, kissing her cheek.

"I vill be 'ere vhen _vous_ return," Fleur smiled as she gently pushed Bill away. He nodded and left with Remus and Tonks.

* * *

"Do you want me to summon the Map?" Harry asked.

"No, I have a better idea," Sirius grinned. "Dobby!"

"Yes, sir," Dobby bowed.

"Can you tell us if there are any people with the same mark as Lucius in the castle or on the grounds?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Dobby grinned. "One is on the grounds hiding until coast is clear."

"We have someone out there," Harry nodded. "Remus will smell him."

"Yes, Mr. Wolfie is good at that," Dobby smiled. "Oh, one is in down below."

"The dungeons?" asked Ginny. Dobby nodded. "Dad will get that one. Any more?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ginny. The bad teacher who looks like a bat is up on the seventh floor in the Come and Go Room. If he locks it you can't get in, but Dobby can."

"Then, by all means, Dobby, lead the way," Sirius grinned at the little house-elf.

"Yes, sir!"

In a matter of minutes, they were standing outside a large oak set of double doors. Sirius tried the door, but couldn't open it. He nodded at Dobby, who disappeared with a pop. There was a click just before the doors opened. Dobby grinned as he waved them in.

"Holy Mother of Merlin," Sirius breathed as they looked around the room.

Piles upon piles of things were stacked in long aisles that stretched farther than any of them could see. The piles of junk were mountainous and comprised of everything imaginable. Ancient things were mixed with newer things all heaped and cluttered around the room. Swords with what looked like rust, but Harry was sure wasn't, were strewn about with all manner of other weapons. Harry suddenly had an uneasy feeling as he looked at the center aisle.

"Dobby, wait here. If Snape comes back this way, stun him," Sirius ordered in a whisper. "Take an aisle, send each other a message if you spot him. I'll send Dobby to you if I see him." Harry and Ginny nodded as they split up.

Sirius had been walking for at least five minutes when he spotted movement ahead of him. He whispered for Dobby. The little elf didn't appear, just tapped Sirius on the leg to stay quiet. Sirius told him to get Harry and Ginny. Dobby tapped his leg again. As Sirius moved forward, his waistcoat caught on a protruding arrow, ripping loudly. Sirius cursed as he ducked a reddish-purple spell.

"Give it up, Snivillis! There's no way out of here!"

"Arrogant as always, Black," Snape shouted before the things above Sirius exploded.

Debris rained down around Sirius as he lunged forward. He looked up to see Snape climbing the pile of junk toward the center of the room, toward where Harry and Ginny were. Sirius fired a Tripping jinx, making Snape slide about ten feet down the pile on his face and stomach. Snape sent another Reductor at Sirius, hitting the pile just behind him as he flung himself into a front roll. He came out of the roll firing Bludgeoning curses at Snape, but Snape was scrambling up the side of the pile again. By the time Sirius corrected his aim, Snape was over the top of it. Sirius cursed again and started climbing.

* * *

Harry felt drawn to the aisle he was cautiously walking down. It was like his scar was attracted to something in the room. Ginny felt his unease and was trying to send him comforting thoughts. The problem was the feeling was just too strong to shake off. He realized that it was the same feeling he had about the diary and the locket. He cursed under his breath. Harry slowly rounded a large cabinet that looked vaguely familiar. He saw a broken table with three legs supported by a large stake of books for the fourth leg.

The tabletop was covered with several odd and hideous looking things, including a bust with a face somewhere between a Goblin and Hagrid. It was repulsive. There was an old grey box sitting beside it. It was the box Harry felt pulled to. Harry approached it slowly, wand raised. He slowly opened the box, and Harry's scar exploded in pain.

The same time Harry cried out, he vaguely heard spell-fire being exchanged from his left. Harry tried to fight the pain as he grabbed for the lid to close the box, but the thing inside it jumped, unbidden, into his hand. Harry collapsed in pain, trying to throw the tiara thing away from him. He heard someone crashing down the pile to the floor, but couldn't see who it was through the table.

"Well, well," Snape sneered. "Playing with jewelry now, Potter? I always thought you were a bit flamboyant!"

Snape raised his wand, ready to fire on Harry. Two red beams struck Snape from two different directions. Snape crumpled to the floor. Ropes snaked there way around his unconscious form as Harry heard his name distantly being yelled.

Harry felt very tiny hands pry the tiara from his hand gently, then the feeling was gone. Harry blinked, looking up into a tear-filled face of Ginny leaning over him as she cradled his head. He smiled weakly as his awareness and strength came back.

"Hey, love," he said hoarsely.

"Don't scare me like that, Harry!" Ginny glared at him. Harry just reached up, pulling her into a long kiss. Sirius cleared his throat.

"If you're quite done for the moment, we need to get this filth to the soon-to-be-former Headmaster's office," Sirius grinned. "Just brace yourself, I sent Dobby ahead with that tiara."

"If we must," Harry sighed.

"Rather stay here and snog a bit," Ginny grumped at Sirius.

"Plenty of time for that later," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Have to take out the rubbish first."

"Oh, alright," groused Ginny.

* * *

As Harry, Ginny, and Sirius made it back to the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office with Snape, Remus, Tonks, and Bill were levitating a bound and silenced Igor Karkaroff. Harry nodded at Bill who was grinning at him. Bill looked at Snape with a knowing frown. Arthur, McGonagall, and Minister Bones came around the corner before anyone could speak. Arthur was levitating a very black and blue looking Nott. Sirius raised his eyebrow in question.

"He made the wrong witch angry," Arthur smirked glancing at McGonagall. She glanced at him before doing a double take.

"He deserved it," she stated unabashedly. She turned to see Sirius looking at her and sighed. "Fine. He made a snide comment about my cat form."

"I knew you had it in you, Minnie," grinned Sirius. McGonagall sighed as the others snickered.

"Shall we?" she huffed.

McGonagall led the way up the spiral stairs. She was in no mood to be polite, so she opened the door without knocking. As soon as Harry was inside the office, he felt the Horcrux again. Sirius seeing his discomfort took it from Dobby, encasing it in a double shield charm. He looked at Harry, who nodded back.

"Another one off the list," Sirius told Remus.

"That's the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw!" Bill gasped.

"It's a bit more than that," Sirius frowned. "We'll let you in on it later. Dobby, take it home and put it with the others."

"Yes, sir," Dobby nodded, taking over the levitation charm before disappearing.

"Later, I promise, Minister," Sirius told Bones. She only nodded. He turned his attention to Dumbledore who was sitting stiffly in his chair. "Look what we found."

"One Death Eater on the grounds," Remus shove Karkaroff into a chair, binding him to it.

"One Death Eater in the dungeons trying to use Snape's floo to escape," McGonagall sneered at Dumbledore as Arthur bound him to a chair. "And he has been disguised as Ludo Bagman for a month now."

"And one Death Eater trying to hide in the castle," Sirius shoved and bound Snape to the last chair.

"I happen to have with me some Veteriserum. Old habits, and all," Bones shrugged. "Three drops each, Auror Black."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius nodded as he took the vile, dosing the three prisoners. The three of them lolled their heads indicating the potion was working.

"Your name," Bones pointed her wand.

"Theodore Nott."

"Are you a spy for Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you been here?" Bones asked.

"A month impersonating that fool Bagman," Nott slurred.

"Your name," Bones pointed her wand at the next in line.

"Igor Karkaroff."

"Are you a spy for Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I was his fall back plan and middle man. I have a direct connection on my ship to my lord."

"Your name," Bones ground out.

"Severus Snape."

"Are you a spy for Voldemort?" Sirius snarled.

"Yes. But I'm also a spy for Dumbledore and Fudge."

"What?" Bones was livid. "What do you mean?" she clarified quickly.

"I started as a spy for the Dark Lord until I overheard part of a prophecy about Potter and the Dark Lord. But during the Dark Lord's absence, I was approached by Cornelius Fudge to be his spy on Dumbledore to make sure he was not having aspirations of becoming Minister," Snape slurred. Sirius was about to ask another question when Snape spoke again. "Dumbledore found out about it two years ago during the Chamber of Secrets incident here at the school and did nothing. He also held his silence after Black escaped knowing any knowledge of any of the like would ruin him."

Every head swung to Dumbledore with looks of fury and disgust. Dumbledore paled at Snape's confession. He knew his time was up. All of his plans were gone.

Fawkes gave a trill, but it was not the normal happy or calming trill. Harry looked at the majestic bird as it narrowed its eyes at Dumbledore. They were having some kind of silent conversation. Dumbledore stood as he stared at Fawkes, but Fawkes let out an angry screech. Dumbledore looked shocked. Fawkes rose swiftly into the air, hovering over Dumbledore's head. All was silent, until Fawkes burst into flames, surrounding himself and Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm evil. Next up is _Ever Love_. As you can tell, the summer has affected my updates much, so far. Anyway, Chapter 21 of _Flames_ is up, so if you haven't voted, you still have some time. At the moment _Essence of Forever_ is leading. But don't worry, for those of you who voted for the others, they will be happening at some point. As always, thank you so much for the R/Rs and the votes.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Well, in all honesty, I had most of this chapter handwritten already. And I know its short, but hey...Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Of Birds and Old Men**

 ** _Previously_**

 _Every head swung to Dumbledore with looks of fury and disgust. Dumbledore paled at Snape's confession. He knew his time was up. All of his plans were gone._

 _Fawkes gave a trill, but it was not the normal happy or calming trill. Harry looked at the majestic bird as it narrowed its eyes at Dumbledore. They were having some kind of silent conversation. Dumbledore stood as he stared at Fawkes, but Fawkes let out an angry screech. Dumbledore looked shocked. Fawkes rose swiftly into the air, hovering over Dumbledore's head. All was silent, until Fawkes burst into flames, surrounding himself and Dumbledore._

* * *

Fawkes hovered over Albus Dumbledore. The others in the office remained frozen as they stared at the scene.

Suddenly, Fawkes screeched, a sound akin to nails scratching a blackboard. Still no one moved. Dumbledore stared up at the phoenix with wide eyes. Fire surrounded them, intense heat causing a breeze to blow out of nowhere. The old man suddenly screamed in alarm and pain. Soon the fire died away, the phoenix still hovering over the old man. Dumbledore dropped to his hands and knees. He looked up confused.

"Why, Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked weakly as his body shook.

"What in Merlin's name?" Sirius gasped.

"What just happened, Albus?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Fawkes…Fawkes has severed our…our bond as familiars," Dumbledore answered, sounding weak and tired. Everyone exchanged astonished looks.

Fawkes trilled again before he flew down, landing on Harry's shoulder. Without thinking about it, Harry reached up to stroke the phoenix. Fawkes leaned down, nipping Harry's finger. Harry flinch slightly as blood ran from the wound. Harry stared at the blood, holding his hand very still. Fawkes tilted his majestic head slightly, crying tears onto the cut. Taking flight again, once the cut was completely healed, Fawkes hovered over Harry. Flames sprang up, surrounding both of them, but with a blinding flash, they were gone.

Fawkes then looked up, giving a screech that was very high pitched and loud, as if he was calling to someone or something.

"Did he just bond with you?" Sirius asked with eyes as large as Galleons.

"Yes," Harry supplied quietly.

"What in the name of Merlin was that last screech about?" asked a flustered McGonagall as Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder once more.

"You'll see in a moment," smirked Harry as he held his hand out to Ginny.

A flash of red-orange fire appeared over Harry and Ginny as they joined hands. The already astonished faces became shocked looks as a second phoenix appeared above Ginny. Everyone had to stare in utter disbelief at the rarity of what they were seeing. Phoenixes were rare, but to have two of the Magical birds in the same room at the same time was unheard of! The second phoenix flew in a circle for a moment before landing on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked up at the phoenix with a smile as she repeated the actions Harry had done with Fawkes. The phoenix nipped her hand, drawing her blood, then healed the wound with its tears. It rose above her, bathing her in the same red-orange flames it had appeared with, before returning to her shoulder.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dolfia," Ginny smiled as she stroked the phoenix. "She's Fawkes' mate and now my familiar."

"Merlin…Godric…Oh, bloody hell!" McGonagall stammered.

"Quite right!" agreed a still wide-eyed Amelia.

"Molly is going to have a heart attack," Arthur breathed.

"So much for my position as coolest Weasley sibling," Bill shook his head. Ginny giggled.

"Well," Sirius spoke after a deep breath. He stepped forward, extending a hand to each phoenix with a smile. "Welcome to our family, Fawkes, Dolfia."

Both phoenixes trilled happily as he stroked their feathers.

"Right," Amelia shook her head. "Back to business! Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest!"

"Wha…what?" Dumbledore looked at her with shock and fear on his face.

"You heard me!" Amelia growled. "You are under arrest for multiple charges of negligence, endangerment of minors, conspiracy to commit obstruction, abuse of power, neglect of responsibilities to the welfare of a minor, and if I can prove it, I will nail you for accessory to murder! Mark my words!"

"Oh, and just so you know," Sirius stated as he pulled the old man to his feet. "The Governors send you two words: You're fired!"

"Wand, please," Arthur demanded. Dumbledore hung his head as he handed over his wands. Arthur raised an eyebrow to this but didn't comment.

"Minnie," Sirius grinned at her. McGonagall sighed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "The Board would like to inform you of your promotion to Headmistress, effective immediately."

"I…well…thank you, Lord Black," McGonagall stuttered as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Minnie can join Molly with a heart attack," grinned Sirius. Arthur snickered. Everyone turned as the large portrait of Armando Dippett cleared his throat.

"Headmistress, I wish to address your predecessor," he announced.

"Very well," McGonagall waved, still looking shocked.

"Where did I go wrong with you, Albus?" Dippett asked in dismay. "Maybe some of Riddle's evil could have been avoided had you stepped up and not let him run amuck. Even if you had told me your suspicions early, maybe Myrtle would still be alive. The Potters, the McKinnons. Merlin, the Longbottoms! All that blood is on your hands, Albus! You should have done something before any of this happened!"

"May I quote you on that, Headmaster?" Amelia grinned coldly at Dumbledore.

"Yes, you may, Minister," Dippett replied.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch for a more official statement," Amelia nodded. She turned to the Aurors who had just arrived. "Take these four away. Lock them in the holding cells at the Ministry, solitary confinement."

"Yes, Minister."

McGonagall shook her head as the Aurors and Minister left. She turned to the few who were left in her office. Her office. She shook her head once more, knowing that would take some getting used to.

"Well," she finally managed. "I believe that is enough excitement for one night. I do believe you have family and friends waiting for you in the Hospital Wing."

"That we do," grinned Bill as he led the way to the door.

"You just want to get back to Fleur," Ginny grinned impishly at him.

"Maybe," Bill put on his best look of innocence. Ginny snorted as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: More surprises and the aftermath of this in the next chapter. So, _Ever Love_ is up next. And now that school has started, I can actually get more work done. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: After much debate, and many asking for the reactions to the Phoenixes, I threw in the first section for good measure and a bit of humor. I also decided to cut the last part of my notes for this chapter and put it in the next, because, honestly, it fits better. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Startling Revelations**

Harry and Ginny followed Bill into the Hospital Wing with Fawkes and Dolfia still on their shoulders. No one noticed them at first, thanks to Bill jogging over to see Fleur, and the soft kiss they shared. It was Neville who noticed the Phoenixes first. Hermione, with her back to the door, had been asking him a question only to have Neville's eyes widen and mouth drop open. Hermione had turned, gasping loudly. That drew everyone's attention to the smiling couple.

"Puff shed," Ginny grinned as she handed Harry two Galleons. "Missed it by four seconds."

"You're forgetting something," Sirius held out his hand, looking smug.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny grumbled tossing another Galleon to him.

"G…Gin…Ginny? What…" Molly started before fainting. Arthur catching her before she fell to the floor.

"HA!" Ginny cheered. "Pay up, Bill!"

Bill frowned handing her a small bag. "Next time," he grunted.

"You wish!" snickered Ginny. Arthur stifled a laugh as he revived Molly. He helped her over to a bed to sit on before he turned his attention back to his sons.

"Just what in the name of Merlin and Gryffindor is going on?" asked a very confused Ron.

"Well, my normally clueless brother," Fred started.

"It would seem to be bets," George continued.

"That we were left out of…"

"By our beloved bonded couple…"

"And our big brother…"

"And Harry's godfather…"

"Having something to do…"

"With the very regal…"

"And majestic birds…"

"On their shoulders!" they informed Ron in unison.

"I got that much," Ron groused. "But what are you doing with Phoenixes?"

"They chose us as familiars," Harry shrugged as Marie and Luna were crooning over Fawkes.

"Familiars?" shouted Molly. "You…they…?"

"Yes, mum," Ginny rolled her eyes. "They chose us."

"But…but…" Molly crashed onto the bed behind her again.

"We keep this up, love," Harry joked, "and we're gonna break her."

"And me," Bill grumbled again, handing Harry four Galleons. "Fleur, remind me never to bet these two again." Fleur only nodded as she giggled.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered a silent Great Hall the next morning. They looked around to see everyone was either pale and staring at nothing or reading the paper with wide eyes and open mouths. Hermione sat in what looked like a state of shock as they sat across from her. George was reading Hermione's paper as Fred stared at the High Table. Hermione blinked suddenly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked in a hollow-sounding voice.

"We were told not to," Harry answered simply as he started filling his and Ginny's plates.

"Not about the arrests…" Hermione started with a frown.

"Leave it, Herm," Ginny warned softly. Hermione looked at her taken aback. "It's done and over with. Neither Harry nor I want to discuss it. Just…don't."

"I…"

"Leave it, Hermione," Ginny glared. She softened after a second. "Please."

"Alright," agreed Hermione weakly.

"Where's Neville and Luna?" Harry asked.

"We're here," Neville patted Harry's shoulder as he sat.

"Now, then," Harry waved to get the twins and Ron's attention. "Don't make plans for the summer. You already have them."

"What are you…?" Ron started.

"Later. Not here," Ginny shook her head.

"Lavender, sorry, but Ron's not going to spend all his time with you this summer," Harry told her.

"Secrets, right?" Lavender asked. Ginny nodded. "I understand. I kind of figured after reading the paper this morning."

"You'll be getting an owl too, but…" Ginny started.

"I'm not in on the big stuff," she nodded. "I get it. I can and will help with other things."

"Thanks for understanding," Harry smiled. Lavender nodded. She was about to respond, but the doors to the Great Hall slammed open.

Sirius winked at Harry on his way to the High Table. He leaned forward speaking to McGonagall for a minute before turning to address the Great Hall.

"For those who don't know me, I am Lord Sirius Black. Auror and Board member," he began. "I am here to clarify a few things and make an announcement. Yes, the paper was correct this morning. I was indeed one of the arresting Aurors last night. Yes, Albus Dumbledore has committed those crimes listed. Yes, there were Death Eaters in the castle most of the year. And, yes, the wizard known as Voldemort has returned.

"As an Auror, I caution you to be very careful over the holidays. Make escape plans with your families, and defend yourself if necessary. The Ministry has given you permission to use Magic if needed. We will send Aurors to any house where underage Magic is used. If it is not to defend against Death Eaters, then the normal rules apply. If it is to defend yourself, you will know help will be on the way shortly.

"As a Board member, I am here to inform you: First, Professor Minerva McGonagall has been officially named Headmistress of Hogwarts. Second, expect some class changes next year. Third, yes, you will be getting a new Potions professor next year." Sirius paused, looking over at the Slytherin table. "Fourth, any child of a known or suspected Death Eater will comply with a search of their left arm and belongings at the end and beginning of term. Any Dark Marks or Dark Arts material found will be dealt with according to the law. This is a school, not a Death Eater recruitment camp. Now, everyone have a safe and happy summer!"

Sirius walked back toward the doors. The Great Hall was in total silence.

* * *

Harry and Ginny met with other Champions one last time before the other two schools departed. The Champions came to Harry and Ginny's quarters for breakfast the morning they were scheduled to leave. Cedric and Roger were the last to arrive. Dobby prepared and served the meal with great pleasure. Fleur and Marie smiled and laughed at the little elf's eagerness to please their guests. They gave him much praise in the quality of the meal and his enthusiastic service. Dobby smiled and blushed at them. Fleur embarrassed Dobby further by placing a soft kiss on his forehead as a show of gratitude after they were finished.

"Since we have a little time before you have to go," Harry began as they reclined in the sitting area, "do any of you have plans for after you leave school?"

"I am taking a job vith Gringotts een London," Fleur replied with a smile. Ginny gave her a knowing smile as Fleur blushed. Bill had already told her, he had gotten a transfer to London. He was heading back to Egypt to pack for his move back to England. Ginny also knew Bill had put in for the transfer after Fleur had told him about her job offer.

"Say 'hi' to Bill for us at the bank," chuckled Harry. Fleur blushed more as she playfully swatted Harry on the arm. The others just laughed.

"I am going to verk for zhe government of my home country of Russia," Dimitri stated. "I am also going to feel out any support I can find for you zhere."

"Thank you," Ginny nodded. "We'll be touch if we need the extra help."

"I am taking a pozizion vith zhe French Minostry in our IOMC," Marie nodded. "I vill do zhe zame in Fronze."

"Thank you, Marie," Harry smiled. "We may need all the help we can get."

"What about you guys?" Ginny asked Cedric and Roger.

"I start Auror training in six weeks," Cedric grinned. His face fell slightly. "Cho isn't too happy about that though."

"I'm headed to the Ministry," Roger stated. He paused breaking into a huge grin. "I'll be working under Cedric's dad as a special assistant thanks to being a Champion. Mr. Diggory already told me that I'll be working closely with the French and Russian offices."

"Zhat iz wonderful!" Marie smiled. Roger grinned more as Marie blushed. Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow, looking at Fleur who giggled.

"What about you, Viktor?" Harry asked.

"I am traveling vith zhe national team," Viktor announced. "I vill alzo make az many contacts az I can. Dimitri vill hove a vay to contact me at all times."

"Thanks, all of you," Harry smiled. "We will be gathering intel and allies here in England. We have some 'special projects' to do this summer, too."

"We also have to finish school in the next three years, or sooner," Ginny added. "We'll let you know if we need your help with anything."

"Eef _vous_ call, I shall come," Marie stated. "Ve are family and zhat ez vhat family doez!"

" _Da_!" Dimitri nodded. "Friends do zhe zame!" The rest nodded.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

* * *

"Just what is this about, Sirius?" McGonagall asked as they sat in her new office. The house-elves of Hogwarts were still moving her belongings into the Head office and quarters.

"I can't tell you everything right now, Minnie," Sirius began. McGonagall frowned at his continued use of that name. "I can tell you that some of the students will be much better trained by the start of next year. I can tell you we are starting a New Order, and we want you to be a part of it."

"A 'New Order'?" frowned McGonagall. "And just who is 'we'?"

"Yes, a New Order to replace the old one run by Albus," stated Sirius. "And the 'we'…I think you know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter and yourself?" she asked.

"Among others," Sirius confirmed.

"Alright," McGonagall nodded. "Where and when?"

Sirius just smiled. He knew she was agreeable.

* * *

Ginny opened the door for Fred and George. They grinned at her as she motioned them into her and Harry's quarters. Ginny motioned them over to the table where Harry sat with a stack of parchment and a velvet bag. Fred and George exchanged a confused look as they sat across from Harry and Ginny.

"First," Harry began, "thank you for those swamp traps. They helped greatly."

"Secondly, we have a proposal for you," Ginny motioned to the parchment as she sat next to Harry.

"Go on," Fred nodded.

"We're listening," nodded George.

"We have here," Harry lifted the bag with a little shake, "five thousand Galleons. Our proposal is this: We invest in your joke shop, but you also develop traps and the like for the New Order."

"We fund you; we remain silent partners, but our profits are reinvested into research and development of things for the Order," Ginny went on.

"When, not if, Tom is gone for good, our profits get reinvested into other things you need," Harry concluded.

"Let me see if we understand this correctly," George looked thoughtfully at Harry and Ginny.

"You invest in our shop, but take no profits?" Fred started. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"All of your profits go back into the shop for R and D before and after Moldyshorts is gone?" George continued. Harry and Ginny nodded again. George and Fred shared a wide-eyed look.

"And this is just our first investment," Ginny pointed to the bag. "We are ready, willing, and able to provide a considerably larger sum at a later date if needed."

"And premises when you're ready after next year," added Harry.

"Where do we sign?" asked an excited Fred.

"We love you two, you know that?" George asked with a huge smile.

"Before you sign," Harry held up a hand. "There are a few more strings attached to this."

"Such as?" Fred and George chimed together.

"Order business," Harry answered simply. "Training and disclosure this summer at Dog Run or somewhere else."

"You mean you want us…" Fred started pointed to George and himself.

"In your Order…" George continued, pointing to Harry and Ginny.

"With full disclosure in all of this?" Fred finished.

"You won't be the only ones in on everything, but yes," Ginny answered. "And mum is gonna be very angry at us before this over, but we can handle her with a little something we have for her to do."

"We're in!"

"Besides…" Fred grinned.

"We want to see the fireworks…" George chuckled.

"With you and mum!"

Harry and Ginny chuckled at the twins' enthusiasm.

* * *

The sitting room at Dog Run was quite full. Sirius and Remus had to push all of the furniture to the walls so everyone could fit into the room. Most of the Weasleys, except Charlie, who couldn't get time off from the reserve, and Percy, who was at the Ministry, were there, along with Fleur, Hermione, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Remus, Dora, and her parents. Sirius was quietly talking with Andi as they waited for Harry and Ginny to come downstairs. Bill and Fleur sat next to Hermione and George discussing relationships, the girls giggling now and then. Molly and Arthur were speaking with Ted Tonks quietly, while Remus and Dora tried to behave themselves. They still hadn't told her parents that they were officially a couple yet. Fred and Ron sat in a corner. Both looked slightly disgruntled that their girlfriends weren't there, but Ron knew Lavender could not be a part of anything that Harry and Ginny needed to keep secret. Angelina, on the other hand, had declined the invitation because she was on holiday with her parents in Italy. McGonagall sat talking with Neville and Luna about a question they had on their summer homework for Transfiguration.

Harry and Ginny finally walked into the room. Everyone fell silent as they stood in front of the fireplace. Harry looked around. He was nervous about speaking in front of all these people, despite all of them being like family to him. Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him. Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he began.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry nodded. "This is a meeting of the core for our New Order. What we tell you here does not leave this room, and we would like each of you to take a Wizards' oath before we begin."

Everyone looked at each other, but slowly everyone drew their wands to take the oath. After everyone had taken the oath, Harry nodded at Ginny to begin.

"Everyone here knows Harry's story," Ginny started. "But there's more to it than what is publicly known. For those who don't know, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half-blood."

There were several gasps at this. Molly was sputtering as if she wanted to holler out, but Arthur laid a calming hand on her arm. McGonagall paled as she remembered a young Tom Riddle at Hogwarts.

"Yes, shocking, isn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically. "We found this out Ginny's first year. And before you ask, yes, from the diary. But there is more to it. Both to the diary and the whys of Riddle always coming after me.

"Before I was born, a prophecy was made," Harry continued. "It said: _The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies…Born to those who have thrice defied Him…The Soulmate approaches one year later…Alone neither can defeat the Dark Lord…She will be born of seven, the first in seven, and the only one of seven, the Soulmate brings her fire and passion to the Chosen One…And the Dark Lord will mark him as His equal and superior…The Dark Lord will leave a mark on the Soulmate in the years to follow…One, in fact, One in spirit the marks will be given…For neither can live while the other survives…They must be the Ones to end His reign, any others will fail…The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies…The Soulmate a year after…_ "

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped.

"That's…" Molly gulped. Ginny nodded at her. Molly was on her feet and hugging Harry and Ginny faster than Arthur could stop her. Ginny waved him off, knowing her mother would react this way.

"Mum," Ginny looked her in the eyes. "Yes, we are the ones. Remember our talk from last summer?" Molly gulped but nodded. "This is why we have been training. We don't plan on failing."

"But…" Molly started as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"We all have a role to play in this," Harry told her. "Gin and I have to stop him. Only us. But we need help. That's why everyone is here. Riddle won't hesitate to go after anyone we care about. So, we are going to do all we can to protect everyone. Just like you have always done."

Molly stared at them. Slowly, she realized they were right. Molly took a deep breath and nodded before returning to her seat.

"Now then," Ginny continued. "I am definitely the soulmate it spoke of, but the Chosen One could have been someone else."

"It could have applied to Neville, but Tom chose me because we're both half-bloods," Harry clarified.

"M…m…me?" Neville gulped.

"I know," Harry nodded. "That's why they…"

"Went after my mum and dad," Neville looked horrified. "They were really after me."

"Afraid so, Nev," Harry nodded. "Don't feel guilty! Your mum and dad protected you, just like mine did. We may be friends, Nev, but we're also godbrothers and really, with our shared family tragedy, we're more than that."

Harry stepped over to Neville, placing his hand on Neville's shoulder. "You, above anyone else, deserve to know about all of this and be a part of it."

"I'm more than in," Neville nodded. Harry smiled, giving him a nod.

"There's more to the story," Ginny took over. "But we want a few more people in on the Inner Circle of the Order. The other part of today is planning."

"Bill, we need you to get us into a vault at Gringotts," Harry turned to him. "But we also need Neville for this."

"Why's that?" Bill asked confused.

"It's the Lestrange vault," Harry answered. "There's something in it that we need."

"May I ask what?" Bill inquired.

"You can ask," Ginny smirked, "but we won't tell you yet."

"All we'll say is: It has to do with getting rid of Riddle for good," Harry added. "We also need to visit my other vaults and I think there be a way to access Potter Manor in one of them because I can't find it anywhere."

"Get with Sirius," Ginny indicated, "he knows the specifics."

"Got it," Bill nodded. "I'll make the arrangements."

"Fred, George," Ginny turned to them. "You have an assignment."

"All prophecies are filed with the Ministry," Harry went on. "What we need you to do is make a fake and we switch it as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked.

"Snape overheard part of the original Giving," Harry commented darkly.

"And he told Riddle," growled Remus with a nod.

"We're on it, dear sister," Fred and George nodded.

"Ron, start making those battle plans we talked about," Harry directed. Ron nodded. "Nev, met with Sirius and Bill to plan the trip to Gringotts. Luna, Hermione, we need you to research and schedule to learn every spell, curse, hex, and jinx you can find. Get with Remus and Dora for that."

"Those who don't have anything right now are moral support and watchers in your jobs," Ginny looked at her father. Arthur nodded. "The last thing we need is Tom getting a foothold in the Ministry."

"We have our own research that we're doing," Harry stated. "Carefully ask around to all of your friends and colleagues, and try to get more manpower because we know Riddle is going to build an army. We need to be ready."

* * *

Griphook and Bill led Sirius, Neville, Harry, and Ginny down the halls of Gringotts. The Goblin had been more than helpful to facilitate a meeting with the Director of Gringotts when he was informed of a Dark Arts object being stored in the vaults. As they entered the conference room a larger than normal Goblin stood to greet them.

"Greetings, Lords and Lady," he nodded. "I am Mordec, Director of the London Branch."

"Many tidings to you, Director," Sirius bowed slightly. "I believe you know of my godson and his wife. This Lord Neville Longbottom."

"My Lord," Mordec nodded to Neville.

"Director," Neville inclined his head slightly.

"Please," Mordec indicated the seats around the table. "Griphook was rather vague as to the reason for this meeting, Lord Black. May I inquire, what this about?"

"Director, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Sirius asked.

The color drained from the Director's face. Griphook sat wide-eyed, almost falling out of his chair. The Goblins looked at each other in horror. Neville hid his confusion. He knew this had to be part of the things Harry and Ginny had not told everyone about yet. Harry caught his eye, shaking his head slightly. Neville knew they would share this with him later.

"Are you telling me," Mordec breathed weakly, "that the Dark object you referenced to obtain this meeting is a Horcrux?"

"Yes, Director," confirmed Sirius.

"Which vault," Mordec gulped.

"The Lestrange Vault," Sirius answered. "My cousin Bellatrix was given it by her master to hide."

"Her…master…" Mordec paled more.

"Yes," Harry spoke for the first time. "Director, we have evidence, if you would like to see it. But let's be clear, Lord Voldemort is a fraud! His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he is a half-blood. Yes, he is powerful. Yes, he is alive. Yes, he has returned in a new body. But my wife and I together are more powerful than he is. I alone have bested him four times. My wife has survived a mental attack from Riddle at the age of eleven."

Mordec stared at Harry for a long minute. Harry sighed as he let some of his Magic be seen and felt by the Goblins. Ginny took Harry's hand, adding her power to his. Griphook fell out of his chair, stumbling as he stood. Mordec sat with a look of shock on his pointed face. He finally blinked, but his mouth was still agape.

"I see," Mordec stammered out finally. "You wish to remove it from the Vault?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"And for protocol, you have brought Lord Longbottom with you?" He received a nod from Sirius. "And you know what the object is?"

"The lost Cup of Hufflepuff," Ginny stated. Mordec looked horrified. "Tom also found, defiled, and re-hid the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and the Lost Locket of Slytherin."

"He…all of them?" Mordec's horrified, pale face turned slightly green. "Just how many…?"

"At least seven," Sirius answered.

Mordec let out a long string of Goblin curses. Griphook stared at Sirius looking wobbly on his feet. Mordec stood, turning his back on the table as he took several deep breaths. Griphook weakly slid back into his seat, pulling a piece of parchment out of a file with a shaking hand. Mordec returned to his seat slowly. He took the parchment before reading over it quickly.

"Your pardons," Mordec apologized. "Lord Longbottom, what is your request?"

"In accordance with Goblin and Wizarding Law, I am requesting reparations for what the Lestranges did to my parents," Neville answered.

"You wish to claim this Horcrux as reparations?" Mordec clarified.

"Yes," Neville answered.

"It will help us put a final end to Riddle," Harry added.

"Of course, of course," Mordec nodded as he stood. "As Director, I must escort you to the vault. I gladly grant your request."

"Thank you, Director," Harry bowed. "Would it be possible to visit our vaults while we are down there?"

"Of course, Lord Potter."

"Thank you, Director," Harry bowed again. As the Goblins led the way to the carts, Harry took Ginny's hand with a quick smile. He leaned close to whisper to her. "Three Galleons says Nev loses his breakfast on or after the ride."

"You're on," Ginny grinned.

"I'll see that bet," Sirius whispered.

Harry glanced at Neville as they reached the carts. Neville visibly gulped as his face paled seeing the cart in front of them. After boarding the cart, they raced through the tunnels and caverns for twenty minutes. Harry and Ginny were laughing and cheering the entire time as they enjoyed the ride, much to the amusement of the Goblins. Harry looked at Neville several times during the ride. Neville was the fetching shade of green as they sped around a sharp corner and dropped several hundred meters at top speed.

As they pulled to a stop, Neville hurried out of the cart. He leaned over the side of the tracks and proceeded to lose his breakfast quite violently. Ginny and Sirius frowned as they handed Harry his winnings. The Goblins chuckled at the exchange. Harry went over to Neville rubbing his back for a minute. Neville looked up weakly as Harry handed him a conjured glass of water. They rejoined the others to start moving to the vaults. As they neared an open courtyard-like space a pungent odor filled their noses.

"What is that smell?" Ginny swallowed her disgust.

"That would be our security ogres, Lady Potter," Mordec answered.

As they turned the corner, ten twelve feet tall ogres stood at attention as they saw Mordec. They looked like trolls with more human-like faces. Their mouths were full of squared buck teeth. Harry saw an image of the ghoul that lived in the Burrow's attic from Ginny's memories. To Harry, they look like a hybrid of a ghoul and a troll with the disposition of a rabid wolf. They were dressed in skins and pelts covered in silver plate armor. Each had a huge sword and spear that was obviously made from Goblin steel.

"Director," the ogre with what looked like a collection of various skulls made into a necklace spoke.

"Captain," Mordec nodded. "Lead the way to the Lestrange Vault."

"Yessir," the ogre slurred nervously.

"I don't come down here much anymore," Mordec answered the questioning look Sirius gave him. "Captain Sheff is our head of cavern security. But we have known each other for seventy or so of your years."

Mordec opened the vault when they reached it. Harry's scar seared with pain as he felt the Horcrux as the door opened. Mordec looked shocked at this. As Griphook went into the vault to retrieve the Cup, Sirius quietly explained to Mordec that Harry's scar was somehow linked to the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Mordec paled again at the thought of the connection but didn't comment as Ginny held Harry close. Mordec was shocked again as Harry and Ginny pulsed with Magic that was both visible and physical, as it pushed everyone around them back a few steps.

After recovering from the shock, and Sirius placing the Cup in a special rune-covered trunk, they continued on to the Potter Family Vault. Harry and Ginny entered, finding more gold than either had ever imagined. There were trophy cases that lined a third of the wall to the left of the door. Bookshelves were placed beside them to fill the rest of the fifty-foot-long wall. Harry looked through various cases of family heirlooms, while Ginny gathered books from the small library in the vault.

"We'd have a hard time getting Luna and Hermione out of here," Ginny joked.

"Without a doubt," laughed Harry. He turned back to the case he was looking through. His eyes fell on a small wooden box that was open. Inside of it was a golden key that looked like it was made centuries before. "Found it!"

"A way to Potter Manor?" Ginny asked as she looked up.

"Portkey for the Master and or Mistress of the Manor," Harry read the plaque on the small wooden box on the third shelf. Harry reached in, closing the box before putting it in his pocket. He paused as the Manor's wards and Magic linked with him. "It was unplottable. That's why we couldn't find it. It's outside of Godric's Hollow."

"The Magic either recognizes me or our bond, because I feel it, too," Ginny nodded. Ginny turned back to the trunk she was loading with books. "I think I have all the books we need from here."

"What's this?" Harry looked at something curiously. Ginny joined him at the case. "Looks like a Gryffindor crest."

Harry picked up the large pin. As with the key to Potter Manor, the Magic in the pin flowed through them.

"You really are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, love," Ginny smiled.

"On to the Gryffindor Vault?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned before pulling him down into a quick but passionate kiss.

"Now, on to the Gryffindor Vault," Ginny replied taking his hand. Harry nodded with a goofy smile spread across his mouth.

"Not even gonna ask," groaned Neville as Harry and Ginny emerged from the vault. Sirius just chuckled, shaking his head.

The group walked deeper into the cavern, walking down four long flights of narrow stone stairs. Captain Sheff had to walk sideways down them to accommodate his large feet. They passed a snake carved on a wall at the first landing. Then an eagle on the second. A badger was etched into third. Finally, the came to a lion carved into the wall. Mordec motioned to the huge door. Harry stepped forward, placing his hand on the door where a handprint was outlined. The door glowed a bright blue for a few seconds before a loud clack was heard. The vault opened wide, but from their reactions, the other couldn't see inside. Ginny shrugged as they stepped into the huge vault.

"Hello, young master and lady," a robust voice call from the darkened center of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The New Order**

 ** _Previously_**

 _The group walked deeper into the cavern, walking down four long flights of narrow stone stairs. Captain Sheff had to walk sideways down them to accommodate his large feet. They passed a snake carved on a wall at the first landing. Then an eagle on the second. A badger was etched into third. Finally, they came to a lion carved onto the wall. Mordec motioned to the huge door. Harry stepped forward, placing his hand on the door where a handprint was outlined. The door glowed a bright blue for a few seconds before a loud clack was heard. The vault opened wide, but from their reactions, the other couldn't see inside. Ginny shrugged as they stepped into the huge vault._

 _"_ _Hello, young master and lady," a robust voice called from the darkened center of the room._

Harry and Ginny exchanged a confused look as they entered the vault. Just as they cleared the doorway, the door closed with a thud. They stood still in the total darkness for a few seconds before numerous torches lit of their own accord. The flickering firelight bathed the inner vault with a reddish-orange glow that was reflected off the mountainous piles of gold and jewels that lined the walls. In the center of the vault stood a life-sized portrait of a large man in crimson red robes with gold trim. He wore a brown leather belt with a ruby-encrusted sword around his waist. His long hair and beard were dark red. His face had a kind smile, but his brown eyes looked very calculating and aware. In the background was a huge tapestry with the Gryffindor crest adorned on it.

"You're Godric Gryffindor, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Well spotted, young master!" Gryffindor laughed. "T'is my old vault."

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "Just wasn't expecting to meet your portrait in here."

"Quite understandable, young Lord Potter," Gryffindor nodded. "I dare say a great many things have been kept from ye o'er the years."

"Yes, they have," Harry agreed.

"Well, don't be rude, introduce me to yer lady here," Gryffindor gestured to Ginny.

"Oh, sorry. Still a little shocked," Harry shook his head. "This is my wife, Ginevra Potter, but she prefers Ginny," he added quickly with a glare from Ginny.

Gryffindor laughed a robust, booming laugh that echoed around the vault. "Nothing e'er changes with ye Potters!"

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Since the day me portrait was set up in this vault, my descendants have come here, waiting for the day to be named me heir," he began. "I don't mean just family heir, but me Magical heir as well. Many have come. Many of dem Potters. All with redheaded lasses that knew exactly how to handle dem! Yer father, included!"

"My…my parents came here?" Harry asked weakly. Ginny took his hand to give him strength.

"Oh, yes! Lord James and Lady Lily came here shortly after they were wed," Gryffindor nodded. "And I must say, yer mother was especially well versed in handling yer father!"

"That sounds about right," Ginny laughed. "From what Harry's godfather has told us, my late mother-in-law definitely had that gift!"

"Oh, aye! That she did!" smiled Gryffindor. "But that is not why ye are here. Ye found the Pin in the Potter Vault, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"My dear laddie, stop calling me 'sir'!" Gryffindor frowned. "Now, ye have received the location of me castle from the Pin?"

"Yes, we did," Ginny answered.

"Ah! Ye are bonded, aye?" smiled Gryffindor.

"Yes," Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny.

"Have been for two years now," Ginny smiled.

"Then ye are the ones that were meant fer me Heirs. And remember, young Lord Potter, the key to your power is yer love fer young Lady Potter," smiled Gryffindor. "Extend yer joined hands."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a shrug before they lifted their joined hands to the portrait. A golden light surrounded them, much like the one that bound them. Suddenly, they felt an onrush of power coursing through their cores. Sparks and crackles echoed through the vault as they were given the Magical Heir-hood of Godric Gryffindor. As the light faded, Harry and Ginny dropped their hands, panting as if they had just run a marathon.

"All I have ever had, in possessions and in Magic is now yers," Gryffindor bowed to them slightly. "Seek my council here or at the castle."

"Th…thank you…Godric…" Harry panted. Gryffindor nodded before walking out of the frame. "You alright, love?"

"I think so," Ginny answered. "That was a rush!"

"One more stop here, then to the Ministry," Harry took a deep breath. Ginny nodded.

After finding his father's Penceive in the Evans vault, Harry and Ginny joined Sirius and Neville back at the cart. Bill and Fleur met them as they emerged from the tunnels. Fleur hugged both Harry and Ginny with a huge smile on her face. After telling Bill they had something to talk to them about later, Harry and Ginny followed Sirius to the fireplace in the lobby. Neville waved as he left, promising to let his grandmother know they would be by Longbottom Manor that afternoon.

Harry managed to only slightly stumble as he exited the grate at the Ministry. Ginny giggled but congratulated him for not falling on his face. Harry frowned at her. She knew he hated using the floo.

After a quick stop in the lower levels to the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Ginny followed Sirius to Arthur's office on the second floor. Sirius waved at the desk attendant as they walked past the counter. When she looked up, her eyes grew big at seeing Harry and Ginny. Sirius gave her a frown as she gasped.

Sirius knocked lightly on Arthur's door as they arrived. They entered after he called for them to enter.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Arthur smiled as he stood, hugging his guests.

"Hi, Dad," Ginny smiled. "We want to chat with you about something."

"Oh," Arthur looked intrigued. "Well, have a seat."

"Dad, Harry and I think that…" Ginny started but faltered. She knew this would be hard for her father to hear. She just didn't realize it would be so hard for her to bring up. Harry laid a hand on hers with a smile.

"We want you and everyone else to move into Potter Manor with us," Harry finished for her.

"You…" Arthur looked startled. "What?"

Ginny sighed. "Dad, please, just hear us out."

"Of course," Arthur nodded as he leaned forward on his desk.

"With Tom being back, being close to us is going to be dangerous," Ginny began.

"All we want to do is keep everybody close to us as safe as possible," Harry added. "And the safest place is somewhere with very high security and a Secret Keeper that won't talk no matter what."

Arthur sat back considering their words. He knew Tom Riddle was after them. He knew the wards around the Burrow would never hold the Death Eaters out for the duration of the war. Arthur agreed with his daughter and son-in-law completely, the trick was getting Molly to agree to leave the Burrow.

"If it's mum you're worried about convincing, dad," Ginny gave him a knowing look, "just tell her, we think it's the safest for everyone.

"And as far as the Burrow goes," Harry spoke up, "we have a plan to keep it safe for your return after the war is over."

"May I ask what that is, Harry?" Arthur inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Harry grinned. "We shrink it, and bring it with us."

"Shrink…?" Arthur looked taken aback. "But that would…take…power…"

Harry and Ginny released a little of their new power from Godric Gryffindor. Arthur was usually not sensitive to the changes in Magical power, but Harry and Ginny exuded power well beyond most Wizards and Witches three times their age. The power he felt from them now was at least four times what it had been before. An aura of energy surrounded them, bathing both Harry and Ginny in an orange glow. Even Sirius looked surprised as they shed the power off of their bodies.

"My word!" Arthur exclaimed with wide eyes. "How…?"

"A gift from an ancestor," Harry vaguely told him.

"I will speak with Molly and your brothers tonight," Arthur nodded. "I'll make sure she understands. And I know most of your brothers will readily agree."

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny sprang up, hugging her father.

* * *

After leaving the Ministry, Harry and Ginny had a very busy afternoon. Their first stop was Longbottom Manor to have the same discussion with Augusta and Neville. Augusta was a little reluctant, at first, but after Harry told her Neville was his godbrother she agreed. Next, they went to see Luna and her father. Xenophilius Lovegood was troubled about leaving his paper for an extended period of time. Harry and Ginny offered the use of part of the Manor to run his paper from. Harry even offered to have some of the house-elves help move anything he needed to keep his paper going. Xeno had smiled, accepting those terms. Luna smiled broadly before hugging Harry and Ginny. The hardest people to convince were Hermione's parents. It took Harry and Ginny two hours of explaining to convince them they would be safer at Potter Manor then anywhere else, even out of the country.

They stopped in Diagon Alley to invite Fleur into their home before meeting with Tonks to visit her parents. Ted and Andromeda Tonks were fairly easy to convince. A few words from Sirius and they were starting to pack their things. Tonks pulled Ginny aside to speak to her about something. It only took a little time, before Ginny grinned and nodded at her. Within thirty minutes, Ted and Andi were ready to leave. Andi explained they had started to plan to go into hiding because Ted was a Muggleborn, and Bellatrix Lestrange was Andi's sister. Harry nodded in understanding at the mention of Bellatrix. He had heard enough about her from Sirius and Neville to fuel an extreme dislike for the woman.

Harry and Ginny used the floo to open the grate at Potter Manor to let their guest in. Ginny had hurried up the large staircase after asking Dobby a question Harry didn't quite catch. He was too busy talking to one of the other elves about sleeping arrangements for everyone. Harry glanced up as Remus joined him by the fireplace in the Entry Hall. Ginny arrived back, with Luna, just as Tonks came through. Remus greeted her with a kiss as her parents stepped out of the grate. They froze, staring at their daughter and Remus.

"Oh, more soul-mates!" Luna chirped. "Something you and Harry have in common, Remus."

"Soul-mates?" Andi asked weakly. "You and…"

"Oh…mum, dad, this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin," Tonks blushed.

"Wait," Ted spoke. "I remember you. You're one of Sirius' friends from Hogwarts."

"Yes," Remus confirmed.

"And, no, mum, we didn't know," Tonks added quickly.

"Andi," Sirius spoke quietly to her. She turned to him still in a state of shock. "Luna, there, has a special gift for seeing that kind of thing."

"Well…" Andi breathed, turning back to Remus. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Remus."

"You as well, Andi," Remus nodded. "I'll show you to your rooms, and then we can all talk more," he offered.

"Lead the way," Ted gestured still with wide eyes.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Potter Manor had become a compound with all the people that were gathering. Harry and Ginny stayed away from most people as they let Sirius and Remus do the recruiting of adults. They did, however, write many letters to friends and acquaintances from Hogwarts. They were also busy reviewing the memories taken from Dumbledore's former office. They viewed, with much disgust, all of the knowledge the old man had, yet had done nothing to prevent any of the bloodshed of the first war.

Once everyone on their lists was gathered Sirius called a general meeting in the ballroom. It was the only place besides the back garden or Quidditch pitch that could hold the eighty-five adults and fifty underage witches and wizards. When everyone was seated, Remus sent a Patronus to Sirius telling him they were ready.

Harry and Ginny entered the ballroom hand in hand behind Sirius.

"What's this all about, Black?" Alastor Moody grumped from his seat near the front. "And who put you in charge?"

Sirius laughed a barking laugh that echoed around the room. "Me? You think I'm in charge?"

"You called us here," stated Kingsley Shacklebolt sounding annoyed.

"No, I just signed the invitations," Sirius shook his head. "I didn't have access to the Manor until they picked up the key. Harry's the one in charge. Ginny's his second."

"So, what? We gotta listen to some kid?" someone shouted. Harry looked at him and waved him to the front. The young man's eyes grew large as he approached. He reminded Harry of Stan Shunpike from the Knight Bus.

"What's your name?" Harry asked loudly.

"Orville Hodgekiss," he gulped as he recognized Harry.

"Orville, do you know who I am?" Harry asked, but he could tell Orville already knew.

"You…you're Harry Potter," he gulped again.

"That's right," Harry nodded as he crossed his arms. "Do you know how many times I've faced Voldemort?" Harry watched as most of the room flinched at the name.

"Once?" he answered uncertainly.

"I wish," Harry chuckled bitterly. "Four times. And am I still alive?"

"Y…y…yes," stammered Orville. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead.

"How many times have you faced him, Orville?" Harry asked pointedly.

"No…n…none."

Harry nodded. "Do you know why I'm in charge?" Orville shook his head. "Because Voldemort wants to kill me, and I don't plan on dying. Do you know why he's after me?"

"N…n…no."

"I do," Harry stated. Harry let a Magic pulse out of his body. The gathered adults and students stared in shock as they felt the wave wash over them. "One more question: Who do think can beat Voldemort?"

"You," Orville stated with a white face and wide eyes.

Harry nodded. He turned back to the crowd. "Any more questions?"

No one spoke.

"Take your seat, Orville," Ginny nodded to him from behind Harry. Orville all but ran back to his seat.

"Welcome to the New Order," Harry began. "To start, any of you that are parents of the students here, relax. Your kids won't be doing the actual fighting unless absolutely necessary. They will, however, be working and training behind the scenes. Many of them will act as our SpyNet at Hogwarts. Others will be escorts in case we have to evacuate the school. Others will work as medics."

"Adults, when the fighting starts," Ginny took over, " _you_ will be doing most of the fighting. Until then, when you are not training and you are at your regular jobs, you will be our spies in your departments at the Ministry and wherever else you may work or go."

"Any Death Eater you face," Harry spoke solemnly, "will not hesitate to try and kill you. The old way of capture first and let the courts have them, is not going to work anymore. It didn't work last time, because here we are planning to fight them all over again.

"You will be trained to disable them. Hurt them if needed, kill if you have no other choice," he continued. "Believe me, I don't like it, either. But they had their second chance from Dumbledore. _I am not him_. They follow a man who killed my parents. They had their chance to change, and a lot of them, if any, haven't!"

"Do your jobs. Continue with daily life, but report here three times a week with any information you have, and for training and any new orders you may need," Ginny added. "Keep your eyes and ears open. And be careful who you talk to. Look around you. These people in this room were chosen by us. The wards around the Manor would have detained anyone that had any ill intent to the ones that live here. These are the only people you can trust without worry."

"Now," Harry announced, "those of you who received a red letter by owl, please stay. Everyone else is free to go. If you must return to work, remember your standing orders. Those that have time, report to the Quidditch pitch for a training briefing. After that, you can choose where you want to help the effort."

A rumble of low voices accompanied the crowd that exited the room. Many were nodding and whispering to those they were walking with. Orville made a point of walking close to the front. He gave Harry a determined look with a short nod. Harry knew Orville would be loyal to the cause from that moment. Harry returned the nod as he waited for the room to clear.

After the majority of the New Order had left, Harry motioned the remaining people to move closer to the front before addressing them.

"Thanks for staying," Harry began as he and Ginny leaned on the desk in front. "To start, Voldemort has his Inner Circle, we have ours. You lot have been chosen to be our Inner Circle for several reasons. Some are trusted friends, others are family. The few here that don't fall into either category, such as Professor McGonagall and Minister Bones are trusted allies and need to know these things. I have said before, but it's worth repeating, I will not run this Order like Dumbledore ran his." He paused as he turned with a slight nod. "Arthur, Sirius, Remus."

Arthur flicked his wand at the windows making the shades drop. Sirius and Remus went around the room quickly sealing the doors and windows with Privacy Charms. Harry waited until the three of them were done and seated again. Ginny waved her wand at the desk behind them. Harry's Penceive floated out from under it. She settled it on the desk to her left.

"Some of you have heard this before, but not from the one that gave it," Harry stated as he poured a silvery thread into the basin. He turned back to address the audience before starting the memory. "We will have full disclosure with the people in this room. You have already signed your silence pact by returning the invitation to be here.

"First and foremost, Ginny and I are married by virtue of a Soul Bond. We are also soul mates," Harry stated. There were a few gasps from around the crowd.

"For those that don't know," Ginny continued, "a soul mate bond and a Soul Bond are two very different things."

"So, you're twice bonded?" Xeno Lovegood spoke in awe.

"Yes," Harry and Ginny answered together.

"What you are about to see is the original Prophecy given before I was born," Harry went on. He held up a hand as a few people were about to speak. "Before any of you scoff, just remember part of it has already come true."

Harry tapped the side of the basin with his wand. An image of Professor Trelawny rose out of it.

 _"_ _The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies…Born to those who have thrice defied Him…The Soulmate approaches one year later…Alone neither can defeat the Dark Lord…She will be born of seven, the first in seven, and the only one of seven, the Soulmate brings her fire and passion to the Chosen One…And the Dark Lord will mark him as His equal and superior…The Dark Lord will leave a mark on the Soulmate in the years to follow…One, in fact, One in spirit the marks will be given…For neither can live while the other survives…They must be the Ones to end His reign, any others will fail…The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies…The Soulmate a year after…"_

The room was silent. Sirius looked pale after hearing the memory. Remus looked to be in shock. Arthur was holding a silently sobbing Molly. Augusta Longbottom looked horrified. Xeno Lovegood was sharing a terrified look with Amelia Bones. The Weasley boys were all looking at each other with varying degrees of shock and horror. Fleur was leaning forward with her face in her hands. Hermione sat frozen, covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Ted and Andi were looking aghast from their daughter and Remus back to Harry and Ginny.

"Now," Harry spoke to get everyone's attention again. "The night my parents died, Voldemort did not die."

"What?" Amelia Bones yelled out.

"He just lost his body," Harry nodded grimly. He flicked his wand at the rune-covered trunk in the corner. Several objects floated out to the right of Harry. "These are the reasons why."

"Does anyone besides Bill and Fleur, or those who know already know, know what these are?" Ginny asked looking around. No one spoke.

"They're Horcruxes," Harry informed them. Xeno gasped. Augusta looked pale. Amelia looked revolted. Andi looked sick. Everyone else looked confused. "To clear the confusion, they are objects that have a piece of Voldemort's soul Magically bond to them to help him achieve immortality. They are made by committing cold-blooded murder."

The room went completely silent. Hermione covered her mouth again looking like she wanted to vomit. Everyone looked decidedly green at that information.

"It's because of these, he was able to return a couple of weeks ago," Harry added pointedly.

"Wait," Hermione swallowed hard. "Harry, is that the same diary…"

"Yes," Ginny answered with disgust.

"There is at least one more," Harry went on. "We believe it's Voldemort's snake, Nagini."

"Makes sense," Arthur nodded. "He is a Parseltongue."

"If we can find and kill the snake, destroy these foul things," Harry pointed to the floating objects, "Ginny and I can get rid of Tom Riddle for good."

"Tom Riddle?" Amelia asked.

"Lord Voldemort is a made-up name," Harry ground out. "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His ancestors were the Gaunt Family from Little Hangleton. He is also the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"He's also only a half-blood," Ginny added.

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me, for all his pureblood rhetoric, he is half-blood?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Harry asked in return.

"Ron, we need your strategic mind on how best to kill the snake and finish off Tom for good when we destroy these wretched things," Ginny ordered.

"On it," Ron nodded. "Any specific places to plan for?"

"Godric's Hollow, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"You got it," Ron nodded. "Can I borrow the Map?" Harry grinned as he floated the parchment over to him.

"Check with the Research Team for maps of the other places," Harry smiled.

"Speaking of which," Ginny spoke up. "Hermione, Xeno, Remus, Luna, that's you." They all nodded.

"At the moment, the rest of you will focus on training," Harry took over. "Bill, Sirius, Tonks, Amelia, you will head the training program." They nodded. "That's all I have, I think. Gin?"

"Mum, coordinate with house-elves on cooking and cleaning. They can, _and will_ , do most of it. We need you to help them schedule meal times and rotate everyone in and out of the dining area."

"Of course, dear," Molly agreed.

"Professor McGonagall, we need you to be a liaison to the other professors at Hogwarts," Ginny turned to her.

"Of course, Mrs. Potter," McGonagall agreed.

"Any question?" Harry asked. No one spoke. "Alright. We will be continuing our research. Good night, everyone," he waved as he took Ginny's hand before leaving the room.


End file.
